


Reporting for Duty

by greeny1710



Series: Reported for Duty [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Childhood Memories, Drug Abuse, Gunshot Wounds, Hamilton References, Honestly there's so many OC's idek where to start, I don't even know what else to tag. It's just brutal man, I just know a lot of weird thing about guns and cars, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Semi-graphic violence, This gets deep ngl, Violence, a lot of fighting, a lot of swearing, enjoy this mess, my lack of medical and scientific knowledge is evident, psychology knowledge, slight homophobia, so enjoy the large amounts of cars and firearms, you see everything Raider does? Do the opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 113,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy that every wants to work for them.<br/>A boy that knows more about criminal networks than anyone working in the world of espionage.<br/>A boy that could hold the key to everything that the SIS want..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kinda came to me and I kinda liked the idea of it. And I guess I just want to see if I am any good at this..  
> Updates are very sporadic, sorry about that.
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

“Sir, I know you said you didn’t want interrupting,” R told him over a tannoy that Q had set up for them, “But there’s a breach in the security and someone’s broke in. They’re making their way towards Q-Branch it seems.”

James Bond sighed as he let go of where he’d been gripping Q’s waist. Bond was the best 00-Agent that MI6 had under their employment, granted they only had ten 00-Agents, with James being Agent 007, but his marksmanship scores were phenomenal. His success rate in the field was better than any agent they’d had in a long time and everyone in MI6 was under the impression that James Bond was the invincible 007 that never got stressed over missions and could think fastest on his feet. No one in the building even got a glimpse in thinking that Bond could react badly to missions, but this time, Bond had completed a particularly tough mission in Gaborone, Botswana, which although Bond had took the target out and successfully completed the mission, had also resulted in the death of thirty five children, aged between five and seven years old. The target had been a prominent organised-crime lord named Abioye Bello, who had been stood in the middle of a schoolyard –void of any children- having been chased by Bond. When James pulled the trigger, Bello had somehow pressed some sort of button and the building behind him blew up. The screams of children scarred James’s dreams and every time he slept he’d see the terrified stare of the children he’d been responsible for dying, the minute he let Abioye Bello onto the school yard. Blaming himself did nothing for the fact that Bond was meant to be the best agent in the field, and so when he took missions that ended such as the Bello mission, it was up to Q, both as The Quartermaster of MI6 and as the partner of James Bond to get the fear 007 back to ‘normal’ – if there was even such a thing as normal in the world of espionage.

Smiling softly at Bond, Q squeezed his hands and muttered, 

“It’s going to be okay. I’m just going there.” Pointing over to his computer. 

Receiving a nod from James, Q shimmied out of his grip and moved over to his desk, bringing up the CCTV that Q had installed around MI6 when he was first promoted to Quartermaster. James had long since taken off his blazer and it had originally been placed on the small sofa Q kept in the office, so whilst he waited for Q to finish being Quartermaster, he went and sat down, pulling his phone out of his blazer and sending a text to his best friend and fellow 00-Agent, Agent 006, Alec Trevelyan.

\- Drink’s tonight? Been a shit day.

Within seconds he had a response,

-Course mate, normal place, normal time?

Responding in the affirmative, James pushed his phone into his pocket and looked over at Q, noting that he was watching his computer with wide eyes and his fingers were paused over the keyboard. Panicking that something or someone was in the process of taking out or holding hostage one of Q’s workers, James stood up and moved onto to the desk. Looking at the screen, James noticed that all the workers were looking distressed as they watched an unknown figure flaunt his way through Q-Branch, tapping away on his phone as a small child follow closely behind him. James knew he’d seen the elder figure before; something about the way he walked was outstandingly familiar, but the appearance of the small child? It really threw James. 

The person had stopped outside Q’s office door, looking up at the camera identification and pushed the door open, even though Q hadn’t yet unlocked the door. Sauntering into the room, the person pulled the small child in behind him and placed him on the sofa, passing over his phone so that he had something to play with. The small child –who turned out to be a boy- had light blonde hair, which was pulled up into a little mohawk and his forest green eyes looked brightly through the door and back onto Q-Branch floor. Every inch of him seemed to be absorbing the mechanics and all the different people staring back at him, smiling happily at them. As the elder boy sat down next to him, the little boy climbed onto his knee and snuggled into his chest, gripping the dinosaur tightly and placing his thumb in his mouth. 

“You know, Q,” The elder stated, tapping the little boys wrist to remind him to pull his thumb out of his mouth, “You really shouldn’t give the Minions too much coffee, they get so jumpy around agents.”

Suddenly everything fell into place, the smirk and green eyes, the scar over his eyebrow and the laidback attitude to Q’s security. 

“Raider Moriarty,” Q muttered in admiration and astonishment, “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” 

Raider laughed and picked the little boy up, holding him protectively as he gave Q a one armed hug.

“Been called in by M and Tanner for a meeting, they want to reinstate me as 009.” Raider told him, shifting the boy onto his hip.

“I thought you was with the FBI nowadays?” Q enquired, not quite believing that Raider was stood before him.

“I was, but I wanted to come home. Fin and me we just didn’t belong out there. America’s cool but it’s not my forever home. I started looking into getting a job over here and my Unit Chief at the FBI got a call saying that MI6 knew I was looking for a job and they’d like to rehire me. It seemed like the obvious choice to return to my roots.”

“They kept the position open for you. They never wanted to fill it. All they would say on it was ‘He’ll come back, one day he’ll come back’, I didn’t think you would to be honest, especially with him.” Q told Raider, nodding at ‘Fin’ at the end.

“Oh, yeah, this is my son.” Raider told him, running a hand down his sons’ back, “Finley, you going to say hello to Mr Q and Mr Bond for me?” Finley nodded and shimmied down from his Dad’s grip, smiling at Q and James as he lifted a small hand for the men to shake.

“Hello Mr Q, hello Mr Bond.”

The two responded respectively and looked over to Raider in hope of an explanation.

“About four years ago, I was in the Marines and I was dating this girl. I swear I didn’t know she was pregnant but when he was dumped outside the base in Afghanistan, I heard this screeching and one of the C.O's came bursting into the tent and grabbed me, saying "There's a child and he knows your name". I went outside and Finley practically jumped onto me saying, ‘Raider’s my Daddy’. My C.O didn’t have the heart to send him away once he’d been checked for bombs and bugs. I spent more time on base anyway, I helped with the intelligence and planning, occasional weapon production and weapon check-ups, but I’d still be on active duty every now and again.”

“So you just kept him on an army base for, what, a year and a half?” Q asked.

“Well, yeah. He settled in pretty well and he was getting educated on base. I taught him Pashto and Arabic so whilst we were stationed in Afghanistan and Iraq he could go to school if he wanted. Finley’s actually had a pretty normal childhood.” Raider told him, smiling down at Finley. “He just adapted so well to being on base the minute he got there. When he first got onto base, I was in the middle of prepping my soldiers for a midnight raid that was going to be happening on the Taliban, and he just sat on the table watching me command them, then wanted to come with us on the job because he wanted to be a solider like Daddy.”

“How did you know he was yours?”

“I had no freaking clue what was happening when he screamed, but the Americans had a DNA tester for some reason and checked our DNA against each other and a few days later when the results came back, Dr Evans said he was definitely mine. I took him into the tent and he just zonked out, fast asleep laying all over me. But he stayed with us, the platoon loved him and he came on patrol with us a couple of times. He's a good kid." Raider said, smiling down at the little boy and running his hand through Finley's Mohawk. 

“I feel like I’m missing something here, Q.” Bond suddenly announced, looking between the two who clearly had a lifetime of experience with each other and had not noticed the awkward predicament that Bond had been left in.

“Raider Moriarty,” Q motioned, “Was first 009, left six years ago to join the Marines. Youngest ever agent, still holds the best marksmanship scores and was also the twelve year old that shot you in the arm when you pissed him off.” 

The bullet wound throbbed on demand, reminding Bond of the time that this demonic child had shot him. Every thing came back to him.

“Of course.” Bond huffed, “How could I forgot precious, little Raider.” 

“I don’t know, Bond. I mean you clearly loved me so much.” Raider responded, sarcasm like venom dripping from every word.

“You deserved to have been killed!” Bond hissed, pointing a finger at him and glaring menacingly.

“It’s not my fault I’m a better agent than you ever will be!” Raider hissed back, getting in Bond’s face as they squared up to each other. The deep-rooted anger and resentment bubbled menacingly at the surface.

“Raider! Chill, okay? Just chill!” Q attempted to intervene, looking at Finley with concerned eyes as he saw Raider reach towards his pocket ever so subtly. Knowing of Raider’s extremely explosive temper, Q looked around the room and towards Finley in the hopes that he could somehow use the small boy as a form of intervention for Raider to stop him from battering and potentially seriously wounding or killing Bond. Q was rather fond of him; it’d be such a shame for Raider to kill him.

Lost in thought, Q wasn’t even aware that Finley had moved back towards the sofa, nor was he aware that he’d somehow managed to find Bond’s gun within his blazer, nor was he aware that Finley was pointing the gun at James Bond, the barrel positioned so that when he pulled the trigger, the bullet would fly and hit Bond straight between the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Finley pulled his trigger and watched in amusement as Bond dropped to the floor. Raider swung around, laughing manically and swept Finley up into his arms. Q dropped to his knees and grabbed Bond, pulling him up. Confusion covered Q’s normally stoic face when he saw that James was unharmed. 

“What the,”

“Daddy’s an assassin and solider. I know how to slightly position a gun so that he wouldn’t get hurt.” Finley brightly told Q, staring insanely at Bond and placed the gun back on top of Bond’s blazer. 

“Aw my little boy’s so clever!” Raider gushed, “Four years old and can already shoot a gun!” Bond and Q stared at Finley, watching intently as the child grabbed hold of the toy dinosaur, reverting from a crazed psychopath, back to a cuddly little child in a matter of seconds.

“You’re one dangerous little fucker.” Bond muttered, concerned and scared that the kid would maim him at any point.

“What the hell are you doing here though, Raider?" Q quickly mentioned, bringing the attention away from Raider’s homicidal four-year-old child.

"I'm paying you a visit mate," Raider said, making Q laugh.

"You can't just break into Q-Branch to pay a visit, Raid. And I thought you weren’t going to be 009 anymore, even if it’s returning to your roots? What happened with weapon design?”

“Eh, I guess I got bored of it, it wasn’t stimulating enough.” Raider assumed.

"Again." Q corrected.

"Yeah, bored again. I left the FBI about two months ago, came back to England like maybe a month ago was it?" Raider said, turning to Fin and continuing when he nodded, "and then I get a phone call from MI6 saying they'd like the offer me the job of 009 again. Even though I’d already pretty much been re-employed whilst still working in the FBI."

"When you say left, did you actually leave the FBI or did you get kicked out?" Q enquired, knowing of Raider's mischievous streak, causing Raider to laugh.

"No, I did actually leave the FBI, it's not like the Marines Q, and I didn't get kicked out the FBI."

"You got kicked out the Marines?" Q cried, his eyes bugging wide as he took in what Raider told him.

“Yeah, I got a dishonourable discharge.” Raider told him, shrugging as though it was no big deal.

“But if you got a dishonourable, how did you get into the FBI? Dishonourable dischargers are impossible to get a Security job with.” Q reminded him.

“My discharge was different. They had to charge it as a dishonourable, because I had no official instruction to do what I did, but the reason I did it was okay. They marked it as dishonourable and charged me on that, but I didn’t have to spend time in prison, it was a justified dishonourable.”

“What did you do?” Bond enquired, clearly Raider had caught his attention.

“Murder.” Raider stated, pulling his sleeve up to look at the time.

“Who’d you kill?”

“No-one of importance.” Raider responded, smiling blankly at Bond. “I really would love to stay and chat, however my meeting with M and Tanner should have started five minutes ago and I’m still not there. So sadly, I must part. Come on, little one, let’s go up to M’s office.” Raider prompted, holding his hand out for Finley to grab hold off.

Once holding his Dad’s hand, Finley smiled and waved at Q and Bond. Once receiving a wave back, Finley happily allowed himself to be pulled along behind his Dad and make his way back through Q-Branch. The bright lights and white brick walls reverberating sound created an atmosphere that Finley wanted to sit in for hours and absorb. The shiny floors reflected the huge screen at the far wall of the Branch, creating a Centre Console that was connected to a few computer monitors that would allow the whole Branch to view codes, data and different co-ordinates for the workers to decipher where their agents were. Finley realised that that meant that most members of Q’s workforce were responsible for a different Junior Agent and the more experienced workers also had the responsibility for a 00-Agent. 

The walls were mucky, whilst they’d all been painted and the archers had the support beams installed to stop them from breaking, the walls were high and so it was difficult to keep the whole branch clean. Whilst any technology was sparkling clean and the best quality, the only other clean parts of the branch was the floor that reflected every single computer and code that flashed across screens. Whilst there was an attempt to keep the branch clean, Finley could clearly see the tell tale marks of the branch having been occupied a while. He remembered his Dad telling him about all the relocations and that Q-Branch had stolen this area before any of the other branches could intervene and try to adopt it as theirs. There was the occasional coffee stain on the floor and there were papers that were stuck to walls that were over six months old, some even older than that. Each paper had reasons for being there, whether it be for some paperwork that needed completing or a weapons expose that Q wanted some of the Q-Branch to attend, or even the bi-monthly Q-Branch Nerd Night. Nerd Night was something that Finley was determined to persuade his Dad to allow him to attend at least one night, it sounded awesome!

Going slower up the stairs, Finley took each step one at a time once Raider had taken his dinosaur, so he could hold Raider’s hand with one of his own and hold the handrail with the other. Finley may be the son of one of the deadliest assassins on the planet, but he’d be damned if he was going to fall on these steps now. Although Raider carrying a stuffed dinosaur and looking with fond eyes down at the little boy was one of the most adorable sights that Q-Branch had ever been treated to and so they all paid Finley a silent thank you at the sight of a deadly 00-Agent being one of the most loving people they’d ever had the good fortune of watching. And Q-Branch watched a lot of people.

With a final glance back across the branch, Finley waved at everyone and Raider smirked, both sensing the power that they would eventually hold over, not only everyone in this branch, but also everyone in the entirety of MI6. Q and Bond were watching from Q’s office door, with R looking from the Centre Console and the Workers all turned in their chairs staring at the two Moriarty’s. Every set of eyes was on the boys as they sauntered out, everyone in the branch had just one thought: damn them boys were going to be trouble.

Once through the door, Raider and Finley kept their talk to a minimum. Whilst Raider hadn’t been in the building in years and Finley had never even seen the inside of MI6, both were aware that the entirety of MI6 would be bugged and every moment they spent talking how they normally did was another moment that Raider or Finley could be prosecuted for any number of crimes around the world. The close relationship the two had meant that the codes they talked in sounded normal and Raider begged to whichever God was listening that no one would be suspicious of what they’d be saying.

“So, dinner tonight, what you thinking?” 

“I don’t know, Dad. Maybe Chinese?” Finley responded.

“It might get a bit messy though, mate.”

“Not if we use paper towels and clean up after ourselves.”

“Yeah, I guess. We’ll pick something up on the way home if you like.”

“Do we have to tell Lewis?” Finley enquired.

“I don’t know, maybe. As long as we can get it with no problems then we should be fine.”

“Do you think anyone would care if we got Chinese?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. There’s that many all over the place that I don’t think it matters where we get Chinese from.”

“I guess.” Finley murmured, “But seriously though, I really want Chinese for dinner tonight.”

Raider laughed and nodded, leading Finley round the corner and up some more stairs. After seeing the time, Raider decided to pick Finley up and fling him onto his back, meaning they’d go much faster up the stairs. Finley laughed and tied his arms around Raider’s neck, his dinosaur held tightly in his hand and resting against Raider’s chest. The sound of Finley’s laugh and the innocence it held made Raider laugh, reminding him of the childhood he’d often dreamt of having. Raider kept chucking Finley up on his back so that the boy would keep laughing and hopefully stay awake long enough for Raider to suffer through the meeting.


	2. Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so this is terribly OOC for moriarty but idgaf..btw there will be a load of swearing in the story because I tend to swear a lot in my writing and this is going got end up quite an angry story anyway? But anyway..it's my story so I can do what I like:).
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

What Raider didn’t know, was that the second deadliest man in London, Sebastian Moran, was currently going about his business, picking up the shopping that his Boss, Jim, had sent him out to get, his phone chimed with a text from his boss.

Come home quick. I think I’m going to die. JM

Boss, have you blown someone up you’re not meant to again? I’m on my way. Just be careful until I’m there. SM

Sebastian had ran the three miles back to the flat he lived in with the criminal, thinking that he was going to come back to Jim's dead corpse. The images of Reichenbach immediately clouding his vision. The blood pouring from his head. The gun laying in his loose grip. The look of death that coloured him. Even though he'd been the one to fire the blank that had shattered the blood packet, Jim played dead remarkably well and it terrified his personal sniper.

When he’d reached the flat, he had a grip firmly on his Colt 1911, the safety off in case he needed to shoot the second he broke down the door. As Sebastian burst through the door, he pulled his gun up into a shooting position, his finger placed over the trigger. He paused; taking in the view of Jim crouched on a chair, his eyes wide in shock, staring at something. Sebastian followed to where Jim was staring, expecting to see maybe the Oaks, or maybe even someone sat with a gun pointed at his head, even though Moriarty wasn't scared of death. Or Holmes for that matter. But no. What he saw was a lot stranger.

Jim Moriarty. The most feared Criminal in London. Can order the death of anyone. Can steal The Crown Jewels from the literal Tower of London. Can open the gates on the Pentonville Prision. Can open the vault of any bank in The United Kingdom with the touch of a button. Was terrified of a spider. He would have laughed at his boss’s antics, although he knew better, knowing that if he did laugh, he’d probably be found with a bullet in the back of his head.

Sebastian walked over to where Jim was situated placing his gun on the side, which only caused Jim to jump onto the sniper and curl around him, burying his head in Seb’s neck. Sebastian caught him just in time to stop them both falling over, gripping Jim's thighs to stop him from falling arse first, because he would definitely end up with a bullet in his head.

"Make it go away." He mumbled, "I fucking hate spiders."

Sebastian held back a laugh as he said,

"You're nickname is bloody spider and you're terrified of them? Well played Jim, you dick." Laughing, he tried to remove Moriarty from him, but failed profusely. Knowing he'd get nowhere if he continued laughing, Sebastian regained composure and sighed, “Jim, listen, I can’t get rid of the spider if you don’t let go of me, okay? I’m going to sort it, now please unwind yourself from me.”

He demanded, huffing slightly at the end. Slowly, Moriarty removed his head from Seb's neck and looked him in the eye. He trusted Moran; he wasn't the bodyguard, second-in-command and top sniper for no reason. But that didn't stop Jim from feeling slightly like Sebastian would throw the spider at him, even though the monster was trapped under a drinking glass. Moriarty vowed to burn the glass when it had gone.

Moran rolled his eyes as he saw Jim contemplate whether to let go, before deciding to just sit Jim on the kitchen countertop and deal with the little "problem". The spider couldn't have been any bigger than a 50p coin, but in Jim’s eyes it was huge. Any spider was huge. Tarantulas are miniature-fucking monsters.

As Sebastian gently removed the spider from the flat and chucked it out the window, Jim visibly relaxed, turning from scared little Jim, to sadistic sociopath Moriarty. Jumping off the counter, Moriarty sauntered over to the sofa, collapsed onto it, pulling his laptop and phone onto his lap and starting to cause destruction over London again.

Sebastian couldn't quite believe the change in attitude he'd received off Jim. It was like living with someone who had multiple personality disorder. Or maybe that just came with being a psycho, Seb really didn’t know. Instead, he decided to something rather normal and mundane and took a shower, leaving the criminal mastermind to smirk to himself and quickly type away at his coding.

When Sebastian returned after a measly twenty minutes, he expected to see Jim in one of three different circumstances. One being him screaming into his phone at clients or other employees of his mass criminal web, two being that he'd be sipping tea while watching something blow up (he did have a thing for theatrics after all) or three, hacking MI6 [for the FORTIETH time that week, it was getting real annoying Jim!] to see how good this new Quartermaster was.

But what Seb came back to was almost scary. Jim had thrown his phone at the wall, leaving it smashed on the floor and his laptop was thrown onto the floor, although not damaged enough that he needed a new one -unlike the phone- and displayed the MI6 page.

He expected Jim to be in 'Moriarty' mode, frowning and muttering about "bloody stupid snipers". But he looked to be in more 'James' mode. He looked scared.

"Jim? Are you okay?" Sebastian carefully asked. He expected, no actually, he wanted a smartass comment in response, at least then he'd be starting to be the normal Moriarty he put up with. Instead, he got a shake off the head and for Jim to bring his knees up to his chest. A small voice whispered,

"I need you Sebby." As a rogue tear fell down the psychopaths face.

Sebastian was next to Jim in a flash, pulling the younger male into his lap and swiping away the tear with his thumb. Sebastian said nothing as Jim curled into his lap, his pale fists gripping Moran’s t-shirt, burying his face in his chest. All Seb did was remind Jim he was there, silently rubbing his one hand up and down Jim's back, the other resting on Jim's kneecap. The silence was so thick, it could be cut with a knife, so Sebastian turned on the TV, leaving whatever program came in first on and the turning the volume down low. When Jim's breathing became less haggard, Sebastian assumed he'd fallen asleep. It startled him when he heard,

"Seb, can I ask you somet?" Jim tentatively asked, looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes, which immediately caused alarm bells to run in Sebastian's mind. Jim never asked, he only ever demanded. And he'd used 'somet', Jim had never used bad grammar. And he still sounded scared, which caused further worries to pour into the Snipers head.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did you ever have a sibling?" Sebastian was slightly thrown by the question. It had been an unspoken promise between the two men that neither spoke of their childhood, or much of their pre-criminal lives. Yet, here Jim was, asking him whether he was a sibling.

"Yes," Moran answered calmly, "I had a twin, why?"

"Just wondering." Jim responded, trailing off. Sebastian knew better than to press the subject, knowing that if he did, he'd have no chance of the criminal ever telling him anything ever again, especially if it had to do with his childhood.

The pair remained in silence; both keeping their eyes on whatever shows the TV was playing, although they weren't actually paying attention. Jim's mind had long since drifted off, digging deeper into his childhood, while Sebastian's was trying to come up with an acceptable answer to his unanswered question, what had caused Jim to ask him?

Minutes turned into hours, neither pair had made conversation or moved from their place on the couch. Sebastian had long since fallen asleep; however Jim was still wide-awake. His mind was overflowing with images and sounds of the little boy he adored. The little boy he'd sworn to keep safe.

The way the boy giggled was a clear as the last time he'd ever heard it. The way the boy’s eyes twinkled whenever he spoke to anyone about something he adored. The way the boy grinned every time he pressed the trigger as he killed another target.

Jim missed the little boy; he meant everything to the cold-hearted criminal. He'd made a silent promise to keep the boy safe and healthy, and now? Now Jim believed the boy to be dead. No one had seen, nor heard from the young boy since the boy was only eleven years old. Everyone in the criminal world mourned the young boy, Jim probably more than anyone.

The boy had been a hitman (well, hitboy, he was only eleven), one of the best in the world for contract killings. He could hack any network and plan an explosion in three minutes maximum, something that was impossible to most hackers that were offsite. The youngster had promise; it would have only been a few years before he was the head of one of the biggest gangs in the world, if he hadn't been killed.

He'd just destroyed the entirety of the Argentinian gang, Los Destruidores, when he'd gone. No gun. No body. Not even a smidge of DNA had been left. He had been as efficient as always. The announcement of his death came on November 28th 2003. It would have been the boys 12th birthday.

Jim had remained motionless for the past four hours, not even bothering to react when his business phone went off. The Criminal was stuck in his own head, still curled up in Sebastian's lap, when Seb started to stir. Not that Moriarty noticed, he was too busy reminiscing.

"Spider? You okay?" Jim faintly heard Seb ask tiredly, knocking him back into the present day. Jim merely nodded, removing himself from his lap so Sebastian could go get something for them to drink.

Sebastian left Jim on his own for a few minutes, going into the kitchen to prepare them both coffees, as he feared tonight would be a long night. Whenever Sebastian peered into the living room, his boss was staring at the TV; his eyes however were glazed over, a clear insight that he was stuck in his own little world. Sebastian really wasn't pleased that he'd had to leave Jim, even if for only a few minutes. Sometimes Seb loved the psychopathic Jim more, at least then he would talk out loud and he'd know what was running through the maniac’s head. Quiet Jim is terrifying.

As the kettle boiled and Sebastian carried the coffee in, he saw that although still quiet, Jim was now buried in (one of his many others) his phone, quickly copying down notes into a notebook that Sebastian saw was quite old and battered, as though it had been moved around in transit a lot. It was covered in stickers that looked more like a young boys design than what Jim would have decided to do. In fact, it was covered in superheroes, especially Batman, the one hero Jim hated more than any, although Sebastian wasn't sure why. He'd never explained. Just that he refused to even talk about him, he was "a waste of time and valuable words that could be better spent plotting the inventors death" in Jim's words. The notebook was pristine inside, though there did appear to be dried blood covering some of the pages, not that Sebastian would ask about that.

Quietly Seb sat down, placing Jim's coffee down on the table and his own he kept in his hand. Sebastian didn't alert Boss to his presence, he didn't need to, and he knew Jim acknowledged him, even if he didn't look at the sniper.

The next ten minutes continued as to how they originally had, the pair in silence, just the sounds of pen scratching paper and the occasional slurp of coffee.

It was way after midnight by the time Sebastian had persuaded the Irishman to get into bed, the day's events had caught up with him and had caused Moriarty to pass out the minute his head touched the pillow.

The screams seeped through Jim’s brain, the pleas and beg of Jim to stop the voices in the little boys head were useless. The screams were ones of pure and utter agony, "they hurt Jim, make them stop. Make them stop!" the boy had screamed/sobbed. But Jim did nothing. Just sat in the corner and watched as the frail young boy fought his inner demons. Jim stared at the boy. Watching as he tore at his wrists, ripping the rope from them before grabbing the gun and putting a bullet through his head, the blood seeping out as he collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

Moriarty awoke, screaming at the nightmare, begging and pleading for the boy to come back as he sobbed. Seb was awake immediately, wrapping his arms around Jim and allowed the strange, psychotic little man to sob into his chest.

“Jim! Babe, calm down. It’s me. It’s Sebastian, I’m here, Jim. I’m here.”

Jim sobbed harshly, his eyes screwed shut and tears flowing freely. His breath kept hitching and Jim felt his chest contract harder each time and at times it felt as though he couldn’t breathe.


	3. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

It was half past three and so luckily the roads were not too busy, but rather just general traffic of parents picking up their children or children getting the bus home from school. The roads were quieter than usual, but still loud enough that no one noticed an Aston Martin making an appearance on the streets. Whilst it could of made people suspicious with an Aston Martin on the streets, it was London and flashy cars were a given, meaning that Raider felt extremely comfortable driving through London in his car. 

The drive was peaceful, no one was road raging and no one tried to cut Raider off and so he didn’t cause any arguments with any motorists, which is probably a record for Raider for not getting in trouble whilst driving in quite a while. Even before Finley and him had considered going down to MI6 to accept the position, Raider had still been living in London, albeit discretely, but even then he hadn’t caused arguments. When he started to think about it, Raider figured that he hadn’t had road-related arguments or fights since he was in America, right at the start of his training at the FBI. 

Looking in his rear-view mirror, Raider noted that the next closest motorist was far enough away that he could quickly spin the Aston Martin down the street and through a backstreet. It meant that Raider was getting closer to his apartment much quicker than he would of if he’d just decided to carry on driving through the main roads. The apartment building up ahead was towering over, the building casting shadows effortlessly onto the road as Raider pulled into the underground garage and instantly parked the car with ease. Climbing out of his seat, Raider grabbed his phone, keys and spare 9mm. pistol from his Marine days, shoving it into the waistband of his trousers as he gently shut the front driver door. Pulling the back door open, Raider silently leaned across Finley and released the seat belt, before leaning back and pressing the button to release the straps across Finley. Finley had somehow managed to sleep soundly through the London traffic, with his head knocking softly against the side of his car seat as he fell forward in the seat. Tenderly picking Finley and his backpack that he’d kept in the car up, Raider kicked the door shut behind him and held Finley tightly against him. Finley’s head rested on the junction between Raider’s neck and shoulder and his body was stretched against Raider, moulding into any shape that Raider even mildly shifted him to. Gentle breathes emitted from Finley and his grip on his Dinosaur was lax, meaning that Raider also had to carry that.

The apartment building was vast and contemporary, but it was also a place that only people with high budgets could afford and with Raider’s history, he could more than afford it. When Raider had originally shown an interest in the apartment, keys had been sent to him almost immediately with the first six months rent having already been paid for. All notes that came along with the confirmation that Raider had been bought the apartment were signed anonymously, however Raider knew instantly whom they were from. Instead of getting in touch with the person to express his gratitude, Raider had placed all the notes in a safe that he’d had installed and only ever looked at them when he was having a bad day. 

With grey concrete walls and large square windows, the building was home to twenty private apartments, each one’s rent costing over £1000 per week. Except, it wasn’t the price or the outside look of the building that had caught Raider’s eye. The building was in the outskirts of Central London, but close enough that no one would be suspicious about Raider spending so much in the Centre. A doorman, Norman, watched and opened the door once he’d seen Raider approaching.

“Afternoon, Mr Moriarty.” Norman told him, “I trust your well.”

“Afternoon, Norman. I’m good thanks, and yourself?”

“Very well, thank you, Sir. Is the young master well?” 

“He is fine thank you; he’s just sleeping at the moment. It’s been a hectic few hours.”

“I’ll leave you to take the young Master up to your apartment then, Sir.” Norman told him, watching with fond eyes at Finley fidgeting sleepily in Raider’s arms. 

“Thanks, Norman.” Raider responded as he went to walk away, before stopping and spinning on his heel, “Has he sent anything today?” 

“Not today Sir, however I did get a message from the young lady,” Norman told Raider as he reached into the inside of his blazer, “Ah yes, here it is. ‘Please tell Raider that Alteron School are expecting a phone call on behalf of Finley being enrolled in education, and also I love you.’” Norman read aloud, causing Raider to smile sadly as he heard the ‘I love you’. Taking the note from Norman, Raider excused himself and made his way towards the lift, holding Finley tighter and pressing his nose into Finley’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent of his little boy. His fear and anxiety levels lowered at the knowledge that both himself and his son were alive and safe. He was coming for them. Raider couldn’t or wouldn’t ever know when, but he was coming. He was coming home. 

The elevator dinged and Raider cautiously poked his head out of the lift, his ever-present caution was no different this time then it was the millions of other times Raider had left a lift. Stairwells he could deal with, it was harder to sneak up on someone in one of them, but if anyone crept up and put a bullet in him or his boy just because he didn’t check first, Raider would never forgive himself. The doorway to his flat was at the end of the corridor, and so looking both ways Raider set off down the corridor and reached into his pocket, juggling a sleeping four year old, his keys and the new note, being more than careful not to rip it or crumple it. 

Finally, Raider managed to hook the keys around his finger. Pushing them into the keyhole, Raider managed to open the door and kick it open, all while keeping Finley fast asleep. It always made Raider laugh because he was an assassin who the Military Intelligence and the British Military had trained more than enough to be the most silent person at any given time, but the minute he tried to do anything with Finley sleeping, the kid woke up and stared at Raider as though he’d just committed the most violent act, rather than something as basic as opening a door. With the door open, Raider shuffled inside and dropped the backpack onto the floor and carried Finley further forward, careful not to scuff Finley’s trainer-clad foot against the white walls and mark them. Through the hallway and rooms, Raider could smell food cooking and stepped through to the front room, dropping Finley gently onto the sofa and placing a blanket over the top of him. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Raider left Finley to sleep and walked through to the kitchen.

~~ A few hours previous ~~

Raider walked up the stairs to M-Branch and into the hallway, tipping his head at M’s secretary, Ms Moneypenny, and stepped towards M’s office door. Inside, Raider heard the distinct voices of M and Tanner.

Finley dropped to the floor and followed Raider once more, entering at his side rather than behind to give off the impression that the two came as a pair and were equals, rather than an agent and his child. Stalking into M's office like he owned it, Raider slammed the door open and walked straight up to M's desk. Finley followed closely next to him, shutting the door behind his Dad. Raider pulled Finley up onto the chair, before he shook hands with M.

"Raider Moriarty, I assume?"

"Of course."

"Well, as I’m sure you’re already aware, I'm M. Head of MI6, this is Tanner, Chief of Staff." M explained. Raider and Tanner shook hands, M shuffled through some paperwork to obtain Raider’s file and Finley pick-pocketed Raiders phone. Again.

"So, Mr Moriarty, how are you?"

"Really? You can ask me anything and you ask how I am?" Raider asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Standard procedure, you know how this works.” M replied, playing Raider at his sarcasm.

“So self-assured, aren’t you, M?”

“One of the most basic attributes you require when working in a place like this, you should know. You practically invented it.”

“Oh, M, you do know how to flatter a boy, don’t you?” Raider told him, laughing deeply. “But, I’ve always been a polite boy and so in response to your original question, I’m very well, thank you. And yourself?”

“I’m well, thank you, Moriarty.” M told him as he flicked through Raider’s paper file. “So, Raider Moriarty, twenty four years old and already the most successful agent that MI6 have ever employed and you’ve not even worked here for six years.”

“What can I say, I’m a treat.”

“A treat is one way to describe you. Psychopathic killer is another way to describe you.” M said, pushing a photo forward towards him, “That’s you, is it not? Aged twelve wielding a gun and pointing it at four double-Oh agents that you kept hostage for twenty-three hours.”

“Yup,” Raider told him, smiling at the photo, “It was such a good day. Such a successful exercise.” 

“What exercise were you attempting to employ?” Tanner asked, “Because to everyone that’s reviewed this footage ahead of you reinstating your role as an agent believes that you’re just proving your dominance.”

“I guess you could class it as that. In my mind, it was me showing MI6 that I didn’t need handling with kiddie gloves. I didn’t need your agents trying to act as though I was a kid. I may have only been twelve, but I was still the best darn hacker and assassin that your agents had tried to overpower. When they kept acting as though I needed wrapping up in cotton wool, it started to wind me up. Then the whole hostage situation happened and I started getting my own way. I started working as a Runner and would bring messages between MI5 and MI6, but I also worked in Q-Branch a lot and would help with the coding and hacking. It was good, but I never quite got the fun I wanted. When I started in B-Branch, that’s when everyone started to take me seriously.”

“You were just a kid though.” Tanner pointed out.

“A bloody intelligent kid, who was better than literally all of the agents that attempted to out shoot me.” Raider reminded him.

“Why did you qualify so early? Every agent had to have been training for at least two years, aged 21 or older and were required to have a minimum of a 2:2 degree or higher, before even being considered for junior agent status. Then the agent needs at least five years of successful missions with little damage to be considered for double-Oh status.” M enquired as he read through Raider’s mission reports.

“Your predecessor saw how much potential I had. Both MI5 and MI6 knew how quickly I could go rogue and the temptation to do so was so high, so many times. When I started disappearing for longer periods of time, MI6 snapped up the training as swiftly as possible so that they could stop me from becoming a danger to national security before I’d even started going against Britain.”

“Would you have? Would you go rogue?”

“Then, maybe, yeah. Now? No, probably not. It would take someone hurting Fin for me to go rogue.”

“How did you get into MI6?" M asked, confusing Raider by the change in subject.

“Can’t you just read my file? It’s all there...” Raider tried to point out but apparently was irrelevant.

“I prefer to hear it straight from the source, files can be, unreliable. Especially when half of them have been destroyed by someone trying to prove that they can outsmart the Intelligence Services.” M replied, referring to the fact that Raider had destroyed them in hope that less could be found about him.

"Just before I'd turned twelve years old, James Bond and Alec Trevelyan were sent to go and capture me because I’d hacked MI5, the CIA, the FBI, the North Korean Government, The Australian SIS and MI6, before I got bored and left a note on MI6's databases pointing out the flaws and recommendations on how to fix them. 

“Then, Bond and Trevelyan came and got me when they realised I was the hacker, had to arrest twelve year old me four days after my twelfth birthday on December 2nd 2004. Anyway, they flew me back here, drugged up out of my system, took me into a cell and when I was bored, I broke out of the cell and went for a wander. During my wander, I went down to Q-Branch, blew a few things up and ran off again and then ended up being re-arrested for trying to blow up Q-Branch. 

“The old M then hired me to help test anything that Q-Branch made. When I was sixteen, they realised that my marksmanship scores were a million times better than any of the 00-Agents, thus they recruited me to be 009, before I left when I was eighteen and a half to go join the Marines. I was in the Marines for three and a half years, from when I was eighteen to twenty two, from May 23rd 2010 through to October 4th 2015.

“Joined the FBI for a year, from December 2nd 2015 up until January 2nd 2017, and now I'm back here. When I was twenty-one I got a girl pregnant, didn’t know until he was eighteen months old that I had a son and by then I was stationed in Afghanistan captaining my platoon, I met my boyfriend Lewis Evans, who was a medic for the American army and have been with him since I was twenty-one. Finley is now four, having been born October 12th 2012. Now I'm sat in your office, explaining my life. Anything else you need me to tell you?" Raider explained, finally taking a breath after saying his entire monologue. Tanner and M just looked at each other.

"That was a lot more than I expected..." Tanner muttered. Raider smirked, finding their reactions rather funny.

"Right, so anyway. You will be reinstating your role as 009 within the next week at the most." M said, as Raider nodded, "You will have to report back tomorrow to Q-Branch, do try not to blow it up, and then you'll be working a maximum, in HQ, of four to ten hours a day, four times a week. Your hours will be different and will be more flexible due to Finley."

"Awesome. Do I get a gun?"

"Q will outfit you with everything tomorrow. Come by anytime between 9am and 2:30pm and Eve Moneypenny will direct you to everything."

"Can I bring Finley whenever I want to? Note, if you say no, I'll still bring him." Raider asked.

"If you're going to do it anyways, you might as well get a security badge for him." M said, as Raider stood up. The three older men shook hands, exchanged goodbyes, and then allowed for Finley to be held up by his dad to shake hands with his two new ‘bosses’ as well. Raider placed Finley back on the ground and started to walk towards the door.

“Raider, you are ready for this.” M told him, nodding once but sharply at him.

“Of course, Sir.” Raider informed him, watching as Finley nodded his head as though he was also just being appointed 009. Theoretically, Finley wasn’t being appointed 009, but it wasn’t hard to believe that Raider would almost always bring Finley into MI6 if he weren’t in school. That was if Finley was even enrolled in school yet, knowing Raider he’d just educate Finley where and when he saw necessary.

"It'll be good to have you with us, 009."

"My pleasure, M. My pleasure."

Raider opened the door and Finley held onto his hand. The pair ran down the corridor as though one of them wasn't an adult and through the backstreets to where Raider was expecting his car. An Aston Martin DB9 in matte black. Just what he’d ordered. The car stood out against the bins and general waste that littered the streets, but it was the only place not to expect a world-class assassin’s car to be sat. With all the modifications that the car had had done, Raider knew the man who’d done his entire mechanic work needed a pay rise.

Raider pulled to open the back door and strapped Finley into the Batman Car Seat that had been installed. Driving an Aston Martin showed that Raider was really into showing off and loved to speed round corners and down the roads. He’d done street racing when he was younger, just one of the many things that were on his now non-existent multi-national criminal record. But Finley's safety came first and foremost, and if it meant having an Aston Martin DB9 with a Batman Car seat in the back, then so be it. Climbing into the drivers seat, Raider started the engine and looked in the rear-view mirror. Seeing nothing behind him, Raider pressed down on the accelerator and swiftly made his way onto the street, spinning into traffic and effortlessly blending into the traffic that never stopped in London.

~~ Back at the house ~~

“Lew?” Raider quietly asked as he came around the corner.

“Hey, you okay?” Lewis responded, looking over his shoulder as Raider came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lewis’s waist, his head resting between his shoulder blades.

“Yeah,” Raider mumbled, his voice muffled by his position, “Just tired. Finley’s fast asleep already.” 

“You taking him up to bed?” Lewis asked, spinning in Raider’s arms so that he could hug him properly.

“Nah, he’s just sleeping on the sofa. I didn’t want to have to carry him up four stairs just to put him in bed, when I’ve got to wake him up in twenty minutes anyway. I don’t want him up all night.”

“He’s probably just overwhelmed with excitement.” Lewis told him, shrugging, “It may be because he’s just witnessed his Dad getting a licence to kill and be told that he’s going to willingly be given a gun, but I don’t know.”

Raider rolled his eyes and stepped away from Lewis.

“Are you serious? Are you actually being serious?” Raider questioned, his eyes holding fury, “We’ve bloody talked about this!”

“I know we have! It doesn’t make it any less valid than the previous times we’ve spoke about it. Because this time Raider, it’s bloody real!”

“Lewis, I’m getting a licence to kill in order to rid the world of evil and sadistic bastards!” Raider hissed at him. 

"So what happens when that happens? You go in, get another gun and then what? You go out, get yourself killed, all so you can pay the bills?"

"Come on don't be like that.” Raider angrily mumbled, turning away.

"Like what Raid? I get it, you've always done this, and you love it. You are good at your job but I don't want to have to bury you Raid. Not now, not ever."

"Lewis I'm not going to resign." Raider point blank told him, leaving no room for negotiation, as he knew the reality of what Lewis would rather he do.

"I don't expect you to, I just expect some form of cooperation from my boyfriend, rather than him just moving us five thousands miles and expecting me to be okay with him being a murderer.” 

“A murderer? Lewis, we were both murderers. We were in the bloody army. I don’t know if you’ve got memory loss or something, but we both had to kill people when we were in Afghanistan.” Raider argued, his voice raising.

“You don’t think I know that? You know what? Forget it, Raider." Lewis sulked, as he stormed off, the anger just resulting in him getting too annoyed to be rational. 

Raider knew he'd fucked up the minute Lewis called him Raider, but he wasn't going to give up, just because his boyfriend wanted him to. Instead, he grabbed his keys to the Aston and decided to drive back to MI6 and go shooting practice; it had been a while since he’d had freedom over a gun. Passing back through the front room, Raider checked on Finley to reassure himself that Finley had heard the argument.

Finley was still sleeping on the sofa, his grip tightly on the dinosaur and the blanket still wrapped tightly around him. Somehow the young boy had managed to sleep through the whole thing, not once even stirring when the pair had started to raise their voices at each other. He was so used to the anger now that it was just second nature for him. Instead he just managed to sleep through it, a feature Raider often wished he had. 

Slipping quietly out of the door, Raider ignored the lift and walked straight to the end of the corridor. There was a window that was connected to a fire escape and so Raider quickly pushed it up and shimmied out of the window, dropping with a bang onto the metal staircase. Trusting his ability to jump from fire escapes, Raider dropped from stair well to stair well, hoping that no one would look out of their windows and notice Raider escaping right in front of their window.

By the time he’d managed to get to the last stair-set, Raider could feel his body break out in a sweat and used his own bandana that he wore on his wrist to wipe around his hair line. He managed to silently get to his car with no one popping out of hidden spots to attack him or want to converse with him. Raider had lived in his apartment for a month and had not yet met the neighbours. Raider hoped to keep it that way. Neighbours were annoying.

Taking the same route back to MI6 as he had originally took coming home from MI6, Raider crept through the traffic and even though it was now leaning more towards the evening, Raider knew that the roads were busier and decided that he’d just try and behave. There was no reason for Raider to try and get himself arrested or suspended from MI6 literally an hour after being employed by them again.

Once in MI6, Raider shot effortlessly and flawless into the targets, they didn't even pose an issue to him anymore. With more years experience than he should have at his age shooting, Raider was pleased to see that he had continued to have a good, clean shot. After a while, Raider had done every trick shot he could, shooting backwards, shooting upside down and shooting blind. A million more ways followed.

No matter how perfect his shots were, he couldn't get the image of Lewis out of his head. The terrified expression in his eyes, the slight anger in his voice, the worry in his sighs. Raider knew what kind of job he was undertaking, and although Lewis knew of the difficulties he faced as an agent, he didn't actually understand just how good Raider was. He wasn't lying when he said one of the world’s best assassins, he really is.

Raider knew that while he was stood shooting in MI6's departments, he couldn't solve his conflict with Lewis. At the end of the day, Lewis only said what he said because he loved him. Raider sighed, feeling guilt rise inside of him when he thought about what it was he was doing, but it vanished just as quick when he thought about him. Tucking his gun into his jeans and walking back to his car, Raider waved at staff as he passed and caught up with people who had been there when Raider had first started all those years ago.

As he climbed back into his car, his phone lit up with a notification.

Boss was hit, he’s alive though. There’s suspicion there’s people after him. RH

He assumed it was a wrong number, not knowing who RH was, but decided to save it anyway in case it was important. The engine roared to life and Raider actually chose to be a responsible driver, taking the roads with a bit more caution and although they were now quiet, he wasn't showing off his car.

He was just five minutes from the house, when a deafening crash and a collision against the Aston caused Raiders world to plunge into a never-ending pool of blackness. The pain tore through his left side, and only seconds after the car crash, Raider lost consciousness, faintly hearing people screaming and shouting for help.

~~ Back at home, around 9pm ~~

Lewis carried Finley to bed that night, before climbing into his own bed. Raider didn't come to bed that night and so Finley was forced to be put to bed without a story, something he would so make his Father pay for. Or his Dad, someone would get the force of Finley not getting his story. No matter what or where he was, he would get a bedtime story of some sort.


	4. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

At 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes was currently on his sixth night without sleep. The four murders his homeless network had come across turned out to be more difficult than the detective had originally thought. As quick as Sherlock solved one part of it, another four pieces of evidence would come to light and he would be faced with having to solve that as well. Even with Scotland Yard giving over some of their resources -not their brains, no that's pointless, more just their money and cars-, it was still taking Sherlock hours at a time to get through even the smallest amount of evidence and there was a rather substantial amount to get through.

Sherlock looked up from the microscope he was currently studying evidence through and looked towards the clock, noting that it was currently 9:48pm, meaning that the doctor was probably going to attempt to drag him to bed within the next few minutes.

Sighing, Sherlock turned back to his microscope and studied the bullet that he’d managed to acquire, courtesy of Lestrade not paying the consulting detective attention for a miniscule period of time. Sherlock had snatched up the bullet and a fragment of the surrounding wall area hit by the bullet as it passed through the victim, before placing it in his pocket and walking away, muttering something about talking to a witness. He’d been studying the bullet for upwards of two hours, managing to eliminate it from all the common bullets used, and was now trying to decipher what type of bullet was being used.

As the clock hit 9:50pm, Sherlock heard the distinctive shuffle of John Watson moving around their flat. Noises were heard as John closed his laptop shut and plugged in the charger, turned off the television that he used for background noise and walked over to the kitchen.

John appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, where Sherlock was seated. The army doctor cringed at the mess he was met with, body parts on every surface, cupboard doors flung open and papers covering every surface. John wasn’t even sure where the table ended and the floor started due to the stacks of different books and paperwork Sherlock had stacked next to him. Although John already knew his answer, he still asked the prat he called a flatmate,

“Sherlock? Are you actually going to get some rest anytime soon or are-?”

“Shh John, I’m working.” Sherlock answered his attention still on the bullet.

“No Sherlock when was the-” John started, but was silenced by a pale hand waving him away.  
“I’m busy John. Now leave.”

“No! God Dammit Sherlock!” John pretty much shouted, finally losing his temper, annoyed with the amount of times he’d been looking out for Sherlock’s well-being and had instead been ignored. “You need sleep! If you think that being sleep deprived is going to allow you to solve these murders then you’re bloody well wrong!”

“I think you’ll find, Dr. Watson,” Sherlock calmly stated, “that my ability to solve this case is not solely responsible by my sleep schedule, rather the amount of time I acquire to study certain aspects of this case. Now please, John, leave me to solve my serial killer.”

“You know what Sherlock?” John exclaimed, finally grabbing the full attention of the sociopath, “Do what the hell you want! But next time a case gets too much and it nearly kills you, I won’t be there to help, I won’t be here to stop you.” Sherlock looked on in confusion, as John tugged on his coat, grabbed his phone and stormed down the stairs, not giving Sherlock a chance to try and make up an excuse. John slammed the front door shut as he took off, not giving a second glance to the flat.

Mrs. Hudson looked back down the stairs, as she walked into the boys flats and passed Sherlock a cup of tea.

“What happened there, you two had a little domestic?” The landlady enquired, shuffling around the flat, picking up stray bits of paper and food, and wiping down the surfaces that were fairly clutter free. “Honestly Sherlock, what a mess you’ve made!” She told him, earning a smirk from Sherlock as he focused the microscope. As Mrs. Hudson turned around, facing the wall that had long since been destroyed by Sherlock spray painting a yellow smiley face and shooting at it, she noted that there were now sixteen more gunshot holes and three knives, stabbed into the wall. “What the bloody hell have you done to my wall now Sherlock?!”

Sherlock stood up from his seat and walked through to the living area, slumping down into his seat as he told Mrs. Hudson about how he had needed to see how the bullets break apart to see if there was a connection between certain bullets and certain guns, in regards to the case he was currently on.

“And the knives?” she asked.

“Hmm? Oh, that was just to help me think Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock told her, picking up the photos he’d been given of the four crime scenes and studying them. Mrs. Hudson shook her head, but decided against questioning Sherlock and instead bid him goodnight, before retiring to her own flat downstairs, leaving Sherlock analyzing crime.

~~~~~~~~~

John knew that London was never quiet, even at ten at night on a Thursday. The streets were fairly quiet; although there were still enough people out that he didn't feel entirely alone.

John wasn't quite sure where he'd go once he’d stormed out of the flat he shared with Sherlock Holmes. He'd initially thought that Sherlock would stop him, but after realising that was pointless and Sherlock cared about nothing but what he was currently invested in, he instead just walked down into Central London.

Deciding on a stroll past the Thames, John walked past the MI6 headquarters; smiling as he started reminiscing about the time they'd arrested Sherlock under the eldest Holmes brother’s, Mycroft, orders. It was an interesting night. Mycroft had assumed that Sherlock was doing something illegal again, seeing as he was being rather nice and not an ignorant dick all the time. To be honest, John thoughts would have been the same; it was only because he was constantly –well nearly always- with Sherlock that he knew he hadn’t taken anything illegal.

As John had wandered through London, thinking about what an arse Sherlock was being that night, he heard screams. John reached to his pocket to grab his phone so he could call Sherlock and inform him, but he was being a muppet so he decided against it. Plus, it probably was nowhere near as interesting as the current case.

"Somebody help!" A distressed voice cried out, searing through John’s inner bitchfest, "Please, anybody help!" John’s doctoral instinct finally kicked in and he took off running towards where he had guessed the scream had come from.

As John ran closer to the scene, he was able to make out the wreck of two cars, but only one person was standing, whereas the other driver was currently being laid down on the now blocked road and was bleeding from various points on his body. The other drivers on the road had blocked the area off, allowing for the two injured parties to be tended to.

"Let me through, I'm a doctor!" John shouted, pushing through as a crowd started to form around the two cars and drivers. The crowd eased a little, allowing John to drop to his knees next to the badly injured driver.

It was a shame these two cars had been involved, an Aston Martin and a Jaguar XE S. They were good cars. The Aston had come out worse, the front was completely demolished; the left side of the car caved in and the right side had been hacked away at, allowing the driver of the Aston to be pulled from the rubble.

The driver was young, late teens-early twenties, hard to distinguish a hair colour from the amount of blood pouring from a head wound. Appeared to be unconscious, but a weak pulse was acknowledgeable.

“Someone call an ambulance!” John shouted, a few people scrambling to pull out their phones to do as John requested, causing his to roll his eyes at the complete incompetence of some people.

While John tended to the young man, he noted a mixture of men and women run through the crowds, one dropping to his knees beside John. John barely acknowledged the man’s presence, however didn’t look up to see who it was.

"I know him, what's happened?" He asked, softly but with authority, a posh accent colouring his voice.

"I didn't see the crash." John answered, as he wrapped the bandana he'd found on the boys wrist into a rough ball and pressed it against where a cut above his eyebrow stretching to his temple was gushing with blood. "All I know is that this person was dragged from that Aston." John motioned with his head towards the wreck that started as a car.

"Should you really be treating him? I mean, basic first aid isn’t going to save him, is it?” The man said, his condescending tone reminding John of Sherlock. He shook his head, as he replied,

"I was a doctor in the army. I think I know what I'm doing. So either shut up and help me, or get lost." John answered, checking the boys pupils with the torch he on his phone. The man next to him smiled and nodded, before his grin dropped as he remembered what was happening.

John motioned for the man next to him to keep the pressure on the head wound and to keep a track on his pulse, as he quickly ran a whole body search on the boy. Feeling down his arm, John was able to note that the left arm had two breaks, a spiral break in his upper forearm and a transverse fracture one centimetre above the wrist.

"How's the bleeding?" John asked, as he surveyed the left leg. With the car having been destroyed on the left side, he was able to notice that the majority of the young man’s injuries would be to the left hand side on his body.

"Not looking good, there's still a lot of bleeding and it's still quite heavy, though it has weakened a little." The helper replied, lifting the bandana so John could see the bloody mess that covered the majority of the boy’s skull. The blood had soaked into the bandana, causing the white fabric to turn a deep red colour.

Blood was pouring from a wound on his ribs, bleeding through the white shirt he wore and down his side, leaking onto the roadside. In the distance John could hear as ambulances and police cars tore through the streets and pulled to a stop in front of the collision. John made sure the boy’s vitals weren’t going to spike the minute he let go of his pulse, but let go as the ambulance pulled out an oxygen mask so they could be sure that his breathing was constant.

They also attached him to a pulse machine that would monitor his heartbeat. The paramedics asked John a few questions as they wrapped a neck brace around the boy’s neck and strapped him onto a board they would then attach to a stretcher.

John moved back with the other gentleman as they went about lifting the young man into the back of the ambulance, keeping well out of the way. He watched as the two paramedics retook all the readings, checked his breathing and looked at his pupils. Just as they went to close the doors, the gentleman that helped John look after the head wound went over to the paramedics and exchanged words, flashing them what appeared to be an ID card as well. John saw the paramedics look at each other and nod their heads in sync. The man shook one of their hands, stepped back and allowed the paramedics to bang the doors shut and drove towards a hospital of some sort.

"Doctor John Watson, right?" John was startled as his assistant from earlier stated his name.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” He took in the sight before him, noting that the young man before him had a startling resemblance to Sherlock; both had messy hair and pale lean figures. Although this person appeared to be short sighted, wearing glasses and an awful parker coat.

“You live with Sherlock Holmes?”

“Are you one of his past client or something?”

“Let him know Pirate said hi.” He said, before he turned on his heel and examined the Aston Martin, making a quick mental note, before he took off back down from wherever he’d come from. John looked around in confusion, confused out of his mind as to what had just happened.

“Hey John,” a familiar voice said, clapping him on the shoulder as they said so, “Mind if Donovan asks you a few questions?” Detective Inspector Lestrade asked, nodding towards Detective Sally Donovan, as John turned to look at him, his hands and clothing were caked in blood.

“Sure. I don’t know what happened; I was just helping to stabilise the badly injured one. Drove the Aston from what I gathered.” He told the pair. “What are you two doing here anyway? I thought you’d be on the serial killer case?”

“We were,” Lestrade answered, “But we were called to this by Mycroft Holmes, do you know that boy you treated?”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Know his name?” Lestrade said, smirking at the ex-soldier.

“No?” John said, starting to feel like there was a big piece of the puzzle missing.

“Raider Moriarty.” Donovan said.

“Is that meant to mean something to me?” John asked, confusion lacing his word.

“He’s government property. I just got the message from Mycroft that he needed me to look into it whilst the government decided whether it was an attempt on his life or just an accident, so be prepared for if they call you in.” Lestrade whispered into John’s ear, slapping him on the back, before stalking over to where the other PC’s were examining the RTC. John stood shell-shocked, his eyes wide at the fact that he’d just saved a government worker from death.

The blood was starting to itch, and John managed to hail a cab, with a lot more trouble than expected, to take him back to his flat. The past, John paused to look on his phone, half an hour had been completely surreal. He’d saved government property from dying, learnt that there was another person who looked like Sherlock and that he had understood when Sherlock said that cabs probably won’t accept you when you’ve got blood drenched down your front. As John sat toying with his phone, he felt it vibrate and saw Sherlock had sent a text saying,

What’s going on in Central London? SH

On way back, will explain then. Pirate said hi. JW

Fuck. SH


	5. Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Lewis carried Finley to bed that night, before climbing into his own bed. Raider didn't come home that night and so Finley was forced to be put to bed without a story, something he would so make his Father pay for. Or his Dad, someone would get the force of Finley not getting his story. No matter what or where he was, Finley had always managed to obtain a bedtime story of some sort. Holding his dinosaur, which was called Owen, tightly, Finely rested his head against Owen the Dinosaurs and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come. It was late, but with his Dad having missed dinner, bath time and story time, Finley knew his apprehension would keep him up.

He couldn't sleep properly that night either. For the first time since he’d willingly left the army with Raider, he’d been forced into sleep without knowing if his boyfriend was okay. The pair fought all the time, especially about any job that Raider had which involved death, but Raider always came home. Even if he knew he’d be back late, he’d always text. Lewis woke repeatedly through the night, checking his phone, noting that there wasn't any form of message left for him from Raider.

The bed felt empty without Raider in. His tendency to starfish across the bed and take up as much space as possibly normally irritated Lewis, but the American would let Raider do it all the time if it meant he'd get in touch.

'Maybe he's left me' Lewis thought, as he looked over to where Raider had left his clothes all over the floor instead of putting them away. His backpack sat next to the clothes, with one of his many phones lighting up from the inside of it. The constant flashing attracted Lewis to it and as he went to grab it, the bedroom door opened and Lewis sprung back, hoping to find his stupid British boyfriend stood sheepishly at the door.

Instead Lewis was faced with the unruliness of a tired little Finley. Dressed in his Batman pyjamas, the little boy walked towards the bed, flinging his dinosaur onto the bed before climbing up himself. Although it wasn't the person Lewis wanted, it still made his smile seeing Finley climb in beside him, knowing the boy accepted him without any issues. Lewis wrapped his arm around him, causing Finley to grip onto Lewis's shirt, mumbling sleepily into his shoulder,

"Lew, where's Daddy? Want Daddy." Yawning wide at the end, his eyelids starting to droop already.

"I don't know baby, he's probably got caught up at work, you know what your Daddy’s like." He replied, running his fingers through the boy’s soft, fluffy hair and unconsciously pulling the little body closer into his chest.

Finley looked up at him with wide, scared eyes, not used to his Daddy not being at his beck and call. Lewis smiled sadly at Finley, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling the cover around him as he shivered. Finley placed his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes, resting his head against Lewis's shoulder and tried to fall asleep, while thinking about all the nice things Daddy would do with him to make up for not reading Finley his bedtime story.

Lewis noted the thumb sucking, remembering that Raider had been trying to break him out of the habit, but the little boy looked so fragile and scared in his arms that he didn't have the heart to do it. He was dead to the world anyway and only mumbled slightly as Lewis had to manoeuvre Finley around a bit so he could reach his tablet.

If he couldn't sleep and would be on babysitting duties for the rest of the night anyway, he might as well get on with some University work. He was finishing up his degree in Paediatrics, after already starting to study medicine at a College in Iowa, before he joined the American Army as a Medic. But after serving time in Afghanistan and choosing to leave with Raider, he needed a way to keep busy and with Finley looking to start school after the Christmas holidays, he decided that it was the perfect time for him to qualify.

As Lewis turned on his tablet and typed in his password, he smiled at the home screen. It was a photo of the three of them, not long before they left and Finley was dressed in his own combat uniform, pretty much identical to Raider's Marines uniform. He was also wearing a spare helmet but because it was an adult, it was huge on his barley two-year-old head. He was giggling as Raider rolled his eyes, laughing at how Fin was dressed, while Lewis was helping to tie up his boots. The photo was taken just five weeks before Raider was dishonourably discharged. The three hadn't realised a photo had been taken of them until they went to leave and the platoon gave them a farewell gift. The gift was a collection of letters, photos and memories in a box that the team had assembled to thank Raider for being an excellent Captain.

The memories made Lewis smiled softly, although his smile turned into a frown as he remembered all the problems Raider went through to keep the three of them together after his discharge. Lewis had never once regretted choosing to stick by Raider after being kicked out, even though it had cost him his family. But with all the problems that Raider was causing between the two, Lewis was finally starting to think differently about his decision to stay with Raider and Finley.

A sudden pounding on the front door brought Lewis out of his thoughts as Finley whimpered and turned his face to rest underneath his jaw.

Lewis tried to ignore the banging, hoping that his lack of response would make the person leave. But as it continued, Lewis wrapped an Iron-Man blanket around Finley and carried him down to investigate who had woken him.

Finley whimpered again into Lewis's shoulder as he opened the door,

"What?" Lewis rudely snapped, his anger coming out as he noted the person on the other side looked at him with a blank expression. Not even feeling any regret for waking the child, instead he just said,

"Lewis Evans?"

"How...what the hell are you doing here and who the hell are you?!"

"The names Q. I would shake your hand but I see that your hands are a little full." Gesturing towards where Finley had turned to look at him still half asleep, only waking when he noted it was the funny man from earlier. "I work with Raider, your boyfriend?"

"Is something wrong with Daddy?" Finley cut in, before Lewis was even able to respond.

"He's been in a car crash. A serious one, an ambu-" Q didn't even get to finish his sentence before Finley wriggled down and kicked him in the knee, causing Q to fall forward.

"You’re lying!" Finley screamed at him, regardless of the fact that it was half two in the morning and he'd been asleep not five minutes earlier. "Daddy never gets hurt! He doesn’t, he told me!"

Lewis gathered the small body into his arms as he started to sob, coating Lewis's shirt with tears and screams. Lewis looked up at Q, calmly asking,

"Where is he?"

"University College London Hospital. But he's being moved to the MI6 Medical Wing as soon as they can confirm that he has no serious head or spinal injuries. I came to get you." Lewis nodded; pulling on shoes as he numbly took in that the person he loved could be potentially in a life threatening state all because they had argued about a job. If Lewis hadn't said that he didn't like the job, Raider would have stayed home and then he would have made dinner and they would have ate it and he would have read Finley a story and he would have helped Lewis with his work. But instead he was in a hospital. Fighting for his life. In the very hospital Lewis was completing his work experience for his degree in.

"Come on." Q's voice came, softly placing a hand on his shoulder blade. "There's a car waiting for us, we can go see him." Lewis nodded, following Q out of the door, his phone in his pocket and Finley still sobbing into his shirt wrapped around him. The door locked behind him and he moved on autopilot towards the lift and out of it once they’d reached the ground floor. As Lewis climbed into the non-descript black Jag, Lewis stared straight ahead at the headrest, nodding as Q told him everything that was going to happen. Finley's sobs had quietened down, but Lewis's shirt now had a dark spot, covered in tears.

The car ride seemed to take years, even though they only lived thirteen minutes from University College London Hospital. As the car pulled up, Q climbed out and opened the door for Lewis to follow. Lewis gripped Finley to him as they walked through to Raider's room, noting Q mention to nurses and staff that Lewis was the boyfriend and that Q himself was just a concerned friend.

Walking down endless corridors, Lewis remembered the first time he ran down the corridor as he was called to the ICU to attend to a young child. His heart had stopped when they told him the child was in a car crash and that the next twenty-four hours would be critical. Lewis had been the one to tell the family that their daughter's heart could potentially stop beating at any time. At the time, Lewis couldn't have begun to imagine at the time the amount of pain the family were going through when he'd told them. Now he understood.

"Here. Give me Finley, you won't want to take him in until you've seen him." Q gently told him, as they came to a stop outside the door that was labelled R. Moriarty.

Finley was extracted from him, and Lewis took a deep breath and looked towards Q for reassurance, only receiving a sympathetic look in response.

Lewis pushed the door open, prepared to sob the second he saw he Raider. He was expecting machines to be attached to every section of Raider, with thick bandages covering every inch of his body. One thing about having worked in University College London Hospital was that Lewis knew what to expect when it came to Road Traffic Collisions.

Instead all he saw was his boyfriend, looking paler than he had even seen him, with the left hand side of his body covered in bruises. His left wrist to about two inches below his shoulder and his left ankle to mid thigh were in braces. An IV Line was resting in Raider's right hand and a ventilator helped him to breathe. Lewis picked up the chart that had Raider injuries on. Broken leg, arm, five broken ribs and a bruised lung.

None of that bothered Lewis, as much as the cut that went from Raider's hairline to his eyebrow, making the injury around two and a half inches long. It had been put back together with butterfly stitches, but Lewis knew it would scar.

'Just another scar to add to his collection' Lewis thought, as he placed the chart back down on the end of his bed and sat down on Raider's right had side. If you ignored all the medical equipment, cuts, bruises and braces, it looked as though Raider was asleep.

"Please baby, just wake up for me." Lewis muttered into Raider's hand, as he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Come on love, a little boy needs his Daddy and MI6 need their 009." A silence fell over the room as Lewis rested his forehead against Lewis's forearm, nothing but the noise of the ventilator filling the room. "I love you so much, please just wake up. I need you...”

Q took that moment to walk into the room alongside a Nurse, who was gently rocking Finley backwards and forwards.

“I know you don’t want to hear it right now, but there’s a man outside, he works with my brother and he helped tend to Raider. Do you want to talk to him? He can probably explain better than myself or the Doctors can about what’s happened.”

“Sure,” Lewis gravely whispered, “Send him in.”

“John, you can come in.” Q said as he poked his head out the door. A man, ‘John’, came in and shook Lewis’s hand.

“Thank you for helping him.” 

“It’s no bother. I’m a Doctor anyway, it was no hardship.” John gently told him.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Lewis tentatively asked.

“Sure, just tell me to stop if it get’s too much at any point.”

“Of course.” Lewis told him, his voice soft; it was as though he didn’t trust it to not give away the harrowing emotions he was currently experiencing. 

“I’d got in an argument with my flatmate..” John started, trailing off into the story.

John proceeded to tell Lewis the details, explaining how he’d found the car, what he’d one to stop the bleeding, how he’d made sure Raider was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story John tells is basically chapter 4 so I didn't want to repeat it :)


	6. Finley and Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Lewis looked over at the end of the story, shaking hands with John and thanking him once again for assisting Raider, when he noticed that Finley had manage to fall asleep on Q. His head was rested against Q’s shoulder and was sniffling quietly every now and again, having managed to tire himself out with all his screaming and sobbing. Every once in a while, Q would hear the tiny person resting in his arms whisper for his Daddy, causing Q’s heart to fall about a little more each time. 

Q knew that hospitals were no place for Finley to be residing, having spent way too much of his time waiting upon news for different members of his family as a child himself. Q also knew that Lewis would not leave Raider’s side until he was stable enough to be moved to the MI6 medical wing. Looking at the clock, Q saw that it was more than sixteen hours to go before Raider was going to be even considered as being in a stable enough condition to transport, and so Q stood up, feeling the tension in his body release ever so slightly. Gently, Q moved Finley onto his hip and stepped out the room, fishing his phone from his pocket and called Bond.

“Q?” Bond sleepily mumbled, “It’s 5am, where the hell are you?”

“I’m at University College London Hospital, 009 was in a car crash and I’m looking after his little boy, remember Finley? The kid from earlier?” Q quickly but quietly got out when he heard Bond start to interrupt him when he said hospital.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I'm going to keep hold of him until 009 is stable, there's no one else to look after him, apart from 009's boyfriend, who is sat with said agent. So I'm bringing him to MI6 and I might be taking him home, depending on 009’s condition later." 

Q received silence from Bond's end; a sound Q had learnt often meant that Bond either didn't quite know how to respond or was concerned something was wrong. "James?"

"Fine...” Bond eventually answered, "But don't expect me to look after him. I'm still pissed that the little shit managed to steal my gun."

"Understandable James, I'll be home soon." Q told him, smiling at the thought of a four year old having pissed off a man with a license to kill.

"Okay, see you soon, Q. Be safe."

"Obviously, James." Q responded, rolling his eyes, ending the call and sliding the phone back into his pocket. Finley moved to rest his head against Q's neck, still clutching tightly to the stuffed dinosaur that he appeared to take everywhere with him.

Shifting him around so that Finley was comfortable, Q walked over to Raider's door and as he pushed it open, he looked over at Lewis, who was resting his head against Raider's arm, stroking his hand softly, a desolate look on his face, causing Q to wonder if that was a look he'd give Bond whenever his condition was critical.

"Lewis?" Q gently prompt, "I'll take Finley back to mine, yeah? I'll be at MI6 when Raider's brought over, you can come get him, if you like?"

"Thanks Q," Lewis replied, his voice hoarse from all his crying. "Nip back to ours, there's an Avengers backpack behind the front door with some of his stuff in, spare clothes and that. If he gets too much, just take the dinosaur off him, he'll behave then." Lewis told him, smiling at the memory of Raider punishing the miniature version of him by climbing onto the kitchen counter to place it at the top of the cupboard, all the while complaining about his small height.

"Right, thanks. See you later, Lewis. Don't worry about him too much; I've seen him get up from a hell of a lot worse." Q reassuringly advised Lewis, causing him to look at Q with watery eyes.

"I know. We were in the army together. Different countries, of course, but he wouldn't let any of his doctors bandage him up. Course he was actually just trying to flirt with me, but when you're bandaging up the fifth head wound that week on the same person, it doesn't really have the desired effect.” Lewis told him, laughing softly as he recounted all the times that he’d fixed Raider before quickly losing his smile as he looked back at the man that lay before him, “Why can't I fix him then, Q? I'm a bloody doctor and I can't even save my own boyfriend."

"Don't blame yourself, Lew. He's a tough nut to crack, your boyfriend is. But you've got to have faith in him. He's going to be okay, Lewis. I promise."

"Promises are made to be broken...” Lewis replied, looking over Raider's right arm, which was littered with the remnants of his past broken promises.

Q decided it was best to leave Lewis then; he was clearly not in the adequate mood to carry on conversing with him. With Finley still asleep, Q walked back down the corridors and out the front of University College London Hospital, deciding against trying to call a cab, instead just starting to walk towards MI6.

The walk didn’t take long, but with a little boy fidgeting in his arms, Q’s arms gradually to ache, so when he got to MI6, he was grateful for the sudden appearance of Eve.

“Q? Where the hell did you get the kid from?” Eve asked, reaching out to take Finley from Q. “And why are you currently looking after said kid at half five in the morning?”

“I need tea, Eve. Then I’ll explain, honest.” Q told her, brushing Finley’s hair off his head. Eve nodded, motioning for Q to go ahead in front of her. As the pair walked through MI6, they received multiple confused looks as to why M’s secretary and the head of Q-Branch were carrying and caring for a little boy that looked like neither of the two MI6 operatives. Q stopped to give Raider's address to one of the workers, requesting that he go get Finley's backpack.

Finley shifted around on Eve’s hips, before looping his arms around Eve’s neck and whispering again for his daddy. Eve looked over at Q, as Q ran his fingers through the mess on top of his head that he called hair.

“Explain Q.” Eve demanded, as Q sat down with his tea in the break-room.

“009. That’s his little boy, Finley.” Q explained, motioning towards Finley. “Raider was in a car crash in the early hours of the morning, he’s in the hospital at the minute. It was horrible Eve. Finley was screaming and crying and I didn’t know how to stop him. He just wanted his Daddy to wake up and Raider can’t even breathe on his own. What’s going to happen if Raider dies? How am I meant to explain to a four year old that his daddy won’t be coming home?”

“Isn’t there anyone else that can look after him?” Eve enquired, trying to distract Q from the possibility that one of his operatives may die, knowing how it also caused Q to spiral into a state of self-hatred.

“Raider has a boyfriend, but he isn’t in the right state to look after Fin. He needs to be with Raider and with Finley being as young as he is; I offered to take care of him.”

“Does James know?”

“Yeah, I did tell him, but he’s not exactly over the moon. Finley pick-pocketed him yesterday and shot his gun over Bond’s head. Raider just laughed but James was really not impressed.” Q told her, reminiscing about the amount of hatred Bond had for the new 00 agent. Eve started to reply, but Finley fidgeting and starting to wake up caused her to keep her mouth shut.

Rubbing his eyes with one tiny fist and yawning behind his other, Finley looked around the unfamiliar environment. Eve placed him down on the sofa and left him to decipher where he was.

“Daddy!” Finley screamed, when he woke up enough to acknowledge that this wasn’t his bedroom.

“Hey, Fin, calm down. It’s fine. I’m Q remember? From yesterday, you sat in my office with your Daddy and you shot that gun, remember?” Q told him, as he knelt down in front of the four year old and attempted to explain who he was. Finley’s eyes started to water and he clutched tightly onto his dinosaur.

“Where’s my Daddy?” Finley whimpered.

“He’s in the hospital, Fin. Daddy was in a car crash earlier and Lewis is wi-”

“Lew. Daddy calls him Lew.” Finley corrected, as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Lew is with Daddy,” Q corrected, “And you’re going to stay with me for a bit, we’re going to play in Q-Branch, on all the computers. Does that sound okay?” Finley scrunched his face up, as he deliberated his choices.

“Is Daddy coming home soon?” Finley asked.

“I-I don’t know, Finley. Daddy’s really poorly, so it’s going to take a while to get him better and then he can come home, okay? I don’t think he can come home yet.” Finley didn’t seem too impressed with Q’s response, however his intelligence overruled his need to rebel and scream for his father, instead just choosing to silently nod. Q smiled as Finley agreed, as he lifted Finley up and started to walk down the corridor towards Q-Branch.

“Q,” Eve said, causing Q to stop and turn around, “Keep the kid safe, yeah? I don’t know 009 but if he’s anything like the impression you get from him,” motioning towards Finley, “He’s a good kid. Don’t mess him up Q, god knows the rest of us are messed up enough.”

“Will do, Eve.” Q replied, smiling at Eve, before turning to leave. The last Eve saw, was Finley waving his small hand at her over Q’s shoulder, his green eyes slowly starting to droop shut.

As Q walked into Q-Branch, the remains of the workers from the overnight shift were filtering out and the morning shift workers were starting to settle. The smell of coffee and tea filled the air as the workers took their seat at their desks, only a few actually noticing that their boss was carrying a small child that was actually being carried by a psychotic 00 agent yesterday.

The workers that noticed looked at each other, all silently daring each other to question the Quartermaster, who’d stopped at one of the computers when a worker requested that he overlooked something. Finley looked over at the workers, who’d decided to huddle together and plan how to address their boss on where the child had come from.

Poking Q in the neck, Finley pointed over at them. Q followed Finley’s finger, finally realizing what it was Finley was curious about.

“Everything okay?” Q asked, raising an eyebrow at his employees.

“Erm, yes sir, sorry sir.” The workers stuttered out at once. Rolling his eyes, Q opened his mouth to reply, only for Finley to interrupt by shimmying down from Q’s arms and walking over to them. Well, walking is a bit of an understatement when he was still half asleep, more stumbling than walking.

“My Daddy is in hospital and Mr. Q is looking after me.” Finley told them, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear the sleep from his eyes. With his Batman pajamas still on and a blanket Q had found wrapped round his shoulders, Finley stumbled over to Q’s office and bypassed the code, shocking Q and the Q-Branch staff as he entered the office, falling over his own feet as he stepped through the door.

Holding in a laugh, the Workforce all looked over to Q, expecting him to do something, however their boss had decided to leave the child and instead finish what he was originally doing. Q left Finley to pull himself to his feet and find a place to go to sleep, while he worked.

James woke alone at nine, not liking the adjustment he’d been forced to partake in thanks to some idiot 00 agent getting into a car crash. ‘First rule of being an agent, learn to drive a bloody car’, Bond thought, even though he knew that himself and Alec were the ones to teach the youngster to drive. He sat up, staring at the door to the bedroom as if he expected Q to just walk through all of a sudden and this all to have been a dream.

Huffing in annoyance, Bond knew that sooner or later he’d have to get out of bed and actually go into work; he still needed to do his post-mission report. What that really meant in ‘James Bond’ terms was that actually he needed to blow it up and then he couldn’t do it.

Throwing the covers off himself, Bond heaved himself out of bed and padded into the bathroom, stripping himself and stepping into the shower. As the hot water poured over his scared skin, Bond reflected on what he knew of 009 as a kid. Bond had known the kid, but he’d done that much since Raider had left, that he’d forgotten about some of the havoc that he’d caused.

Raider had been one of the agents that Bond had wanted to murder pretty much every time he was forced to come into contact with him. He’d been a cocky, self-centered, heartless boy who knew too much about things he shouldn’t. He was a sneaky little brat, and was able to vanish suddenly, something that Bond and Alec would get the backlash for, having been marked as the kids ‘guardians’. 006 and 007 had been forced to look after the kid whenever he’d got into trouble at school and when he wasn’t on missions, most of the time one of the two agents could find themselves with the kid attached to their side. Alec hadn’t minded the kid, but that was because the kid liked him, but something about James the kid didn’t seem to like.

Once finished in the shower, Bond climbed out and once dried off and dressed, he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet; he left the flat, allowing it to automatically lock and go through its security processes itself. One of the cons of banging a boffin, Bond thought, security on your flat is amazing.

Sliding into his car, Bond checked his phone for messages from the boffin and seeing nothing, he proceeded to roar his own Aston Martin to life and set off through London, making his way noisily to MI6. As he drove over Lambeth Bridge, Bond took a right and slowly trudged along with the rest of the London traffic, he saw the remains of the carnage that had clearly been Raider’s car crash a few hours previous. Bond visibly winced as he saw Raider’s Aston being pulled onto the recovery truck, blood marking the road. How the kid would bounce back from that, Bond couldn’t figure out.

Parking in a lot near to MI6 like normal, Bond made his way down to the stairwell and walked up the few steps into MI6 Headquarters; stopping as he remembered the amount of times he’d chase Raider down them when he was attempting to run off again. The building, while normally quiet anyway, was unnervingly quiet this time, the entire building seemed to acknowledge the crash and what was probably the kid’s kid causing havoc, like his Dad used to, somewhere in the building.

The walk to Q-Branch was one Bond had done thousands of times, one of the first he learnt by heart after its relocation again. He’d first learnt it just to irritate Q, knowing that the younger man was at first annoyed by Bond after the events of Argentina, and that by being able to find Q-Branch quickly kind off angered Q, but now? He just knew where it was because of Q. He spent way too much time with Q or annoying the workers, mainly to talk to Q. But Q was his partner; he was allowed to be with him a lot.

Once in Q-Branch, James noted how many of the workers were actually working, rather than being terrorized by the four year old. As he started to make his way to Q’s office, he heard Q’s voice,

“Hello James.”

Bond turned around and saw Q sat at the main computer system in Q-Branch with Finley seated beside. The two were on matching swivel chairs, taping away at the computers before them. Finley had been swapped from his onesie into a miniature black suit, with little black and grey converse laced on his feet. His trusted dinosaur sat by his side and his blanket was folded underneath him, providing him with the last bit of height he needed to reach the table once the chair was as high up as it’d go.

The pair appeared to be doing some form of coding, while the Workers were monitoring any missions that were currently going on. Although he appeared happy, Bond could see the slight redness around Finley’s eyes and the dampness on the dinosaur where Finley had been crying onto it. Bond walked over to the two, smiling at Finley and kissing Q on the top of his head.

“Hey.” Bond muttered into Q’s hair, “How’s it been?”

Q turned around in his chair and stepped up into Bond’s arms, wrapping his arms around Bond’s neck and rested his head against James’s shoulder.

“Not too bad,” He whispered, trying to avoid drawing Finley’s attention, “He slept for a couple of hours, cried for a while, got changed and cried some more. Then he ran over to my computer, started doing some coding and he smiled a bit. I couldn’t stop him because he is finally distracted, he asked for his Daddy so many times James. It was heartbreaking, his little voice and he asked if I could make Daddy not poorly. How was I meant to explain that to him?”

The two men broke apart, as Bond stepped back a bit to cup Q’s face in his rugged hands.

“By being you, Q. Sometimes you don’t give yourself enough credit, but you always know how to make things right. Even when you don’t, you take people out of that reverie and you make it easier to handle Q.”

“Yeah but wh-” Q attempted to interrupt, but Bond stopped him.

“But nothing Q. Just keep doing what you’re doing and keep him safe.” Bond told him, nodding towards Finley, who still appeared to be engrossed in his coding. Bond lightly kissed Q once more, knowing that normally the Quartermaster wouldn’t indulge in PDA in front of his staff, preferring to keep a professional attitude towards his work, but this time, Q needed it.

“I’ll see you later, Q.” Bond murmured, running his thumb over Q’s jaw line. The man subconsciously leaned into the touch, before inching back ever so slightly and returning his professional persona back on.

“Yes, 007,” Q responded, “Enjoy your paperwork, and don’t even think about asking myself, the Branch or Finley to blow it up or disfigure it in a way that means you can’t complete it. I have multiple copies ready to force your hand into completing.” Smiling evilly once he’d completed his statement.

The two exchanged brief smiles, as Q returned to his seat next to Finley and corrected the little things Finley had asked him to, while Bond silently made his way over to the stairs, turning back and watching as Finley moved onto Q’s lap, watching with an intense stare at what Q was showing him. Q smiled softly at Finley, and shifted himself to accommodate the near meter tall child that had warmed to him. And Q had to admit, the feeling was mutual. Although he didn't want any children himself, looking after this little one every now and again was something he didn’t think he’d mind too much. Q really hoped that James wouldn’t mind looking after Finley either.


	7. Stability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

The hours ticked by slowly as Q cared for Finley, ran Q-Branch as though he wasn’t on babysitting duties and constantly checked his phone for updates on the child’s Dad. Finley had managed to keep himself mostly engrossed with coding and once bored of that, had moved onto reading a book that one of the 00-Agents had given Q.

Q had checked the book when Finley had picked it up, but after seeing it was written in Russian, he hadn’t felt compelled to take it off him, assuming that Finley couldn’t yet understand the language. However he’d quickly surprised Q by being able to translate most of the page into English.

“Daddy speaks Russian when he’s angry at people; he used to do it when he was a soldier. Lew doesn’t know Russian that well so Daddy could say whatever he wanted and he couldn’t tell Daddy off. I learnt it as I’ve grown up.” Finley told Q, when he’d enquired as to how Finley had learnt the language. Q had quickly learnt never to underestimate a 00 agent’s child again.

Bond had filtered in and out of Q-Branch all day, dropping off tea and juice (for Finley, who he’d grown to tolerate) and had met the two for lunch. Q was appreciative of his partner’s presence and assistance with Finley, who was a lot better behaved than his father had been, Bond had noted. Having not slept since the previous day, Bond took Finley off Q’s hands for a bit and allowed the younger man to sleep. Although nothing was said, Q could see how insecure Bond felt holding responsibility for a child.

“He’ll be fine,” Q quietly told Bond, before repeating Lewis’s words from earlier, “If he gets out of hand, just take the dinosaur from him, apparently that makes him behave. I’ll let you know straight away if I hear anything about 009.”

With Finley by his side, Bond nodded and bid a silent goodbye to Q. He felt something small but warm slide into his hand, and looking down confirmed that Finley had grabbed onto Bond's hand, clearly still needing the comfort that he normally got from his Dad.

“So, Finley,” Bond prompted, causing the little person to look up at him, “Tell me about you.”

“Well. I’m Finley James Owen Moriarty. I’m four and I was born on October twelfth.” Finley told him, pausing as he held onto the handrail to go up the stairs, “My Daddy was a captain in the British Marines but I don’t know what my Mummy does. But Daddy said she was nice. Daddy taught me to shoot a gun when I was two, he also taught me to speak in five languages fluently and I can speak three in enough detail to get by.”

Bond stared at Finley when he’d spoke about his languages. He knew Raider was clever, but being able to teach a four year old eight languages? That took skill.

“My favourite colour is red and my dinosaur is called Owen too.” Finley finished, smiling up at Bond as the man held the door open for Finley to step through. “Thank you, Mr. Bond.” Bond returned mini-009’s smile and swiped his access card to open the shooting range door. Alec Trevelyan was already in the range, his back turned to the door as he fired at the targets.

Turning round at the sound of someone coming into the range, Alec stared in alarm that his best friend was currently being accompanied by a small child who he’d never seen before.

“Don’t.” Bond immediately said when he saw Alec’s face. “He isn’t mine. Nor Qs. One of the new agents, 009, was in a car crash in the early hours of the morning and Q was roped into babysitting duties. I took him for a bit to give Q a chance to sleep.”

“009? Wasn’t that Raider Moriarty?” Alec enquired, as he knelt down to be at Finley’s height. Finley nodded at Alec’s question, even if it wasn’t aimed at him, if it concerned his Dad, Finley would answer.

“Daddy’s poorly at the moment. But Q said he’d be better soon.” Finley told him, his eyes full of hope, but holding demons deep inside them. Alec knew that look. He’d seen the haunted eyes on the boy’s father when he was a child, something that he’d hoped he wouldn’t see mirrored.

“I’m sure he’s going to be fine,” Alec reassured him.

“Alec, it’s the same little Raider Moriarty we used to looked after.” Bond told him.

“I’ve seen your Daddy bounce back from worse.” Alec told him, the shock of being told it was the same little boy he used to look after was now in hospital covering his face.

“You know my Daddy?” Finley asked, deciding to sit cross-legged on a bench that Bond had placed him on. Alec sat next to him and nodded softly.

“Yeah, Mr. Bond and I used to look after him when he was younger. Your Daddy used to be quite naughty and so I had to tell him off. A lot.” Finley giggled at the story, encouraging Alec to carry on. “He was a nice kid though, when he wanted to be. Caused as much havoc as possible, but he was one of the best marksman I’ve ever come into contact with, and he was one of the most trusting people that had been dragged into this warped world.” Alec said, as Finley laid down, his head pillowed on Alec’s thigh.

James and Alec exchanged a look, both unsure of what the protocol was when a small child was in the process of falling asleep on you. James shrugged at Alec and helped him take off Finley’s blazer. His shoes were removed and placed on the floor, both marveling at the smallness of his shoes. Neither man had much experience with children, so the comparisons they could suddenly make were strange.

“Finish telling me about Daddy.” Finley softly, but surely, demanded, wiping his eyes with a fist and nudging Alec with the other. With a gentle smile on his face, Alec continued, watching as Finley’s eyes fluttered shut,

“He was brave. A warrior, a fighter and he never gave up. Raider is, and always was, one of the strong-willed people MI6 have ever taken in. He was stubborn, but he knew how to play it. It takes skill to be an agent. It takes even more skill to be a parent. Your Daddy, he’s one of the best people I’ve ever met, you’re lucky to have him guide you in the world.” Alec finished telling Finley; as he felt Finley’s breathes grow deeper and more relaxed as he succumbed to sleep.

“So, Raider’s back?” Alec whispered, gently pulling his fingers through Finley’s hair as he slept.

“Sort of,” Bond responded, sitting on the counter in front of the shooting range, “He was meant to be, but this car crash was really bad, so they’re still going to keep him employed, however I doubt he’s going to be doing much work anytime soon.”

“But he’s coming back, right? Raider’s going to be an agent again?” 

“Yeah, yeah he is, Al. He’s bringing up Finley and being an agent.” Bond told him, “But because he’s unconscious and in hospital at the moment, Q offered to take care of Finley.”

“If he’s unconscious, whom did Q talk to? Isn’t Q going to be done for child abduction if Raider’s unconscious and can’t give consent? It’s illegal, isn’t it?” 

“Oh, Lewis gave him permission.” Bond said, pulling his phone out having felt it vibrate.

“Who the hell is Lewis?” Alec hissed, conscious to not wake Finley. 

“Lewis is Raider’s boyfriend. Been dating for years apparently, been together since Raider’s Marine Days from what I’ve gathered, he’s American as well.”

“Raider’s got a boyfriend, huh?” Alec mumbled, “Never would’ve thought that, thought he would’ve abandoned love after everything he went through.”

“Got together like two maybe three years ago, or something like that. Q knows bits and pieces, but yeah, madly in love with him, I bet. Remember when he got that boyfriend when he was maybe sixteen? God he was head over heels in love with him.” Bond reminded him, staring at his phone.

“Yeah, I remember that.” Alec murmured, “How could anyone forget?”

“Pretty hard not to, huh? Anyway, Q’s text me saying that I can bring Finley up to Q-Branch, so he can sleep properly up there. Do you want to come with?” James asked, watching as Alec slowly maneuvered Finley so that he could carry him.

“Sure, if you get the door I’ll carry this one.”

James nodded, moving forward to open the door and moved out the way so that Alec could get through. James watched closely, seeing the care and gentleness with which Alec carried him. One arm wrapped tightly around him to support him and the other was holding his head, holding it in his hand so that it wouldn’t keep falling and hurt himself. James knew he’d seen the way Alec carried the kid before. Not many of the missions 00-Agents pursued had kids in, which meant that James knew it wasn’t on a mission that he’d seen Alec look after a kid. Normally he’d carry a kid like anyone else would, one arm holding him or her and the other loose. The way he carried Finley suggested to James that he was taking extra care because this was Raider’s kid. Why Alec wanted to take extra care of Finley just because of Raider was one question that James did not yet have the answer to.

Meanwhile Lewis was still sat by Raider’s bedside, watching, as his boyfriend was still unable to breathe himself. The constant beep reassured the nearly qualified doctor that Raider was supported and was slowly getting himself better. An MI6 doctor had dropped by at some point, talking quietly with a University College London Hospital doctor about getting Raider transferred to their Medical Wing soon. Raider could be transferred earlier than expected. Everyone was surprised at how quickly they were able to pronounce him stable. With mainly physical injuries, a small amount of internal injuries and only cuts on his head, there was no need for Raider to stay at University College London Hospital when MI6 could accommodate him just as well.

As one of the MI6 agents collected Raider’s few belongings and Lewis signed all the paperwork, Raider was prepped for the twenty-minute journey. Once Raider was being transferred to an ambulance, Lewis pulled his phone from his pocket and called Q, the man in question having put in his number earlier.

“Lewis? Everything okay?” Q asked when he picked up.

“Yeah I’m not too bad, Raider’s being transferred. He’s stable so they said it was okay for the transfer to happen earlier than planned.”

“Do you want me to let Finley know?”

“Is he with you?”

“No, he’s with Bond and Trevelyan at the moment, they took him down to the cafeteria for some dinner. He’s had a sleep, he’s got changed out of his pyjamas and he’s been fed. I’ve kept him distracted and he’s not really asked any questions about Raider.”

“Good, that’s good, I guess.” Lewis sighed, as he leaned back against a wall.

The two men exchanged a few more words, speaking about Raider, Finley and what Lewis could do when Raider was in MI6’s care. Finley had come back to Q at some point, along with the two agents that had grown to love the small boy.

“Dear God, what have they been feeding you?” Q exclaimed when he saw the chocolate stains around Finley’s mouth. Lewis laughed softly as he heard Finley protest. He sounded just like his father.

“Put him on please, Q.” Lewis requested, listening as Trevelyan picked Finley up and held him as Q passed him the phone. Trevelyan looked like a natural with the child in his arms, Q noted.

“Hey Lew.” Finley voiced.

“You alright, Fin?”

“Yeah, thanks. Am I coming home soon?”

“Daddy is being taken to MI6, so when we get there, I’ll come and get you and we can go home for a bit, is that okay?”

“I guess so. Can I stay with Al and Jay till you get here?” Finley asked, yawning as he rested his head against Alec’s shoulder. Q stifled a laugh at the shortened names Finley had given the two agents.

“Of course baby. I’ll be there soon, just stay awake for a bit longer and then you can go to bed when we get home. I love you.”

“Love you too Lew.” Finley responded, passing the phone back to Q.

Once the phone call had ended, Lewis climbed into the ambulance alongside Raider and watched as the medics alongside him measured Raider’s vitals, monitoring for any anomalies.

By the time they’d got to MI6, the medics were satisfied that Raider wouldn’t need the ventilator for much longer and could swap him to an oxygen mask within the next few hours. It pleased Lewis that even though Raider was still unconscious, the progress his lung was making was clearly good. The bruise would take a while to heal, but with the amount of physiotherapy Raider would have to have, Lewis didn’t feel too stressed about Raider putting strain on it.

Lewis left the medics to get Raider swapped and decided to go find Finley when they pushed the gurney into Medical. He’d received a text from Q telling him the directions to go to find Q-Branch, where Finley, the two 00-Agents and Q would be waiting. The door was open as Lewis found the branch, having walked up and down numerous stairs and corridors to find the branch that was hidden deep inside MI6.

Stepping through, Lewis finally realised why Raider loved being in the branches that dealt with computing and weapons. They were bright and held a friendly atmosphere. There was an immediate feeling of acceptance and the people inside were nice enough that you didn’t feel intimidated by their intelligence.

Lewis could see Q stood at the center console tapping away at his computer, with Bond by his side and Alec sat cross-legged on the floor, holding Finley in his lap as he read a book to him. From the sounds of it, it was written in Russian. Cursing silently, Lewis motioned his hello to Q and stepped over to Finley, watching, as he didn’t even notice that he was approaching. Alec, however, did see him coming, and although he seemed slightly reluctant to, he alerted Finley that he was there.

“Lewis!” Finley exclaimed, jumping from Alec’s lap and into Lewis’s arms. Placing Finley on his hip, Lewis thanked the three men for looking after Finley and quietly explained Raider’s condition. Finley was pulling faces at one of the Q-Branch employees and wasn’t paying any attention to the ‘grown up chat’.

With the four year old slowly falling asleep, Lewis bid farewell to the agents and prompted Finley to thank them and wave goodbye. Picking up the small backpack that held his pyjamas and blanket, Lewis looked at the time and finally made his way out of the branch, thanking Q again for his helpfulness over the past 24 hours.

Everyone watched as Lewis and Finley left, most feeling a sense of respect for Lewis for trying to get everything back on track in preparation for when his maniac boyfriend was back on his feet. Lewis knew what his boyfriend was like and if he didn’t even try to keep things on the straight and narrow, he was going to have such a bollocking off him. It made Lewis smile, knowing that although Raider would try to be angry with him, it wouldn’t last long.

By the time the pair had made it home, Finley was fast asleep. Carrying the boy to bed, Lewis deposited the kid, tucking him in before making his way back downstairs, grabbing some of his paperwork to fill in and took a seat at the kitchen table. With his elbows rested on the table and his head in his hands, Lewis sighed and started filling in the papers, his phone not far from view.

When Finley woke the next day, his immediate reaction was to go find his father. In the two and a half years he’d lived with him, every morning he would wake up, find his Daddy and either help make breakfast or go for a run with him. But when he realised that his father was in the medic wing of MI6, Finley settled back into bed and cuddled up to his dinosaur, pulling his duvet over his head. He plugged his earphones into his phone and pulled up his music, pressing the first song he saw. Music poured through the red plugs and calmed Finley. He was very much like Raider in the factor that small things like music could keep him from wanting to do something that could get him into trouble even if it was good intentions, e.g. finding Raider’s gun and shooting it at the wall to test the speed at which bullets fired from different firearms and the diameter hole left behind by it.

Finley wasn’t supposed to have a phone yet, Raider really didn’t want his son to have one yet, but when Raider lived such a busy –and dangerous- life, it was easier to give Finley the phone in case something happened.

Faint noises were heard throughout the house, notifying Finley that Lewis was awake and would probably be coming in to see if he was awake. On the days that Lewis woke before the two, he would carry Finley into the other bedroom and leave Raider and Finley to sleep in the same bed. It provided the two Moriarty’s with a serene atmosphere to wake to. Having been in Raiders life for three years, Lewis knew how to deal with the Moriarty boys.

Pulling the duvet from his head, Finley turned his music off, grabbed Owen the Dinosaur and shimmed out of his bed. He placed Owen next to his wardrobe and pulled the doors open; grabbing the clothes he intended to change into. With skinny-fit black jeans, a white classic Oxford Shirt and a grey sweatshirt with elbow patches on, Finley pulled his socks on and located a pair of teal and great Converse trainers from his ever-growing shoe pile and tied them onto his feet.

Grabbing a black bandana, Finley tied it round Owen’s wrist and finally was able to leave his room and join Lewis downstairs. He took the stairs slowly, Owen gripped under one arm and holding tightly onto the handrail with his other hand. Finley knew if he fell his parents would kill him, even if it was only four steps.

Lewis heard Finley before he saw him, listening as he jumped the final step, which always caused Raider to nearly have a heart attack, knowing his son was one of the clumsiest people on the planet, he was terrified that he’d hurt himself on the stairs.

“Careful Finley!” Lewis shouted to him, laughing as he heard Finley sigh. Just like his Daddy, Lewis thought.

After the two had eaten breakfast and cleaned what little mess there was up, Lewis put Finley’s Navy Blue Lightweight Cotton Jacket (which happened to be a £155 Burberry Jacket, why a four year old needed such an expensive jacket confused Lewis) onto him and took hold of his hand. Owen sat in Lewis’s backpack and Finley happily chatted away as the two decided to walk to MI6 rather than take Lewis’s car. With the time it was, the roads would be congested and it would just be quicker to walk. Plus, it wasn’t bad weather; it was just a bit cold at 9am in London.

Finley held tightly onto one strap of his backpack and onto Lewis with the other. His phone was in the bottom of his bag and he felt it vibrate against his back, but Finley prayed that Lewis hadn’t heard it. Last thing Finley needed right now was for his Daddy to find out that Lewis knew. That Lewis knew what was going on. Finley needed to keep Lewis out of it, Raider needed to focus on getting better and if he was worrying about what Lewis knew, it would take much longer than Finley would like for his Dad to get better.

Leading Lewis down the road, Finley stared in astonishment at the large MI6 building, staring at different windows and allowing his imagination to run wild with the thoughts of what Alec had told him of his Dad when he was younger. The moment, Finley led Lewis into MI6 and flashing his ID Badge at the security,  
Finley let go of Lewis’s hand started running. Lewis tried to stop him, but as he watched Finley run towards Medical, he couldn’t stop him. It all felt too real again.

When he was at home, it just felt like Raider was out. But when he was at MI6, it all came back that the only reason he was here was because someone had nearly killed his boyfriend. With a fair bit of reluctance, Lewis followed Finley and watched as the child wooed the nurses and doctors into letting him into Raider’s room. He knew that Finley would get in, regardless of if he was allowed or not. Finley was a carbon copy of Raider sometimes, not just looks wise, but attitude wise too.

Finley entered the room first, listening carefully as the doctor explain what was wrong with Raider and what each of the machines around him helped to do. The doctor helped Finley onto a chair, his legs swinging back and forth as he chatted with Raider’s doctor. Finley wrapped one of his hands around Raider’s larger one, silently pleading with his dad to open his eyes.

Raider had progressed from the ventilator to and oxygen mask and should, in essence, be waking within the next 48 hours, Lewis had been told.

Meanwhile Q, Bond and Trevelyan were all sat in Q’s office, regardless of the fact that Q had banned the two agents from being in his office at the same time together. Though, they were 00-Agents who Q knew took great pleasure in being unmanageable bastards, so they didn’t listen to him, and threats on their weaponry in the field would just make the two men laugh. Not that it would stop Q from doing it still.

The three had ended up pulling an all-nighter at MI6, after reviewing the CCTV at the crash site and noting that Raider’s crash wasn’t accidental. The car that crashed into him had been stationary for a while and when Raider had drove past, the car had quickly pulled out and t-boned him. From the looks of it, the driver was under instructions as to when to pull out, because Q noted that just before he pulled out, he had answered his phone and nodded when he saw Raider’s car coming down the road.

No one could pinpoint who the man was; he appeared to be a ghost, no known name or residence could be found. Bond knew he recognized the man, but he couldn’t distinguish where he knew him or had seen him before.

“He looks familiar.” Bond stated, turning to Alec. “You recognize him?”

“Don’t think so,” Alec replied, having got a closer look at the man, “But then there are so many people who may want revenge on Raider, you know how long he’s been in this business and he’s not exactly the nicest chap. Someone’s bound to have found him, and if the price is high enough, someone would try to take him out.”

“But all the criminals seem to love him.” Q interrupted, “Nine times out of ten if there’s a criminal either Five or Six bring in, Raider was asked to help with the interrogation because people know him. People like him.”

“He’s a soldier, an agent and a parent. Any of those things can cause problems, regardless of if people like him, if he’s pissed someone off, that’s enough of a motive to try and kill him.” Bond voiced, disagreeing with Q. The two nodded in agreement, Alec understanding James’s perspective slightly better than Q, due to the fact that 00 agents were often hunted down and assassination attempts were made on them more than anyone else, even years after the mission had happened.

“James is right. This guy could be from Raider’s past. We still don’t know much about his life before MI6 got hold of him, even though it’s over twelve years ago he first got here. It could be from that or even from his time in the FBI.” Alec suggested.

“True, if that’s the case then we’re fucked.” Q uttered. “He’s too secretive about his life, he won’t tell us, even if he does recognise the guy.”

James and Alec could see Q becoming frustrated by the fact that he couldn’t find out who this guy was. Normally the Quartermaster could find out anything in a matter of minutes, regardless of how good people were at disappearing. But Raider was one of the only hackers that Q couldn’t always beat and if this guy was from Raider’s past, Q gathered that that was the reason this man didn’t exist.

Q had decided to head down and join Lewis and Finley in Raider’s room, determined to get answers, followed by Bond and Trevelyan not long after.

“You recognize this man?” Q asked, bringing up a picture on his tablet of the guy that had hit Raider and showing Finley and Lewis.

Lewis shook his head,

“Never seen him before.”

A flash of recognition flew through Finley’s eyes, as he looked at was the male, with black hair and Latino skin, the scar on his cheek was insanely familiar too, but he quickly schooled his features and shook his head. The two 00-Agents were suspicious of him, they knew that Finley was keeping things from them, but if he was anything like Raider was, they knew it could take years before he’d open up.

“Finley, if you know something, you need to tell us, because this man needs to be stopped.” Bond told him, staring the four-year-old in the eyes.

“I don’t know him.” Finley responded, “I don’t!” He attempted to reinforce when he saw the agents give him a look of disbelief.

Finley and Bond started shouting at each other, both attempting to force the other to crack. Finley was standing in his chair, meaning Lewis had to hold him round the waist to ensure he didn’t fall, while Alec had to keep hold of Bond to make sure that 007 didn’t attempt to murder a child, much less the child of the man that had attempted to kill James many times before.

Q stood back and watched, rolling his eyes at his 38 years old boyfriend arguing with a four year old kid. Taking the seat at the corner of the room, Q decided to ignore the arguing and check up on the missions the Junior Agents and 004 were currently pursuing. No one was paying attention to the person lying in the bed, his eyes slowly fluttering open and rolling his eyes at the scene that had unfolded before him.

Reaching up, Raider tugged the oxygen mask down and with a broken voice, muttered,

“Do shut the fuck up.”

“Daddy!”  
“Raider!”  
“009!” came the replies, all five sets of eyes trained on his. Alec helped Raider sit up, adjusting the braces on his arm and leg to ensure he wasn’t in pain.

“Daddy, you’re alive!” Finley all-but screamed as he launched himself onto Raider. Luckily he was caught just in time to avoid actually harming Raider by Alec by the waist, sending Finley's legs flying forward and nearly kicking Raider in the head by accident, causing him to dodge slightly and wince in pain.

“Careful, Squidgy.” Raider muttered, “Daddy’s still poorly and so you’ve got to help me get better, okay? Then we can go go-karting like we promised you, yeah?”

“Sorry Daddy.” Finley whispered, as he curled into Raider’s side and rested his head on Raider’s shoulder. With Raider’s right arm holding Finley close, the two exchanged a quiet whisper, with only the last few words being heard by the others in the room.

“-Was worried about you, but I sorted it.” Finley whispered. Raider nodded and pressed a kiss to his son’s hair.

“You got my phone?” Raider asked, as he turned and smiling at Lewis. The look in his eyes was different; they didn’t hold the same look they used to.

“Yeah, it’s here.” Lewis murmured, reaching into the bag and pulling it out. It wasn’t the phone he was used to seeing with Raider, it was a red phone rather than his usual black one, but he assumed that MI6 had given it to him and so decided not to think too much into it.

Finley watched as Raider turned the phone on and typed in his password. Raider whispered something to Finley and Finley nodded, but no one thought anything off it, due to the fact that the two Moriarty’s were often joined at the hip so them having secrets wasn’t too concerning.

Raider and Lewis exchanged a smile, as the doctor came in and took Raider’s vitals recordings. Once Raider’s blood was taken and his response times were checked, the doctor checked how Raider’s injuries on his limbs appeared. Once he seemed satisfied, the doctor spoke with the nurse recording down the data and showed her the bruises forming on his arm and shoulder.

“The dislocation went back in without any problems, fractures have been attended to and aren’t causing any issues, do we swap him into a walking brace and a sling, rather than the braces?”

“I guess so. They’d be easier to get him doing physiotherapy in, especially with the physio taking upwards of three months to become bearable.”

Raider groaned at the prospect of three months of being stuck not being able to do anything but physiotherapy.

“Kill me now.” Raider muttered, making everyone in the room laugh.

Raider threw his head back against the pillow, groaning again in pain when his head throbbed.

“Son of a bitch.” He sighed under his breath.

“Language, Daddy.” Finley scolded, lightly hitting his Dad on the shoulder.

Lewis moved Finley out of the way, kissing Raider’s forehead and muttering an I love you to him, as the nurses came back in and chucked Q, 006 and 007 out of the room. The nurses got to work swapping over Raider’s braces for splints and a sling on his arm and a different brace onto his leg. The leg brace stretched to just below Raider’s knee, after an X-Ray he’d had at University College London Hospital had ruled that there was no damage to his upper leg - it was more internal bruising.

Deep inside a hideout in London, a man was hiding, his head beneath the hood of his lovers DB9 and a pair of earphones plugged into his ears. Music filtered through as he tinkered with the engine. Even though the man wasn’t one for distractions, being more of a precision kind of guy and preferring to be constantly aware of his surroundings, the music was actually kind of nice.

The music was interrupted by a notification coming through on his phone. Pulling his head out and wiping his greased fingers on a rag, the man pulled his phone out and was greeted with a text message.

Daddy is in medic wing. The code to get in is: struct group_info init_groups = { .usage = ATOMIC_INIT(2) }; and you can get his files. FM.

The man smirked, storing the code and firing a text back.

Cheers little guy, stay safe, OS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS will be revealed who it is, but not for a while. He will make guest apperances and will be known as 'The Man' or OS -OS are his initals btw. 
> 
> These are the items I chose for Finley's outfit, I think they're all adorable.  
> https://uk.burberry.com/check-detail-lightweight-cotton-jacket-p39744521  
> https://uk.burberry.com/skinny-fit-jeans-p39473281  
> https://uk.burberry.com/classic-oxford-shirt-p38217001  
> https://uk.burberry.com/check-elbow-patch-cashmere-sweater-p38219251  
> http://www.converse.com/uk/en/regular/chuck-taylor-all-star-simple-step-baby/751760C_020.html  
> I love Burberry so much, it has a lot of cute stuff. Also, converse are my life. I want the converse I gave Finley.
> 
> All you need is Faith and Trust, and a little bit Pixie Dust. :)


	8. Looking Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Starting physiotherapy was a bitch, in Raider's opinion. For the first month, he was stuck at MI6, doing intense physiotherapy for a minimum of four hours a day, regaining control over his leg and getting the strength back to be able to move faster without support.

“Raider, just slow the fuck down.” Alec told him, holding onto Raider’s shoulders to stop him from moving. “The faster you move, the harder it is for you to get your control back.”

“I need control back, Al, I’m going mental without it!” Raider hissed, his right hand gripping tightly onto the support bars and his left in a brace still.

“Daddy, you were mental long before the accident.” Finley piped up, causing Alec to laugh and Raider to glare.

“You want to watch your mouth, Kid. Or I swear you will not be going go-karting.” Raider attempted to sanction, but the heat behind it was lost when he started laughing himself.

“Seriously though, Raider. Slow down, just focus more on your posture than how fast you need to go.” Alec told him, causing Raider to sigh and nod. Raider took a deep breath and nodded at Alec to let go of his shoulders. Even though his balance was off, Raider felt more confident if he just had Alec supporting him by having his hands out, ready to grab him if Raider lost his balance. Alec was stood in front of Raider, moving backwards as Raider moved forwards, helping Raider to learn to walk again.

The second month brought intense physio again, but for a shorter bursts of time. He'd be doing physiotherapy for an hour at a time, taking thirty-minute breaks in between before carrying on. Now, Raider was doing stamina improvement and had to spend longer on treadmills. Having broken his left wrist as well, Raider did have to learn to re-write. Learning how to form the letters of the alphabet and then having to learn to write in the other key languages he spoke. Alec spent a lot of time with him at his house, working through his physio with him and just generally helping out, taking Finley to school and doing food shopping with the two Moriarty’s. Lewis seemed to just spend more and more time at university or at work.

Three months later and Raider was back on his feet. He didn’t need his bandages, just the splint on his wrist to help him with support, and the leg brace was gone. By the third month, he didn't need to go into MI6 as frequently for the physio, just for his meetings. He was trusted to do the physio at home and he was able to go on small missions to help enhance his fitness. Alec was sent on a mission in Raider’s third month of physio, and so Raider headed into MI6 and was Alec’s handler for the mission.

Finley had been helping with Raider’s physio too, running his dad mental in the hope that he’d get better quicker. Raider had picked Finley up from school every week on a Friday and the two would walk back to MI6. Sometimes they’d take a diversion and stop for food or Raider would take his son shopping. Regardless of where they went, every time Raider would receive a text,

Looking good babe. OS

The text would always receive the same answer,

When don’t I? RB

Even though the doctors were happy with Raider's progress, they'd asked that for a few nights at the end of Raider’s physio if he could stay in the medic wing and have some tests carried out. Raider sat on the bed with Finley curled up in his lap, the pair reading a German fairytale book. Lewis was sat filling in the last of his paperwork to qualify fully as a pediatrics doctor and able to be granted a doctorate. Alec and James were also in the room, the pair bickering back and forth as Q sat in the middle of them, trying (but failing) to explain to them that they could both get a custom watch, but it would just take a little extra time.

What Raider didn’t know, was that the second deadliest man in London, Sebastian Moran, was waking up and dealing with a certain Jim Moriarty who was currently in the midst of another nightmare.

Jim was breathing harshly, his eyes screwed shut and tears flowing freely. His breath kept hitching and he could his chest contract harder each time and at times it felt as though he couldn’t breathe.

“Seb, I need him.” Jim huffed, the words coming out in-between breaths, “He needs to be safe, I need him, I need to save him, he can’t be hurt, I wont allow it.”

“Who? Who’d you need Jim?” Sebastian asked, “I need you to tell me who and I’ll go get him. I can fix all of this, I need you to let me help you fix this.”

“Rai, I need Rai.” Jim sobbed. Sebastian stared at him, his mind running overdrive as he tried to decipher who ‘Rai’ was. Sebastian was certain he’d never even heard the name before, not even back when he originally started working with Jim six years ago.

“Who’s Rai, Jim? Who is he?”

“Raider, it’s Raider.” Jim supplied, starting to regain self-control. “He’s alive. He’s not meant to be alive. All these years I thought he was dead, he’s not, Seb, he’s alive.”

“I don’t know who Raider is, Jim. I can make him disappear if you want.”

“No!” Jim screeched, his eyes wide with fear, “Not him! Not again, no don’t make him die. I can’t bury him again.”

“Okay, okay, Jim he’ll be fine, okay? Nothing’s going to happen to him. Do you want anything?” Sebastian asked, dragging Jim’s attention away from ‘Raider’, “Coffee? Tea?”

“Can you go and get my laptop, I need to show you something, it’s kind of important.” Jim managed to get out as he started to calm down from the nightmare. 

“Of course, want a cuppa as well?”

“Sure.” Jim told him, returning a soft smile and wiping his face with both hands.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead and slipped out of bed, going to make a cup of tea for them both and also to grab Jim’s laptop, carrying it through to the kitchen under his arm, grabbed the teas and made his way back to the bedroom. Jim reached forward to grab the laptop and leant back as Sebastian placed his cup on Jim’s side of the bed, and Sebastian kept ahold of his own cup. He slid back into bed and pulled Jim into him, resting his arm around his shoulders and holding him close. It felt good, Jim thought, the comfort meant he felt okay, the pain of what happened to the little boy not hurting him so bad.

“So, what’s up?” Sebastian asked, moving his head to stare sideways at Jim.

“I’ve been looking on MI6 at their newest recruitments and what they’ve been working.”

“Like you’ve been doing for the past week anyway, what’s new about it now?”

“Hush, there’s no need for attitude.” Jim scolded, “Anyway, I’ve been looking and the Quartermaster’s been working fine, his codes hard but not impossible to break. However, recently the codes have been a bit harder. I started to notice a bit of a trend, the final code to get in has always been gidsetsize+ ngroups _ per _ block, but recently the final code’s been gidetsize+ngroups_per_bandit . Now, it sounds stupid, but bandit,”

“Bandit was the name of a hacker, had a connection to an assassin, didn’t he? Years ago, he was a ghost story and then something happened and everyone found out he was real, but wasn’t he expected to be dead or something, I remember my Father telling my Mother about it, he had to go and speak about him in the House of Lords incase the British Government tracked him down on how they would punish him.” 

“Yes, but I knew Bandit. He was the reason Raider vanished. I have since found out that little Bandit is in MI6, and that’s the reason why the final code has changed.” Showing Sebastian the footage of a person with their back to the CCTV cameras.

“What does that mean though?” Sebastian enquired, staring at the computer. “Why does Bandit being in MI6 mean anything?”

“It means that I’m getting Raider back.” Jim told him, “I’m getting little Rai back.” He closed the laptop and shoved it to the floor, burying himself in Sebastian’s chest and pulling his tea into his hands, sipping at it. He could feel Sebastian tense behind him, probably because he was so keen on getting Raider back and he still hadn’t explained to Sebastian who in fact Raider was.

The two carried out their normal business for the rest of the day. All thoughts of ‘Raider’ and ‘Bandit’ were out of Sebastian’s mind as he commandeered a team of shooters through a tricky hit and Jim commandeered his business as per usual.

When Jim woke the next morning, he had made the decision. Having discovered that MI6 held more secrets than he’d known, he knew that it was time to pay them a visit. And potentially visit the esteemed Quartermaster he’d been taunting continuously over the last few years, but most specifically the last week.

“Basher? You nearly ready?” Jim shouted through the flat, only to jump in surprise when the sniper appeared beside him.

“Yup.” The man in question answered, seemingly not too impressed by Jim’s plan of breaking into one of the most secure buildings in the Western World. “Do we have to break into MI6, though, Jim? Seriously, you are just asking to be killed.”

“You know I need to do this, Sebastian.” The man drawled out, one of the first times outside of work in a long time that Seb had seen Moriarty appear, rather than Jim.

Sebastian just nodded and allowed for Jim to lead the way, locking the apartment door behind them in the process. Jim made his way downstairs, sliding into the back of the custom Jaguar XE S that was waiting for them. As Sebastian slid in beside him, Jim barked the orders at the driver and settled back into his seat, pulling his phone from his blazer pocket and hacking through the networks, making himself comfortable in MI6’s firewalls. 

With the journey to MI6 giving Sebastian more time to sleep, Jim watched as his partner of three years slipped into an effortless sleep. It often amazed Jim how quickly Sebastian could fall to sleep, compared to Jim, who hadn’t felt completely calm in sleep since he was nineteen years old. Even when he did manage to fall asleep, his dreams would be filled with screams, quickly throwing him into a nightmare. The last three and a half months had been hell for Jim. Since his discovery, he’d had nothing but screams and cries for help to fill his sleep, causing Jim to startle himself awake and then go for as long as possible without sleep before Seb dragged him to bed.

The file that was open on Jim’s phone held photos of the very person he was looking for. It showed the person growing up, pictures from his teenage year’s right through to ones that had been taken not days earlier via CCTV and other means. A little boy featured in some of the photos, his bright green eyes and blonde hair mimicking the older person, but his tanned skin and piercing eye shape clearly came from the other person who shared DNA with the kid.

In any photo that the child and the person were together, they both were laughing and grinning as though they had no qualms with the world. It made Jim smile, the person was clearly happy and was moving on with his life. It also made Jim question whether what he was doing was the correct thing to do. For the first time in years, Jim really didn’t know what he thought or if he knew what he was doing. Bandit was the only one to ever have any kind of hold over him, if the person asked him to shoot a man, Jim would shoot twenty.

If the cheeky grin and mischievous glint in the person’s eye was anything to go by, he hadn’t changed at all since being a kid. Jim would place a bet on the fact that the person was still the best shot he’d ever encounter and that he’d probably be the best parent he’d ever encounter too. As the car pulled into the parking lot, Jim could feel his apprehension levels rising. Seb stirred as Jim’s breath hitched.

“You okay Boss?” Sebastian quietly enquired.

“I’m fine, Seb.” Jim replied after a breath, “Let’s get this over with.”

The pair of criminals slid out of the car, Sebastian a few steps in front as he stepped through the door into MI6, Jim hacking into the doors and unlocking them as Seb held his Glock 18 Handgun at his side. He still wasn’t entirely sure why they were there; Jim had just told him it was business and so Seb didn’t question him.

With his phone in his hand and his other brushing against the gun he had concealed in his blazer, Jim felt a certain sense of calmness as he assessed what was going to happen mentally. He followed Sebastian through the corridors; almost disappointed by the fact that no one had noticed they were currently breaking into what was supposed to be one of the most secure buildings in the UK. But after breaking into all the places Jim had, MI6 hardly posed a threat. Or it didn’t to Jim, a normal person it might but to a criminal mastermind, no problem.

As the two most dangerous men in London made their way down the corridors, they flashed fake MI6 ID’s at the scanners and slipped through the different branches. With a clear sight as to where Jim wanted to go, Sebastian waltzed through the Medic doors and before anyone could call for backup, Sebastian had them all duck taped up and stuck in a position in which they couldn’t move.

Bond and Trevelyan heard the ruckus coming from outside Raider’s room and when Raider heard a familiar laughter he ducked his head,

“Shit.” He murmured, passing Finley over to Q and turned his back to the door with his legs dangling beside the bed, watching as James and Alec pulled their guns up. The door opened and everyone except Raider stared at the Irishman stood at the door.

“Really gentlemen, lower your guns. That’s no-way to treat a visitor.”

“Who the hell are you?” Alec roared, causing Finley to glare at him. Offering a silent apology to the kid, Alec stared at the man, waiting for a response.

“Jim Moriarty, hi.” ‘Jim’ informed them, watching as the person with his back to them mouthed the words at the same time. Finley turned to his Dad, expecting him to offer some kind of explanation as to who the man was.

“It’s rude not to greet guests, Raider.” Jim spoke, everyone’s eyes widening when Raider’s body sunk with regret. “Clearly someone’s lost their manners.”

“Daddy?” Finley whispered, a concerned expression flowering over his face.

“Don’t worry baby.” Raider mumbled, ruffling Finley’s hair before turning to the 00-Agents and speaking, “Lower your guns boys.” Rolling his eyes when they just stared back at him,

“Do it!” He screamed, scaring everyone in the room, including Jim and his accomplice. Raider stood up, feeling the intense stare of Jim’s eyes bearing into the back of his head.

“You don’t get to do this.” He muttered, “You don’t get to break in here and pretend you still know me. I’m a completely different person to who you knew.”

“And you think I don’t know that?” Jim responded, almost disappointed, “You look the same, but you act different.”

“You learn who to trust. You learn who is going to betray you and how you’re going to beat them. You learn things, Jim, when you’re alone. When you’ve got to bring yourself up, you learn more than you could ever hope.” Raider quietly spoke, a lethal edge to his voice.

“Don’t act like you couldn’t come back.” Jim answered, the only person brave enough to answer back to the boy. Raider whipped round at that response, a fire burning deep in his eyes.

“I fucking couldn’t Jim!” Raider screamed, “I didn’t even know where you were living!”

“I was told you were dead!” Came the screamed response.

“You didn’t even look for me!”

“How was I meant to? You tell me, Raider, how the hell was I meant to find the untraceable boy? The biggest ghost story of the twenty-first century.”

“You promised Jim!” Raider yelled, tears starting to pool in his eyes, “You’re meant to be my big brother and you didn’t even try, you didn’t even fucking try.”

Scrunching his eyes up at the end, not wanting to see the looks of betrayal that covered the faces of every person in the room, the people who’d come to be Raider’s family. Raider and Jim stared at each other on opposite sides of the room, as the rest of the guys looked between the two, trying to decipher what the hell was going on.

“You were meant to protect me and look after me. I idolised you,” Raider told him in hushed tones, “I finally get what Dad meant by that promises are made to be broken.”

“Don’t do this Rai.”

“Don’t call me that.” He responded, only one person was allowed to call him ‘Rai’, and it was certainly not Jim anymore.

“You and Jim,” Q muttered, causing Raider to give him a smirk laced with sadness.

“Yeah, brothers.” He answered, “We grew up together, six years my elder. Born March 17th 1984, James Alexander Blaze Moriarty. Born to a Robert Moriarty and the late Alice James.” Raider told everyone, meaning it was the first time in a while that MI6 was able to obtain the missing requirements for Jim Moriarty’s terrorism file. It was also the first time Seb had heard Jim’s full name.

Everyone listened carefully, no one daring to interrupt Raider as he stared at the man that was supposedly his brother.

“You don’t get a say in my life anymore, brother-mine.” Raider told Jim, his voice laced with sarcasm. “I have better things to do with my time rather than listening to you tell me about the shit choices I’ve made. By the way, nice to see you again Sebastian, hope my brother,” spitting the word out like it was venom, “treats you well enough. If he doesn’t, you have official permission from MI6 to shoot him in the brain and you won’t be prosecuted for it. I can guarantee.”

Sebastian smirked and thanked Raider, greeting the boy and returning the sentiment, the two had worked together very briefly when Raider had just joined the army and Seb was close to getting his dishonourable discharge. When Raider had joined the Marines, they’d been based at the same base as the platoon that Sebastian was leading, thus meaning that the two had gotten to know each other fairly quickly when Raider kept interrupting meetings and offering vital Intel he’d acquired some how. It drove the other senior officers mental that Raider would do that, but Sebastian was interested by him and actually listened.

“How long did you end up staying in the Marines then?” Sebastian asked, making a note of Raider’s mischievous streak again. Raider smirked,

“Lasted till I was twenty-two, so like three and a half years. Dishonourable discharge too,” Raider told Seb, making everyone aware in the room that Seb had also been discharged in the same way, “Killed a man point-blank because he reminded me of my big brother.”

Jim looked away, not being able to look at his brother, the boy he’d sworn to protect but had failed miserably. For the first time in a long while, Jim wasn't able to hide behind the Moriarty persona he lived by, even managing to hide away essences of Jim that held parts of the Moriarty life. For the first time since he was nineteen years old, Jim became James. The boy who’d been bullied so had enlisted the help of his younger brother to kill a boy. James was his safe-haven. Whereas Jim could still be a cold-hearted criminal, James was a soft character, who’d only ever vowed to protect his brother. To protect his family.

“Thirty one years old and still can’t even address the reality.’ Raider muttered, causing Jim to look up at him, “You failed, Jim. You have and always will fail. The day you abandoned me, left me alone, stuck in a family I didn’t understand just so you could fuck off and play posh shit at university you lost me. You failed, accept it Moriarty.”

“And you didn’t?” Jim provoked, staring his younger brother in the eye, as he shook his head at the small boy who was now cowering behind Raider’s legs. “You never wanted kids, hear that kiddo, you was a mistake.” Jim taunted, all his anger and sadness coming to butt heads at once as he looked down at the kid, “Daddy doesn’t love you, and Daddy won’t ever love you.”

“Leave Finley out of it, Boss.” Sebastian intercepted, as he saw Raider’s hand flinch towards his personalised Walther.

Jim turned to look at his Sniper, interest filling his eyes at the fact that his right hand man knew Finley.

“And how would you know the kid’s name?”

“Should’ve been listening Boss. Raider said ‘Fin’ earlier, how many names have that kind of start or nickname? Not many, plus the fact that Raider would of chosen something with meaning, thus providing us with Finley. It means warrior and with Raider’s background, it’s fitting. Sometimes Jim you really need to take a step back and revaluate what you’re looking at.”

Sebastian stood leaning his weight against the doorframe, his gun twiddling between his fingers and his gaze looking down at Finley. He knew the smirk he saw set deep into Finley’s features, one that didn’t always resemble his dad but another person Sebastian knew he’d encountered before, one from years before.

“Look, I don’t want you here.” Raider announced, drawing Sebastian out from his daydream. “I don’t want you anywhere near my son, I don’t want you anywhere near me, got it? Come within fifty feet of me or my family and I swear on our Father’s life I will slit your throat.” 

Bond and Trevelyan didn’t seem too affected by Raider’s threats, having got used to them from their time looking after him when he was younger. Finley reacted in much the same way, he’d grown accustomed to hearing his fathers threaten people and he knew enough violence and what actually happened in the world to not be bothered by it. Plus, he knew his Dad wouldn’t hurt him unless there was an absolute need for it, his Father wouldn’t allow it, his Dad was a psychopath, but he wasn’t a complete idiot.

Q and Lewis exchanged slightly scared looks. Although both were used to such threats and hearing the words come from their respective partners mouth, it was a bit different to seeing 009 saying it to a mark to seeing Raider threaten Jim Moriarty, one of the biggest criminal masterminds the world had ever seen.

“Just go, Jim. I’m not even kidding anymore, stay the hell away from me.” Raider told him; turning his back to the man he once called a brother and picking Finley up, needing to hold his close. To feel his presence.

Jim turned to leave looking sadly at his brother, the one he would never give up on. Sebastian moved from his place and stepped aside, knowing that Jim would want to lead the way this time. With one foot out the door, Jim stopped, nearly causing Sebastian to walk into his back.

“Just answer me two questions,” Jim softly said, his Irish accent carrying the words through the otherwise silent room, “Do they know?”

“Know what?”

“That you were Bandit?”

“They knew a long time ago, my brother.”

“And if I’d have fount you, maybe five, ten years ago, would you still be like this?”

Raider paused, taking a moment to reflect as Jim looked over his shoulder, noting the chain that hung just below Raider’s t-shirt collar.

“I don’t know,” Raider replied, feeling the same amount of grief transition through himself that he highly doubted Jim couldn’t feel, “I really don’t know, maybe.”

Jim nodded, slowly and sadly, taking one last glance at Raider and becoming for Sebastian to follow. The second-in-command reluctantly followed, waving goodbye to the little boy who’d stolen Jim’s heart, even if Jim didn’t know it yet, Finley was the one Jim would end up wanting in his life more than his baby brother.

“See ya, Raid.”

“Bye Bash.” The two exchanged, the familiar nicknames causing the two to smile, even if no one else saw it.

With Seb and Jim finally gone, Raider flopped back down onto the bed, holding Finley close and revealing in the comfort the small boy brought him.

“I love you, Fin, don’t you ever forget that.” Raider muttered into Finley’s hair. Although he knew Finley didn’t believe Jim, it just gave Raider some piece of mind in that his son felt loved and safe.

“I know Daddy. I love you too.” Finley replied, pressing a kiss to Raider cheek before resting his head against Raider’s shoulder and just appreciating the closeness that he got with his Dad.

No one said anything as 009 and Tiny-009 settled down, the four pairs of eyes remaining just watched the two, slightly fascinated by how quickly the two could pretend as though nothing had happened, but also slightly concerned by the fact that Finley didn’t even flinch at the sound of his father threatening to slit his Uncle’s throat. No-one quite understood what happened when Finley moved to live with Raider, but pretty much every agent in MI6 would put a bet on that Raider had opened the boys eye’s to the reality that is the modern day world, unlike a lot of parents who’d chose to shelter their child from everything.

“Raid?” Alec quietly said, “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Raider responded, motioning Alec closer and whispered, “Can you get everyone out of here? I need to talk with Fin on our own.” 

Alec nodded and started to push people out of the room, with Lewis going easier than anyone expected.

“What do we do now, Daddy?” Finley asked, speaking softly.

“We got to get out of here, Fin. They’re going to find us.”

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning Lewis is going to find out a lot earlier than we need him to.”

“Are you sure, Daddy?” Finley responded, “Because there’s no going back.”

“I’m going to have to find a way out, aren’t I? As in find a way out that doesn’t involve potentially risking out lives.”

“I think so, Dad. There’s no way to get away from this, without us being killed.” Finley informed, the words sounding too old to come from such a small person.

“It’s going to be bloody, isn’t it?”

“We know little else, Daddy.” Finley told him, smirking sadly at him.


	9. Raider's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raider's backstory as to what happened when he was twelve :)
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Eventually everyone came back into the room, Raider keeping his grip on Finley and not let the small boy out of his sight for more than five minutes over the days that followed, whilst he was still in MI6’s Medical Branch. Raider had become scared; worried that Jim would do something and somehow get a hold of Finley. This paranoia had led to Raider -again- become silent, something Bond and Trevelyan remembered him doing when he was younger. Everyone panicked and wanted to help Raider, but the agent wasn't someone who could be easily helped. He was a complicated boy, regardless of his age everyone still saw him as a boy, not yet a man. Most people just left Raider alone, checking every now and again that he hadn't ran off or done something worse, something they dreaded to think off.

It was days before Raider would let Finley go, which actually caused an argument because even Finley didn't want to leave his Dad's side. The two relied on each other, and when something was wrong, they stuck together. They took care of each other and when Lewis had mentioned Finley going to school; it had caused an outbreak of protests. Finley maintained that he was the only one keep Raider sane, which Raider quickly seconded, whilst Lewis kept saying that Finley was becoming too reliant on Raider and needed an education away from MI6.

After the higher powers had got involved, it was swiftly decided that Finley would go back to school and Raider would be kept under MI6 supervision until his mental state improved. With Lewis starting a full time job ahead of his graduation with University College London Hospital, it left M and Tanner with no choice but to once again place Alec and James on babysitting duties, something that all three 00-agents weren’t best too pleased about.

In consolation, Raider was allowed to leave Medical and go to Q-Branch or the Gym with the other two agents, which only slightly improved Raider's attitude. He'd remained quiet though, regardless of where he was or whom he was with, he wouldn't speak unless Finley was with him. Suddenly, MI6 were faced with the same boy they'd taken in and thought they'd fixed all those years ago. Where now they expected 009, they still got Bandit, the maniac child who was lost in the workings of MI6.

Alec, James and Raider took their daily walk down to Q-Branch. Raider's head was buried in his phone, texting someone while he walked and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He had slept, but he would wake up at random points in the night, not for any particular reason, but more just because he knew there was something missing.

Raider knew he wanted Jim back in his life, but the hassle he caused made Raider second guess how effective he would be. Also, having just been re-employed as 009, Raider also knew he'd have to go through a million meetings and assessments to guarantee that his position wouldn't be compromised and that he wouldn't leak any information about what the Security Services were working on to Moriarty. One thing Raider was sure of was that he wouldn't lose his job, MI6 knew it was better to keep Raider working for them, where they could monitor what he'd do rather than fire him and cause him to rebel and working against MI6.

Once in Q-Branch, Raider watched as Bond walked over to Q, kissing his temple and Trevelyan spoke with one of the Techies. Seeing the other two often made Raider question what he was doing. He could never understand how the two agents could just act as though their lives were normal, when in reality they were all cold-blooded killers and they were paid to do such a job. Regardless of how many times Raider would try to turn off his brain and forget the life he’d chosen for himself, he couldn’t. It would always revert back in some way to him being a killer.

His mind was still reeling from the fact that he’d found his brother again. It was the only thing that turned off the killer inside him, knowing that his brother knew he was alive. He’d seen what had happened with that Sherlock Holmes, where Jim had basically ‘ killed himself ’ and then come back to life however much time later to everyone’s surprise. Raider knew all about that. He’d been the hacker Moriarty had used to get the an execution broadcast all over London, only Jim knew his personal hacker to be ‘Bandit’, and having never met the person who did it, he never suspected that it be his own little brother who he’d been consulting for the past ten years, having thought that someone had taken over the persona of ‘Bandit’, a mechanism Raider had put in place upon his demise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jim Moriarty is my brother. Older than me by nine years and is a complete arse. But, he’s my brother and I love him. My position as a double-0 agent is not in no-way undermined and he has no idea of the work I do. He shan’t know either, and I have no qualms about keeping my professional and familial lives separate, however I’m not going to stop bringing Finley into HQ.” Raider announced, when he was forced into a meeting with what appeared to be the entirety of the higher powers in MI6, Mycroft Holmes –for some reason Raider was yet to decipher-, quite a few of the 00-Agents and a smattering of people from the Intelligence and Security committee, all of which tended to piss Raider off.

"Why didn't anyone pick up on the family connection before?" Q asked him, speaking aloud the question everyone was trying to answer. Raider raised an eyebrow and glanced between Q and Mycroft, silently telling Q that he couldn’t say much when his own family was sat at the table also.

"Because...” Raider started, sensing everyone’s disapproval at the fact that he hadn’t answered yet. Rolling his eyes, he launched into the tale of how he'd lost his brother, his first best friend.

~~~~~~

_Raider walked tentatively through MI6, his battered black converse silently moving against the shiny floor. His blue hoodie and batman tee (both stained with blood) hung limply on his skinny frame and his black skinny jeans were ripped at the knees. Raider looked more out of place in MI6 then a watermelon in an orange sale._

_The twelve-year-old boy had managed to break out of his holding cell, having remained mute since the moment Bond and Trevelyan had left him. The two newly qualified 00 agents had been the only people Raider had been confident enough to talk to, even though he still wouldn't tell them his name, choosing to instead go by his hacker name, BANDIT. They’d found him leaving taunts under that name, so it was the once he proceeded with._

_Looking around, Raider found the entrance to the shooting range and after making sure he wasn't being watched, he slipped in and climbed over the barrier, dropping into the shooting quad. Behind Raider was a wall of guns. Running his skinny fingers over them, he selected a basic walther and took his place. He stood with precision and as he breathed deep, he pulled the trigger, shooting the paper target straight in-between the eyes. Smirking, Raider shot another four times, receiving a shot that would result in death each time._

_As he reached to replace the ammo, the sound of people coming into the shooting range caused Raider to nearly drop the gun, however managed to catch it in time to avoid making noise, as he dropped down underneath a bench, lying on his stomach. The people that had disrupted his shooting seemed to be searching for something -most likely they was searching for him, Raider thought- but as they searched and went through a door at the bottom of the gallery, Raider quickly shimmied out of his hiding space, placed the gun back where he’d fount it and managed to escape out of the door._

_Looking either way down the corridor, they appeared to be empty and so Raider started to make his way up towards where he'd remember seeing a branch. Although he was unsure of which branch it actually was, Raider continued his journey, hiding in cupboards and behind doors every time someone was heard in the corridor ahead of him._

_Walking down the steps towards a shiny automated door, Raider bypassed the code and walked in, the workers contained within the area all hunched over their desks. No one looked up as the scruffy twelve-year-old blood stained child walked through the branch, poking and staring at anything that caught his fancy._

_Being only twelve and not exactly an expert on what the branch actually did, when Raider saw a red button and no one tried to stop him as he reached out to it, how was Raider to know that the button would cause an explosion?_

_Everyone in the branch swivelled round in their chairs, all with startled expressions on their faces and a few reaching for their guns._

_"Oops...” Raider cheekily said._

_"Who the bloody hell are you?" Boothroyd asked, reaching for his alarm system._

_"I wouldn't press that if I was you." Raider told him, rocking on his heels with his hands behind his back, "I may or may not just hack into your systems and reprogram everything to play the most annoying song possible if you alarm someone I'm here."_

_"You never answered my question," Boothroyd informed the strange child he was faced with as he withdrew his hand, not quite sure if the boy was joking, "Who are you?"_

_"Bandit." Raider announced, grinning at the older gentleman, showing his brace. "I got taken in by two of your double-Oh’s. They weren't very clever but what do you expect for a couple of newbie’s. However one of them wasn’t..” He told them, trailing off when he noticed the two agents quickly approaching him behind Boothroyd._

_As Raider span on his heel, he took off into a sprint, running through the doors and down the corridor, rapidly approaching the stairs that would lead to the exit. Not daring to risk slowing himself down to look behind him, Raider kept going, hoping that 007 and 006 weren't close enough to catch him. Or figure out his plan and spoil it by waiting for him._

_Either way, Raider needed them to not be near him. He was a smart kid, if he managed to escape, he'd be able to get into a school, maybe get a scholarship to go to university early, fake a few records or as a last resort, get himself put into care. He'd figure something out. Being able to think on his feet was a skill Raider had quickly learnt was clearly needed in the world of criminal organisation._

_Sprinting up the stairs, Raider prayed that his converse would stay tied up and wouldn't trip him up. He needed to get away. He needed to be in the open. The exit was in sight, and as he barrelled out of it, he bumped into a young man. The guy only appeared to be in his early twenties, skinny and tall._

_Raider tried to get away, but as 007 also swiftly advanced out of the door, 007 shouted to the guy,_

_"Grab the kid!"_

_With a moment of distraction on mans behalf, Raider shimmied past him and bolted down the steps, diving over the roof of a car that had pulled out in front of him._

_"Idiot!" Bond was faintly heard shouting, but Raider didn't stop._

_His legs didn't stop moving, as Raider efficiently made his way round the corner and back towards Central London. Having not visited the place since he was nine or ten years old, he was forced to slow down as he remembered the back routes he would take when escaping from whichever torturous school he’d been placed at._

_The alleyway he skimmed down appeared empty. Jumping behind a garbage can, Raider knelt down, clutching his lower torso and silently gasping for breath. Having not been challenged this bad since he was with Ji- no. Raider refused to think about him._

_Scrunching his eyes, Raider ran his dirty palms down his face and sighed. He knew his escape wouldn't last long, but it would last as long as he would make it. His only chance to stay free was to find his way back to his brother. But when he moved around as frequently as he did and changed his mobile every other week, there was no means for access. Instead he was stuck. Alone. Frightened. Lost in the middle of a country that -although he kept the accent- he didn't know._

_Raider knew that the longer he stayed stationary, the easier it would be for the two double-Oh’s and potentially other agents to find him. Poking his head out of the side, Raider noted that no one appeared to be at either end of the alley and therefore decided that it would be an accurate enough time to go. He could feel the bone in his leg protesting at his movement, having broken it when he was ten years old. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through him at the euphoria of a chase made him blotch out the pain._

_Starting steady, Raider toed his way towards the end of the alley. As he reached the end, the sunlight blinded him momentarily, but it was a moment that the 00 agents were grateful for. Alec grabbed the boy round the waist and lifted him out of the alley._

_"Let me go!" Raider screamed, thrashing in Alec's arms, "Let me go! I'll kill you, let me go!"_

_Alec stared over at Bond, taking notice of the raised eyebrow on Bond's face and the startling similarities between their attitudes. Bond stared at Alec and Raider, not actually moving to help Alec now they'd got the kid._

_"Yep. It's fine James, ouch you little bastard," Alec muttered as Raider kicked him in the shins, "No problem that this kid is trying to kneecap me with his fucking feet." Alec told him, glaring at his best friend. Sighing, James grabbed hold of Raider's torso and Alec grabbed his legs, between them carrying Raider back to MI6._

_As they carried Raider back, Raider accepted that there was no way he'd managed to break free. Not until he was left in the cell on his own again. He doubted, however, that they'd be stupid enough to leave him without a guard._

_His mind was running riot, he needed a way to keep them from discovering his real identity, but he also needed to find a way to get away from here. If he could run from MI6, he could do what was expected of him and start a mob. He always preferred the mafia to gangs, and with that other person in his life in the process of starting a criminal empire, he'd be too like him if he followed that path. And his dad? His dad couldn't care less that he'd gone, so why start a gang like him?_

_His running, plotting and overall lack of healthy lifestyle was wearing Raider down. Regardless of his abilities, an eleven-year-old child stuck in a foreign country on his own, spending his twelfth birthday alone and now stuck in MI6 was mind consuming. As his eyelids fluttered shut, he shivered subconsciously. Bond signalled to Alec, the two men stopped walking and propped Raider against the wall._

_Shrugging off his coat, Alec wrapped the tiny boy in it, watching him as it swamped him. Bond looked at Alec caring for the boy, and it had been something that seemed mutual. Out of both of them, Bandit seemed to gravitate more towards Alec._

_Alec picked Raider up, marvelling at his lightness, before shifting Raider round onto Alec's back. He shouldn't be this skinny, Alec thought. 006 carried Raider back to MI6. Raiders head rested against Alec's shoulder, providing the blond with the constant reassurance that the kid wasn't dead as he felt his shallow breathes on his neck._

_Once back in MI6, Alec took Raider back down to the holding cell. Bond stayed upstairs, trying to convince M and Boothroyd that the kid -although insane- was just a bit lost and didn't appear to pose any threat to the national security of the United Kingdom._

_"He's just a kid. Yeah, I give it to him he's a talented hacker, but he's just a kid!" Bond attempted to reason, "He's bloody insane, I've told you that already, but he's good. He idolises Trevelyan, it's clear from just watching them."_

_"Bond," M cut in, "This child, we don't even know his name. The only thing we know is that he's a hacker, who leaves taunts on our bloody firewalls and states that his name is Bandit. One person knows the truth, and that's him. You find out this kids name. You do whatever, Bond." M told him, before turning and walking off, showing Bond that she was tired of the conversation._

_"Look, the kid, Bandit," Boothroyd stated, "He's smart. From the looks of him, too smart. When you do this, Bond, do it properly, don't mess him up." Bond nodded in agreement and Boothroyd smiled at him._

_Running his hands down his face, 007 took off down the corridor and went in search of Alec and Bandit. If the kid was asleep, Alec and him could sneak off to the shooting gallery, rather than babysit some little kid. As he walked down, Bond thought about Bandit. The holding cell Bandit was in, was meant to be impossible to break out of, yet a twelve year old skinny runt of a child was able to escape, cause a minute amount of havoc in one of the most important branches within MI6 and escape, all without anyone noticing.._

_Bandit was clearly a talented kid, one which MI6 would probably try and recruit into the system to train as an agent or a Q-Branch Techie, if his hacking skills were anything to go by. As Bond flashed his ID card at the scanner, he stepped through the doors and into Bandit's holding cell. Alec was sat on the floor, his hand being clutched by the scared twelve year old. Even in his sleep, Bond knew that the kid had experienced things that no kid should, showing pain and torment on his face._

_"Alec? Why are you holding the kids hand?" Bond whispered, an eyebrow rose at the embrace._

_"When I let go of him, he screamed. Nightmare I assume, but he calmed down when he grabbed my hand. There's something wrong with this kid, James. And he doesn't trust anyone, he's just a kid and he's been left like this. There's something deeply wrong.." Alec explained, trailing off as he looked towards the kid. "Only we can save him, James. And if I have to, I'll be the one to do it.."_

_"I’ll stick by you, Alec, I will but remember he could ruin you, Alec. He's a blo-" Bond tried to reason, but knew that the words were falling on death ears._

_"A lost, scared little boy who is terrified of the outside world." Alec interrupted, "I know he's a hacker and he's probably got more secrets than the entirety of the bloody secret services, and that’s including the Spec Ops soldiers, God knows they’ve got thousands. But until Bandit trusts us, we have to trust him."_

_"And you trust him?"_

_"Hundred percent." Alec confirmed, nodding his head, as he ran his spare hand through the blond hair of Bandit, his eyes brightening when BANDIT lent into the touch, smiling in his sleep. "He needs a shower though, the kid reeks."_

_"Interrogate first, shower second." Bond told him, "Into room five when he wakes up." Alec nodded in response and continued to sit by Bandit's bedside._

_The kid reminded him of James. From what he'd been told of James's childhood, he was exactly the same. Reluctant to agree to things and always wary. His blonde hair and statue was startling similar to Bond's as well, but he chose not to dwell on it._

_Alec stood up, relinquishing his hold on Bandit. Raider could feel the movements, and he heard as Alec started to mumble something to an outside guard. Having received the go-ahead, Alec stepped outside and left the guard watching over Raider._

_Sitting up, Raider rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he felt his body protest at his waking up. Having not slept for more than an hour or two a day in over two months, the twelve year olds body was wrecked._

_"What's going on?" Raider muttered, as the guard walked over to him and pulled him from where he'd been sleeping._

_"Interrogation." The guard gruffly answered, as he shoved Raider out of the room and into another one._

_“Careful.” Raider muttered; as he nearly fell over his own two feet._

_The one he was shoved in was clearly an interrogation room; with only a mirrored window -that could only see into the room- and a table with three chairs occupying the room. Two chairs on one side of the table, one on the opposite side._

_"Sit." The guard told Raider, causing the child to pull out the chair and flop onto it, upper body stretched out onto the table, head pillowed on his arm as he looked at the guard expectantly._

_"And don't move." The guard told him, watching him with a beady eye. Raider rolled his eyes, as he started peering round the cell, noting its lack of anything. The walls were plain and the floor lacked any colour, just the occasional stain of blood._

_Raider smirked and shook his head at the marks, knowing that he'd made much worse before and he'd managed to clean it up a hell of a lot better._

_"Stop moving." Bond told him, causing Raider to stop shaking his leg. Something he hadn't even noticed he was doing._

_Raider quickly schooled his features, his pride unwilling to allow the other to know he’d taken him off-guard, even for a moment._

_Bond sat down opposite him, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on top._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Bandit." He supplied._

_"Don't play games with me kid."_

_"Wasn't trying to." Raider responded, smiling at Bond. "You asked who I am, most people have and always will know me as Bandit."_

_"You've seen my files. You know my skills. You know I'm a t-" Bond started to say, seemingly fed up with Raider and instead choosing to get straight to the point._

_"Torture specialist interrogator, yeah I know. I'm not stupid."_

_"And so you know why they got me to talk with you."_

_"Not really." Raider replied, tilting his head to one side as he looked at Bond quizzically._

_"Why's that?"_

_"I know enough about how the British Intelligence Services extract their information to know that regardless of what their morals are, an agent will never torture a kid. News flash mate, I'm a kid."_

_"We have other means to extract it."_

_"None that will work on me, Bond. I'm too clever for you." Bandit responded, “No matter what you say Bond, I’m not going to tell you my name._

_The interrogation went on much the same way for hours, Bond pointing out things and asking the kid questions, whilst said kid pointed out flaws in EVERYTHING and refused to answer anything beyond how annoying Bond found him._

_By the time MI6 had called it quits, Raider was practically falling asleep and was actually grateful that they’d call it a day. Raider also was grateful for the fact that he could shower and would have access to his file so he could make adjustments. Whilst he knew it wouldn’t be long before they found out at least his first name, if he could keep his last name confidential for a bit longer until he’d have chance to wipe his name from his brothers, it would all be fine._

_Once Raider had showered and woken up the next day, Trevelyan took Raider up to the canteen, carrying the boy on his back when Raider refused to walk. The two were laughing and just generally misbehaving, and the sound of Raider’s laughter filled Alec with happiness. They ate together, ran together, caused fifteen of the junior agents and five 00-agents to engage in a Nerf Gun showdown fight and had also managed to break out of MI6 and escape onto the roof, managing to find a bit of happiness in the otherwise quite confusing building._

_Raider hadn’t explained to Alec or James why he was in Argentina, or why he was alone there. All they knew was that he was Bandit. A twelve-year-old hacker who was bloody good on a computer and had a very fetching British accent. Whatever his story was, the two agents were going to figure it out, but with Raider being two steps ahead of them, he was determined that this time, he would win._

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So I hacked all the databases, created five or six multiple identities for myself, deleted my connections with Jim and tricked everyone into thinking I’d never heard of the man. I may be an assassin, hacker, agent, parent, brother or whatever you want to label me as, but one of the first and foremost things about me, is that I am a bloody good actor, and I will and have manipulated people to get my own way.” Raider finished, leaving the story of how Jim Moriarty’s little brother had managed to find his way into MI6 and get a job, all without no-one connecting the dots.

With his story done, Raider stood up and said,

“I’m assuming my job is still secure?” Having received multiple nods in response, Raider continued, “Good. Well I must be off, Finley finishes school soon and I need to go pick him up. Auf Wiedersehen!”

Looking good babe. You should manipulate the committee more often. OS

Stop hacking into the CCTV, wanker. Also, please have my new Aston Martin refurbished into matte-black. I detest shiny black. RM

Of course. See you soon babe. OS


	10. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think I have some explaining to do..
> 
> It's been a while, a fucking long ass time since I've updated and I apologise so much. I just couldn't figure out what to write and I hated everything I wrote. But Im actually on holiday atm and I go home in a few days, but I recently figured out what to write and I actually like it..  
> If there's errors in spelling/grammer, I aplogise. The entire thing has been written on my iPod and is being uploaded via my iPod. I have also gone through all the other chapters and made amendments to those, however the updates on them won't be posted for another few days.  
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Raider was bored. That was the excuse he’d come up with as to why he’d walked out of yet another meeting with the minister for defence. In reality, Raider was scared. He knew that now the Secret Services knew about Jim, it would only be a matter of time before they found out all of Raider’s other little secrets. Raider needed time to clear his head, and so he’d taken his skateboard and attached Finley’s own board to Raider’s backpack, with the pretence of going to pick his son up early from school and take him skating. 

Raider had taught Finley to skate pretty much as soon as he could walk, and with Finley inheriting being a genius from both of his parents, he’d learnt the skill very quickly. He had a natural coordination on the board, and was able to learn different flips and skill on his board rapidly. Raider was proud of his little boy, and knew that if his other parent was able to see in as much detail as this how swiftly their little boy was growing, neither parent would let him out of their sight, afraid that their child would grow and gain his independence way too quickly. 

With his snapback facing backwards and his sunglasses perched over his eyes, Raider allowed himself to indulge in the thoughts as the bright London sun beamed down upon him. Having fought and lived in Afghanistan for around four years and then spending a further year living in Virginia in the US working for the CIA, Raider had developed quite a tan and so the past three and a half months living in London again had caused his temporary tanned skin to resort back to its Irish roots and so slowly his pale skin had started to become natural again. 

Gliding over roads and through the school gate, Raider jumped with his board up the steps and caught the board in the air, placing it under his arm as he walked through to the school reception. 

“Hello, how may I help?” The receptionist asked, glaring at Raider as the 00 leaned against the counter, clearly uninvited.

“I’m here to pick Finley Moriarty up. Sudden doctors appointment I’m afraid and I forgot to phone in.” Raider told her, flashing an apologetic smile at her,

“I’m going to need your name and clarification that you’re doing this legally.”

“Yeah, fine. It’s Raider Moriarty, I’m his Dad. It says so in Fin’s file.”

The receptionist ignored Raider and typed his name into the system, allowing it to process as she returned to her paperwork. Rolling his eyes, Raider huffed as he tapped his fingers against the counter.

“Want to hurry up at all?”

“I can’t help it if the computer connection is slow, can I sir?”

Raider huffed in annoyance, turning to look as a scattering of children walked through the reception, carrying their lunch boxes and attempting to hit the other with it.

Having spotted his Dad, Finley launched himself at Raider’s legs and screeched,

“Daddy!”

Raider lifted Finley up, kissing his temple as Finley linked his arms around Raider’s neck, proceeding to whack Raider’s hat with his lunch box. 

“I’m taking him.” Raider told the woman behind the counter and proceeded to walk through the reception and the corridor in search of Finley’s school bag. With his dad holding him, Finley rested his head against the agents shoulder and pointed out where his bag was, gripping tightly when Raider leaned down to the pick it up.

Finley took it from him and pulled away from Raider enough to place it on his back. Once it was secured, the pair went back through the office and grabbed Raider’s board. The headmaster was waiting in the office, Raider guessed it was to stop him from taking Fin away. 

Even though the headmaster had started to voice his protest, Raider ignored him and continued onwards, dropping his board to the floor and climbing onto it. The office staff watched as Raider skated towards the door. Finley outstretched his arm and pressed the buzzer, allowing the door to buzz open and let them through. 

“Daddy, why are you here? It’s only..” Finley paused to check the time on his watch, “twenty past twelve and you don’t normally pick me up till two thirty.” He enquired, asking quietly. 

“I kinda messed up at work again, but we need to get away from London for a bit. Fancy going skating for a bit and then maybe we could go Wales again? We could go see Nana.”

“I think that’s a very good idea Daddy.” Finley responded, resting his head once again on Raider’s shoulder and allowing his Dad to take them wherever. Finley trusted Raider, knowing that when his Dad told them they needed to get away from their home, it meant that some shit was happening and that they NEEDED to get away before Raider did something that could result in a rather dangerous situation. 

Raider smiled at Finley, holding him tight as they weaved between people and down the stairs. Londoners glared in annoyance and stared at them as they slid past them. The two smirked at the annoyed business men and Finley managed a few sarcastic waves. 

As they reached the skatepark, Raider greeted a few of the regulars that were hanging round and dropped Finley, shook off his backpack and left Finley to detach his board. Finley watched as Raider pushed off, watching as he glided effortlessly over bumps, flew down half-pipes and jumped over the barriers. Finley had a smile on his face, knowing that Raider found skateboarding exhilarating, providing him with a sense of release that he struggled to find if he wasn't holding or shooting a gun. 

Resting Raider's bag against the wall, Finley made sure his tiny converse trainers were tied tightly on his feet and pulled his jumper over his head, took his tie off and untucked his shirt, shoving his jumper and tie into his school bag and dumping it next to Raider's. With the strap wrapped around his lunch box, Finley abandoned his possessions and raced after his Dad.

The pair raced up and down the ramps, falling down the half pipes and doing 360 flips as they reached the top of the vert pipes. Finley kept showing off, showcasing his newest tricks, mainly a shove-it, mctwist and air, astounding the other riders who hadn't seen how talented Finley was before. 

The two Moriarty's were skating for a while, both finding the freedom to be the release they'd been waiting for. By the time they'd stopped, it was nearly half two and Raider's phone had been ringing for the past twenty minutes. Neither had heard, and when it went off again, Raider skated over and caused his board to grind against the floor as he came to a stop. Digging through his bag, Raider pulled his phone out and pressed it to his ear, breathlessly answering,

"Moriarty."

"Raider? It's Faith, did you get the message?"

"Yeah," Raider responded, motioning to Finley to come over and grab his bag. "I picked Finley up from school early, we're going to come over, if that's okay? We need to get out of London anyway."

"That's fine love, are you driving or taking the train?"

"Probably drive, if we go on the train, they could find me. But if I go in my car, it's literally just been reimported from Ireland where He was getting the body work redone. It's not going to be tracked as easily as us on the train would be." Raider replied, watching as Finley pulled his school bag on and took hold of his lunch box. He held up his hand and slipped it into Raiders, climbed back into his board allowed for Raider to set off on his board at a pace that Finley could keep up with. 

"Okay, make sure you're careful. Keep your head straight."

"I will Fai, I promise. I've got my little guy to keep me sane." Raider told her, squeezing Finley's hand. Finley smiled up at him, leaning on his board as they slid round a corner. 

"I love you darling, see you soon."

"Love you too Fai, see you soon."

Raider ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket. As he approached the road, he saw nothing coming and quickly zipped across it. Finley followed, chasing after Raider and giggling.

With the car park quickly approaching, Raider veered over to the side and pulled Finley towards him. Stepping off his board, Finley attached it to his backpack, pulled his jumper out and over his head and pushed his lunch box into the bag, watching as Raider pulled his keys out of his bag and also attached his board to the front of his bag, making sure the clips were tightly secured.

Taking hold of Finley's hand, the two Moriarty's slid through a gap between the buildings and started walking past the river. As they passed old buildings, Finley listened carefully to what Raider was saying, hearing stories of people Raider knew had worked there.

"In that building," Raider pointed out, lifting their hands to point at a derelict, vast building, that appeared to have been a fishmongers in a past life, "The Kray Twins worked there for a little bit. Can you remember me telling you about them?"

Finley furrowed his eye brows for a moment, staring up at his dad, before suddenly grinning and saying, 

"Yeah! It was Ron and Reg, they were gangsters. I remember." Finley told him, smiling widely at Raider, his grin infectious as Raider felt his own mouth stretch to match the young boys.

"That's it, little man. I met them a few times, in prison mind you, but they were genuine blokes. Psychos, granted, but they'd always have the time for me, taking time to talk to me and explain everything. Top blokes, they were." Raider trailed off, feeling nothing but vacancy for the life he used to have. He wasn't that same little boy that would sit with Ronnie Kray and talk about what gun would be best, or sit with Reggie Kray listening to stories about school, telling his own back to the East-End gangster. 

Finley loved hearing the stories from Raider, he didn't know too much about what had happened when Raider was a lot younger, it was a part of his Dad that was kept under close lock. But when Raider allowed for the stories to be told, they were always interesting and painted vivid pictures of the little boy that he'd been, meaning Finley would often see similarities between what he was like and what Raider had been like.

Even though they'd nearly reached the warehouse that his car was kept in, Raider suddenly pulled Finley behind a wall, crouching down as a police man walked past. With a hand clamped over his mouth, Finley watched as Raider pulled his gun from his backpack and held it between his hands, slowly lifting his head so only his eyes could be seen. The gun came up beside his left ear.

Finley ducked even lower, taking the hand that had been held by Raider and covering both his ears, just in case Raider needed to shoot. He wasn't scared by gunfire, he'd lived with the British army in Afghanistan for eight months and had then lived with his dad working for the CIA for a year. He'd held and shot guns himself, designed them and tested them, it was second nature for him. It was just that whenever he'd used to hear the shots, he'd have ear protection on.

By the time the police man had passed and Raider had confirmed that it was just the singular man, it had been more than five minutes and Finley could hear the hustle of the streets behind them, as the schools were let out and children also filed onto the sidestreets. Amid the businessmen, families and tourists, Finley knew that there'd be someone looking for them. 

MI6 got immediate alerts when Raider pulled Finley out of school early and didn't return to HQ. However as Raider's car was an import and didn't yet have any connection to Raider, they wouldn't look down the garages and warehouses in the backstreets. 

With a quick look left and right, Raider grabbed Finley's wrist and pulled him towards the warehouse. There was a panel Raider knew to be loose and so as he shifted it out the way, Finley squeezed through the gap. He reached back through the gap to grab Raider's gun, the weight of it in his hands reminded him that his life revolved around death, even at his young age. With a look back at his Dad, he received a reassuring smile and a nod to go on.

Finley crept around the corner, ducked behind a crate and poked his head up to ensure they were alone. The place was small, no bigger than a normal house and in the middle of it sat a matte-black Aston Martin Vanquish. The car had blacked out windows and a private plate, but as Finley signalled to Raider that the place was deserted, he stepped towards the car and popped the boot. Inside was guns, ammunition, lock picking devices and other things that could save their lives should they come into difficulty.

There were multiple spare number plates hidden beneath the carpet next to the spare wheels and there was hidden bundles of cash, buried within secret compartments that only either Raider or Finley's handprints could open. Finley wasn't sure how much money would be under there, but knowing the guy that had sent the Vanquish for them, it could be anything up to half a million pounds, with cards mixed in, each probably containing thousands of pounds. There was probably cards that contained currency for lots of different countries too, the guy that had sent the car knew how often Raider skipped countries. 

"Come on you," Raider said, opening the passenger back door and moving the straps for his car seat. Finley pressed a button to lower the boot and stepped round the car to Raider, passing his backpack to Raider to put on the floor. With him now holding nothing, Raider was able to pick him up and chuck him into his car seat. Finley squealed and laughed as Raider chucked him in. With Finley secured in, Raider passed Finley Owen the Dinosaur from his own backpack and closed the door behind him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Owen, Finley rested his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes, leaving Raider to open the warehouse door before climbing in and buckling up. Listening to the initial roar of the engine, Finley slowly drifted asleep as Raider pressed down on the accelerator and drove the car through the backstreets. 

By the time they'd reached the main road, Finley was fast asleep and didn't stir when Raider quickly pulled into traffic. He'd pulled his SnapBack round to the front and pulled sunglasses over his eyes, distinguishing himself from the traffic cameras that MI6 would be searching through to find him. If he tried to avoid the traffic cameras and CCTV cameras, it would make him look even more suspicious then that time when he was fourteen and was driving round London in a Ferrari F50 gaining experience behind the wheel.

 

Raider looked in the mirror and seeing Finley fast asleep, he floored the accelerator and spun the Aston into the middle lane, speeding through as the traffic light hit green. Horns blared behind him as Raider cut other cars off, but the agent kept going, raising a hand in apology to the driver behind him. The driver behind shook his head and had a stern look on his face, and if Raider wasn't in a rush, he'd stop the car and put a gun to the guys head. But knowing it wouldn't be long, Raider just kept going, giving the driver the one fingered salute. It sent the driver into what appeared to be a curse-filled rant, Raider just kept his eyes on the road and didn't think of the other drivers. 

Raider had driven to Wales hundreds of times since he was sixteen. Unlike most other teenagers in The UK, Raider had gained a driving liscence at sixteen, rather than seventeen. At sixteen, Raider had become the youngest ever qualified double-0 agent, with a liscence to kill. He'd still been nothing more than a boy, he couldn't even legally buy alcohol or gamble in most of the places he visited. However, having lived in a lot of his assignments places when he was younger, many of the locals remembered the blonde-haired, green-eyed, baby-faced boy that had come back again. Just with more facial scars and a legal reason to come and execute someone that lived within their country. By living in so many different countries and speaking most languages pretty well, Raider was always well loved by the locals, who'd buy him drinks, smokes and provided anything else he wanted. 

When he was a young boy, maybe six or seven, Raider had been sent to Argentina by a third party, that was hiring him out. Playing the lost, innocent little boy, Raider was able to acquire spare ammunition for his gun and the locals gave him a description of the area the man that he'd been sent to kill lived in. They didn't know that the lost, little boy they'd just helped was going to put a bullet in the guy or steal all his paperwork, most documenting hits that either Raider had carried out, information on other hits connected to the gang that had hired him, or it showed where the best places were to get the cheap, disposable laptops that a simple program could make impossible to trace. 

Reminiscing over a childhood filled with manipulation and murder wasn't how Raider liked spending his time driving. It was rough and resulted in Raider, most of the time, resorting back to the selective mutism he'd once had. Clearing his head, Raider plugged his phone into the car and enabled the station that meant Raider could hear everything happening back at Q-Branch. Sure enough, Raider heard the sound of M informing Q-Branch that Agent 009 and Junior 009 had not returned from picking the latter up from school at twelve twenty, nearly three hours later. Q-Branch were on a full scale search for the pair, with strict instructions that anyone not working on a mission or carrying out something that required immediate attention were to look for them. Raider heard as one of the newer branch members just asked _'Why can't we just use their trackers like we do with every other person?'_.

"Because I don't have any on me, numb nuts." Raider scoffed, as he heard the Quartermaster say pretty much exactly the same thing in response, before going on to say,

"Do we know what he's taken? Car, train, skateboard, what?"

"Last we saw, both had skateboards and skating towards that park that Raider takes Finley to a lot, but they aren't there now."

Raider turned down the volume of the station as Finley stirred in the back seat. 

"Dad?" Finley whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry Fin, everything's fine." Raider responded, just as he pressed harder down on the accelerator and zoomed past most of the cars that had been dwindling along. Going twice over the speed limit in Central London wasn't exactly a smart move, so as quickly as Raider had accelerated, he'd slowed down and returned to the normal speed limit, only slightly pushing it. 

"Dad, why have we got to leave London?" Finley asked, staring at the back of Raider's head.

"Because something's happened. I can't fix it in London so we need to go Wales."

"Yeah, but what's happened?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why?!" Finley shouted.

"It's OS!" Raider responded just as loud, losing his temper. "I've been..informed that there may have been difficulties and so we need to go and stop it."

Finley shut up, not back-chatting his Dad. It wasn't often that Raider shouted, even when he was angry, he was just silent. When he shouted, Finley knew that his Dad was close to losing it. Snuggling into Owen, Finley looked up, seeing his Dad's eyes in the wing-mirror. For the first time, Finley actually saw how broken Raider looked, his usually vibrant green eyes looked tired and were dull. There were bags under his eyes, signifying that it had been a while since the agent had slept, and there was bruises on his bloody knuckles, the skin broken from where Raider had been too strict on himself whilst training in the gym and punched the punchbag without protection too many times. His hands gripped tightly onto the steering wheel, his fingers turning deathly white at the tightness. 

"Sorry.." Raider muttered, looking into the mirror and meeting Finley's eyes, "It's just, I can't get it outta me 'ead. If owts happened to 'im, I don't know what I'm gonna do.." Raider sounded tired, not like he was going to fall asleep, just fed up. Finley knew that was the case whenever his Dad's proper-cockney accent floated.

"Nothing's gonna have happened Dad, OS is going to be okay."

"I know baby, I just worry, that's all." Raider responded, smiling sadly at Finley. 

"Hey Daddy?" Finley asked suddenly, wanting to draw Raider's mind away from OS. Hearing a murmur in retaliation, Finley carried on, "When we get to Wales, can we see if I can go feed the goats again?"

"Sure little guy, I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

Finley rattled off a number of things, including getting Nana to make him more pancakes and wanting to have a proper look at the engine of the Vanquish. Raider laughed at the last request.

Finley's love for cars had definitely been inherited from both his parents, but more-so his other parent. The three had worked on engines since Finley was a baby, letting him sit on the hood whilst his parents got their hands dirty in the engine bay. Finley had loved it when it was just the three of them, the smell of the petrol and the grease covering their hands and faces. One of Finley's best memories was from when they'd been working on an engine and his other parent had ran his fingers through Raider's blonde hair, leaving black streaks and just generally messing it up. It had caused a fight between them and Finley couldn't stop giggling as the two chased each other round the garden with nerf guns, laughing manically.

The drive to Wales would take a long time, so Raider told Finley to grab his iPad out of Raider's backpack and left him to watch a movie. Flicking through a selection of movies, Finley decided on 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' and plugged in his headphones, placing the Iron Man 3 themed headphones over his little head. The headphones had been a gift from the boy's Uncle months back, but Finley adored them. He'd yet to have met the Uncle, as the man had been out working in Japan when Finley had been born and then with Finley being in Afghan with Raider, he'd not been able to meet the little boy, only ever seen pictures. Much like with everyone Finley had ever spoke with, Finley had stolen the heart of his Uncle.

Raider was happy that Finley liked superheroes and would spend hours reading comics and watching the movies. He needed to have something childish in his life, otherwise Raider was afraid that Finley would end up too like him, a killer with blood on their hands and a constant worry for if there may be an attack on his life. Finley spent way too much time with Raider, they'd either be down MI6 in the shooting gallery or just generally causing ruckus wherever they ended up. Every time Finley giggled, Raider was reminded of his time when he was an innocent, normal little boy too. But when Finley smirked and scowled, he could instantly see the mirror reflection of himself at that age. 

~~~~~~

By the time they'd got to Wales and weren't too far from the house they'd be staying at, it was late and the sun was starting to set. Raider pulled over and got out the car. Stepping round to Finley's side, Raider stretched his legs and pulled the door open, giving Finley a little shake to wake him. He'd fallen asleep in the middle of watching another movie and the end credits were playing. Rubbing a fist against his eyes, Finley let Raider pick him up and walked round to the front, placing him on a booster seat in the passenger seat. 

"Not long now, little guy." Raider softly told him, pulling the seat belt round and into place. Finley nodded and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his dad's cheek. Raider smiled softly at the gesture, running his fingers through Finley's messy hair and kissed his temple. Closing the door gently, Raider moved round to his side and climbed in, before buckling up. 

The ride to the house wouldn't take more than twenty minutes, but Raider needed Finley awake so that he would sleep tonight. To distract him and hopefully stop the small boy from falling asleep again, Raider passed Finley his iPhone.

"Phone Lew, tell him we're okay and that we'll be home in a few days." Finley nodded and typed in the passcode '1210' and then used the fingerprint scanner to open the contacts app. Scrolling until he saw 'Lew', Finley pressed phone and then tapped loud speaker. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Raider?! Where the hell are you?!" Lewis shouted.

"Lew, it's me." Finley said, "I'm with Daddy and we're both okay, I promise. But Daddy told me to tell you that we've had to go away for a few days and we'll be back soon."

"Where are you Finley?" Lewis asked, the question echoing around. Raider recognised the sound of the computers in the background and faintly heard M telling Lewis to _"keep him on the line for at least another thirty seconds"_. Raider quickly reached over to press the end button and Finley went about taking the phone apart, pulling it open to take out the SIM card and pulling out a wire to dismantle the call feature. The screen stayed lit up whilst Finley removed any other wires to effectively stop the phone from working, whilst not destroying it totally. Finley tucked the SIM card into a compartment in the glove box and pulled out another. It was identical to the last, with all Raider's contacts synced onto it and a record of all the text messages. However the new one had a different number and so it meant that no-one could get into contact with them. 

~~~~~

In Q-Branch, Q slammed his fist down on the worktop as they lost track of Raider. They'd had a trace that he was either in Scotland or Wales, but just as it started to calibrate and zoom in on their location, it had cut out. Q knew Raider's iPhone had been modified, Raider was one of the most skilled technicians in Europe and so had modified his phone so that even though it appeared basic if fingerprint recognition wasn't used, the actual phone was connected to seven different satellites and bounced through twelve different countries before you could get an accurate reading. 

"Bloody hell!" Q shouted, storming away from his laptop and turning to the wall projection. It detailed the last known whereabouts of Raider and where they'd managed to trace the call down to. One of the Minions tried to go into more detail and break Raider's code, but every time they got it wrong, the code reset and became harder and harder to break. The minion had to give up, he'd only attempted twice, but if he went any further the chances of finding the two agents would become near-on-impossible.

"What do we do now?" Bond asked, who'd been stood to the side with Alec. 

"We find the fucker." Alec muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

"Alec's right, Raider is classed as a high-security risk, we can't lose him or we'll have to explain to the PM why the most dangerous two boys in London are missing." M responded, staring at Alec. "And I really don't fancy having to explain to big-brother Jim Moriarty why his little brother and nephew are missing."

"It won't come to that." Q promised, already searching through databases and linking up to every satellite he could in search of Raider.

Bond turned his head to look at Alec, who never took this much interest in a missing agent. He knew that Alec had been spending a lot of time with Raider recently, but he just assumed it was because while Raider was still recovering from his crash, Alec was helping him get his stamina back up. Raider still was doing physiotherapy on his leg to help with his walking, which Alec had helped with initially. But know? Bond guessed that maybe his bestfriend wanted to help Raider a little bit more than platonically. 

Raider didn't help it either, he'd take Alec with him to pick Finley up from school and would hang around with him whenever he was in MI6. When Raider [and Finley, but Fin was more unofficially] went on his mission a few weeks back, even though it was only to the Republic of Ireland, Alec had insisted on being one of Raider's main handlers and was constantly talking with the agent. Finley adored Alec too, and so instead of Lewis normally taking care of Finley when Raider couldn't take Finley somewhere, Alec did it. 

"Sir, what about Jim?" A minion suddenly voiced.

"What about him? He's in London, he won't be with him."

"No, ask him where Raider used to spend more time, Wales or Scotland, as a kid. Then we could narrow it down and figure out where it is that he has more connections to."

"That's actually not a bad idea.." M announced, nodding slowly.

Q agreed, looking defeated and brought up Jim's file to get his number. Typing it into his phone, Q pressed call and pressed the modified device to his ear.

"Jim Moriarty." The Irishman answered.

"Erm, hi, it's Q. From MI6."

"Why are you phoning me?" Jim responded, confusion laced his voice.

"I have a question about when Raider was a little kid. Did he prefer Wales or Scotland?"

"Neither really, maybe at a push Scotland but I think that was just because we spent longer there. Why?"

"It's just, he's erm, he's missing basically. And he's got Finley and we narrowed it down that he was in either Scotland or Wales and we can't find out where he was. Thanks though. Bye!" Q quickly got out and pressed the end call button, not daring to give Jim a chance to get angry with him.

"I thought we weren't telling Jim!" Alec shouted, startling James who'd still been thinking about Alec and Raider.

"No, M wasn't telling Jim. I didn't agree to anything." Q told him, turning to his computer and examining Scotland. Bond went over to help, hoping that because he'd grown up there, he might have an idea as to where Raider would of escaped to. 

Alec stood back, silently praying that they found Raider before Jim got his hands on him. Now Jim knew he was missing, Alec was sure that not only was MI6 having to look for a possible rogue agent, they'd also be faced with having to stop world-class assassins from getting to them in search of Raider. 

~~~~~~

Jim had been leaning against Sebastian, who'd been watching something on the TV half asleep, whilst he was reading through mission reports that Raider had wrote and also reports from other members of TSS about Raider, when his phone went off. It had come up as unknown, but Jim felt the strange urge to answer and when he did, he wasn't best pleased. With Q near-on slamming the phone down on him, Jim panicked and sprung up, launching his iPad onto the floor and startling Sebastian awake.

"Jim? What's happened?"

"Raider. He's gone missing and Finley's with him. Oh god he's gone missing, not again, I can't lose him again, I've just got him back." Jim mumbled, as he paced around the flat trying to figure out what to do. 

Sebastian stared at him, not quite knowing what to do. As much as he understood that Raider didn't want Jim in his life, he knew that if Raider saw the worry Jim was working himself into, he'd probably re-evaluate the zero contact. 

Jim started pacing around the apartment, pulling open laptops and shifting through papers in any attempt to find details on where Raider could possibly be. Not wanting to intrude, Seb picked up his phone and snuck out of the room, heading down the hallway and into their bedroom, locking the door behind him.

The Sniper sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating whether what he was thinking of doing to be the right thing. _If it means Jim is happy,_ , Seb thought, _Then I can deal with the repercussions_. Opening his phone, he scrolled through his contacts before finding the number he was searching for. Deliberating, Seb's finger hovered over the button, thinking _'ah fuck it'_ , pressing call and holding the phone to his ear. It rang for a while, and as Sebastian started to think that no-one was going to pick up, he eventually heard the voice he was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Watson? Hi, it's Sebastian Moran."


	11. United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken nearly two months to post, I feel so shit about it..
> 
> I've tried to finish writing this chapter so many times and I've never had the influence or inspiration to write it. Now, I think I'm back into the flow of it. I know where this story is going and I'm happy with this chapter. 
> 
> ***** I SHOULD SAY, THIS IS SET AROUND APRIL/MAY TIME, SO IN THEORY FINLEY IS STILL FOUR, I KNOW ITS PAST HIS BIRTHDAY NOW, BUT YAKNOW, WE ARE YET TO ACTUALLY REACH THE MONTHS OF OCTOBER TO CELEBRATE THE YOUNG BOYS BIRTHDAY *****
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

"God Seb, it's been years. How are you?" John Watson replied, his smile could be heard down the phone. 

"Yeah good, thanks. I trust you're in good health." 

"Well, as healthy as one can be when living with Sherlock Holmes." The two ex-soldiers laughed, giving Sebastian the reassurance that he was doing the right thing.

"I, erm, I have something to ask you to help with. I get it if you won't, but I really need a hand, John."

Sensing the apprehension in Seb's voice, John spoke softly and said,

"Yeah? What can I help you with?"

"Months ago, you helped at an RTC with MI6 property, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." John told him, slightly astonished that Seb knew that. Due to the kid being MI6 property, there was no release of who it was and no details on who'd been helping. 

"The kid, it was Raider Moriarty, wasn't it?"

"Seb, how do you know this? No-one knows the kid."

"I do. I met him before, we was in the army together for a little bit. But he’s, I had to break into MI6 a few weeks ago, and I don’t know how much you know about the kid, but I found out that he’s missing with his little lad, Finley. And well, he's my boss's little brother and the boss is going mental trying to find him. Do you, do you think you can help? Maybe get Sherlock to look into it?"

"I don't know, Seb, I'll try and see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises."

"No, no that's fine. Thank you, John, I really appreciate it." The two exchanged goodbyes and Seb laid back on the bed, dropping his phone beside him. Running his hands down his face, he heard the door open and lifted his head just enough to see Jim standing at the door. Beckoning him over, Seb sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

"You were gone.." Jim muttered from the door, not moving from his position.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just had to make a quick call."

"To whom?"

"No-one of importance, Jimmy." Seb replied, once again beckoning the criminal over. Reluctantly, Jim slid over to him and climbed onto the bed, resting with his head against Seb's shoulder. Normally, Jim wouldn't need comfort or need Seb's help, but since Raider caused this storm in Jim's life, Sebastian was given access to a completely different side of Jim that he'd never normally see.

"I can't stop thinking about him." Jim quietly muttered, "Why am I such a fuck up when it comes to being a big brother?"

"You're not," Seb reassured, "But Raid's a completely different person to the kid you remember. He's not little Z, he's 009 and a Dad. You've got to give him time to adjust."

"But how am I meant to do that when I can't even find him?!" Jim cried, staring at Sebastian.

"You've got to trust me, Boss," Seb replied, trying to take Jim away from his panic by reminding him of business. It seemed to do the trick and so Jim slowly nodded, taking his eyes away from Sebastian and towards his phone. 

"What if he doesn't come back, Tiger?"

"He will." Sebastian firmly told him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sherlock!" John shouted through the flat, "I got you a case!"

At the sound of 'case', Sherlock suddenly appeared and stood in front of John, awaiting details.

"Old army friend of mine, Sebastian, his boss's little brother has gone missing and no one knows where he's gone."

"Boring." Sherlock immediately responded, spinning on his heel and heading back to wherever he came from.

"He's MI6 property." John told him, watching as Sherlock stopped and slowly turned to face him. “Raider Moriarty, missing alongside his young son, Finley."

With that, Sherlock reached out, grabbed his phone and motioned for John to follow, with the doctor following quickly behind him. Pressing his phone to his ear, Sherlock spoke into the phone,

"Hello, Brother-Dear, how are you?"

Through the tiny speaker, John faintly heard the crisp voice of the youngest Holmes, young Q.

"I assume you know."

"Of course. I'm on it now. Last known whereabouts?"

John hailed a cab as the two brothers spoke to each other, passing off insults and remarks about the others job, all the while inching closer to potentially finding the little psychopath they’d lost. Pulling out his own phone, John climbed into the cab, followed by Sherlock and opened his emails, telling the taxi driver to drop them off at Albert Embankment.

Waiting for him, was a message from an unknown sender, but once opened, John knew it was Sebastian. Attached was a recent photo of the agent, not looking at all like the last time he’d seen Raider. No blood. No cuts and bruises. Nothing. Just a happy, cheeky young man, holding a laughing little boy tightly round the waist. Their matching eyes shone and they seemed so comfortable in each others presence. Guessing it was Finley, John saved it to his phone to show Sherlock later on, and read the information Sebastian had attached.  
_\- Raider Cali Miami Moriarty_  
Age 24  
27.11.90  
Place of birth: California, America.  
Description: 5ft6in, small build, green eyes and blonde hair. Notable marks: One of back of left ear, two facial scars, two inch scar from bottom of right eyebrow to hair line, 1 1/2 inch scar from bottom of chin stretching over his right jaw bone. Has a tendency to wear black skinny jeans and trainers, most commonly converse. 

_\- Finley James Owen Moriarty_

_Age 4_  
12.10.10  
Place of birth: Unknown  
Description: Around 3ft11in, small build, green eyes and blonde hair. Wears hearing aids and carries a green dinosaur with him. 

Saving the email, John made a mental note to show Sherlock when he was doing arguing with Q, and locked his phone, looking over to Sherlock to see him talking with his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he pulled out another phone and started texting the homeless network. Passing across his phone, John showed Sherlock the description of the two, and took the both the homeless network phone and his own phone back, so that he could forward the message to every member of the network that was actively looking for the agents.

The taxi driver suddenly cleared his throat, signalling to the two that they were at their destination and so the two climbed out of the cab, John throwing a couple of notes at him, telling him to keep the change. Climbing onto the embankment, Sherlock took off towards MI6 and John quickly followed, chasing after the detective and attempting to keep up as Sherlock spoke at a million miles per hour, rattling off information that John needed to know before they even was able to start finding either of the boys.

~~~~~~

Q was mumbling to himself, The Minions were working overtime to help find the beloved 00-agent, Trevelyan was leant over a computer trying to also find Raider and Bond was currently on a Tea Run. The atmosphere in Q-Branch was thick, everyone wanted to find Raider but no one knew how, and every moment the 00-Agents would spend in there seemed to make it even harder to find him. 

Whilst Finley was just a little boy, and they were concerned for his safety, most of MI6 knew of Raider's past for running away. They also knew the context in which they'd originally found Raider, as a small, cocky twelve year old version of himself. He'd been on the run from the Argentinian Mafia when MI6 had finally managed to find him two months after they'd believed him to have been dead. If Raider had ran away again, there was a high chance that it'd be the last time they'd see him for a long, long time.

 

Q had read Raider's file as soon as he'd been promoted to Quartermaster, and so he knew quite clearly the gravity of this certain agent not returning. It concerned Q that should Raider not return, there was a high chance that it'd be his neck on the line and he really didn't fancy explaining to the Security Committee why the most wanted Assassin in the world was missing.

With Sherlock currently in the building, Q hoped that perhaps the search would be more efficient, but even trawling through every camera Q could get eyes on provided no details on where Raider had managed to escape to.

Sherlock was stationed next to Q, quickly analysing piece after piece of footage before deleting it and search the next bit. Bond had come back with coffee and tea. John was stood next to Bond, staring at the mass of computers and projections. Alec was sat at the computer still, slumped over with his head in his hands.

The search continued for hours, every-time they thought they'd gotten close to finding a scrap of evidence, it didn't mean anything and they'd start all over again. Even Sherlock was getting stressed over it, the homeless network weren't any help and there was no leads via technology, so he'd took John and the pair had headed back out of MI6 and to the skatepark, hoping beyond reason that somehow, someone would know something about where the vexing agent was.

Collaring a skater, Sherlock ordered John to ring into Q-Branch and proceeded to question the skater.

"Raider Moriarty. You heard of him?"

"Yeah, brings his little lad, erm, Finley I think his name is."

"Where they here this afternoon?"

"I dunno, I think so." Skater said, before hollering "Oi, Dan! Was Raid and Kiddo here this afternoon? Yeah? Cheers man! Yeah, he was then. Must've left at like 2:30, 2:45 maybe, not too sure on the specifics."

"Did he do anything before he left? Phone call, text, spoke to someone?" John contributed.

"He got a call, couldn't tell who from, think it was a lass though, 'm sure he said Faye or somet like that." The skater responded, shrugging his shoulders at the end. 

Spinning on his heel, Sherlock had clearly heard enough and was just expecting John to follow. I mean, he did, but you know it's the whole presence behind not just following like a sheep, but John knew that if he didn't, it was likely to 'a study in pink' all over again and have to find a way back on his own. 

~~~~~~

"Aston Martin!" Alec suddenly screamed, jumping up from his chair and practically running over to the centre console (but not quite running, he wasn't about to have Q taser his for running in his branch). "Raider got a new car, Finley told me. It's just been imported, it's new. That's why we can't find him! The car we expect him to be using is currently being driven fifty mile south of London and that's why the car is throwing up a fuss!"

Q stared over at Alec. Sherlock stared at Alec. Bond and John stared at Alec. EVERYONE in Q-Branch stared at Alec as he took over Q's typing and managed to zero down on Raider's car whilst he'd been in London and got a visual on the number plate. Transferring it onto a projection, Q took over again and ran the plates through the system, informing Alec's story that the car had only just been imported back into England. But it'd been nearly five hours since Raider had originally gone, and with Jim having his men search as well as having some of the deadliest people working in British Espionage looking for him, Q knew that Raider would be smart and have swapped plates at any given time. They also didn't have any actual recognition of Raider driving the Aston Martin, and so whilst they knew that the car belonged to him and that he'd be the one driving it, it meant tracing the actual car through hundreds of miles of traffic, traffic that even the least qualified agent could escape through without being recognised.

~~~~~~~~

Jim had set his most qualified employees on the task of finding his little brother and bringing him home. Sebastian had remained loyally by his side throughout the whole affair, knowing his job would be to strike at the last minute and kidnap the boys long enough to get them on the trip home from wherever they'd vanished to. They'd ended up at the office, surrounded by the best IT Technicians Jim had employed, the only hacker he couldn't get a hold off was Z, the guy he knew to be the best in the world at this job. 

The entire time, Jim was on tender hooks, questioning everything and trusting no-one. Every time someone stopped to so much as breathe, Jim would have whipped out a gun and point it a them, threatening to pull it if they didn't start working again. It created a tense, unmovable atmosphere, everyone silent bar the consistent tapping of the keys and mouse clicks. 

 

"Boss?" Sebastian muttered, gaining the attention of the crazed-psychopath with wide eyes and messy hair, "Should we not get men deployed to Scotland and Wales as soon as possible, I mean you said it yourself, he could be in either place and the quicker we start looking in the countries, the quicker we'll find him, right?"

"I guess.." Jim muttered, passing Sebastian his phone and allowing him to phone Andrews and Scotts, knowing the pair would be together.

"Scotts." He breathlessly answered the phone.

"Get whatever part of Andrews anatomy out of your hands and get one of you up to Scotland and the other to Wales. You'll be getting details on your subject. Don't kill him, just bring him and the little boy back alive."

"Can't I take Andrews with me and we'll send Ali up to wherever I decided not to go?"

"No, because I've just said you're going one place, Andrews is going the other." Sebastian answered, rolling his eyes, "Tell you what, Scotts you head up to Scotland and Andrews can go to Wales, there sorted. Bye." 

Sebastian ended the call and passed the phone back to Jim, turning away as he walked out of the door, pulling his own phone out and calling John again.

"Hello?"

"Hey John, it's Seb."

"Ah right, hey mate, you okay?"

"Yeah not bad, how's things been your end?"

"Making progress, although the kid's a slippery fucker and he's hard to track. Sherlock's on it, but it's taking a little longer than he would've liked."

"Any closer though? Any idea of which one he might be in?" 

"Scotland's still looking more accurate. There's no actual evidence but everything Alec and Q are saying are adding up to Scotland."

"Boss thinks Scotland, he says it makes sense, Raider loved Scotland as a little lad apparently."

"Oh yeah, you mean JIM FUCKING MORIARTY." John hissed at him.

"Yeah, that one.." Sebastian replied, noting that John seemed quite pissed with the Sniper. "See, I was going to mention that it's Jim, but I knew you guys weren't exactly buddies.."

" _Buddies._ " John spat, "he tried to bloody blow me up Seb. He caused Sherlock to vanish for two years, then suddenly, he bloody comes back from the dead saying 'miss me' and you expect me to find the probably more psychotic younger brother of him?!"

"Yeah..if it's not too much trouble."

"I mean I will, but I'm still really pissed off with you."

"I'm sorry man, it's just, even I don't really trust the kid, but Jim really loves the kid, and if anything happens to him, Jim's going to lose his mind."

"I'll work on it, Seb, I really will. I've got to go though, one of the agents are on the verge of strangling Sherlock, I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks John, talk to you soon."

"Yeah, bye Seb." John replied, as Sebastian ended the call and walked back into Jim -seriously this was becoming a trend-, taking a seat beside him and relaying the information that John had given him. 

"So they think they're going to find him, right?" Jim asked, his eyes wide and with no other of his staff present, actually looked vulnerable. Even though he wanted Jim to be more affectionate, Sebastian still didn't like that he was on affectionate because he was scared for his little brother. The emotions always came back to Raider, and even though Sebastian liked Raider -and Finley, the littlest Moriarty was amazing-, Sebastian was starting to get annoyed that all Jim wanted to talk and think about was the agent. 

"Yeah, I guess. The search is going pretty well."

~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're actively searching for Jim Moriarty's little brother, because you want to know if he's a psycho too?"

"Pretty much, John. Raider is a fascinating young man, he's definitely someone worth investigating."

"Sherlock, he's a boy, not an experiment. You can't just decide to find him so you can try and figure out what's wrong with someone that's meant to be related to Moriarty."

"To be fair, I've known Raider since he was twelve, he's not that dissimilar to Jim. Only Raider loses his temper much quicker and much easier." Bond helpfully supplied, grinning at his boyfriends brother. 

Bond and the Middle Holmes hadn't got on too spectacularly when Bond first got together with Q, Sherlock had been determined that no one would be good enough for his little brother. When Q had got his position as Quartermaster, no-one had been more proud of the Holmes Brothers, especially Sherlock. The two eldest brothers knew how hard Q had worked, on his computers and programming, his overall work ethic astounded everyone that came into contact with the young genius, and so boyfriends and lovers had gone straight to the bottom of Q's list of priorities. When 007 and Q had first met, Sherlock and Mycroft had watched through CCTV at their siblings first experience of a double-0 agent, and had been rather pleased when Q had reacted too harshly to Bond's gibes regarding his age and complexion. But after the _Skyfall_ incident in which Bond started taking more of an interest in the young computer genius, Mycroft had had the agent followed home and Sherlock had gone in to make their disapproval known, threatening that should Bond even hurt a millimetre of Q, they'd have his disposed off faster than he could destroy another one of Q'a gadgets. 007 had called 006 after, telling him of the threats and the two had met for drinks and poker, laughing at the prospect of Mycroft Holmes issuing such a threat. After having dated for two and a half years, Bond and Q met regularly with the other brothers and as a result, Sherlock and James had bonded considerably fast, sharing a mutual love for explosions and winding up the Holmes Boys. 

"See, even Bond agrees. Experimenting on someone as insane as him would be useful!"

"Sherlock, no." John and Q stressed.

"No one is experimenting on Raider." Alec stated, his tone dead.

Sherlock and Bond exchanged a look, a look that shared the idea that Alec was getting very defensive over the agent and it was concerning to Bond. Sherlock just found it interesting. If Alec reacting thusly was anything to go by, Jim Moriarty wouldn't be the only one to destroy London if Raider and Finley Moriarty didn't turn up alive.


	12. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Pulling into the driveway of the house he hadn't seen since he was twenty, Raider breathed a sigh of relief and unbuckled his seat belt, watching Finley follow suit and climb out after him. The lights were on in the house and through the window, Raider could see the people he loved, but very rarely saw.

"Daddy?" Finley asked, pushing his hand into Raider's and holding Owen the Dinosaur tightly to his chest. His Iron Man Headphones looked comical around his tiny neck and the wire was stuffed into his pocket, resting alongside his own phone and the bandana normally worn around Owen the Dinosaurs head was stuffed into the opposite pocket. Tugging on Raider's hand, Finley stared up at him, hoping that he would be able to keep it together long enough that Raider wouldn't start panicking that the whole events were traumatising the young lad and so if Finley kept his mouth and emotions shut, then the chances of Raider getting through this without some anxiety/panic attack type of thing, then Finley was cool with that.

"Let's go in, Squidgy." Raider replied, breathing deep and smiling very forcefully down at Finley.

The two walked up the steps and as Raider lifted a hand to knock on the door, it opened. Dropping Finley's hand, Raider flung himself into the opposite body and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Deckard." He breathed, feeling the strong arms of Deckard cling tightly to him, pressing him closely to his chest and calming the agent instantly. Finley stood to the side, watching as his Dad calmed considerably and all the stress left him. 

"Deckard, this is Finley. Finley, this is your Uncle Deckard." Raider said once released, stroking down the back of Finley's head and pushing Finley forward gently. Finley lifted his hand to shake and when Deckard knelt down to shake it, allowed himself to be pulled into a gentle hug, before wrapping himself tightly around the older gentleman and whispering,

"Thank you for my headphones. Daddy says you sent them for me."

"I did, little guy, you're more than welcome to have them." Deckard replied, standing and passing Finley over to Raider as he picked him up. "If you want to come through, Raid, Faith's set everything up. She'll watch Fin if you like."

"Nah, he's good. He'll help out." Raider replied, following Deckard through the hall and into the front room. 

"Nana!" Finley shouted, running in front of Raider and getting swept up in the arms of the elderly lady.

"Darling boy, how lovely to see you!" Raider heard her reply, smiling over at Finley before stepping over to where he was and was allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

"Hi, Darcy." Raider said, hugging the lady tightly. 

"How are you, love?"

"Holding up," Raider responded, knowing Darcy would know the minute Raider tried to lie to her.

"He'll be okay, my love. He'll be okay."

"What if he isn't Darce? What if I'm too late?"

"You won't be, my darling. You're going to find him and you're going to fix everything. You can do this, Raid, trust me." Darcy told him, shaking his shoulders slightly.

Raider nodded, hoping beyond everything that Darcy was right. He wasn't about to lose this battle too. Raider forced a weak smile onto his face, his want to kill the very person he was looking for turned higher and higher every time he glanced around the room. There were pieces of his personal belongings everywhere, a hoodie thrown over the back of the sofa. Some washed socks drying over the radiator. His phone charger still plugged into the wall, void of a phone. The photo of him on the mantelpiece had been laid down, presumably in respect to Raider and to not make him panic. Walking over, Raider ran his fingers over the wooden frame and lifted it up. Smiling down at the photo, Raider was met with the face of the man he’d known for years alongside himself. One arm was thrown around Raider’s shoulders, pulling him into his side as Raider had thrown his head back laughing. OS had been laughing at Raider, not that Raider could remember why they’d been laughing, but just seeing their smiling faces was enough to give Raider the encouragement that he needed to find the bastard. Raider stood the picture up, running his fingers over the glass and smiling, nodding to himself as he felt Finley wrap his arm around Raider’s legs. Picking him up, Finley looked at the photo and gave Raider the same look he knew that he was giving Finley, the look that only they had mastered which spoke silent words of trust and kick-ass attitudes.

 

Meanwhile back in MI6, Raider had no idea of the havoc that he'd caused. Q had long since abandoned the CCTV and Traffic cameras and was running facial recognition software and MI6 databases trough the ringer, everything that had a camera was eyes and ears for Q. He couldn't remember the last time an agent had required this much pressure to find. 009 was going to get an earful when Q found him. 

Sherlock and John had long since left MI6, it was getting late and even though the sun had yet to set, MI6 were running out of ways for Sherlock to help, and so had sent them away, promising to be in touch if help was required. Bond was still doing his tea-runs and the minions were accessing all the traffic cameras and reviewing bits of footage from every single black car that passed through London, Scotland and Wales in the last twelve hours. Sebastian was right when he said that Raider was one slippery little fucker. Q started to understand just why Raider was the best at what he did, he could disappear and fall of the grid faster than Bond could, and Bond had a hell of a lot of practice at it. Whilst there was multiple agents, criminals and just general contacts up in Scotland, no one had yet to report any sightings of the two Moriarty's, something which was very vexing to Q. Every moment he couldn't find Raider or Finley was another moment Q tried to come up with an excuse as to how he'd let this happen in response to questions he knew to expect. How had he let a mentally unstable 00-Agent with a history of violence and vanishing acts slip through his fingers? How had he not noticed that Raider would do such a thing? Why did he not have constant surveillance on him? 

Q was digging himself into a bigger mental hole, anxiety creeped up his spine and sent his fingers to hasten across the keyboard and bring up more and more and more cameras and pictures. The facial recognition was going way faster than it should be and Q was still trying to get it to go faster. He would break every single piece of software he owned if it meant finding and getting the kid home. It wasn't the Intelligence and Security committee Q was afraid off. It was Big Brother Jim that he was terrified off. Not many things or people scared Q, but the prospect of having to tell Jim Moriarty that his precious little brother was once again gone for good, wasn't a task anyone wanted. Maybe he could get James to do it? Bond was pretty good with dealing with psychopaths; he'd dealt with enough of them.

"Bond?" Q shouted, not sure where Bond was and not wanting to take his eyes of the screen in case he missed something. 

"Here, Q." Bond responded, appearing next to Q.

"Can you get me the hard drive from my office? It's in the third draw underneath your gun."

"On it, Q." Bond said as he spun and took of towards Q office. Walking up the five metal steps, he pushed the door open and stepped over to the desk, sitting in Q's chair whilst he looked. Counting the drawers to ensure he had the right one, Bond pulled it open and reached under his gun to grab the hard drive. He had no idea what he needed it for or why Q needed it, but he'd happily fetch it if it kept Q calm. He could see the tension building up and he knew that a tense Q was a snappy, evil Q, which whilst entertaining was still scary. And a scary Q was reason enough to do whatever he demanded.

"Here." Bond told him once he left the office. Q took it from him and plugged it straight in, saying thank you without looking at him. "Why'd you need it anyway?"

"Raiders records."

"Are on the system, aren't they?"

"Not his official ones. The ones regarding him before MI6 and from 18-24 are on this. It's his hard-drive, Finley gave it me a few days ago."

"Wait," Alec suddenly interrupted, "What do you mean Finley gave it you?"

"Finley came to me, gave me this and said it was Raiders. He'd looked on it and saw some stuff, he's been worried about Raider for a few days and I guess he finally lost the nerve to just trust him."

"When was this?" Alec asked, staring at him.

"Maybe, Tuesday. It was before Raider's psych eval."

"He didn't go to it." Bond supplied, causing Alec to spin and stare at him. "He refused to go. Raider ran off, jumped out the window and down the fire escape to get away from it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec screeched, grabbing the attention of everyone in the branch and M to glare at him.

"You were in Saudi Arabia! You were bloody impossible to get in touch with!"

"I don't give a fucking damn!" Alec told him.

"I don't get why you care so fucking much!" James responded, glaring at him.

"Because Raider needs looking after!"

"I think that's what he's for!" James shouted back, pointing at Lewis who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. He understood now where Raider's ruthless temper came from if these two raised him for six years.

"Whoa, don't bring me into this." Lewis said, lifting his hands in a surrender to ensure that Alec didn't try and kill him. Instead Alec just spun and stormed off, muttering something about going to get tea. 

However no one had noticed that a certain 00-Agent going by the title of Agent 006 Alec Trevelyan had gone missing. When the search for the Aston Martin turned up very little and his argument with Bond turned to be the point with which he lost it, he snuck out of MI6 without anyone noticing and made his way over to Raider's apartment. He'd been given a spare key and Norman the Doorman knew Alec well enough that he didn't mind talking with him.

"Evening, Sir. May I assist you in anyway?"

"Yes, actually Norman, you can. You haven't happened to have seen Raider or Finley at all have you?"

"I saw Mr Moriarty, the elder, around 2pm, Sir. He said goodbye and had the young master Finley's skateboard alongside his own."

"Did you notice anything off about him?"

"Well, not particularly. He had his earphones around his neck and his glasses on, a backpack like normal and he had a pair of keys swinging from his finger."

"Were they his apartment keys?"

"No, they were car keys. I recognised the logo, it was for an Aston Martin, it was one of the new ones. The fancy ones where it has a touch sensor to start the car as well as an actual key."

"Thanks Norman. Do you mind if I check his flat? He's been missing for a while and we're just all a bit worried about him."

"Of course Sir." Norman told him, Alec thanked him and took the stairs, running up them as fast as he could without falling and reached Raider's floor before he knew it.

Pushing through the fire door and inserting his key into Raider's front door, Alec sighed with relief when it immediately opened. He slid inside and locked the door behind himself, the same paranoia Raider portrayed was inked into every agent in MI6. With the door locked, Alec ventured further into the flat, heading straight for Raider's office. 

Sighing with happiness, Alec was met with the very site he wanted. Raiders shiny, aluminium laptop was left open on his desk. Whilst the screen was locked, Alec knew what to do. Clearly Finley had been worried for the last few days and Alec thanked the Gods that Finley had made Alec get something from the computer before and typed in the password that Finley had distractedly told him a few days prior. Tracking his phone, Alec found Raiders footprint to have gone across the boarder to Wales. He'd now stopped and so Alec jotted down the address and headed back out of the apartment, double checking he'd locked the door and running down the stairs. Norman held the door open and bid him luck with finding Raider as he left the building. Climbing onto his bike, Alec roared off, keen on where the hell Raider had escaped.

Back in Wales, Raider was sat at the dinner table with Darcy, Faith and Deckard, with Finley stationed on Deckard’s lap. Finley was sat tucking into a sandwich Deckard has prepared for him, whilst Raider had his hands curled around a cup of coffee. 

“Thought you’d appreciate that.” Raider told Finley, nodding at his sandwich.

“Yup,” Finley told him, “Uncle Deck made a good sandwich. It was probably better than my one at lunch.”

“Cheeky.” Raider laughed, nudging Finley’s foot with him own.

“Do you want anything else, Raid?” Darcy asked, “Do you want a sandwich or anything?”

“Nah, I’m good thanks Darce. I’m really not hungry.”

“You need to eat something later though, honey. I don’t want you ill, you know he’ll worry.”

Raider responded with a nod and lifted his coffee cup up, taking a long drink, burning his throat but not caring. The pain of it reminded him of the gravity of the situation.

“Do you know much about it, Deckard?”

“Just that he’s in hospital. I know where, but I need you to find the,” Deckard stopped to cover Finley’s ears, “Bastards that did this.”

“I can do that, I’m going to need him to sit with me, and Fin’s got another computer to check the shit as well.” Raider told them, “He’ll double check the files I dismiss and then I’ll find them, and Fin will check and I’ll check again and then we’ll send you out.”

“I’ve got names, but whereabouts are still unknown.”

Draining the last of his coffee, Raider pushed the chair back and stood up, placing the cup on the draining board and motioned that he’d be back in a moment. Heading back out to the car, Raider pressed his hand against the boot and pushed it up when it clicked open. After pushing the boot up, Raider pressed his hand against the secret compartments of the boot to open up where Raider knew to be his spare laptop and Finley’s own laptop. Locking the boot, Raider held both the laptops and headed back into the house.

Finley met him at the door and extracted his laptop from Raider’s grip. 

“Thanks little guy, head into the front room and set up you laptop.”

Finley went ahead and placed his laptop on the coffee table, with Deckard and Faith coming into the room and Deckard placed a cushion on the floor so that Finley could reach the table without straining. Raider sat next to him, both looked at each other and bumped fists.

“You ready?” Raider questioned. He could feel Faith and Deckard’s eyes on them, but it was a feeling he was more than used to. His main goal was to bring O home. And he would do this, regardless of whether they stared at him or not.

“Course Daddy.” Finley responded, moving in so that his Dad could kiss him temple. Raider did and then they both sighed, looking at each other they nodded and opened their laptop screens, immediately their fingers were flying across the keys, their stances identical and their eyes moving at lightning speed, processing and dismissing information, blocking and hacking sites, looking at everyone and everything. Raider took what he learnt from Q-Branch, if it’s got a camera, it’s eyes and ears for him. 

Every second Raider spent looking at information and hacking his way through firewalls, Finley was seconds behind, analysing the information to the best of his ability and thanking the gods that he’d inherited Raider’s genius gene. Thankfully he was able to understand the majority of the information and so he wasn’t stressing too much and opened his ears wide when he heard Raider ask for a description of the assailants.

“As far as I’m aware, there was three of them, working for a larger gang that was originally destroyed back in 2001 maybe 2006, I’m not too sure one the date. It was an Argentinian gang. The first guy that attacked him was a male, thirty three years old, black hair, Latino skin and four facial scars, one in the shape of a ‘B’ on his left cheek. Second attacker was of a Hispanic background, again four facial scars with a ‘B’ on his left cheek, around twenty-nine years of age and the third was a woman. She, I think, was maybe around thirty six years of age, the four facial scars and ‘B’ on the left cheek were there, but more of a European look to her. They all spoke in Portuguese, but none had a heavy Argentinian accent. They were more subtle.”

“The first guy,” Finley started.

“It’s Hernández.” Raider finished, both the Moriarty’s looked at each other, before Raider turned his head and swore twenty times in as many languages as he could.

“We’re screwed, aren’t we, Dad?”

“No,” Raider responded, though it was clear he wanted to say the opposite, “We’ll beat them Fin, and we’ll destroy them.”

“Do you think they know?”

“With how close Hernández got to killing me in January? Yeah, I’d say los Destruidores knows.”

“What do we do now then?”

“We do what we do best, Fin.”

“We improvise.” Finley responded.

Raider nodded in response and swapped programme, changing from his usual MI6 hacking programme of HydroYHT to his own personal software, BanditoHGV. Finley booted up the same software, and within minutes, Raider was across continents, hacking directly into Destruidores’s software without them noticing he was there. Granted this is the very reason they’d attempted to kill Raider so many times over the years, his lack of ability to stay out of other peoples software always being too tempting and so Destruidores weren’t too pleased that he’d kept hacking them, and after he destroyed Os Destruidores? That just set them on the warpath of trying to kill Raider over. And over. And over. With the most recent attempt being the car crash palaver in January. Raider would fucking kill them again and again and again for that. Three months having physio just because he destroyed their organization. How rude. 

Finley and Raider worked long into the night, they’d already arrived late at Darcy’s house and they just kept going, both running off the adrenalin of trying to find Hernández and the rest of Destruidores. Raider really hoped that Deckard would cause them so much pain, lacerate them and maim them and make them plead for death, but deny them it. They deserved every single little bit of pain that Deckard Shaw would bring to them. Everyone in the industry knew how much of a black sheep the psychopathic Deckard Shaw was, but few got the pleasure of experiencing such torture. Deckard really was an artist when it came to torture. 

Eventually Finley fell asleep, falling sideways and pillowing his head in Raider’s lap, with his hand clutched tightly around Raider’s forearm and soft snores being emitted from his exhausted body. Leaving him to rest, Raider kept working. The only sound was of him bashing his wrecked fingers against the keyboard and of Finley snoring. Faith and Deckard knew they’d be of little help and so had long left, both abandoning Raider leaving him to work. Faith returned earlier, dressed in running attire and her shiny black hair pulled into a flawless ponytail with a grey running shirt and black running leggings.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Raid. You’re doing amazingly.” Faith had stopped to say as she passed through the living room to go for a run. Raider had informed her that he’d managed to triangulate the location of Destruidores and was insanely close to finalising their location, with Hernández being definitely in the spot Raider would confirm. If Hernández were the one to cause these problems, he’d be the one to go out with the biggest bang Raider was capable of making from the comfort of the British isles. If he went of to kill Hernández, then MI6 would want to know why and Raider just wasn’t prepared to explain it just yet.

When Faith came back, she was met with the sight of a sleeping Raider, with a still sleeping Finley curled on his lap. Raider’s head had fell back in his sleep and was resting on the sofa, his mouth slightly open but he took deep, sleepy breaths to ensure Faith that he wasn’t dead, even if he looked it. Moving round, she wrapped a blanket round the pair of them and placed a cushion under Raider’s head so he couldn’t get a bad neck. Even though she doubts it would be of any used to her, she looked on the computer screen. There she was met with the faces and contact information of Hernández Martinez, Adelmo Sicaro and an Inés Enzo. Even though she’d heard her elder brother mention there was a woman involved, it was still a surprise to see Ines Enzo, she just didn’t seem like the type of woman to be involved with a gang. But then again, Faith thought, that’s probably why the Boss chose her, pick someone inconspicuous and no one will expect a thing.

Deckard woke next, following his sister’s example and going for a run, he was used to the military regime and he was still a freelance antagonist, he needed to stay in shape. He too looked at Raider’s computer screen, but he decided to wait for Raider to wake and tell him, rather than just fly off and find out he was needed in a different place first. Raider was a professional, as was Deckard, and for them to be professionals, they needed to trust each other. And trust was earned by waiting for your brief, instead of making assumptions. Raider was the best in the world at his areas of expertise, and Deckard was prepared to wait, even though it was killing him knowing that he couldn’t immediately go and find the bastards that had hurt his little brother.


	13. Tracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm back with another chapter! I'm super excited for this story, and I'm hoping to get it all finished by the end of January, so even though I'm starting Mock Exams tomorrow, I'm going to try and update a new chapter every few days, because I'm in love with Reporting for Duty and I really enjoy writing it and want you guys to find out where it's going!
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> I love you all for visiting this story, whether it's a long stay or a short one, thank you so much for clicking on this story and taking the time to read it!
> 
> Also, if you notice any name changes, it's completely my fault. I took part in Nanowrimo and so I was writing RFD, but I changed a lot of names, but I'm still using the same characters I'm just altering names, so I've tried to replace everything correctly, however if there are any inaccuracies, just leave a comment and I'll get it sorted!

The next time Raider woke was to the feel of a small hand caressing the cut on his forehead and the smell of breakfast being prepared. Short hair ticked his cheek and when he laughed at the feeling, the small body attached to the hair and hand flung backwards, wide eyes and a huge smile greeting him.

"Mornin' Daddy!" Finley announced, waking Raider fully.

"Morning Squidgy." Raider responded, hugging Finley close. Finley laughed and attempted to wiggle free, his laughter turning into shrieks of hysterics as he felt his Dad's fingers dance across his sides and tickle him. It was only when Finley's eyes started watering that Raider stopped, however Finley wasn't pleased and protested, asking for it to happen again. And unable to say no to his little boy, Raider did it again, causing the little figure to fling about in excitement.

“Breakfast, Raid.” Deckard told him, poking his head around the corner of the door. Raider nodded and stood up, launching Finley into the air and catching him under his arms, Finley giggling all the while. Chucking Finley over his shoulder, Raider held Finley tightly about the ankles and left him dangling upside down. Finley’s shrieks of excitement only grew the faster Raider moved and when Raider came to a stop in the kitchen, he flung Finley back around and placed him on the breakfast barstool next to his own, passing him an apple as he sat down.

A cup of tea was placed in front of Raider and the steam rode up in front of him, filling Raider with the delicious smell of chamomile and Raider sniffed it appreciatively.

“Do you eat breakfast yet or are you still that annoying little shit who doesn’t eat?” Faith enquired, ducking when Finley threw a piece of apple at her, muttering ‘language’. Raider threw his head back, laughing loudly at the stubbornness of his child’s stance on swearing, before falling forward and resting his head on his crossed forearms, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Once he recovered, Raider pushed his head off his forearms and looked over at Finley, his eyes shinning with happiness and just shaking his head with the shear strangeness of it. Finley grinned back at him, his eyes reflecting the emotions he could feel brimming at the surface. It'd been a long time since he'd heard Raider laugh as openly as he just had. Faith and Darcy also grinned at Raider, Darcy with tears in her eyes at the sight of the old Raider being back. The Raider she'd first met as a cocky, sarcastic, slightly terrified sixteen year old, with bright eyes and too much knowledge for such a young person.

"Nah," Raider eventually replied, "I don't want anything to eat, thanks Faith."

For once, Faith kept her mouth shut and just turned back to the stove, finishing up making breakfast whilst Raider had pulled his phone out to check to see if MI6 had somehow managed to find his location. Seeing that there was nothing, Raider pushed his phone back into his jeans pocket and took a knife and fork from the holder to pass to Finley. Then he took them back, when Finley pouted that he wanted his Dad to cut up his breakfast. Shaking his head, Raider listened as Finley launched into a story of Raider’s new Aston Martin, telling Deckard all about the drive and the engine, the way it handled and the overall feel of the car as Raider drove it through London. ‘That’s his Fathers influence’ Raider thought, the love of cars Raider blamed entirely on his Father.

“Deck?” Raider eventually inputted, “You got a sec?”

Deckard nodded and followed after Raider when he slid off the bar stool, running his hand over Finley’s flat hair and leading Deckard into the front room. Finley stared after his Dad, glaring at his back when he realised he wouldn’t be involved with the meeting. Raider took a seat on the floor with his left leg out straight and the right tucked beneath him, whilst Deckard sat next to him on the sofa.

“I’ve found these three, which are your three attackers.” Raider told him; bringing up the screen and showing Deckard the three he’d singled out earlier. “Now, this is where it gets interesting. All accounts are accessed in Argentina, all transactions are going through Argentinian Banks and ATM’s, using these guys cards and these guys passports, however that is not the case. Only Adelmo Sicaro is in Argentina, however he only re-entered the country two nights ago, on April 15th. With it, there was also a check in for the passports of Hernández Martinez and Inés Enzo.”

“I don’t get what you’re hinting at here Raid.”

“Only one person entered the country, but three passports were checked in.” Raider explained, “That means that Martinez and Enzo are still in the country. The first time they entered The British Isles this year was January 3rd, all three at nineteen hundred hours, exactly at Heathrow. Then Enzo and Sicario left again, only they left Gatwick this time, at nineteen hundred hours exactly. But the bit that’s tripping me out, is that at eighteen hundred hours, Martinez was seen at a restaurant, before slipping out the door.”

“When was this?” Faith asked, having joined them and leaning against the doorframe. Taking a deep breath, Raider said, 

“January Nineteenth. The day I was in the RTC that nearly killed me.” 

“It was Hernández.” Deckard stated, his expression cold. “Where the fuck is he?”

“As of five seconds ago,” Raider told him, bringing up Hernández footprint and pointing at the screen, “Here.”

“Euston Road Apartments, Marylebone, London.” Deckard read, “That’s a matter of mi-”

“Of minutes from University College Hospital London where he managed to hospitalize me to, yeah. I know. That’s how I know it’s him.”

“I’ve seen the CCTV.” Finley pitched him, walking into the room and climbing up onto the sofa next to Raider, wiping his mouth of the syrup from his pancakes. “It’s definitely Hernández.”

“How’ve you seen it, when I didn’t even know such data existed?” Deckard asked, staring at his nephew.

“MI6 had it, I was asked by a few of the agents if I recognized the guy that did it and started an argument with me when I said that I didn’t know him.”

“Was that what you and Riddle were arguing about when I woke up?” Raider asked, also staring in disbelief at Finley.

“Yeah, pretty much. Then he kept going on and on and on about something, but I stopped listening.” Finley told them, as he shouted that he’d “like a drink please Nana Darcy!”

“So you’re one hundred percent sure this is your guy?”

“I’ve hacked into over a hundred different cameras in the past eight hours, Deck. Believe me, I’m sure, I’ve checked and doubled checked and triple checked. It’s definitely him.”

Deckard nodded and had Raider send the coordinates through to his phone whilst he went to change into his customary ass-kicking clothing. Coming back into where he’d left Raider with his phone, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and black military boots laced tightly and a grey sweater, with a black Field Jacket slipped over the top. A holster rested over his shoulders and grenades sat on a belt around his waist. 

“This has everything you need to know on.” Raider told him as he passed the phone back to Deckard and revealing an earwig. “If you need anything, press on this with one long press, it’ll send me your coordinates and I’ll get you out of there.”

Bidding him a silent thank you, Deckard rubbed his hand through Raider’s mucky hair and pressed a kiss to his hair line, 

“I love you.”

“Love you too Deck, find the bastards and bring your boy home.”

“Our boy.” Deckard corrected, as he dropped to his knees to hug Finley close. Finley’s tiny arms flung around Deckard’s neck and with ‘I love you’ exchanged, he stood up and handed Finley back to his Dad, murmuring in Finley’s ear, “Keep your Daddy safe for me little guy. I don’t know what’s going on in his head, but keep him safe.” Finley nodded, his chest puffing out as he took on the gravity of his responsibility. It was a responsibility he’d heard thousands of times before, but this time he was receiving it from Deckard Shaw, ex-SAS Solider and master assassin, but he was also his Uncle and the only man bar Finley’s immediate family he trusted.

“Stay safe, Deckard.” Faith whispered, hugging her brother tight.

“I will Fai, good luck with your exams.” Deckard responded, squeezing his younger sister to emphasis his pride at her getting a doctorate, so long as her exams went well.

“Now, Deckard James Shaw,” Darcy tried to enforce, but the tell-tale signs of her voice cracking and her worry shone through, “You stay safe, I want my eldest son there to see his sister down the isle and I want my eldest son not to be buried before me.”

“I won’t be Mum, I know the mission, and it’s going to be easy.” Deckard reassured, smiling comfortingly at her, “I’ll stay even safer than I did in the army, yeah?”

“Deckard Shaw you nearly lost a leg. Do not do that again!” Darcy shouted, as tears started to flow. “Just come back to us baby.”

Wrapping his arms around his Mother, Deckard gave her a tight hug and also the longest, half because he didn’t want to let go and half because he couldn’t let go, Darcy was holding him too tight.

“Mum, you need to let go.” Deckard murmured, “I need to go, I’ve got the best of the best working alongside me, Raider and Finley are the most talented hackers I know, Mum. They’ll monitor everywhere I go, I’m going to be fine.”

“Of course, darling. I just don’t want to send my son into battle again.”

“It’s not a battle Mum, not when I know I’m going to win.” Deckard reminded her, kissing her cheek as he let go of her. Stepping out of her hold, Deckard turned and mock-saluted to his family, before stepping out the room and slipping out the door. Finley ran over to the window and climbed up onto the pouffe in front of it, staring out and waving at Deckard when he turned back to the house. Raider hadn’t moved since he’d sat back down, lost in thought and terrified for Deckard.

Raider’s phone lit up with notification after notification, however he failed to notice and instead just twiddled with a ring on his thumb. He normally wore the ring on a chain alongside dog tags round his neck. But he needed the ring closer than that today, he needed to be able to touch it and feel the cold, harsh metal rub against his skin, the friction from him turning it burning onto him. 

His phone finally lighting up with a notification caught the corner of his eye and therefore his whole attention, thus leaving him with no option but to snap his attention onto it.

Alec Trevelyan – Coordinates 56,860.085 – Time to arrival: 39 minutes.

Alec was tracking Raider. Not that Raider could figure out how, but he suddenly flung up, running into the kitchen and taking a knife to his phone, thinking all the time about how Alec could do that. Plying the back off it, he ripped it open and whilst the screen stayed lit up much like Finley had done earlier, the whole tracking software was abruptly wiped and threw a spanner in the works when it sent coordinates to Alec giving him a current location of five miles north of his current residence, providing Raider with enough time to escape out of Wales. 

“Faith. I need you to do something for me.” Raider stated as he walked back into the living room. Chucking his phone to Finley, he read the message and stared up at Raider and Faith with wide eyes.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“When’s your exam?”

“In five hours, why?”

“Can you go and get me a pay-as-you-go cheap phone and SIM card please. If I leave here now, I’m going to be killed. Take this phone with you.”

“Of course,” Faith responded, taking Raider’s personal phone with here and running off to grab a jacket and her shoes. Faith had changed from her running gear and was now dressed in a blue cropped sweater, with a red flannel shirt of Deckard’s underneath, tucked into a pair of black high-wasted jeans, with black ankle boots tucked over the top of the jeans. Faith grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the house, mimicking her brother by turning back to wave at Finley. Receiving a wave from her nephew, Faith slipped into her 2014 Corvette Stingray and powered it to life, roaring out of the driveway and heading into town to fetch the new phone. Raider watched her leave before turning to Finley.

“Dad? What’s going on?” Finley asked, his eyes wide with anxiety.

“Alec’s tracked the phone.” Raider calmly told him, “And the only way he’d be able to do that is if he somehow got access to my computer.”

“Oh, how’d be manage that?”

“I’m not too sure, Finley. Because the only way he’d be able to get onto the computer is if someone told him the password. And I didn’t tell him.”

Finley threw on the innocent eyes and tried to act as though it was the first time he’d heard of it.

“That’s very strange, Daddy.”

“Is there anything you need to tell me, Fin? Such as the reason why my hard drive is also missing and somehow Alec Trevelyan, who can’t hack for shit, has somehow now got access to my computer and therefore my tracker?”

“Alec learnt to hack?” Finley feebly attempted to suggest.

“I think we both know that’s not quite true.” Raider replied, his eyes narrowing and an angry expression covered his face. Coming over to where Finley was, Raider knelt down into a squat in front of Finley and stared coldly at him. “I’m going to give you one chance Finley James Owen Moriarty, and I want you to tell me right now, just what the hell you’ve done.”

“I’m sorry!” Finley cried, “I didn’t mean to make you angry, Daddy! I was scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“You were acting weird.” Finley cried as tears pooled in his eyes and a few rolled down his cheeks. “And you were quiet and you weren’t acting the same, and it scared me. I wanted to know you’d be okay and so I gave Mr. Q your hard drive and you made me get something from your computer the other week with Dan and I had to tell him the password. I’m sorry Daddy, I’m really sorry.”

Finley was sat on the little pouffe with his feet hanging over the edge and his chain resting on his chest. His shoulders hunched forward as he attempted to make himself feel as small as possible. Very rarely had Finley upset his parents, and when he did, he felt bad about it for a really long time. But this time? Finley doubted he’d manage to forget the look of anger and sadness mixed together on his Dad’s face anytime soon.

Knowing exactly what Finley would be thinking right now, Raider moved to sit next to him on the pouffe and pulled him to sit on his lap and wrapped an arm around his waist and the other stroking his hair.

“Shh, Fin. Calm down, you’re going to make yourself ill. Just calm down baby.” Raider whispered, his need to be a parent overshadowed how angry he was. Once Finley had calmed himself down, Raider wiped his thumb over Finley cheeks to clear them of tears and pushed him slightly so that he was still sat on Raider but was able to look clearly at him. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Finley muttered.

“Fin, you didn’t need to do that, you didn’t need to try and ‘fix’ whatever was wrong in my head. Just because sometimes Daddy gets a bit quiet or Daddy had to stay locked away on his computer for a while, it doesn’t mean that you need to take matters into your own hands and try to fix this.”

“But Fa-”

“It doesn’t matter Fin. Don’t try and fix this next time, okay? I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay, sure Dad.” Finley reluctantly agreed. Raider nodded and patted him on the hand. Finley slid off Raider’s lap and headed into the kitchen, climbing up onto a stool whilst Nana Darcy fixed him a drink. With an orange juice in front of him, Finley sipped measly amounts and thought through what had happened recently.

Raider watched Finley go, not stopping him but not forcing him to go either. His laptop dinged with an alert and his backup phone did the same, dragging his attention back to the job at hand. Pulling his phone from his back jean pocket and taking a seat in front of his computer, Raider pulled up his BanditoHGV software, his HydroYHT software and surrounding CCTV camera’s of Deckard’s location. He was still driving, the little blue arrow detailing his location slowly moving along on the motorway. It wasn’t Deckard that had set the alarm of on his computer. It was the tracker he’d placed on a certain someone else that had gone off. Flicking between screens, Raider read everything on his screen and tried to decipher just where it was that this person was. His searching was going fine, he was pretty confident in his thoughts that he could figure this out, he was amazing at finding the untraceable (he had just found Hernández Martinez after all). 

All of a sudden, the beeping got louder and more insistent. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Raider started shouting, gradually getting louder as each curse came out, “Fuck!” Raider bashed his fingers against the keyboard, bringing up software after software and trying to get into the cameras to see just what the hell was going on. 

“Raider? Everything okay?” Darcy asked, concern flowing through her voice.

“No, it fucking isn’t!” Raider responded, “He’s not fucking breathing. Oh my fucking God, Darcy he isn’t breathing. He’s fucking gone off-line, what the hell do I do?”

“Breathe Raider. Breathe first, work second.” Darcy told him, putting her hands on Raider’s shoulders and holding him still, stopping him from rocking backwards and forwards in panic attack mode. “That’s it, Raid. You’re doing well, just focus on your breathing, honey. You’re doing brilliant.”

“He’s not breathing.” Raider shot out between breaths, “He’s dying, Darce.”

“Raider, calm the hell down. Stop thinking about it, he doesn’t matter at the minute. You’re having a panic attack and you’re not thinking straight. Just stop for a bit, stop wondering what the hell is going on and focus on yourself. No one is expecting you to go and find him because you need to focus on yourself first.”

Darcy hated telling Raider to ‘calm down’; she knew it wasn’t the correct way to help someone having a panic attack. But the first time Raider had had a panic attack around her, she’d been witness to her son telling Raider to ‘calm the hell down’ and for some reason, Raider had responded to it. They couldn’t work out if it was because it sounded so authoritative or just because Raider listened when you got a bit angrier, but it worked and they’d stuck by it. Darcy had worked with people with mental health issues since she’d qualified as a psychologist back when Deckard was still a little boy, but Raider defied everything she’d ever been taught and everything she’d ever had to explain to others on effective ways to deal with panic and anxiety attacks. Raider had actually been the source of Darcy’s most recent paper she’d written titled ‘How to engage with a PTSD Young Adult with severe anxiety’. Whilst Darcy knew that Raider wasn’t a diagnosed PTSD sufferer, the reason he had anxiety was directly linked to a traumatic experience when he was a kid, thus meaning that when Darcy wrote about it, it was easier to explain it as though it was PTSD due to the signs of it appearing to be remarkably similar to what Raider was experiencing. 

Darcy carried on standing in front of Raider holding his shoulders still whilst he got his breathing under control. It seemed to take longer than normal, something that Darcy expected due to the gravity of the reason why Raider was having the attack. Finally Raider was able to take consistent, easier breaths and wasn’t trying to rock backwards and forwards or scratch at his own skin, something Darcy had seen him do multiple times throughout the years.

“How longs it been?” Darcy eventually asked.

“Since my last attack? I was, I think, eighteen or something like that.”

“So around the time you left MI6.” Darcy stated, knowing Raider didn’t then need to respond to it. 

“Pretty much. Normally it’s a fleeting moment when they hit and they’re gone as quick as they appear. I guess I just couldn’t make it go away today.” Raider admitted dejectedly. “What am I going to do if he don’t come back, Darce?”

“Hey no, none of that.” Darcy reprimanded, “He’s going to be fine. You know what he’s like.”

“Yeah, I do.” Raider quietly answered, spinning the ring round on his thumb and pulling it up and down his thumb, distracting him from his mind racing at a hundred miles per hour.

“Hey Ma, hey Raid.” Faith announced as she unexpectedly returned back home. She’d been gone for nearly an hour, but to Raider it’d seemed as though she’d been gone a matter of minutes. He caught the box as Faith through his pay-as-you-go phone and SIM card at his chest.

“That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect, thanks Fai. I owe you sometime.”

“Let me take that Aston of yours for a spin and your debts paid off.”

“Sure,” Raider told her, scoffing at her, “If there’s any sign of a mark because of your shit driving you’re paying for it to be fixed.”

“Or we just rob my brother and he pays for it and we say that Finley clipped it?” Raider pretended to ponder over it, before agreeing, 

“That would work.” Raider responded as himself and Faith started laughing, more out of sheer stupidity than anything. 

Raider wrenched the phone out the box and ripped the back off to shove the SIM card into the back of it.

“Why’d you need a new phone?”

“Because I need to turn off my location services but I need to still be able to give Deckard a location through messages. If I use my normal phone, then it’s going to be tracked and when I sent you to get me the new phone, I had the phone automatically transmit it’s location to there and then turn off. It seems then as though that’s where I am, but obviously I’m not.”

“Wait.” Faith announced, holding her hands up in a stop motion, “Someone from MI6 has tracked you to here?”

“Yup,” Raider told her, “Fin was worried about me and he gave access to my computer to my mate, Alec Trevelyan, who’s also a double-oh agent. He’s located that I’m in Wales.”

“And I’m assuming MI6 don’t know about him.”

“No. I’m not telling them until it is absolutely necessary that they need to know. Otherwise they’re going to split us apart and then MI6 are never going to let Fin see him.”

“Can MI6 do that?” Darcy enquired, sitting next to Raider and looking over at where Finley was stood sheepishly at the door. Motioning him over, Finley came over and was pulled onto Darcy’s lap, causing Raider to take him into his own and hug him tightly.

“Possibly, they’ll try and split us anyway and there’s a really high possibility they may think Finley will end up becoming a national threat if he has contact with him.”

“Daddy?” Finley whispered, “When can I see him?”

“I don’t know Squidgy. It’s probably going to be a while before we can see him.”

“I miss him.” Finley sadly admitted, snuggling into Raider’s chest.

“Me too, Buddy. Me too.” Raider told him, holding Finley close and pressing a kiss to his crown.


	14. Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, short chapter for you all. I've been doing Mocks all this week and not really had the time to write anything substantial, but I did get this short chapter done, but the chapter is short because I think the next thing I want to write in it needs it's own chapter and so enjoy this short chapter
> 
> Again if there is any naming errors or spelling errors, let me know and I'll be sure to change it!
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Raider had sat in front of his computer for the rest of the day, only taking breaks to get drinks and subconsciously eat a sandwich when Darcy left one next to his computer whilst he worked. When Finley settled in beside his Dad, tucked into his side watching TV, Raider kept an arm around his tightly and stroked his hand through Finley’s soft hair. Once dinnertime occurred, Raider looked down at his son and seeing his eyes screwed shut, he gently shook Finley awake and lifted him up into his arms to walk into the dining room. Raider decided to abandon his work for a little bit and have dinner with Finley and the rest of the Shaw family. With Deckard currently on a stakeout, Raider had little else to do but watch and so with his phone next to his plate, Raider took a seat next to Finley and allowed his food to be dished up, thanking Darcy and Faith for preparing it when they joined them.

“How’s your old Jessie, Raider?” Faith enquired.

“Yeah, she’s really good thanks. She’s still in the RAF, but she’s doing really well.”

“Who’s that, darling?” Darcy asked.

“Jessie Lacer, my best-friend from before I left MI6.”

“Oh, that Jessie. How’s she doing in the RAF?”

“Really good, last time we spoke, she had just been promoted to, oh god what was it?” Raider started, but trailed off when he forgot Jessie’s position.

“Wing Commander.” Finley supplied once he’d swallowed his food.

“That’s the one,” Raider responded as he took a drink. “She got promoted, I think, about two months ago, she’s doing really well.”

“How long has she been in the RAF?”

“She started basic training when she was seventeen, but she’s been in RAF Cadets since she was eleven. Her Dad worked in the Military and so she started her training earlier, but her official training was at seventeen. She’s a qualified Military Intelligence Agent, but she officially works for the RAF.”

“She got to Wing Commander quickly then.” Darcy stated.

“Yeah, youngest female Wing Commander in the RAF and she’s also the youngest RAF Commander currently serving in Afghanistan and Iraq.”

“Wow, she’s doing really well for herself then, you must be proud of her.”

“Yeah, I’m really proud. She’s got leave in a couple of week’s time so she’s going to come stay with us, and I’m off active missions for a few weeks. It’ll be nice to spend some quality time with her.”

“How long you known Aunt Jess?” Finley asked, looking up at his Dad.

“We was twelve when we first met, we had to share a room in Medical. She’d been battered in a fight and I was having my initial check up when I started at MI6, so I’ve known her thirteen years this November.”

“Jeez, Raider. You’ve really been in MI6 thirteen years in November?”

“If you forget the four years I spent in the Marines and the year I spent in the FBI, yup.” Raider mentioned, slightly in disbelief at the time he’d spent there himself.

The four of them finished up dinner and Faith got Finley to help her clear the table to give Raider a few minutes to check his computer and go to get Finley’s pajamas ready. 

“Auntie Fai?” Finley whispered as he stood on a stool next to his Aunt.

“Yeah, Fin?”

“You know Daddy, has he always loved him?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve known your Daddy for about six months longer than he knew him. And the minute your Daddy told me he was in love with him, I knew that he was going to love him for as long as he was alive. What’s brought this on?”

“Daddy’s just been different recently. He just seems to not care about much anymore. And he’s been weird with Alec. I don’t know why, he’s just weird around him.”

“Don’t worry, Finley. Your Dad’ll work things out.”

“Yeah, I know. He just worries me sometimes.”

“I think your Daddy worries a lot of people, often more than he realizes.”

“I guess so. I just don’t want him to think people don’t care about him, because a lot of people at work love him and he just doesn’t notice.”

“Raider doesn’t ever notice,” Faith supplied, “When he first started dating, he spent about a year of his life trying to figure out just why he was actually in a relationship, he didn’t understand that someone could actually want to love him and date him. You have to trust him, Fin, he’ll have some convoluted way of trying to convince someone that he doesn’t deserve what he’s getting, but it will all work out in the end.”

“I guess so.” Finley murmured. 

“Finley!” Raider shouted from upstairs, “Bathtime!”

Finley climbed down from his stool and headed up the stairs and went through into the bathroom. 

“Daddy, you know when you read me my bedtime story tonight?”

“Yeah?” Raider tentatively responded as he pulled Finley’s shirt over his head.

“Can you tell me about when you and Father were in Afghan?”

“Of course, Squidgy.” Raider told him quietly, a soft smile on his face and a fond look in his eyes. Finley nodded in response and allowed Raider to finish getting him undressed and into the shower.

Once Finley was washed and his strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner were fully washed out, Raider pulled a towel over Finley’s head and put the hood up over his hair. Finley pushed his arms through the armholes and took hold of Raider’s hand to walk through to his bedroom. On Finley’s bed were his pajamas and whilst he let Raider dry his hair and check his hearing aids were working fine, he was lost in thought thinking about Raider and his Father. He moved his arms and head accordingly as Raider pulled the pajama shirt over his head and lifted his feet so that he could pull up his shorts. Finley climbed up onto his bed and Raider wrapped the quilt around him.

“Tell me, Daddy!” Finley sleepily demanded. “Tell me about Father.”

“He was tall and had green eyes and dark hair.”

“I know that Daddy,” Finley giggled, “Tell me about when you and him started talking about having me!”

“When your Father originally mentioned having a baby, I freaked out. But by the time I was working in Afghan, I’d grown up a bit and I could see the benefits of having a kid and so we spoke with a few people and eight months later, a month and a half early, you turned up. Your Father had left Afghanistan by then, at least in his official capacity as a Special Operations Solider, but he’d moved out to Paghman, which is about thirty five minutes from Kabul, where I was stationed.”

“Would you go and see him?”

“When I had leave, yeah. I didn’t have any official responsibility to be back in the UK and so I kind of got to choose where I went. As long as I wasn’t causing trouble I could go wherever I wanted, so sometimes I’d come home back to the UK, sometimes I’d head over to Germany or Russia, it changed most times.”

“Is that where you learnt to speak German and Russian?”

“No, I learnt German when I was five and Russian when I was two. Alec Trevelyan taught me some other Russian.” Raider told him, “Your Father, he learnt German when me and him started dating. We went over to Germany for a job and when I started speaking with the locals, your Father wanted to know how to do it too, it took him a bit longer, but he learnt solid German in a few weeks.”

“Did you teach him lots of languages?”

“A few, he knows all the ones you know, and he also knows Chinese.”

“Why’s he know Chinese?”

“‘Why does he know Chinese?’,” Raider corrected, “He knows it because when we were stationed in Afghan, one of the Commanding Officers was Chinese, and whenever he spoke with his family back home, your Father noticed he always looked so much happier speaking in Chinese, so we both learnt it to make him happier and honestly, when we spoke with him in Chinese, he couldn’t stop smiling and thanking us for taking an interest in his culture and language. We felt that as long as we was helping make someone happy whilst out there, the job we was there to do was worthwhile.”

“Did you like being a soldier?”

“I was a marine, Fin. A solider is in the Army, a marine is in the Royal Marines. But yes, I did like it. I didn’t like being told what to do or when I was allowed to do something, but the feeling of being there to protect people and kill the people that weren’t protecting people was nice.”

“What was Father?”

“Your Father was a Spec Ops soldier, which is a Special Operations Solider.”

“What’s that?”

“It meant that your Father ran and was part of a specifically created team that were put together so in extreme situations in the wars, they could step in and they would help to alleviate the situation. Your Father also ran the UK’s Mobility Division, which specialized in a unique collection of creating vehicular warfare. He had to operate military vehicles and had a high skill in motor mechanics and repair, as well as being an expert at desert warfare. For this reason, your Father was basically destroying people just by using vehicles.”

“Is that why he always got me to help him build the cars?” Finley sleepily asked, wiping his eyes with his fists.

“No, he got you to help him build the cars because it stopped you getting in trouble. He taught me how to build the Vanquish and he wanted to teach you how to build a car so that one day, you could do it yourself and teach your kids.”

“I like building cars with Father. And with you.” Finley murmured, his eyes drooping closed.

“I like building cars with you too, buddy.”

“I miss Father, Dad.”

“Me too, Fin. Me too.” Raider responded as he stood up and ran his fingers through Finley’s hair. Kissing Finley’s temple, Raider tucked Owen the Dinosaur under Finley’s arm and wrapped the blanket over them both. Quietly, Raider stepped away from the bed and out the room, closing the door softly behind himself, but leaving it open slightly in case Finley needed him in the night.

“Sorted, Raid?”

“Yeah. He went down without any problems. However he did keep asking me loads of questions about his Father, he said he missed him.”

“I think we all do my love,” Darcy replied, “I’d do anything to have my boy home.”

“So would I, Darce. I miss him so much.”

“What are you going to do about him? If he does come back.” 

“I don’t know.” Raider told her as she led him downstairs. “I guess I’ve got to tell Lew and actually do something about it.”

“Are you going to leave him?”

“Which one?”

“Lewis.” Darcy stated, looking Raider dead in the eye. “Because if you leave O, he’ll try for custody.”

“I’d leave Lewis.” Raider reassured her, “I’d still give him access to Fin even if I left O, but I can’t leave him. He means the world to me, Darcy, both him and Finley do.”


	15. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauma, a look into Raider's old life and a face from the past, what more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set specifically on April 17th 2015, there's context as to why, but I don't know if it's in this story, but yeah. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x
> 
> Also, if you notice any name changes, it's completely my fault. I took part in Nanowrimo and so I was writing RFD, but I changed a lot of names, but I'm still using the same characters I'm just altering names, so I've tried to replace everything correctly, however if there are any inaccuracies, just leave a comment and I'll get it sorted!

Not wanting to face having more conversations, Raider bid the two Shaw Ladies goodnight and closed his computer lid, locking it but not shutting it down. With the computer under one arm and a bottle of water in his other hand, Raider headed up the stairs, taking one final glance back towards Darcy and Faith, his mind filling with all the problems he’d caused them in the eight years he’d known them. His fingers itched to scratch painfully against his wrist, to rip the skin away and scar it, but he’d made a promise. No matter how much Raider thought he was a failure to this family, he couldn’t hurt himself. Whilst everyone else saw the bright and wonderful things Raider brought to the family, all he could see was the anger, the betrayal, the pain and the depression. He’d caused this problem, he’d caused O to vanish and be put into a hospital somewhere, all because he messed this family up. Shaking his head of the thought, Raider scrunched his eyes up and took a deep breath, hearing the words echo throughout his mind,

“I love you, keep going.”

Collapsing onto his bed, Raider turned his head towards the bedside cabinet, staring happily with a small smile on his face at the sight of the photo that he was presented with. It was one of Finley as a baby, held securely in his Father’s arms as he sang softly to their son. Raider had been out with Jessie and had come back to the sight of them, causing Jessie to whip out her phone and take a photograph of them. Raider was barely visible in the corner of the photo, his shoulder and raw scar on his jar just creeping into the shot, but Raider didn’t care. The memory was one of his favourites and O had no idea Jessie had taken it until it turned up on the cabinet a few days later. 

Bringing the photo over to where Raider was laying, he held it up in front of his face and stroked his fingers gently the sleeping face of his child and O, before placing it back softly on the cabinet. Wrapping his arms around the pillow that he never slept on, he held it close to his body and the faint smell of O’s cologne was still present on the pillow, comforting Raider and causing him to fall quickly asleep. 

Throughout Raider’s sleep, he dreamt of himself and O, the memories they shared and the laughter they’d both induced. The arguments they’d had and the tickle fights they’d engaged in. The lazy nights in bed and the drowsy mornings where neither wanted to leave and Raider would lie with his head on his O’s unclothed chest, their hands linked and gentle laughs exchanged. O would run his calloused fingers through Raider’s soft hair and gently brush over his scars on his head. 

_“I remember when we first got together,” Raider heard in his head, the words and scene playing over in front of his eyes again, O laying beneath him, “you were so timid and shy at being affectionate. You never initiated contact.”_

_“I’d never been in a relationship before!” Raider recounted, “I don’t know the protocol here.”_

_“Even though I was constantly kissing and hugging you.”_

_“I didn’t think I was allowed!”_

_“You were just too scared.” O responded, “I don’t care, if that’s how you were, that’s how you were. I loved it though, when you got really tired, you’d get really affectionate.”_

_“Would I? I swear I didn’t.”_

_“Yeah, you were really touchy feely, could barely keep your hands off me.” O told him. Raider blushed at the thought of him being very handsy,”Hey, don’t get like that, it was nice. I liked that you weren’t sure what you were doing, it was cool to experience it with you.”_

_“I wish we could spend more time together, just like this, just chilling and talking.”_

_“We will, darling. I’ll figure a way out so we can spend more time together. It’s not fair how long it takes for us to see each other, I love you, Raider, and I’ll do anything to ensure that we spend more time at home, than we do on missions, yeah?”_

Raider smiled to himself and stroked his fingers over the bare bed sheets, the coldness of them being vacant for months providing a stark difference to the way Raider was remembering them, another body beside him, the heat being given off by them was like a furnace and the feel of it melting into his skin was all reminders of what his life used to be. The way he’d fall asleep with the others hand in his hair, a book rested on the back of his head whilst the other one read quietly to him, drifting Raider to sleep with the sheets tangled around his body. Every day they spent together would often end the same, hushed whispers in the early hours of the morning, the foreheads touching, fingers intertwined and their heads buried deep beneath the sheets, hiding from the cold winter nights of Wales. Raider would often be the recipient of O running his hand through his hair and down Raider’s back, holding him closer to his body every time he did so.

The gentleness of the act and the reminder of it lulled Raider to sleep. In the silent room all he could hear was the sound of his own breaths and in his for once silent head he heard nothing. Just memories flashed before his eyes. Memories he cherished and held deep in his heart quietly played out before him. 

Raider slept soundly that night for the first time in a long while.

Startling himself awake, Raider instinctively reached for his gun at the sound of a siren blaring. Finley came barreling into the room and Raider looked around quick enough to see Finley dive onto the bed. And lift Raider’s phone up, glaring at the offending device that was blaring out the siren sound. Smiling sheepishly, Raider took the phone into his hand and pressed the green answer button.

“Raider Moriarty.”

“Rai, it’s me.” An out of breath voice responded. “I don’t have much time.”

“Owen? Owen where are you, what’s going on?”

“Rai, sh baby. Listen, I don’t have much time; I need you to know that I love you, okay? I love you, I love Finley, and I’ve loved every moment I’ve spent with you pair.”

“Owen, stop this. Stop it!” Raider cried, his eyes filling with tears, “Just tell me where you are, I can fix it!”

“I love you, Raider. I always will. Keep Finley safe, my love. I will always remember every moment I have spent with both of you, I love you both so much.”

“I love you, Owen.” Raider told him, tears starting to flow.

“Work hard, darling. Don’t panic, keep your head straight and you can do this, what we started you can finish. You need to keep the Bandit legacy going.” Owen whispered back, “I love you.”

At the final ‘I love you’, Raider heard a deafening eruption down the phone and the line went dead. Raider dropped the phone, his hand still held near his ear, but void of any phone. He was gone. Owen was gone. Staring at the wall opposite him, Raider wasn’t aware of anything, he couldn’t feel, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see. His eyes blurred and his mind went silent. Raider couldn’t feel Finley shift on the bed and he couldn’t hear as the door to the room flung open. He couldn’t hear Finley run down the corridor, he couldn’t hear the sound of Finley shout for Faith, he couldn’t hear the sound of Faith running behind Finley, he couldn’t hear as Faith told Finley to go to his room. He didn’t feel as Faith wrapped her arms around Raider, he didn’t feel as Faith shook him. He was in shock. He was terrified. He couldn’t breathe. 

Sweat was building up on Raider’s hairline, nausea swam through his stomach and his head started spinning. Pain erupted through his chest as Raider’s heart beat faster than he believed it ever had, his breathe short and causing Raider to hyperventilate. Everything was spinning and Raider felt numb. 

“Raider. Raider listen to me, focus on the sound of my voice.” Faith’s gentle but assertive voice filtered through, “That’s it, you can hear me, can’t you? That’s because I’m real and everything is real. You’re safe, you’re at my house, Finley’s safe, and he’s also at my house. It’s April 17th 2015, and you’re safe. I need you to carry on focusing on the sound of my voice.”

Raider could faintly hear as Faith carried on talking, telling him words of encouragement and running her hand along Raider’s back.

“You can feel that, can’t you Raider? That’s because you’re real. What you feel is real, you’re going to be okay.”

“I can’t, Fai.” Raider huffed out between breaths.

“Shut up, Raider. Don’t talk, just breathe.”

It took more than ten minutes before Raider’s breath became less labored and he was able to breathe properly, but he could still feel his head spinning and the feel of his chest wincing with pain every time his heart beat. 

Looking over at Faith, Raider looked away when he saw the mixture of anxiety and protection flowing through her bright green eyes.

“Raider? What the hell happened?”

“He’s dead, Fai. Owen’s dead.”

“No, no he’s not, Deckard’s going to save him, Raid, he’s going to be fine.”

“He rang me to tell me he loved me Faith, I heard the explosion as it went off, it cut the line dead, I heard him take his last breath, Fai, I couldn’t fucking save him. I fucking failed.” Raider told her, tears flowing violently down his cheeks as he pushed himself away from Faith. “Owen’s dead.”

“No, Owen isn’t dead.” Faith attempted to argue, but it fell on deaf ears.

“He’s fucking dead, Faith. I heard him die, he’s dead.” Raider cried as he dropped his head into his hands, his shoulder’s shaking as he cried.

Faith stared at Raider. Her eyes were dead as she stood to leave the room. 

Raider was aware of a body launching onto him, too large to be Finley but too muscled to be Faith. He fell backwards onto the bed, still crying and wrapping his arms around the person when he saw the familiar cropped blonde hair and matching eyebrow scar over her right eye.

“Jessie.” Raider cried, pulling himself and Jessie into a seated position and flinging his arms around her, holding her tight as they both cried. 

“Why are you crying?” Jessie asked as she also teared up.

“You’re here and I think Owen’s dead.”

“No, Raider, babe!” Jessie said, pulling Raider into a much tighter hug and crying as well.

“Why are you crying?” Raider managed to ask through his emotional breakdown.

“Because I’m happy to see you, you dingus, but sad because of Owen, but you’re crying and we all know if one of us two cry, the other does too.”

“We’re sympathy criers.” They both stated at the exact same time, erupting into giggles as they sobbed.

Both were exhausted from crying and eventually fell asleep. Raider fell asleep with his head resting on Jessie’s shoulder and Jessie fell asleep with her head rested on top of Raiders. Darcy came in to check on them, but seeing their tear-stained faces, she left them alone, just placing a blanket over the pair of them delicately to ensure they didn’t get cold. Their hands were joined; it showed a kind of intimacy that Darcy knew was nothing but platonic reassurance that the two best friends were there for each other. Darcy couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other started, but if the support and love they radiated through one simple, sleepy hug was anything to go by, these two idiots needed each other. Raider was the brain and Jessie was the logic, but put them together and Darcy knew she’d have trouble on her hands when they woke up.

“Nana?” A gentle voice whispered from behind her and she quietly turned, raising a finger to her lips and motioning for Finley to move away from the door, closing Raider’s room door behind herself to allow for them to sleep. 

“You okay, Finley?”

“Is Daddy and Auntie Jessie going to be okay?”

“I don’t know, my love. I think they need a little sleep at the moment, so how about we go and get some milkshakes whilst Daddy and Jessie sleep and Faith goes to school. Would that be nice?”

“I guess.” Finley reluctantly agreed, going into his room to change out of his sleepwear and into his ‘civilian’ clothes. He pulled on black jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue-checkered shirt, before stuffing his feet in his trainers and heading back out of his room and down the stairs. 

“I’m ready to go.” Finley murmured, following Darcy when she started to shuffle him towards the door. “Can I get a chocolate milkshake?”

“Of course, Finley. You can have whatever milkshake you want.” Darcy told him, her smile tight but Finley heard her voice waver, a clear sign she also knew what was going on. It was starting to frustrate him, why shouldn’t he get told what was going on? He was as much a part of this operation as anyone else; he needed to know what was going on. “Nana, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean, darling?” She asked him as she took his hand to lead him towards the town.

“Why’s Daddy upset, why’s everyone upset? Has something happened?”

“I think you need to talk to your Dad, Finley.” Darcy told him, slightly angry that such a small child could deduce when something was wrong, rather than just being a stereotypical four-year-old and not noticing when stuff started to go wrong.

“I would, but he isn’t going to tell me.” Finley argued, “I don’t get why no-one will tell me what’s going on?”

“Like I said, Fin, talk to your Dad and then come back to me.”

“I don’t want to talk to Daddy!” Finley shouted, stomping his foot and startling Darcy. 

The anger Finley was suddenly showing seemed such a carbon copy of Raider that it spooked her. His anger and attitude definitely came from Raider, the fury flashing through Finley’s eyes and the angered glare she was receiving scared Darcy enough to flinch.

“Calm down, Finley.” She attempted to reason, “There’s no need to shout. I can’t tell you what’s wrong, because I don’t entirely know myself. When we get home, we’ll talk to Daddy and Auntie Jessie and we’ll sort this out, but how about we go and get out milkshakes still, and when we get back, I’ll tell Daddy about your little temper tantrum and that’ll be that, okay?”

Finley scowled in response and pressed his lips tightly together in anger, but Darcy just smiled and took his hand, continuing to lead Finley towards the town centre and allowing the small boy to seethe in silence. His eyes were burning daggers into the back of Darcy’s head and they seemed to be attempting to burn through her, however knowing Finley, he was also probably trying to blow her head up with his mind, like Raider had stupidly told him was possible when he was a toddler. His inquisitive, scientific nature had never quite left him, regardless of his age. Just like his Father, Darcy thought, never stopping and always trying to find out what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile Raider was still in the bed with Jessie, the two of them wrapped up in each other’s arms whilst Jessie made a phone call.

“Hey Daddy,” Jessie said when the call was answered, “I’m in Wales at the moment, I won’t be back until next week.”

“Jessie Lacer, what the hell are you now doing in Wales?”

“I’m with Raid, Dad. He’ not having a good time and so I got leave a few days early so we’ve decided to chill over here for a bit. I’ll give you a call when we’re on our way back, Raider’s got a car so we can get back.”

“Be careful, darling. Have fun in Wales, charge whatever to my account.”

“You know I was going to do that anyway, Daddy.”

“Yes, I know, young lady. However if I give you permission, then it’s acceptable, isn’t it?”

“I guess so, love you Dad.”

“Love you too Jessie, tell Raider I love him too, I don’t want him to feel unloved. I’ll speak with you soon, darling.”

“Bye Daddy.”

“Bye Alexander!” Raider said, just loud enough for Jessie's father to hear, causing him to laugh.

“Bye twins!” he replied, making them laugh as Jessie put the phone down.

“He still calls us the twins!” Jessie reiterated, making Raider laugh.

“I think everyone in MI6 does too.”

“We spent way too much time together as youngsters, didn’t we?” Jessie asked, grinning at Raider.

“You’ve got to come back to Six with me at some point, they’ll probably get confused because there’s loads of new junior agents that are being employed in the next, like, three months, so if you come with, we can probably confuse them again and it’ll be fun!” Raider told her, pushing Jessie slightly to get her to fall off the bed.

Cursing at Raider, Jessie launched herself onto Raider and sent him flying back, landing with a groan as he rolled backwards off the bed, Jessie landing on top of him. Rolling them over, Raider gained the upper hand by being able to grab Jessie’s wrists and pin them above her head.

“This is so cliché,” Jessie muttered, “I swear if you try to kiss me, I will break your neck.”

“You’re ruining my fun.” Raider responded, leaning down to kiss her temple.

“That’s it, neck broken.” Jessie giggled, flipping Raider over and placing her hand softly across his throat.

“Love, we both know that if I kissed you, I’d be the one freaking out more than you.”

“That’s true, you’re so gay Raider.”

“Jess, I have a boyfriend, of course I’m gay!” Raider laughed, pulling Jessie’s hand away and instead pulling her into a hug. “I love you, Jessie.”

“You soppy git,” Jessie responded, smiling affectionately at Raider, “I love you too, you prat. We’ll get through this together; nothing’s stopped us before, nothing’s going to stop us now. Let’s go look on the computers, see what Deck’s up to.” 

Raider leant up on his elbows to watch as Jessie walked out the room, sashaying her hips as she went and smiling cheekily at Raider, causing him to shake his head and laugh, rolling his eyes at the fact that Jessie consistently flirted with him, even though they were both in stable, long-term relationships. Standing up, Raider followed Jessie down the stairs and detoured into the kitchen to grab them a water bottle each, passing one over to Jessie as he settled on the floor beside her on her left. Their knees were touching and Jessie joined their pinky fingers together as Raider pulled open the laptop lid to show Jessie what was going on.

“This is who Deck’s gone after.”

“Hernández Martinez, why do I feel as though I know that name?”

“It’s the guy that’s still pissed at me because of,”

“Os Destruidores, don’t tell me they’re back on the scene.” Jessie stated, rather than questioned, “Jesus, I thought you’d managed to kill them?”

“Not everyone, I got the main boss and the lackeys that were closest to him, but I didn’t think that I’d be dealing with the assassinations twelve years after I pulled it off.”

“Fucking hell, Raid. What do we do?”

“Deck’s finding Martinez and he’s going to kill him. But I’ve got a feeling that we’re going to be taking a holiday soon, Jess.”

“Argentina is lovely in May.” She responded, silently promising Raider that she’d be there with him, “It’s time someone knocked Os Destruidores right of this bloody pedestal they think they rule on top of.”

“It’s going to be the two of us, you know that, right? We can’t tell anyone. Not MI6, not Deck, not your Dad, not even Finley. We can’t trust anyone, Jessie.”

“Undercover assassination’s aren’t realy what I go in for anymore, but bastards like these fuckers need to be taken down.”

“I can pull the trigger, my sniping skills are still are sharp as they always have been, I need you there to do the logic.”

“As long as the RAF don’t find out, I’ll do whatever the hell you need me to.”

“Good, that’s good. So, Jessie, as you’ve just said you’ll do whatever the hell I need you to?”

“I’m already regretting my decision, yes Raider?”

“How do you fancy playing my wife?”

The last thing Raider was aware of as he fell to the ground was Jessie launching herself onto him and her hands found their way to be around his neck. Both burst into laughter and Jessie smacked Raider hard in the shoulder.

“I’m going to end up murdering you by the end of this Op.”

“As long as Os Destruidores are gone first, you can do whatever the hell you want to, to me darling, don’t worry. I’ll even book us the honeymoon suite.”


	16. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, thought I'd do a Bond POV chapter today, this chapter has been in the works for around a month and I'm really happy with how it turned out. It's kinda long but idk I like it :)
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

“Q, 007.” M greeted when he walked into Q-Branch. It had been two days since Raider and Finley had vanished and Q had fought with a vengeance when Bond suggested they go home to sleep, Q would much rather stay in MI6 to search for Raider, rather than sleep.

“Morning M.” Q answered, not looking up from his computer.

“How are things going? Have you got any closer to figuring out where he is?”

“Not really, we got close yesterday, but Raider has reset the settings on the hard-drive somehow, so I can’t get into them.” Q told him. “I’m starting to consider sending a few agents up to Scotland with some basis for where he may be, it’d probably be easier, and a lot quicker.”

“If we can spare a couple of agents, sure. Quite a few of the junior agents are just hanging round MI6 waiting for a mission, I’ll call a meeting in the Conference Room to talk about what we’re going to do.”

“Thanks, M.” James responded, shaking hands with his boss.

“Bond, where’s Alec?” M enquired, looking around the branch and noticing it void of the other agent. “I assumed he’d be here, helping to look?”

“Yeah, he is, he’s over there.” Bond motioned, pointing over to where Alec was normally based, when he noticed it was void of said agent, “He was the other day, and I just assumed he’d pulled a couple of all-nighters. Where the hell is he?”

“He left the day Raider went missing, Sir.” One of the Minions supplied, “He managed to sneak out before anyone noticed he’d gone.”

“Where did he go?” M asked, staring at the minion.

“I don’t know, Sir. Sorry. He just snuck out and went, he took his motorbike with him, so I’m going to assume he went after Raider.”

“He knows where Raider is, doesn’t he?” Bond murmured, causing M to nod and agree with him. “Is he going to get in a lot of trouble?”

“Bond, you and him and walking Harassment cases, you’ve both done worse and not got into trouble. He’s going to get a suspension pending investigation as to why he went after another very dangerous agent without telling anyone, but overall he’ll probably get a suspension from missions for a month and then he’ll be back to normal. Raider will get in more trouble because he’s a threat to national security as it is, with him having left without anyone knowing, many people will assume that he’s going rogue.”

“He won’t go rogue, not yet anyway.” Bond supplied as he turned to look at the screen that Q’s computer was portraying onto the screen above his head. 

“Quartermaster, when you’re done, get in touch with Alec Trevelyan and tell him that if he hasn’t got his arse back to MI6 by the end of the week, then he’s going to be getting suspended for a lot longer than a month.”

“Yes, M.” Q reiterated, completely ignoring what was around him and focusing on the screen in front of him. Now that they knew Alec was on his way to find Raider, Q could activate the SmartBlood tracking device, designed by himself and R, which would send location results every second and beep insistently if their BPM dropped below a certain number.

When Q heard the telltale sign of activation, he abandoned all of the programming searches and focuses on that.

"Wales!" Bond cried over Q's shoulder, "what the ever living fuck is he doing in Wales?"

"Yes, that's the question. Why is Raider Moriarty is Wales? There's has to be an alternative motive for why he's there, Wales is too obscure for him to just go there on a limb."

"Because of his hatred towards countryside." Bond supplied, following Q's train of thought. "He's always avoided them missions for as long as anyone at MI6 can remember. It’s the whole thing of not knowing what’s there and not being able to lose track of a chaser when there’s nothing to dodge behind."

"What could be there that he's gone after?" Q asked, staring at the screen.

"Is there any family there?"

"No known family, all presumed deceased, only Jim Moriarty whose whereabouts are known to be currently residing in London. Finley's Mother is presumed to be lost in the system, Raider has expressed no interest in finding her and Lewis is obviously still in London with his family in America." Q rattled of, watching as Alec's tracker moved slowly through Wales, presumably walking through the streets. 

"And Finley's with him, if Raider's ran off with someone he would've gone much further than Wales, especially if Finley's there, he wouldn't risk it." Bond replied, pulling on his blazer and turning Q around. "I'm going to head up to M's office, I need a word with him."

Puzzled Q nodded reluctantly and allowed Bond to place a chaste kiss upon him.

"Okay," Q replied, "I'll let you know if anything comes through on Raider."

"Please do." Bond replied, giving Q a final lingering look before parting from Q-Branch. As he left Q-Branch, he felt Q's eyes burning through him and there was a sense of uncertainness flashing through them.

Quickly Bond made his way up to M-Branch, bypassing Moneypenny and ignoring Tanner as he stalked straight into M’s office, knocking as he opened the door. M looked up at Bond, unimpressed but unfortunately used to his attitude and holding files in either hand as he stared at Bond.

“Can I help you Bond?”

“I need access to CIA Current Criminal Holding Personnel and access to the British RAF records.”

“I believe that’s what Q and Q-Branch is for.” M told him, turning his head back to his paperwork.

“Yes, they are.” Bond argued, “However I need to do this without Q knowing.”

“And why is that?” M enquired, looking back up at Bond curiously.

“The RAF, Q could know about, I need to know where Jessie Lacer currently is, however her Father is currently in observing MI5’s Technological and Research department and if Q-Branch started sniffing around at his daughter’s flight records, then there would be a giant red beacon flashing above MI6 and we’d be getting inspected before you can finish drinking your tea.” Bond told him, nodding at where M had left his cup.

“And what purpose do you have for access the CIA Current Criminal Holding Personnel files? I doubt Raider is going to be there, or have anything to do with them.”

“The guy that caused the car-crash in January,”

“The crash that left Raider unable to walk for three months?”

“The very one.” Bond told him, “I think the guy that did it, I’ve been reviewing the files and he has a vendetta against a man that Raider I’m sure knew, back when he was quite a bit younger, maybe fifteen, sixteen at the most.”

“And you think this man had something to do with it?”

“I think Raider broke him out of the CIA Holding Cells and the guy that attacked Raider is sending out a message to the Escapee.”

“Do you have a name?” M asked as he picked up his phone.

“Yes, Major Deckard Shaw, formally of the United Kingdom’s Special Forces.” Bond supplied, watching M pale as he realised whom it was they were dealing with.

“How the hell does Raider Moriarty know Deckard Shaw?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, M. I’m going to assume it’s from Raider being a runner and he spent time at the Spec Ops base, where some of the Special Forces were based as well.”

M nodded in agreement as he started speaking with whoever it was down the phone, probably people that owed M or MI6 in general favours. Bond took a seat as he watched M scribble something down, then put the phone down and make another call.

“Barthomelew? Morning it’s M from MI6. I need access to your Current Criminal Holding Personnel files. Because I think one of your criminals attacked one of my agents, and I need to launch an investigation. As soon as possible. Yes it’s urgent. No, I need an email sent to me, not over the phone. Incase one of my agents need to review anything. I can have my Tech branch hack you, it would be quicker. Yes, I thought that would make you send the email quicker. Thank you. Goodbye.” M said, Bond watching the entire conversation one-sided and as a result being thoroughly confused.

“The Tech branch at the CIA are sending it over to us, and when I receive it, a copy will be sent to you and you can access it. I would recommend not using a computer in Q-Branch if you’re trying to hide this from Q. Get R to rewire the computer system in your office and he won’t be none the wiser.” M told Bond, effectively dismissing him by focusing back on his paperwork. “And Bond, don’t kill Shaw. Believe it or not, but it would be helpful not to be piss of the CIA more than you already have.”

“Of course M.” Bond replied as he stood up to leave.

“Bond.” M said, causing Bond to pause in his tracks and turn back to face his boss, “If Raider’s gone to Wales and Deckard Shaw is there protecting Raider, there is obviously a very high chance that this isn’t going to end well.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I mean it, Bond. And with Alec going after him, I’m concerned that this is going to end with a lot of blood loss and it isn’t going to be Raider or Shaw that have lost it. When you get to Wales, you take Alec, you take Finley and you get the hell out of there. Raider will be a job at a later date, our first and foremost job is to keep Finley safe and if that means you have to kidnap him, as much as I hate to say it, you’re going to have to.” M told Bond, an eerie tone overtook M’s pristine office as both acknowledged just what Bond was being asked to do. 

Bond didn’t know what to respond with, for once at a loss for words as he realised that this was going to be hell of a mission to do, in ways it would probably be one of the hardest he’d ever have to do. Instead Bond just stepped out of M’s office, shutting the door slowly behind it and lost in thought as he made his way back down towards Q-Branch. As he stepped into the Branch, Q didn’t even look up in curiosity and it made Bond’s job easier when he could step gingerly over to R and request her assistance. R was one of Bond’s favourite people in MI6, although he’d never said it aloud. Leaning into her, Bond whispered,

“I need your help, can you get some time away from here without Q noticing?”

“Yes, of course.” R replied, stepping away from Bond and shouting, “Q, Bond’s broke his computer. I’m going to go fix it!”

“That was subliminal.” Bond muttered, trailing after R as she left Q-Branch, summoning Bond to follow her. 

“Yes, well, what is t you always say Bond? Go big or go home?”

“Shh.” Bond replied, ducking his head as he noticed R turn and stare winningly at him. “You spend too much time with Q.”

“Speaking of Q,” R suddenly announced as Bond held the door open for her to go through, “What’s going on?”

“I need you to rewire the computer system in my office and swap the server so that anything I search can’t be accessed through Q-Branch.”

“Bond what the hell are you planning?”

“I’ve got to go and find Raider and Alec, but I need to do some research on a couple of people before I leave, but Q can’t know because if he does, the chances of Q-Branch getting investigated and your funding significantly cut is highly likely.”

“Oh, who are you researching?” R enquired, asking nonchalantly in a bid to get the information without Bond noticing, but he didn’t get to 00-Status without noticing when someone was attempting to play him, “It was worth a shot.” She murmured as Bond led her into his office and pressed for the blinds to rise.

“And when was the last time you ever stepped foot in here?” R asked as she noticed the growing amount of dust piling up on the shelves.

“Last week.” Bond muttered, “Just because it’s dusty doesn’t mean I never come in here.”

“Bond, when was the last time you came in here?”

“Last week!”

“Why?” R asked as she squatted underneath Bond’s desk to disconnect the Q-Branch corresponding wire. The wire she was disconnecting was only able to be disconnected by Q or R, because if it was able to be done by anyone else, everyone in MI6 new that the 00-Agents would abuse their power and constantly get the underlings to disconnect the wire so that Q or R couldn’t hack their computers to force them to actually complete their mission reports. 

Next, R stood up and took a seat in front of Bond’s computer and quickly typed in Bond’s username and password, before grabbing his hand and pressing it down onto the mouse so that it would activate fully and give her unprecedented access to whatever was on Bond’s computer. As she pressed keys on the keyboard, Bond stared at the screen as numbers, letters and codes flew across it.

“Where do you want the algorithm to fall through?”

“Burkina Faso.” Bond supplied, staring at the screen as R gave him a look of bewilderment. 

“Why Burkina Faso?” 

“Raider mentioned in before, it seemed like an interesting country.” Bond told her, causing her to shake her head and carry on typing to reroute the algorithm to bounce through the satellites working over Burkina Faso. The coding didn’t take R too long and by time she’d finished, she’d only been gone from Q-Branch for fifteen minutes, adequate time for it to be believeable that she’d been fixing Bond’s computer and not rerouting his systems to bounce through satellites that Q-Branch weren’t currently monitoring.

Bond nodded his thanks and R nodded in response, nothing was said as R left the office and Bond took his seat, closing down all the programs and starting afresh, opening up his emails and accessed the email that M had forwarded to him.

The first link was to open up the CIA Current Criminal Holding Personnel files. In it, Bond flicked through the pages, noting criminals and terrorists he had put in there but also people he wasn’t aware the CIA had actually managed to catch. One name that Bond noticed was waiting to be filed was Hernández Martinez, but when he looked at the profile, Bond made the connection between Raider’s attack in January and the fact that Raider spent way too much time in Argentina where it said Martinez country of origin corresponded to. It was a face that Bond also immediately knew as being the guy that had made a previous attempt on Raider’s life when he was younger. Directly next to Hernández Martinez’s file was Major Deckard Shaw. Reading through the information, Bond noted that it said:

DECKARD KEANU SHAW  
D.O.B: 1970  
PLACE OF BIRTH: UK (UNKNOWN)  
KNOWN RELATIVES: OWEN SHAW (BROTHER)

SERVICE RECORD:  
Special Boat Serivice: 1990-1999 (Lieutenant)  
Special Air Service: 2000 (approx.) - 2008 (Major)  
2008 - 2014 Whereabouts unknown – was presumed deceased until October 2014

IMPRISONMENT RECORD:  
November 2014 – January 2015 Chicago CIA Black Site Homan Square

SHAW BROKE OUT OF HOMAN SQUARE WITH THE HELP OF A WOMAN AND A MAN, WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN, IDENTITIES UNKNOWN.

As Bond came to the end of the file, he knew that it was Raider that broke Shaw out of the Site, getting in and out would have been impossible for anyone but a select group of highly trainer operatives to break in and out without anyone knowing. However Bond also knew that Black Sites were notorious for the guarding and that meant that whoever had done it, was ex-military, probably also had access in some form to a computer database that would only be able to be accessed from the inside, or to highly trained hackers. Black Sites also required having highly skilled weaponry that would only be acquired through Military Discharges or the Black Market. There were only a select number of people in the world that could have access to all three of those requirements at once, and one of them was currently sat in Q-Branch. The other was a certain 00-Agent that was currently running rogue across the United Kingdom. The third was a man who James Bond was currently going to have to go and find and he really didn’t think that Deckard Shaw was able to break out of a Black Site on his own, especially when it exclusively said that he had outside help to break out.

After finishing reading about Deckard, Bond shut down the notes and opened up the second link, typing in ‘JESSIE LACER’ into the search engine of the RAF’s database. Jessie was a girl James and the rest of MI6 knew really well, mainly because of her and Raider’s close friendship and reliance on each other that had granted the two the nickname ‘The Twins’ when they were twelve. Whenever the two were together or someone in the Security Services were searching for both of them at once, the tannoy would sound and ‘The Twins’ was announced through it and they’d both arrive, within seconds of each other. If Raider was going rogue, it was without a doubt that Jessie would go with him, when Raider started the Marines, Jessie started the RAF, the two were never far apart and they always appeared in the same fields. And if Jessie was in the middle of a discharge, then Bond would have the confirmation he needed to bring them both in and most likely they’d be charged with treason. Bond really hoped it wouldn’t come to that, regardless of his outwards opinion towards the kid, Bond had grown to actually quite like Raider, his blasé attitude and ruthless and dangerous approach to the job were the reasons that Raider made such a good agent. His often lack of empathy and disregard for authority also helped massively. 

When Jessie’s files were brought up onto the screen, Bond released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sighed with relief. Jessie was on general leave, meaning that she wasn’t in trouble and instead had come to the end of her general tour of duty. Jessie was fine. Raider was going to be fine and Bond knew that he wasn’t going to have to kill either of them. Also, Bond really didn’t want to kill the head of The Ministry of Defence’s daughter because he highly doubted that Alexander Lacer would like it if a 00-Agent killed his daughter or had her imprisoned for treason. If she was in prison, Bond also knew that Alexander Lacer would remove his 00-Status quicker than he could take another breath. 

Satisfied that Bond wouldn’t have to kill any government workers or RAF pilots, he shut down his computer, sent a message to R requesting that the serves and rewiring be changed back to Q-Branch monitoring standards and packed away his belongings. Checking in the bottom draw of his desk, Bond saw the box and letter that he’d wrote three years prior when Q had first started in MI6 and Bond had taken him out for dinner when he got back from his first mission with Q in his ear after the Skyfall incident, guiding him through Kazakhstan and keeping him alive when he was meant to die, thanking him. A month after Q had started, Bond and him were spending more and more time together and they’d eventually moved in together with no official word, it was more of a thing that just happened without either of them knowing how or when. Bond had brought the ring the day after he came back from a mission in Gaborone in Botswana. It was also the day after Raider had come back in January and Bond knew the minute he saw Raider with a child that if he wanted a family, even if it was just him and Q, he’d need to propose to Q sooner rather than later. But the career of a 00-Agent was unpredictable at times and even if there were times that Bond went off the grid, he tried his hardest to always let Q know if he needed time on his own to explore the world. The last thing Bond wanted, especially now, was for Q to believe him to be dead, and clean his office to find the note, for Bond to then come back alive. He wasn’t fancying that argument. 

Shrugging a coat round his shoulders, Bond motioned for all the blinds to close and the software on everything to be shut down. Taking a step outside of his office, Bond locked down the office behind him and stealthily slid out of MI6, avoiding the CCTV Cameras that he knew to be behind every corner and slipping out of the door when he noticed someone walk through so that he wouldn't have to use his pass that would send an alert to Q-Branch that he was leaving the building. Cons of banging the resident boffin, Bond thought, Q always knew where he was. 

As he slipped into his Aston Martin, he opened up the glove compartment and dragged out the tablet that would give him a live update of Alec's position. Q had installed it into his car as a stable piece of every agents car when they figured out that it allowed the agents to view just what Q-Branch were seeing after it was discovered that it actually made their jobs slightly easier. When the Aston roared to life, Bond squealed out of the lot and handbrake turned out of his spot, flinging the tablet onto the passenger seat and listening as it continued to beep Alec’s location.

Driving to Wales, Bond left his phone on vibrate and ignoring every time it rang through with Q’s number. He knew that by now, Q would of figured out what Bond was up to and what he’d probably been researching, you didn’t make it to Quartermaster status without figuring out what your 00-Agents were up to before they’d even managed to leave the building probably. And when you were the one that the Quartermaster lived with and seemed to spend most of his time with, then Bond kind of expected to be monitored by him every day of his life.

After a two and a half hour journey, Bond finally arrived in Pontypool in Wales. Alec’s tracker had come to a halt at a Premier Inn and as Bond pulled his Aston in a parking space, he noted Alec’s motorbike was stood in the spot that held all the different motorbikes that owners were currently lodging in the hotel. Shutting and locking the car behind himself, Bond walked through to the reception, confidence and swagger emitted from him as he stalked up to the front desk, leaning with an elbow on it as he through a dazzling smile across his face.

“Afternoon Sir, how may I assist you?” The young lady asked as she looked up at Bond.

“I was wondering if you had a guest staying in your facilities. I know you’re not meant to give out customer information but it’s my friend’s partner and we’ve been looking all over for him.”

“Of course Sir, may I enquire as to what name you believe he has checked in under?”

“Trevelyan.” Bond replied, “However you’ll forgive me if you don’t have anyone under that name.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, we don’t. May I ask if you know what he may have been wearing? Or looked like, I can check the CCTV if you would like.”

“Thank you so much, he’s about 5 foot 9, blond hair, blue eyes, would be wearing a white shirt and black trousers, would of checked in mid afternoon yesterday I believe.”

With that, the young lady stood up, her back hair falling gracefully past her shoulders and ruffling as she left the front desk to check the CCTV in the room directly behind the desk. Leaning over, Bond looked over at the logbook and with a glance upwards, saw that the door was shut enough that the girl wouldn’t notice if Bond turned the pages. He spun it round so he could read it and flicked the page back, there was no name that Bond recognised as an alias he knew Alec had used in the past as he scanned the pages. He suddenly flicked the page back and replaced the book in it’s original position when he heard the sound of the chair scrapping back in the room and thankfully he got it back just as she came out of the room.

“I think I’ve found your man. He’s in room 24, take the stairs up and it’ll be the last door on your right, Mr-?”

“Bond, James Bond.” He supplied, as he read the receptionists tag, “Thank you, Faith.”

“My pleasure Sir, do hope you find your gentleman.” 

Nodding his thanks, Bond took the stairs up and hurried down the corridor, dragging out his wallet and grabbing the universal card indication Q-Branch had recently developed for situations where duplicates were impossible. Now was testing time. Swiping it at the door, Bond watched with baited breath as the light switched from red to green and the door handle shifted with no problem. Storming into the room, he pulled his gun from his holster and held it in his hand, the palm recognition software going green at the recognition of being in Bond’s palm.

“Alec? It’s James.” He announced as he walked into the room, last thing he needed was Alec thinking he was a criminal of some sort sent here to kill him, only to have Alec kill him himself.

Receiving no reply, Bond toed his way further forward and poked his head round the corner. Alec was in the room, but he was hunched over a laptop with his back to the door as he sat on the bed, one leg stretched out infront of him and the other tucked under his body. It was the same way Raider sat due to his leg reconstructions he’d encountered over the years; clearly Alec had adopted that in the time they’d spent with each other.

“Alec? Alec, what’s going on?”

“I found him.” Alec murmured, waving Bond over, “I knew you’d come and I think our Raider is in more trouble than we ever thought he could be.”

“What’d you mean?” Bond asked as he took a seat next to Alec, looking at the screen as he placed the gun back in his holster.

“The girl at the reception,” Alec started.

“Yeah, Faith, she seemed nice.”

“Wrong. She knows Deckard Shaw.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Raider knows Faith, she went to school with him briefly when they were fifteen, she’s the same age as Raid. As Raider knows Faith, Faith introduced him to the Shaw family and Raider therefore knows Deckard. Deckard Shaw is currently going after Hernández Martinez, who was the guy that attacked Raider in the RTC in January.”

“What are you hinting at?” Bond asked, confused by what Alec was telling him, “I already know all this, what’s going on?”

“Raider put the hit out on Hernández Martinez. He’s going to be responsible for the end of Martinez life and that means that even though he wasn’t the one to pull the trigger, the gang that Martinez works for aren’t going to care. And they’re going to come after Raider.”

“So?”

“Again. They’re going to try and kill him again.”

“How many times have they attempted so far?”

“On the records, only once. However unofficially, since Raider was eleven, nineteen times.”

“What the hell did he do?”

“You know Z, the assassin, worked with Bandit.” Alec replied, dropping Raider’s hacker name into the equation.

“Yeah, he’s a ghost. Even more untraceable than Owen and Deckard Shaw.”

“Raider was the one to orchestrate Z killing three quarters of the Argentinian gang, Os Destruidores.”

“That’s why we found him in Argentina then.” Bond replied, causing Alec to nod as he met Bond’s eyes.

“Raider’s been a mass murderer since he was eleven. He’s caused the death of thousands of people from behind a computer screen with a few tiny lines of computer code. Not even a teenager when he started and he’s been killing people without anyone noticing for over ten years.”

“We have to keep this hidden. If the MOD find out, Raider’s without a doubt going to be extradited and sentenced to death for treason.”

“There’s over fourty countries that are currently after Raider, with the US being the biggest. He’s on ever single ‘WANTED’ list there is but because no-one knows what the little shit looks like, he’s never managed to be convicted.”

“But if word gets out that MI6 know the profile of Bandit, the price on his head is going to reach upwards of half-a-billion dollars.” Bond said, filling in the blanks as he pieced everything together.

“Precisely. That’s why we need to find Raider and take him home without allowing any viable connection to be made to Deckard Shaw from Raider. Not only will he be sentenced to death, but MI6 will come under fire and the 00-Programme will almost certainly be shut down.” Alec told him. “That’s why we need to go and get him, now.”

“And you know where he is?”

“Of course.” Alec replied, “He’s at Deckard Shaw’s house now.”


	17. Shaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, at all. I liked how it started and by the end I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with it and this is the end result. Soz. I know it's kinda shit, but hopefully the next chapter will be better.
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

James and Alec pulled their guns out of the holsters and made sure that the chambers were cleaned and the magazines full. Even though Gun Maintenance was a task all of the 00-Agents enjoyed and did subconsciously, when an agent knew they were doing it for the task of potentially killing one of the countries most dangerous men and even tasked with bringing down one of their own, the task became harder and started to become rather mundane.

 

“Do you reckon we’re going to need to fire?” Bond enquired as he stared down the chamber.

 

“Hope not, however we do have the added risk of Finley Moriarty being in the house, Raider is more than likely to have him armed as well.”

 

Bond sighed in acknowledgement and stood up, stretching his legs as he placed the gun back into the leather holster and shrugged his blazer over the top, concealing in gun in the adjusted panelling his tailor did such a good job of creating. Alec followed and adjusted his shirt, whilst Bond went full out in a shirt-tie combo, Alec preferred shirt and blazer and so when he pushed into gun into his holster, he pulled his shirt back in the opposite direction so it lay flat against his body.

 

“Ready?” Bond asked, “It’s now or never?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Alec replied pushing Bond forward so that he’d go out the door first.

 

“We’ll take my car, it’d be easier and there’s no way in hell I trust you on a motorbike.”

 

Alec nodded and continued following Bond, flashing Faith a smile as they head out the door. He knew that she’d probably figured out or at least had suspicions that they were MI6 and Deckard Shaw probably knew that they were onto him. However stealth and speed were going to be the two agents best bet when it comes to catching Raider Moriarty again. They’d done it once before, when the kid was alone as an insanely smart twelve years old. They could do it again with a 24 year old and a four year old that was also insanely smart.

 

Bond stared at Alec as he noted he was deep in thought. He’d noticed that the relationship between Alec and Raider had changed recently, whilst the two had always been close, it seemed as though Raider was spending more time with Alec and less time at home, with Lewis. Bond knew it wouldn’t be too long before something would happen between Alec and Raider, but he hoped to God that Raider had the common sense to break things off with Lewis before he did. Lewis was a good lad, Bond thought; he didn’t need Raider Moriarty breaking his heart.

 

Going after Deckard Shaw and Raider Moriarty meant there was more than likely to be a lot of blood shed. Bond knew that. No matter Raider’s age, he’d always find a justified reason for pulling the trigger. He could worm his way out of any disciplinary and he would always find a reason to get the opposition to conform to his standards. Raider was a psychopath. He’d been the youngest person Dr Stephen Green, who was the head psychologist at MI6, had ever diagnosed. Raider wasn’t diagnosed with psychopathic tendencies. He was a full-blown psychopath. Raider had only just turned twelve when Dr Green diagnosed him, his decisive and spontaneous attitude was text-books signs of psychopathy, and his lack of respect for authority and rules did nothing but ferment the ruling in the eyes of the British Government. Raider Moriarty was a national threat, a psychopath and an assassin. He did what was needed to get the job done, with no concern for others. Raider was a means-to-an-end sort of person and his confidence radiated through his charismatic personality.

 

Bond remembered the first time he’d ever met the kid, they were in Argentina and Raider had raised a single finger, asking for one more minute whilst he finished his hacking. When he’d heard the sound of Bond and Trevelyan cocking their guns, his right hand slid across his chest and pulled a Magnum 357 handgun from a holster Bond and Trevelyan hadn’t even noticed he was wearing. The threat of dying didn’t faze Raider, he just continued sitting where he was, his headphones resting around his neck and his phone lighting up on the table where he’d had it on whilst he worked. The small table with his computer on was wrecked, it wobbled and Raider had stacked a pile of paperwork underneath the leg to stop it doing so, but when Raider slammed his palm down on the keyboard, the hand holding the gun still pointing at Bond, the table wobbled on it’s stance and Raider muttered a string of profanities under his breath in what they would later find out to be fluent Slovakian.

 

By the time they’d brought Raider back to MI6, his cuffs that he was meant to be wearing where still tucked into Bond’s belt and Alec was walking with his arm thrown casually over the kids shoulder. It was another moment that Bond realised was the sign that Raider was a psychopath. He was a highly persuasive young man, even in the face of MI6 employees and had managed to persuade them both into doing exactly what Raider wanted from them. A talent that he later exploited much more thoroughly throughout his employment and life at MI6.

 

“Bond, we’re here.” Alec suddenly announced. Whilst Bond had been driving and thinking, Alec had been watching the GPS tracker they had somehow managed to trace to Raider move through a building and had been muttering directions to Bond as he roared through the dreary Wales roads.

 

“You’re sure? This doesn’t look like Raider’s normally stomping ground.” Bond replied as he leaned down to look up at the house through the window screen.

 

"Bond, there's an Aston Martin sitting on the driveway, blacked out windows and in matte black. That's got to be Raids car, it fits his style." Trevelyan told him, shoving the tablet back into the compartment and climbed out of the car, holding his gun by his side as he made his way up the driveway. Bond followed closely behind, his gun by his side but his finger over the trigger. 

 

As Alec made his way to the front door, he silently signalled to Bond to follow behind him. Alec pulled the door handle down, feeling it give way beneath his palm and flung the door open, raising his gun and pointing it in front of him as he stormed into the house.

 

"Raider? Raider Moriarty, where the fuck are you?" Alec shouted as he moved through the house. 

 

A young girl was sat at the dining table, it was the same young girl that worked in the hotel Bond and Trevelyan had not long left. How she'd managed to get back to the house before them without them noticing was a mystery to the two MI6 employees. Faith was holding her gun up, pointing it at Alec as she flicked through the newspaper in front of her. 

 

"Faith? What are you doing here?"

 

"I bugged your room. I know you're after my brother."

 

"Brother?" Alec muttered, "Deckard Shaw is your brother?"

 

"Correct there, Sir." She replied, cheekily grinning up at him. 

 

"Where's Raider?"

 

"Upstairs. He's got Finley with him." Faith told him, "But you're going to leave him there. You're not going to hurt him."

 

"And whys that?"

 

"Because Deckard Shaw will fucking kill you." Faith said, "You hurt my brother, I get my brother to hurt you. Raider may not be a blood relative, but he's family. He's my brother. And you never, ever, threaten a mans family."

 

"Deckard drilled that into you?"

 

"Yup, Deckard's a family man. And he will not hesitate to hurt you. So why don't you and Mr Bond sit down there and I'll go and get Raider?" Faith told them, aware that Bond was lurking around the corner. Even though she'd phrased it as a question, both agents were aware it was more of a statement and conformed to the girl’s request. 

 

As Faith stepped past them and slid up the stairs, Bond and Trevelyan took a seat at the breakfast bar and listened intently as Faith fetched Raider. They heard the sounds of five pairs of feet coming back, which caused both Alec and Bond to look at each other in mild confusion. They only believed there to at most three people in the house, Faith, Raider and Finley. Who were the other two?

 

First around the corner was Faith, trailing closely behind was Finley who had a firm grip on his Dad's hand. Raider was following as Finley pulled him along, his head hung low and his hair was a mess, it looked as though he hadn't tended to it recently and was messily thrown across his forehead. Jessie appeared next to Raider, holding him firmly round the waist to keep him up and it looked as though the majority of Raider's weight depended on Jessie. Finally an older woman appeared, her features remarkably similar to Faith's and her sharp eyes told 006 and 007 that this woman was indeed Faith and Deckard's mother. It was believed that the Shaw parents were both dead, after a car crash killed their father and their mother had never been accounted for in any databases. 

 

"Gentlemen, this is unexpected." She said, pulling out a seat for Raider to sit on and leaving Jessie to attend to him whilst she busied herself making tea. "I hope you don't expect to be arresting anyone today."

 

"We need to take Raider back to MI6, Ma’am." Bond told them, watching Alec wearily as he stared at Raider. Raider had his arms thrown lazily across the table and his head rested on top of them, his shoulders shaking silently every once in a while. A grey hoodie was pulled over him, oversized but warming, and the hood had been pulled up to rest gently across the back half of his head. Jessie was sat nearly identical to Raider, although her head was turned so she could whisper quiet words to her best friend. Finley had gravitated towards Faith, hiding behind her legs, but Alec could see the small-modified handgun Raider had produced for Finley to use in drastic situations held tightly in his left hand. 

 

"I'm afraid that's won't be happening. How rude of me though, I must introduce myself." The lady told them, "I'm Darcy Shaw, mother to three wonderful children. One of whom you've already met. My youngest, Faith." Darcy said, motioning towards the girl, "Obviously you're here because of Deckard Shaw, my eldest. He's not here I'm afraid, he's currently off gallivanting across England, heavens forbid he tell me just where and what he's doing."

 

"And the third? Who's the third child?" Born asked, though he already knew the answer.

 

"Owen Shaw." Darcy stated, looking over their shoulders as she saw Raider look up at the name. Neither Bond nor Trevelyan noticed. 

 

"And where's he?" Alec asked.

 

"I do not know." Darcy coldly told them, "Last I heard he was currently on a business deal. He's a business man so I'm afraid I'm unaware of what he's been up to."

 

"I'm not coming back to London." Raider told them, sitting up so that the two agents could see the dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were red and his voice was sleepy.

 

"Raider, you have to. You're a,"

 

"Threat to national security, yeah, I know. It's all anyone fucking cares about. But I'm done with it. I'm staying here for a couple more days, me and Jessie and Fin are going to go see Jessie's grandmother tomorrow, and then the day after I'll drive us home. But I'm not coming into MI6 for a few days. I have other business to attend to. Activate my fucking tracker, I don't care. Do whatever the hell you want to, but I need to do some stuff first."

 

"What stuff?" Alec enquired.

 

"Just stuff." Raider shrugged, taking hold of Finley and pulling him onto his lap. Finley's head lolled against Raider's shoulder and he wrapped his arms tightly around his body, hugging himself whilst Raider ran a hand over his back. The false sense of security that the two seemed to emit did nothing for the concern and anger that Bond and Trevelyan were faced with. 

 

"Raider I can't, I mean, we can't."

 

"Bond, I don't care. Just fuck off back to London and wait for me to turn up. Or just fucking wait two days and then you can follow me back down to London. I'm having a break. I need one." Raider responded, staring at Bond, "I need to get my head straight before I go back."

 

"Is something wrong?" Bond replied, concern filling his voice.

 

"I lost connection to someone and I can't deal with that right now."

 

"Of course." Bond replied, nodding his head solemnly over at the younger agent. 

 

Finley had peered his head up at Bond, smiling gratefully at him as he rest his head against his Dad's. Kissing Raider's temple, Finley swung down off his Dad's lap and grabbed Alec by the hand, wrapping his palm around two of Alec's fingers and pulling him up.

 

"I want to show you my new book. C'mon." Finley prompted, pulling on Alec and forcing him to stand up. Reluctantly, Alec followed the small boy and went up the stairs with him. 

 

"Raider," Bond said once he knew Alec and Finley were out of hearing range, "What's going on? What's happened?"

 

"I'm in trouble with the CIA." Raider blurted out, "I broke Deckard out, it didn't take long, it was far too easy too, and I'm not concerned nor bothered that I did it, or that I'm responsible for harbouring an internationally wanted criminal. The DSS are already on my back from when I was a kid, so I don't care that Special Agent Luke Hobbs is probably going to come and try and beat my ass back down to the ground. I honestly couldn't give too shits. But I need to see Deckard through this job."

 

"What job, Raid?"

 

"Remember back in January, when the crash occurred? Well the guy that drove the car into mine, his names Hernández Martinez, but of course you already know that." Raider told Bond, rolling his eyes when he saw Bond open his mouth, “Anyway, the blokes got a vendetta against me and he’s prepared to do anything to get me back. However he also thoroughly dislikes Deckard, possibly even more than he hates me. When Deckard was looking into some stuff from an old employer, he found out that basically Hernández Martinez is still in England. Deckard’s taking him out before he gets worse.”

“But Hernández Martinez was part of a bigger crime syndicate. Just because you’ve eliminated him it doesn’t mean that the rest of the syndicate aren’t going to come after you and try and kill you anyway.”

“You’re right. But they’ve also believed to have killed an Operative of mine and they think that means they have got their own back, eye for an eye, life for a life. You know how it is Bond, once you’ve killed one, you get the entire fucking Mafia on your back until they get pay back. With the death of my Operative, they’ll have cancelled out the deaths and will tell Hernández Martinez’s gang that they aren’t to come after me again. If we make Martinez’s death look like suicide like Deckard’s doing, we’re safe and it stops us from being involved in a much bigger turf war, that could result in thousands of deaths, not just the fifteen or so that myself and Deckard have already deciphered as being dead due to us, both directly and indirectly.” 

“I don’t like this Raid.” Bond replied, shaking his head at Raider.

“You don’t have to like it Bond, you just have to deal with it.” Jessie supplied, leaning back in her chair and looking at Bond with an exhausted expression.


	18. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments occur and Raider tells a little story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so freaking long to write because I really didn't know where I was going. I'd wrote about a quarter of it and I didn't know where I was going, but thankfully I've just finished it so I hope you enough it!
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

"James? Do you have him?" Q immediately asked when Bond came online that evening. He'd not heard from him during the whole Op and when Bond finally turned online he was quiet, different. 

"Not with me. Raid's still at Shaw's house, but I know where he is. He's fine."

"But, you're meant to be bringing him home today. You're meant to be coming back, Bond. It's a direct order."

"Q. Stop, okay. I don't care, I'm watching him and I know where he is. He's fine."

"He's a threat to national security!" Q cried, alarming Q-Branch when Q started to get angry with Bond.

"That's all anyone gives a fuck about!" Bond replied, his voice calm but anger seeped through when you knew what you was listening for.

"Raider Moriarty is going to be arrested if he doesn't come back to MI6 soon, Bond. And you'll be dragged down with him as an affiliate."

"Then I'm going down. It won't be the first time the British Government have tried to get me to do time. You remember Mexico City." Bond told Q, causing Q to go silent on the comms.

"Yes, Bond. I think everyone remembers Mexico City." Q seethed, his hands turning into fists as he felt the anger start to pile through him. "I don't give a flying fuck about Mexico, Bond. I give a fuck about the reason why you're suddenly all over this kid. Raider fucking Moriarty is a kid; he's nothing more than a psychotic killer with too much mouth and not enough care. He's going to fuck you over Bond, and when he does, everyone will say I fucking told you so."

"Then why don't you fucking say it then, Q?!" Bond shouted, startling everyone in Q-Branch when they heard Bond actually swear again, “Honestly, I'm past the point of fucking caring! Raider needs help, he's a fucking kid and he needs the help. I'm going to help him and if he fucks me over, you can be first in line to fucking say it!" 

With that, Bond cut the connection and Q-Branch watched as their esteemed leader slammed his fists down onto the desk. 

The branch fell silent as Q seethed with anger. Q-Branch hadn’t seen Q lose his cool that quickly or that badly in a long time. Normally, even if Q got really angry with anyone that he was speaking with, he’d storm into his office and within a few minutes and a couple of explosive sounds later, Q would re-emerge and the minions would act non the wiser, no one said anything to Q and Q didn’t say anything to the Branch. They’d all look to be engrossed in their software and R would run off to get Q a cup of tea. 

But this time, the Branch was silent. No one moved. No one dared to breathe. No one knew what to do. R was shell-shocked, along with the rest of the Branch. Q getting angry with Bond was the most terrifying thing that Q-Branch had seen. And they’d seen Q shout at Mycroft Holmes. 

“R, you can take over the comms. If Bond comes back online, you deal with him. I’m going to report to M where 006, 007 and 009 are and then I’m going home.” Q told R, moving away from his station and pulling his headset over his head. “If Bond asks where I am, you can tell him that his keys won’t be working by times he’s home.”

With his final words, Q headed into his office and came out moments later with his parker jacket slung over his arm and messenger bag hanging off his shoulder. His laptop was peaking up out of the top and as Q fiddled around trying to find his Oyster card, the minions looked at each other in complete shock. 

Was this to be the end of Q and James? Was Raider Moriarty really going to be the person to break the two of them apart?

Q and James had been together for years, their efficiency on the job and their blatant flirting was what drew them to each other and the natural next step in their relationship was for them to become partners. They’d fought through everything that MI6, Q’s family and their jobs threw at them and they’d come out stronger each time. However it now appeared that Raider was to be the be-all and end-all of 00Q (the Minions quite liked the ship name they’d come up with for the two of them, they’d spent too much time on tumblr shipping Johnlock and Destiel for them not to be invested in and shipping their very own romance that was blossoming before their eyes). Bond and Q were the romance that everyone in MI6 wanted, even some without noticing. 

There were bets in all shapes and sizes about the two of them. Cash often flowed into Moneypenny’s 00Q Bet Account that had been set up purely for this purpose, including everything from where and when Bond will propose (‘come on people, Bond’s a traditionalist, he’s going to propose to Q and plus, Q wants sweeping off his feet, highly unlikely he’d do that to himself’ which was the the argument which came from Minion #147, otherwise known as Robert), to what the name of their first child would be (‘Olli Parker if it’s a boy, Q loves the names Olli and Parker, and Alexis Liberty if it’s a girl.’, which came from Minion #47 Yesania, who was one of the longest serving minions having watched both Bond develop from a fumbling, over confident Junior Agent into the fearless 00-Agent MI6 had created and Q turn from the socially inept, maniac of a Techie develop into the best Quartermaster MI6 had ever employed).

If Bond and Q were to split now, Minion #203 Alex would end up a hell of a lot richer but also so would Isla from Finance who both bet the relationship would end due to a third party. Even M thought the only way to split the two of them up now was probably going to be through death. 

Q raised a hand in acknowledgement of him leaving for the day when he got to the Q-Branch door, not looking back at them as he quickly stepped out of the Branch and up to M’s office. Luckily for him, Moneypenny was currently out of office for the foreseeable future, having taken leave to assist her brother and his wife in caring for her nephew as her niece was currently in the hospital. Instead of dragging her nephew to work with her like Raider did to Finley, Moneypenny kept the boy well away from anything MI6 related and was staying at home to care for the boy, only coming in to MI6 to work when the boy was at school. Knocking on the door a couple of times, Q waited until he heard M respond in the affirmative before entering the office.

“Q, afternoon. What do you have for me?”

“Bond and Trevelyan know where Raider is. They’re not bringing him back for a few days.”

“Do they not understand that,”

“It’s of national importance to do so? Oh yeah, Bond definitely understands that. But he’s pandering to Raider’s every wish, Raider’s told him to jump and Bond’s said how high and from where.”

“He’s manipulated them, again.”

“It’s the reason Raider was first employed,” Q reminded M, “I tried to convince Bond to come back but it ended with a screaming match down the comms which my entire branch were able to hear.”

“How bad was it?”

“Bond swore at me.” Q replied, his voice quiet as both himself and M comprehended what he’d just said. 

It was very rare that Bond swore, especially over the comms in front of other members of MI6. Even when bleeding for a four inch stab wound and blood pouring over his newest suit, Bond would keep calm and his language was clean, it was only in the most challenging of situation that Bond literally thought death might be upon him that he would let lose, his Scottish upbringing flying into his language as his sudden change in language would appear. It was in bed late one night that Bond told Q the reason he kept his language clean, he’d heard his father swear once and when his mother caught wind of it, she’d smacked his father upside the head, causing a young James to burst into laughter and receive the same smack from his mother. Memories of his parents were things that Bond threw around freely, he didn’t have many and he kept the ones he did close to his heart.

“Bloody hell,” M responded, looking up at Q as he saw the torment flash through his eyes, “Go home, stay there for a few days, you’ve got way too much holiday time building up and HR will be on my back if you don’t take some.”

“I don’t want to be at home at the moment.” Q told M, moving forward to fall into the leather chair in front of M’s desk, “I know it’s stupid, but if I go home, all I’ll do is sit on my laptop and monitor where James is and what he’s doing. We’ve had arguments before, but it’s always when we’re together, not this far apart. Now, I’m not sure if I trust him not to run off with Alec and find some girl to sleep with.”

“Q, Bond isn’t going to do that.” 

“He would if he’s drunk enough.”

“Believe it or not, he’s head over heels for you.” M told Q, smiling slightly when he knew Q wasn’t looking at him, “He loves you, Q. He’s thought the rest of your lives together through and he’s even amended his will. If he’s pronounced dead, it’s your duty to agree for his funeral to take place; he wants to be there for you but if he’s not he wants you to be cared for. Now stop bloody panicking, go and see your brother or I’ll call Mycroft to come and deal with you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Q gasped, his eyes wide in horror.

“Try it, Q. Go.” M said, nodding towards the door. 

Q begrudgingly stood up and left the office, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his parker jacket as he made his way out of MI6. With a hand shoved in his pocket and the other clutching the strap of his messenger bag, Q shuffled his way out of the MI6 grounds and onto the street. He toyed with his Oyster card in his pocket and walked in tandem with the other London commuters and tourists. Thoughts ran like wildfire through his brain and all he could think about was what was going to happen if Bond didn’t come back. He’d always known the possibility of Bond dying in the field was far more likely to occur than Bond to retire and spend the rest of his life by Q’s side. But since Raider Moriarty existed again, Q started to wonder if Bond was going to throw his whole life away for one chaotic boy. 

There were so many things Q needed to tell Bond about Raider, so many things that Q knew but Bond didn’t. Raider managed to keep such a large proportion of his life secret that even if he was one to share it, Q knew that without a doubt the things he knew where never going to come out of Raider’s mouth. 

But he had to keep this silent. Both from Raider and from James.

It was a given in their line of work that secrets were meant to be kept, however James and Q had attempted to keep no secrets between them, James was far too high up in MI6 to not have almost unprecedented access to anything that happened within the services. However he was James Bond so he did tend to find out everything anyway.

 

By the time Q had made it home, he was already thinking of ways to adjust the security to lock Bond out, although Q knew he would never quite be able to. As much as he hated to admit it, M was right. James was just as in love with Q, as Q was with him.

\-------------------

Meanwhile in Wales, Bond was sat out on the steps leading to the front door with his phone laying next to him, not smashed (regardless of if they were arguing or not, Bond had promised to bring at least one piece of equipment back from each mission and he’d done so for the past six months, he wasn’t losing this bet now), and his head held dejectedly in his hands. His elbows were resting upon his knees as he rubbed his hands across his face.

Bond tried to block out the argument, but Q’s words echoed through his mind.

‘He’s going to fuck you over Bond’.

The words were running round Bond’s mind, the anger with which Q said it was there and he had no way of stopping hearing it.

Bond was risking everything for this kid, a kid he didn’t even like five months prior. There was something more there now, there was something Bond saw every time he watched Raider kill a target, every time he watched Raider clean up Finley’s face, every time he heard the kid running down the corridors with Finley and Alec hot on his heels chasing after him, every time he’d walk round a corner and be dragged into a Nerf gun shootout with the Raider, Finley and the other 00-Agents.

Raider provided the Security Services with a certain light-hearted temperament and slowly Bond started to understand him more.

“Hey,” A voice sounded, shoving Bond’s thoughts away, “You spoke to Q?”

“Yeah,” replied Bond, “I just did, he’s pretty pissed with us. We’ll have to definitely head back in a couple of days Raider.”

“I know,” responded Raider, “Just give us chance to get me hair cut and take Fin to see his grandmother and we’re good to go.”

“You know we’re going to get in a lot of trouble.”

“No we won’t. I’ve got it sorted.”

“Raider, you’re a fugitive from the British Government, the longer you spend away from London, the more chances you’ve got to-“

“Be arrested and charged with multiple crimes around the world. Yeah, probably, but Jessie and I were talking and we’ve fixed things.” Raider told Bond, stopping and taking a deep breath before continuing, “Jessie’s Father and basically my adoptive Dad is Alexander Lacer.”

“I know that name, why do I know that name?”

“He’s a lawyer but he’s the Secretary of State for Defence for the Ministry of Defence. He’s in charge of everything and everyone, even Mycroft Holmes has to answer to him sometimes.”

“Raider what the hell have you done?”

Raider took a moment to take his hat off and run his and through his hair, before placing it back on again backwards and shake his fringe to get it right. Bond intently stared at him. He knew what Raider was doing. He was wasting time, trying to figure out the best way in which he could explain just how he got the Head of the MOD on his side without paying a large bribe.

“The reason we’re in this mess in the first place is because of something that happened when I was younger. When I first met Jessie, it was whilst we was both in the hospital, literally three days after you and Alec brought me to MI6.”

“I remember, you and Jessie were in the same hospital wing. She’d broken her wrist and you were having a check up to check you were healthy because you were having myoclonic seizures and to check your leg was okay.”

“Yeah, and we were running down the corridor and nearly got arrested. Her Dad knew from the start that we’d be trouble together, but we’ve always backed each other up and so every time something happened at Six and it was my fault, Jessie would find a way of fixing things or getting herself in trouble too. Her Dad, he loved me. Jessie’s Mother died when she was little, so I was the son he never had and the brother Jess never had.”

“Cute story, Raid. But what’s this got to do with anything?”

“Alexander met my first boyfriend, scared him shitless, protected me and promised me that whatever happened between me and the boyfriend that he’d find a way to fix things. Well, now he needs to fix things and he’s going to stop me getting in trouble for whatever I deem fit to fix it.”

“How do myself and Alec factor in to this equation?”

“Alec’s one of the only people aside from family that I trust, MI6 is full of spies and you learn who to trust and who to fight. Alec’s one of my best friends and so Alexander wouldn’t want someone I love to be taken away in case I relapse or anything. And you, well, you’re dating one of my other best friends and you’re not a bad guy, James. You’re fun to be around when you’re not being an arse and I don’t think Alec would forgive me if I ever let anything happen to you, but saved him.”

“Cheers, Kid.” Bond replied, looking at Raider as the boy in question stared straight ahead.

The evening sunlight was reflecting off the lenses of his glasses and casting shadows across his face, highlighting the facial scars he had and causing his bright blonde hair to have a golden reflection on it.

For once, Bond could see the signs of battle on his face. His eyes looked dead behind his glasses. Normally they were shining and making anyone in the near-vicinity laugh, but now Bond could see the torment and death that Raider had seen through the years.

For once, Raider looked much older than his twenty-four years. No longer having the young boyish charm but rather a face weathered by death, destruction and dissolution throughout the years.


	19. Windowsills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windowsills reveal some stuff about some people.
> 
> Stories reveal others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's current'y five minutes to eleven at night and I should be sleeping, I have school tomorrow. But this chapter. Omfg I love it, I had to do loads of research for certain parts of it, but I like it. I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Remember, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and whatever else you feel like!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Night dawned. 

Q was sat browsing aimlessly through the Internet, his mind too occupied to code.

Bond was taking a journey back to the hotel to grab Alec and his own belongings, his mind too occupied to read one of the books at the Shaw residence.

Jessie was sat at one of the computers, her mind too occupied to pay attention to Raider.

Alec was tucking Finley into bed, the only one who had any sense of normality. 

“Al? Where’s Daddy?” asked Finley.

“He’s just making a phonecall, Kiddo, he’ll be in soon.”

“He better, he’s got to read my story.” Alec looked down and chuckled at the small boy, before turning and looking over his shoulder to see if Raider was near. 

“Hey, Fin, how’s things been between your Daddy and Lewis recently? I know your Dad said a few weeks ago that things were getting rocky between them.”

“Pretty much non existent.” shrugged Finley, “But you know that. You know Daddy wasn’t ever really happy with him. I heard him and Daddy arguing the other day, probably over you, Lewis don’t like you. He thinks you’re in love with Daddy and he doesn’t approve of that, he doesn’t want you anywhere near Daddy and Daddy doesn’t agree.”

“And that’s why I don’t tell you things.” Raider interrupted as he came into Finley’s room. 

“Dad! I-” Finley attempted to justify, only to stop when Raider lifted his hand.

“Alec, a word.” Raider nodded out the door and turned back to Finley, “I’ll be back in a second, if you get out of bed to come and eavesdrop, I will know and I’ll throw your books out of the window. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Dad.” 

Alec stood up, his knees protesting slightly as he smoothed back Finley’s fringe from his forehead. 

“What’s up?” Alec said once they were away from Finley’s room.

“Bond and Q. They’ve had a huge argument, I’ve just had M on the phone, close to metaphorically throttling me but he wants us two to fix it. Also I split up with Lewis. In regards to Bond and Q, we need to go back to London, kidnap Q, lock him in a room, send Bond the coordinates as though it was a terrorist organisation or even just a random kidnapping and then Bond gets to play the hero and then they’ll fix everything between them and we get to keep our jobs with no throttling from M, Tanner, Mycroft Holmes or sweet little Moneypenny and R if they split up.”

Alec stared blankly at Raider, processing the information, however he was slightly stuck processing ‘I split with Lewis’.

“Wait. The plan, yeah, it’ll work. Bond is Q’s knight in shining armour; he would do anything to save him. But you split with Lewis? When? Why? What?” questioned Alec.

“That’s what you took from that? That I split with the boyfriend of mine that was a complete shit that I spent more time arguing with, as Finley so kindly pointed out, than I did actually chilling with him. Things with Lew haven’t been right for a while and he’s pissed me off, threatening to sell secrets to the Americans if we don’t let him finish medical school. He’s even on witness protection to ensure I don’t go after him and kill him.” Raider replied with a shrug, the mirror image of how Finley had been earlier.

“When are you telling James, Jim, MI6, Finley, Jess? When do they all find out?”

“Jess knows, I spoke to her about it earlier, James I’ll tell when he comes back, he’ll be relieved, he doesn’t much like Lewis. MI6 already know, they’re the ones to have put him on witness protection, Finley I’ll tell tomorrow probably. And I’m taking Finley to see Jim a couple of days after we return to London.”

“You were adamant that Jim-”

“Come to my room tonight, Jess has some coding to do so she won’t come to bed until late, I’ll tell you it all then. But for know, Raider and 009 have to take a back seat.”

“You’ve got to go and be Daddy.” Alec stated, following Raider’s train of thought and motioning for him to go ahead back into Finley’s bedroom. 

Raider took a seat next to Finley on the bed, adjusting Finley so that he lay comfortably against Raider’s chest with one arm around Finley’s shoulders. The book was held between them. Alec took a seat at the bottom of the bed, shifting so his back was against the wall and lifting Raider’s ankles to rest across his lap.

“Okay, Fin. One story then sleep, yeah?”

“Yup, Daddy.” Finley nodded in response, settling down.

Alec listened as Raider slowly spoke the story in a soft voice that he knew only came out when Finley was tired. Within minutes of reading, Finley was asleep, lounging lazily over Raider as gentle breaths emitted from him.

“Night, Squidge. I love you.” Raider mumbled into Finley’s hair, kissing his crown and gently manoeuvring Finley off him and tucking Owen the Dinosaur underneath his arm with the blankets wrapped protectively over him.

Raider shifted first with Alec following behind, only stopping to press a kiss to Finley’s forehead before continuing.

“Jess won’t come to bed until at least 2am, we’ve got about 4 hours to chat. Finley can be a slippery little shit when he knows his Daddy isn’t paying attention to the time.” Raider told Alec as he opened a window in his bedroom and sat on the windowsill. “Chuck us the black bag on the end of the bed.”

Alec did as Raider asked then decided to join him on the windowsill. 

Raider pulled his right leg up to his chest and his left leg stayed hanging beside the wall, his foot inches off the ground. He rested his back against the wall and pulled out a cigarette box and lighter, before pulling one out for himself and flipping the box round to offer one to Alec. Having accepted, Raider lit both their cigarettes and chucked the box into the bag and onto the floor, leaving the lighter in his hand to turn between his fingers.

“When we were in the army, Lew was a medical doctor. He never lost a soldier on the field, like Q, he blamed himself if the soldier was too badly hit to fix on the field or at Bastion and had to be taken to Military hospitals. When I met him, I kinda fell for him, it was a whirlwind and he was just there. He was hot, he was good on the field and back at base, he made me laugh, it was fun.” Raider told Alec, staring out the window as he took a drag. “When we were in Afghan and Iraq, we worked together, it was cool. The Americans would trust us and the Brits liked that they had a clear insight into the American Army.”

“Then you left.” Alec said.

“Yeah, when I got discharged, I was immediately hired by the FBI, they’d seen my work over here and as a Marine, the justified dishonourable wasn’t even glanced at. The work I was doing over there, it was fun, yeah, but it was never this. It was never suicide missions or doing what I was good at, it was just analyse this, interrogate that person, read through this and tell us what the code means.  
But Lewis liked that; he liked knowing I was safe from being shot at all the time. He’d heard from some of the other Americans that they knew I’d worked in Intelligence before, I’d been drafted over there a few times to help out.”

“And he didn’t like when you came back here only to get nearly killed within six hours of being home.”

“MI6 is my home, you guys are my family and we’ve always kept each other safe. I always knew that should I come back to MI6, there would be a huge fight and I’d probably end up killing him. He left everything behind for me and Fin, when I was discharged, the chances of him not getting in trouble where next to nothing, he was just as responsible for the discharge as I was.”

“So you took all the flack for it, blamed yourself so that you could keep him out of it. You managed to manipulate the Army again, into doing what you wanted. I bet that didn’t help your case much.”

“Not really,” Raider shrugged, “But it got the Americans to trust us and now the FBI and occasionally the CIA, depends how much we’ve pissed them off recently, will do whatever I want because I kept their boy safe.”

“Why run? Why now? What changed?” Alec questioned.

“I was running a private job, not connected to MI6 or any part of the Military Intelligence before you assume as much. But it started to go wrong and one of the guys that was helping to run the job went missing and so I had to try and fix it.”

“So why here? Why come to Wales?”

“Deck. I’ve worked with him before so he’s going to try and get the guy back.” Raider responded, looking down dejectedly as he took another drag. “Al, what Finley said earlier, about Lewis saying you was in love with me, just ignore him. Lewis gets jealous easily and he didn’t like how close I was with you and then when I started spending more time with you, he got pissed but it’s no big deal.”

Alec looked over at Raider, seeing that he was looking intensely out of the window, the lighter swinging around between his fingers, occasionally being cracked open so Raider could run his thumb over the wheel and ignite a flame. 

“When you was a kid,” Alec murmured, “You always had this air of self-preservation, you were timid, you could only look someone in the eye for so long, you couldn’t always find your words. You had the quickest and sharpest tongue of anyone I’ve ever known. Yet the moment your anxiety plays up, you do this. You smoke. You can’t look at people. You get obsessively clean.”

“I have no fucking clue where you’re going with this.” Raider said in one breathe, the words stumbling together as he raced to get them out.

“That as well, normally you blame it on your ADHD for when you get excited over a project, but you’re not excited now, Raid. You’re scared, you words are stumbling together, and you’re talking too fast.”

“It’s called being human, Alec.” Raider uttered.

“Raider, there’s no shame in being anxious. Bloody hell kid. It’s normal; your anxiety doesn’t make you any less of an amazing agent. Just like how Bond’s dependency on drink at time doesn’t make him any less of an agent. But Bond knows to talk. You need to talk Raid.”

“I’m evil, Alec. Evil to the core. I don’t need to talk about my fucking emotions.” Raider spat, running his fingers through his hair and pulling slightly on the longer strands on top.

“Nah,” Alec responded, manoeuvring Raider’s knee down from where it was resting on the windowsill and spinning him around, placing a hand on either side of his hips as he stepped between Raider’s open legs, “You’re not evil, you’ve just got a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done.” Raider said, his voice barely above a whisper as he stubbed out his cigarette and took Alec’s out of his hand to do the same. Lifting an arm, Raider rested his elbow on Alec’s shoulder and ran his fingers against the short hairs at the back of Alec’s head. “You don’t know who I am. You just know the MI6 version of me-”

“And I’m okay with only knowing that. Raider, you’re always going to be ‘kid’, no matter how old you get, and you get that because you’re MI6. Your past is your business,” Alec murmured as he moved his head forward, Raider followed suit, cottoning on to what Alec was implying, their lips barely brushing but they were close enough to feel the others breath as their eyes met, “And the problems of your future, I’ll be by your side to help.”

Raider surged forward, not liking the last bit of distance and pressed their lips together and his eyes fluttered closed. Initially it was slow, Raider’s hand tentatively coming to rest upon Alec’s jaw as the other held his neck. Alec held the small of Raider’s back, holding him close as their mouths moved gently against the others. It was as though they were both concerned it was going to be a dream and they’d wake up in compromising positions. Nothing happened though. They just continued to explore the others mouth.

Reluctantly Raider pulled away, taking a short intake of breath.

“What, Raid-” Alec started to question as Raider pushed slightly on his chest. It was only then that Alec heard the soft pattering of feet coming down the landing.

The door creaked open, revealing a crying Finley Moriarty, clutching his dinosaur around the neck and rubbing his eyes with a fist.

“Daddy.” He cried in hushed tones. Raider huffed and jumped down off the windowsill, his hand trailing behind him and dragging along Alec’s front as he passed. Raider threw a cheeky smirk over his shoulder, before dropping to his knees and pulling Finley into his chest, placing the boys head against his shoulder. Finley instinctively wrapped his legs around Raider’s waist and flung his arms around his neck, the dinosaur coming down to rest upon Raider’s back.

“What’s up with you, hey?” Alec prompted, looking softly at Finley.

“Had nightmare, Daddy died too.” Finley told him, attempting to shuffle closer to Raider than was physically possible.  
“Hey now, Squidgey, you know your Daddy is invincible.” Raider told him.

“I know,” Finley mumbled, “It still scary though.”

“Definitely.” Alec nodded as Raider took a seat on the bed.

Alec took a seat on Raider’s left, stretching his arm around so that it rested next to Finley’s knee on the right side. 

“Al, can you tell me another story about Daddy?” Finley asked, causing Raider to groan in response. Alec grinned at the pair, nodding to Finley as he motioned for Raider to shift up the bed. 

Alec sat up against the headboard with Raider leaning against him and wrapped an arm around Raider. Finley shifted; his chest was pressed against Raider’s and his head over his heartbeat, causing Raider to bend his arm so that he could cradle Finley’s head in his hand, before dropping his head to press a light kiss to Finley’s crown.

“Which story to tell?” Alec queried pensively, his eyes shining with mischief as he caught Raider’s eyes. 

“One where Daddy was being silly!” Finley giggled.

“I know just the one.” Alec responded, smirking at Raider again.

Finley settled down again, looking up at Alec with wide eyes that screamed sleepiness, but also a defiant look of not wanting to sleep _just_ yet.

“So, when your Daddy was younger, he used to climb everything..” Alec started, looking as Raider went wide eyed with the realisation of just what this story was going to be.

_“006 and 007, M has requested you in her office.” The two agents heard as Boothroyd took the matching pair of Beretta Cx4 Storm Semi-Automatic guns off of them._

_“Later. Myself and Alec have some new equipment to explore.” Bond replied, waving away Tanner._

_“It’s non-negotiable. It’s to do with preparing Agent 9 for his training.” Tanner told them, gaining the double-Oh’s attention almost instantly._

_Boothroyd thanked their momentary lapse of attention to fully whip the guns out of their prying hands and took them far away from both of them, causing 006 and 007 to turn back and attempt to fight back control for them. However a raised eyebrow from Boothroyd told them that should they try to take the guns, they’d probably be heading into the field with plastic guns that sang the Barbie song if they weren’t careful. And they knew he would follow through with such a threat._

_Bond and Trevelyan followed Tanner as he led them out of Q-Branch and into a lift. The three travelled in a comfortable silence, Tanner reviewing the files in his hand, Bond staring straight ahead at the ascending floor number and Trevelyan attempting to peer over Tanner’s shoulder to get a look at the file. Almost sensing him peaking, Tanner shut the file and lowered it to his side._

_As they got to M’s floor, Tanner led the way and Bond and Trevelyan fell into stride beside each other. Alec’s blazer was undone alongside his top button with no tie on, whereas Bond was dressed pristine, his tie pristinely tied in a Four-in-hand knot, a pristinely pressed white shirt, a pristinely pressed pair of black slacks and a pristine sharp black blazer. Overall, Bond was pristine, Alec? Not so much._

_Stepping into M’s office, the pair stood behind the chairs in front of M’s desk and waited to be told the could take a seat, before pulling the chairs out a bit more and sitting down in them._

_“As I’m sure Tanner has already informed you, Agent 9 will be starting his double-Oh training, commencing in four days, on Monday November 29th, giving him exactly 364 days to achieve double-Oh status for his sixteenth birthday. Raider will be your responsibility to train for the physical evaluation, God knows he’ll have already passed the shooting and psych evaluations. But he’s not quite elequant enough with his physical stamina and strength. He can run, I’ll grant him that, but just running won’t help him. He’s short, he’s going to be the shortest and youngest double-Oh we are ever going to employ, being only 5’5. Medical have already stated that they doubt Raider will grow much more, a couple of inches in height at the most, and he’s far too skinny. Turn that skin and bones into muscle and stamina and MI6 are going to have the best agent. Do you both understand?” M told them both, not leaving any room for negotiation._

_“Yes Ma’am,” Alec responded, “But what about when we’re out on missions? There is a high probability that both of us will be out on missions at the same time, how are we meant to train Raider then?”_

_“Set up an exercise program, make someone else do it whilst you’re away, take him with you for all I care. If he comes back in one piece, then I’ll deal with the consequences.” M replied, looking at the pair of them, “You’re dismissed.”_

_Alec and Bond both nodded and left the office, deciding to go and find Raider._

_“We may as well see what we have to work with. I’ve never seen him do physical work, more than just climbing balistrades and scaffolding.” Bond said to Alec as he pressed for floor 3 where they knew Raider would be hiding._

_“Me too, he hates running. He only does it to keep fit.”_

_It turned out Bond and Trevelyan were working with a lot. Particularly Raider’s near on non-existent upper body strength. The kid could pack a punch, sure, but he couldn’t hold himself up for the life of him._

_It took six months before Bond and Trevelyan were able to convince Raider to climb more that two-foot off the floor on the ceiling-hung rope._

_“Raider, just get your skinny little arse up here. You can climb two feet off the floor, you can climb six feet, you can climb the eighteen fucking foot rope or I swear I’ll climb up it myself, with you attached to me and I’ll throw you off the top of it.” Alec threatened, climbing the scaffolding next to the rope as Raider stared up at the never-ending rope._

_“Alec, I can’t do it. I’m going to fucking die. Alec! Alec!” Raider shouted up at Alec as he continued to ascend the scaffolding and leave Raider behind on the ground with Bond._

_“C’mon then, up with you!” Bond told Raider, picking him up underneath the arms to force him to grip onto the rope._

_Raider glared at Bond, but dutifully nodded to Bond to put him down so that he could get on the rope properly. Jumping, Raider grabbed the rope high and let it fall on the outside of his left leg. Then he stepped onto the rope and used the opposite foot for balance to help with stabilising him. James and Alec had used an American Marines method of climbing ropes to teach Raider and it proved to be effective, as the combination of the rope falling across Raider’s weaker foot and stepping onto it with his stronger foor kept the rope locked in place, meaning that Raider didn’t slip and slide all over the rope, and also help to build up Raider’s up body strength more._

_Raider would reach so far up the rope before squatting his knees to his chest and then stand back up to gain more height faster. He’d watched as both Bond and Trevelyan had demonstrated it, managing to climb the rope in a matter of seconds. But Raider took a little longer._

_He wasn’t scared of heights, definitely not. He’d jumped out of aeroplanes, helicopters, he’d climbed multi-story buildings with no issue. But a rope? A rope could literally snap and he’d fall and Raider spent way too much time falling off things to risk falling from a rope and killing himself in the least dramatic way possible._

_“C’mon kid! We don’t have all day!” Alec shouted._

_“I think you’ll find we do!” Raider shouted in response._

_But slowly, Raider started his ascent, climbing the rope slowly and steadily and not looking down, only up, towards the roof, towards Alec. Gradually the ceiling got closer to Raider until he could quickly take a hand off the rope, clinging to it with his entire mite, touch the ceiling and then reattached himself to the rope to be pulled to the scaffolding._

_However this time, Raider’s pride got in the way and he chose to look down at Bond, seeing him become a wavering dot on the floor and screaming a shrill sound,_ **(“Exaggerate it much!” Raider told Alec, slapping him on his arm, causing Finley to giggle. “Shh, I’m telling a story and we both know I’m not exaggerating!” Alec responded,, glaring good-naturedly at Raider, causing him to shut up and motion for Alec to continue)** _and clamped his eyes shut._

_“Raider, stick out your hand, I’ll grab hold of you and pull you to safety, like I promised I would.” Alec softly spoke._

_“No! I’m going to fucking die Alec. Oh my fucking life, I’m too young to die. You total shitbags, I fucking hate the pair of you. I hope you both die in desk jobs.”_

_“Raider, calm the fuck down and listen to me. I’m going to reach out of the rope.”_

_“Leave me alone!” Raider shouted as he felt the air around him shift as Alec reached out to pull the robe towards the scaffold. Upon hearing no response, Raider begrudgingly opened his eyes, staring with wide and scared eyes at Alec as he started to descend the scaffolding, “No wait, I was just being dramatic, please save me! I can’t do this, Alec I can’t do it!”_

_“Listen to me, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay? You’re going to be all right, Raider. I’ve got you. Bond is going to catch you if anything happens; you’re going to be all right. Just take deep breaths and focus on the sound of my voice, nothing else. Imagine we’re in Q-Branch, close your eyes and imagine that for me.” Alec told Raider assertively, nodding proudly as Raider did as he asked._

_It took mere moments and a few gentle words for Alec to get Raider close enough to the scaffolding that he could pry Raider’s hands away from the rope and onto the metal beams of the scaffold. Clamping a harness around Raider’s waist, it meant that if Raider were to fall now, he’d only fall around three meters before being left dangling in the air._

_“I’m going to put you on my back, okay kid? Then we can go down.” Alec murmured, waiting for Raider to nod before moving him. Alec had barely managed to get Raider’s hands off the metal bar before he was wrapping his arms around Alec and burying his head in Alec’s neck. Alec rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, manouvering Raider around so that he could get them down without any problems and by time Alec had managed to get them to the bottom and hand Raider over to Bond, he was pretty sure that Raider had managed to fall asleep. Maybe in shock, maybe just because he was tired. He didn’t look as though he’d been sleeping recently._

“And that, Finley, kiddo, is the story of how your Daddy got stuck at the top of an eighteen foot rope and was too scared to do anything about it.” Alec said, brushing Finley’s hair off his forehead and watching as he had the same sleepy expression as Raider.

“Go to sleep, boys. You’re both tired.” Alec ordered, shifting out from beside Raider and pushing him down. Finley was moved to lay down beside Raider, his small head taking up but a fraction of the pillow and started to fall asleep. 

“Night night, Alec. Thank you for my story.” Finley murmured, a small smile playing on his lips as he nodded off. 

“Thanks, Al.” Raider told him, running his hand down Alec’s arm and playing with his fingers gently, “Probably wouldn’t have got him to sleep as easily if it wasn’t for you. Thanks, man.”

“No problem, kid. Try and get some sleep. I’ll let Jessie know.”

“She’ll still get in beside us, we’ve slept in the same bed in more cramped spaces before, we’ll manage now. Plus, Finley isn’t big, it’ll be fine. Thank you, though, Alec. I do appreciate everything you’re doing for us.” Raider whispered, letting go of Alec’s fingers as he moved to wrap a blanket around the pair of them. 

Alec nodded courteously and left Raider’s room, shutting the door gently behind himself and taking a moment to compose.

“Jess, Finley’s asleep in Raider’s room, but Raider said you’re still more then welcome to join them.” Alec explained once he’d reached Jessie at the bottom of the stairs.

“Will do, thanks Alec.” Jessie responded, “Bond’s back, by the way. He’s in the kitchen.”

Alec nodded his thanks and stepped through to the kitchen, before stuffing himself into the first seat he found and threw his arms onto the table, buried his head deep in them and screamed quietly.

“Well, good evening to you too Alec, how may I help?” Bond muttered in alarm, watching as Alec mumbled from his position.

“I’m fucking in love with him, James. I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up so hard.” Alec groaned.

For once, Bond didn’t need clarification. Alec Trevelyan had fallen in love with Raider Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil? I feel evil.
> 
> Peace x


	20. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes Brothers.
> 
> What a peculiar set of people.
> 
> There's also a murder thrown in there.
> 
> It wouldn't be Sherlock with out, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter, I've had a lot of problems deciding what was going on with this chapter and to be honest, I'm not entirely happy with it, so it may be adjusted, but I think I may just leave it as it is. Where I've got it to now, I know how to link that through to what will later become the finale chapter, hoping that will be around chapter 30! I'm not sure, keep your eyes peeled people!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. 
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of starting up a 00Q Prompt fill series (my 00Q story 'Daddy Q I have a question proved to be quite popular so I'm going off that) so if you have any prompts you would like to see be filled in the 00Q universe, then please feel free to leave a comment down below, or get at me on tumblr/instagram, with your prompt,characters you would love to see definitely in or not in it, your name (can be your A03 Name, your Tumblr/Instagram name, I don't mind), and any dedications. Please, no smut. It would be tragic. Sorry. I'm open to pretty much any other AU or Canon-Divergence that you would like to see :)
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

Baker Street. A place where crimes were solved and arguments were formed.

A place where people would go to find solutions to their problems.

Sherlock was currently laying upside down on his chair, a newspaper folded over his stomach and his curls falling to the floor around his head, muttering to himself about 243 types of tobacco ash, listing them in alphabetical order, which was but a general day for Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft was currently sat in John’s chair, his knee folded over the other as he was tapping away on his phone, responding to emails that only The British Government could answer. Rigged elections and dealing with politicians with little brain power were but a general day for Mycroft Holmes.

Quentin Holmes was sat cross legged on the floor, his laptop resting on his lap as he clicked between blueprints, his chin held in his hands as he huffed, before changing software and monitoring agents as they embarked across several continents, chasing down several people, again, but a normal day for the illustrious Quatermaster of MI6.

“Quentin, dear. Do you want a cup of Earl Grey?” Mrs Hudson enquired as she came to drop of Sherlock’s mail.

“Yes, please, if you wouldn’t mind, Mrs Hudson.” Q responded, his eyes lighting up slightly at the prospect of tea.

“You better not have just a diet of Earl Grey again, Q.” Mycroft muttered, “I’d hate to inform medical that you’re neglecting your health again, baby brother, and you know how M loves when he finds that out.”

“And I’d hate for your security clearance to rewire every time you log into your computer and so it forces the SWAT teams to attack. And maybe just to extra special, I’d rig your computer to show porn pop-ups every thirty seconds.” Q responded in a monotone voice, continuing to tap away at his laptop as he looked over some more code.

“Now, boys, play nicely!” Mrs Hudson chastised as she came back into the room, passing Q his tea.

“Mrs Hudson, is Sherlock in?” They heard a voice shout up.

“Yes, dear.” She replied as the voice padded up the stairs.

John came into the room, only to be met with three identical stares and a questioning glance from Mrs. Hudson that said ‘fancy a cuppa?’. He nodded in response and slowly edged his way into the room, staring at the shortest one who was still sat leaning against Sherlock’s chair.

“Pirate. You’re the Pirate kid.” John pointed out, “You’re the kid that help with the driver kid that was in a crash.”

“Raider _fucking_ Moriarty.” Q muttered, “It’s Q, by the way.”

“Nice to see you again, Q.” John responded, “We didn’t really get chance to talk when Moriarty was in the hospital.”

“Moriarty? Agent Raider Moriarty? Is he the reason you are moping around here, feeling sorry for yourself, Q? For goodness sake, grow up, he’s a child!” Mycroft chastised.

“Sure, wait until your boyfriend is in a different country, due to said child, and then let me sit there, rigging elections and tell you to grow the fuck up.” Sherlock injected, not giving Q a chance to talk back before he was defending the youngest Holmes.

“Sherlock!” John reprimanded, only to receive a glare in response.

Mycroft and Sherlock both started glaring at each other, Q watched as he saw Sherlock’s hands twitch as though he was imagining wrapping them around Mycroft’s neck.

“’Lock, I’m fine, just ignore him.”

“Q, you’re not fine.” Sherlock told him, looking at his brother in a way John hadn’t seen before, it was gentle, almost as though he wanted to stop whatever Q was feeling, “You haven’t slept in three days, the only reason you’re here is because M rang Mycroft and told him, you haven’t been eating, you’re not coding right, you’re in your own headspace and you won’t let me help.”

“Remember when we was little,” Q stated, “And there was that boy, Jace Joseph, and he used to enjoy picking on me, and I kept saying I was fine, and then you attempt to inject?”

“Yes, of course. You fired a rock out of a catapult you’d built using sticks and rubber bands you’d found in the School Courtyard, narrowly missing my head as you launched them at him, only to hit him in the side of the temple and render him unconscious.”

“I told you then that I could deal with it, and you didn’t believe me. This time, Sherlock, please, just leave it to me, James is my boyfriend, and I need to be the one to sort this. Not you, this time, ‘Lock.” Q stated firmly.

Q turned back to his computer, effectively ending the conversation and only moving slightly to grab his tea and take sips from it occasionally. 

The room fell silent, Sherlock had moved away from the front room and into the kitchen, moving papers around as he looked at different documents so that he could examine the blood splatter pattern that had been left behind when an execution shot had been fired at the businessman whose paperwork this was. 

Mycroft had vanished, essentially leaving in silence once he realised that neither of his brothers would be talking any time soon. No need to stay at Baker Street any longer than necessary, what with the Korean Elections coming up soon, he couldn’t stay away from the office for too long.

Looking over, Sherlock watched as his younger (and favourite, although that was no secret) brother was still tapping away at his keyboard, though it was a lot less frantic than before and now it seemed as though Q could just be aimlessly browsing the internet. Or Tumblr. God knows how the Minions caused their boss to become a user was beyond what many of the MI6 employees were able to decipher. 

Q caught sight in his peripheral vision on Sherlock staring at him and he looked up, catching Sherlock’s eye before he turned back to his documents. 

“You’re going to have to tell me what’s going on, one day, Q.” Sherlock told him.

“No, I don’t. Sherlock, this is my battle to handle, I don’t need my big brothers trying to fight it for me.”

“You need to let us help.”

“’Lock, let’s do something.” Q announced suddenly, catching Sherlock off guard, slamming his laptop shut, throwing it onto the empty seat behind him and stood up.

“I am doing something Quen, I’m working.”

“No, ‘Lock, c’mon, let’s go out, let’s do something. I can easily just snap these photos up and send them to the ballistics department at MI6 if you don’t come with me.” Q threatened.

“If you did that, I’d kill you.” Sherlock attempted to reason, “If you’re that bothered about doing something, stick your arse on that chair and look through these papers, tell me what you see.”

Sherlock watched as his little brothers face lit up with excitement, a way Sherlock remembered him looking at the age of four years old when a nine year old Sherlock agreed to teach him the basics of deduction.

Q seated himself opposite Sherlock, taking a pile of papers from him and starting to sift through them, splitting them into two piles, one of importance, one of non-importance. The brothers sat quietly, the only sound coming from downstairs as they heard John converse with Mrs Hudson.

“You do realise,” Q spoke, “That getting me to do this will in no way make me stop thinking about James and Raider.”

“You’re a Holmes, torn up over a Moriarty. It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve got distracted by them.”

“At least with Jim you knew what was going on. With Raider, it’s getting more and more difficult every day and I’ve got the Ministry of Defence breathing down my bloody neck, the CIA are wanting Raider, I’ve got the DSS in talks with M on extracting Raider and I’ve got four agents currently undercover in Gaborone in South-East Botswana, where signal is shit, I’ve got two willing 00-Agents and a fugitive 00-Agent currently in bloody Wales and they won’t come back. I’m not distracted by Moriarty, I’m completely out of my depth in handling him. It’s-it’s..”

“The first time you feel as though you’ve failed as a Quartermaster in a long time.” Sherlock filled in.

“Ever since Skyfall, I was good, I knew what I was doing, and Raider’s a lovely lad, he really is. He’s got a load of skeletons in his closet and he had no idea what the hell is going on in his head half them time, but Bond and Trevelyan, they’ve been good working with him. Raider’s helped out loads in Q-Branch with the coding and the security, he’s made it impossible to break. I’ve never doubted that he’s better coder in some aspects than I am, but I can’t control him. Not the way I can the others.”

“He’s a murderer. They’re difficult to handle.”

“Assassin.” Q corrected.

“Some would argue they’re the same thing, brother.”

“How? He’s getting paid to kill people. Just like Bond and Trevelyan, and whoever shot dead this Eric Lancey whose paperwork we’re looking at. Only difference is he’s younger.”

“Statistically, male serial killers are an average age of 27.5 years when they become serial killers, much like you’re likening Raider to.”

“So he was a ninth of the average age when he commited his first murder.”

“I never said that, I don’t know when he started killing.”

“There’s reasonable doubt to believe that Raider was involved with the killing of Carl Powers in January 1994. It seems as though he’d do anything to please Big Brother Jim, even going as far as to be the one to sneak the eczema medication in and out of Carl Power’s bag.”

“That’s impossible, I never found any evidence that Moriarty had help.” Sherlock stated in a fit of confusion.

“And MI6 agreed. Until they noticed that Raider has a penchant for poison and has been known to put poison in unconventional places. Also, the dates line up for when they believe Raider first started being an associate to murder.”

“Just like it seems Mr Eric Lancey,” Sherlock murmured, “Look at these.”

Sherlock passed Q some papers and Q glanced at Sherlock curiously.

“They detail links with the Moriarty crime web. But Moriarty didn’t authorise this hit. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t be this careless with the transactions.” Q stated.

“Exactly, he didn’t do this. He probably never had links with the Moriarty web in the first place; this is someone who knew I’d be working the case. And they’re sending us a message.”

“Who, though? Who would have this kind of knowledge of Moriarty’s work to know that you would also be placed on this case?”

“The one person no-one would expect.” Sherlock replied, “Eric Landy. He had a business deal that was going wrong, and he was having an affair, thus causing the deal to start going wrong.”

“So he paid for someone to kill him, in order to get him out of his business deal.”

“Precisely.” Sherlock responded, looking fondly at his brother, pride etched across his features.

As Q opened his mouth to respond, they were interrupted by the sound of Q’s work phone blaring out.

“Q here.” He answered almost immediately.

“I know it’s personal time, but I need you back in Q-Branch as soon as you can, Q.”

“M, what’s gone on? I’m getting my coat on now, what’s happened?”

“It’s Agent 004 and the junior agents, they’ve been compromised.”

“I’m on my way, now. Get R looking up at the bio-thermal sensors in their guns, it’ll tell us when they were last activated regardless of signal. Get Yesania on the satellites, move them over Gaborone and get authorisation for the heat thermal sensors to be activated in them.” Q, ordered as he shoved his laptop into his messenger bag, shoved it over his body, waved goodbye to his brother, running down the stairs, barely catching himself as he nearly fell. “I’m going to go, M. I’ll use my phone to monitor what’s going on and I’ll see you when I get there.”

M put the phone down and Q immediately set out to get on the MI6 servers and sent through more orders for Alex, Rob, Marzia and Lara to start combing through the CCTV using facial recognition and carplate recognition of the agents all the way across Botswana. Whoever had compromised his agents, he was going to find them, and he was going to bring them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Carl Powers was killed in 1989, so in my version, Carl was killed a few years later in early 1994, probably around the 19th January (I don't know why, it just seems like a cool date) however I've shifted the timeline a little to attribute to my standards. It's fanfiction, I can do what I want :)
> 
> Also, timeline of the Holmes brothers birthdays (and Mycroft's middle name which I had fun coming up with):
> 
> Mycroft Patrick Holmes - December 4th 1976  
> William Sherlock Scott Holmes - January 6th 1984 (130 years after his supposed official birthday, fun eh?!)  
> Quentin 'Q' Keaton Holmes - June 5th 1989
> 
> I might do more of these time lines, just so that it's easier to see when different characters where born and their full names, because that's fun!


	21. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangs. MI6. Brotherly Love.
> 
> There are times when all you need is an arm around your shoulders and the devil on your side to know what to do.

Three days had passed.

Bond and Trevelyan had made it back to MI6 with Raider Moriarty in tow, both of them holding onto one of Raider’s upper arms.

“Raider Moriarty.” They heard as soon as they made it into M’s office.

“Alexander.” Raider breathed, launching himself out of Bond and Trevelyan’s hold and wrapping himself onto Alexander.

It was the first public display of emotion Bond and Trevelyan had seen in a while, and also the first time M had seen Raider react in such a way to anything. Alexander was Jessie’s Father and so in the twelve years Raider and Jessie had been acquainted they’d gotten to know each other pretty well.

“I’ll sort this out, Son. I’ll sort it out.” The three MI6 workers who weren’t currently being hugged by Alexander Lacer faintly heard.

Seeing only a faint nod in reply, everyone’s focus was on Raider, waiting to see how he’d react, only to be faintly alarmed when Raider stood back and held his head up. There were clear signs that he hadn’t slept properly in a few days, his eyes were faintly red, his skin looked more grey than it’s usual pale tone, his body held tighter together and he wouldn’t stop fidgeting, just constantly shifting from foot to foot, his hands clenching and unclenching. But as quickly as Raider’s physical symptoms were seen, they vanished. Raider was fully immersed in 009 mode. 

“Sir,” Raider announced, looking straight through the other agents and the Defence Minister to stare solely at M, “The last few days have been entirely my responsibility. The acts of Agents Alec Trevelyan and James Bond were based upon what was viewed as being the correct actions, due to my irritability as an agent. My recent reinstatement resigns me to facing unorthodox missions and I agree to the views of sending me on missions that could be viewed as hostile. However my time in Wales has resulted in me gaining information that can be handed over to MI5 in terms of gang affiliation and arms dealership, with recognition that there is an association with Irish gangs, including links to RZ9. This information could prove to be valuable in helping to lower gang crime in two major exports within Great Britain and the Republic of Ireland.”

“What ports are you viewing as being involved?” M enquired, staring at the younger agent as Bond and Trevelyan stared in awe at him. Alexander Lacer was pulling out his phone and trying to get through to the Chief of Defence, a man by the name of General Nicholas Richards. 

"The Pembroke port in Wales has the link to the Rosslare port in The Republic of Ireland. However, this link in Ireland has links to the Roscoff port in Northwestern France, but also to the Cherbourg port in France. There's has been considerable amounts of arms being shipped through France, simply due to lax searches at the France ports, making it incredibly easy for them to smuggle the arms through the boarders." Raider supplied, pulling his backpack of his back and dumping it on one of the unoccupied chairs in front of M's desk. Retrieving his laptop from the main compartment, Raider opened it up and spun it around to show M and Alexander Lacer. 

"This is the evidence that shows what the Irish gang, RZ9, and The Welsh gang, The Bottle Hands, are involved with, showing it’s much bigger than just arms dealership. They're definitely dealing arms, it's too common for them not to be involved and the influx in weaponry definitely is linked to those guys. However these also been suggestions that there is the selling of cocaine that's being brought in by the ports in France."

"How much is being sold?" M asked, looking through what Raider was showing him.

"From how easily I managed to acquire it," Raider told them, pulling a small bag of white powder out of his black skinny jeans pocket and chucking it onto M's desk, "That's 50 grams of it, and it's the good shit. The guy that sold it me has known me for a while and knows that I'm only in for the good shit. So from that, I'm guessing there is well over ten tonnes of that stuff being shipped in periodically."

"How much is it being sold for?" Bond asked, moving the bag between his fingers as he looked through it.

"It costs about £43 per gram, so you're looking at well over two grand’s worth of cocaine there."

"Two thousand pounds?" Alec near on shouted.

"Yeah, like I said, I know the guy. I got discount. And I didn't charge it to us for a change, so calm down." 

"And who the hell did you charge it to, exactly?" M asked, looking warily at Raider.

"My brother. I charged it to Jim's account, because he’s got a shit-ton of cash laying about and he won't notice two grand going out of it." Raider responded, smirking at the four men that were looking at him discouragingly. "What? It's not like he cares. He wants to be glad I'm bonding with him in this way. At least I'm reaching out to him in some way."

The meeting continued in much the same way, Raider spelling information, receiving looks that told him to stop doing different things multiple times ( _‘Raider put down the gun, for Goodness sake!’_ ) and only being told to calm down in terms of his energy and interruptive nature four times ( _‘Raider, calm down, it’s drugs, you don’t need to be this excited about it’_ ). ADHD-Combined be damned, Raider had to get this information out.

"Agent 006, Agent 007, please step outside." M announced suddenly, sending them a look that said _‘do not argue with me’_.

Bond stepped outside with no resistance, however Alec looked over at his much younger agent/friend, and receiving a raised eyebrow and smirk in response and a pointed look towards the door, followed reluctantly after James.

Once on their own, M told Raider to sit down and started.

"Raider, what you've gained access to is top level MI5 work, it's the jobs they've been trying to get into for months. You've broken it in four days. The way in which you've acquired the information is volatile, however we don't have any method of stopping you from doing this."

"I can't help my ADHD, M. It's the impulsivity." Raider responded, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"No, this is you being a curious little shit who doesn't stop even when you know you should. But that's not what we're talking about, Agent. You're a Double-Oh, when you signed up for this, both at the ages of sixteen and twenty-four, you agreed upon what have been dubbed by other agents as being 'suicide missions', missions in which the probability of death is increased dramatically. Due to your position as a Father, you do however have the added choice of whether you're going to carry out this job over comms and direct a team of junior MI5 and MI6 agents through it, with a double-Oh and a SWAT team on standby if you feel the need to send them in."

"And if I want to do it? What’s the benefit of it?"

"There's the added risk of you being killed in action, leaving your son an orphan. However you know the area, you know the people. For some reason, these guys trust you and it's going to be easiest for them to feel as though they can supply you and even get you out dealing it. The quicker you find out where the cocaine is being shipped to and from, the quicker we'll be able to pull you out and you'll be safe."

"The added risk also being the fact that they're dealing guns, AK-47's, Barrets, Walthers, and I don't even know what else. But like you said, they've known me a while, they don't think I'm a 'fed' as they so elegantly put it, they still think I'm a Marine. Word hasn’t got out about the discharge, so I’m good to go, as soon as I sign this.” Raider told them, flipping the paperwork around that M had just placed on the desk and looking at it. 

"Yes, thank you, Raider." M responded, taking the papers back, "These, I'm sure you've already noticed, are standard mission procedure papers, however due to your recent actions, you are on temporary suspension and so the mission has to be MOD approved, but your suspension has to last four days, Raider. No arguments, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Raider nodded and signed some papers that M pushed in front of him, before standing up and shaking hands with both M and Alexander.

“You’ll be expected to be in front of the board in four days, Raider. No leaving the country, no turning off your phone, no vanishing acts, when we tell you to be here at 10 am, you be here at half past nine in the morning. During your suspension, you are banned from MI6 premises and you won’t be allowed contact with anyone on site unless it is emergency circumstances. No, Jessie does not count as someone you’re not allowed contact with, you will have full authorization to talk to her, she will be your liaisons during the suspension, however you are under no circumstances going to be allowed to discuss MI6 business and or anything involved with your upcoming mission. Any breaking of these rules, and you will be arrested and held, pending investigation into treason and charges held against you can also include Mafia Affiliation. Do you understand, Agent 009?”

“Of course, M. No talking to anyone, no hacking anyone, be a good boy and keep quiet, that’s pretty much it, right?” Raider responded, rolling his eyes as he shoved his laptop back into his bag and pocketed his phone, pulling out his headphones in the process and shoving them into the headphone jack on his phone. Pressing the play button on the headphone wire, Raider placed the buds over the tops of his ears and shoved his backpack onto his back, before reaching out to shake hands with M and Alexander Lacer again.

“Goodbye, gentlemen. I’ll see myself off and out.” Raider responded, lazily saluting the men as he turned on his heel and strode towards the huge wooden door that manned M’s office. Throwing a cheeky grin that didn’t have the full effect due to Raider still looking half dead on his feet, Raider stepped out of the office, somehow producing Aston Martin Car Keys from a pocket Alec was sure hadn’t housed anything prior and swung his keys around his fingers. 

Nodding at the two elder agents, Raider set off towards the car park and avoided eye contact with anyone on his way, minutely bopping his head to the music flowing through the buds and his left hand fingers were moving backwards and forwards, dancing across a keyboard that was no where near him. Dodging and weaving between MI6 employees, Raider quickly made it out to the garage and found the car he was looking for.  
   
The grey bodywork and luminous green stripes provided a boy-racer look, with a spoiler and V8 engine to roar along with it. The Aston Martin Vantage GT8 was a limited edition sports car, which was meant to have acrylic, plastic windows and carbon fibre body panels.  
   
Instead it had been redesigned. The £165,000 sports car because a £365,000 sports car. The chassis reinforced and the carbon fibre panels had ballistic nylon and Kevlar added to it, bringing the body weight of the car up, but it's destructibility down. The windows were replaced with 2.0 inches of polycarbonate material sandwiched with leaded glass, stopping handgun shots and emasculating a single shot from a high-powered .30-06 rife. Following the recent events and a dispute with a team from Los Angeles in the streets of London, Deckard had had the car reinforced to protect his brother. Like Faith said, Raider may not be blood, but he's family, he's the youngest aside from Finley in the Shaw blood-line. There was no way Deckard was even going to allow someone to mess with his family again now. They'd already taken one of them; there wasn’t a chance in hell they'd get another.  
   
Raider knew that during that time when he was on his mission, Deckard would always be a voice in his ear and an eye on his shoulder, following him around as Raider went from place to place. The job would almost definitely require Raider to vanish off the grid at times and he knew that the risk of being in the field would be multiple if RZ9 caught wind of his name being thrown about, so his normal careless and impromptu attitude on the missions were going to have to be controlled if he didn’t want the Irish Gang to know of his involvement.  
   
The roads were more congested than it was normally at 11am, but Raider hit the accelerator and shot out of the alcove next to the MI6 building, swerving dangerously onto Albert Embankment and onto the left hand lane, narrowly avoiding flying into the side of 77 bus heading for Waterloo. Veering between cabs and buses, Raider sent the car barreling through the traffic lights and made a mental note to make sure that the traffic speed cameras couldn’t get a clear shot of his number plate. He maneuvered the car to head down Harleyford Road and onto the A202, his instincts kicking in as he felt the pull towards Albany Road. Within seventeen minutes and fourteen seconds of leaving the SIS Building, Raider was pulling up to a place he hadn’t visited since he was younger and parked the car on a sidestreet away from double-yellow lines.  
   
Locking the car behind him, Raider grabbed a backpack from the backseat and set off through the gate and walked down the pavement. The area around Raider was barren, there were few people around and the few who were there were far enough away that Raider knew they’d pose no risk of being able to identify him should anything happen. The sun was blaring down, burning the back of Raider’s neck in the abnormally hot weather the country was exposed to, causing Raider to pull out his sunglasses and snapback from his bag, replacing his glasses with his sunglasses and placing the snapback backwards at a 45° angle over his hair, before shrugging his bag back on and carrying on until he got to his desired location. 

Walking until he arrived at the churchyard next to the former Church of England building, Raider made his way over to the wall and dropped onto it, flinging his bag to rest next to his feet as he dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. Everything was blowing up. Raider knew his actions at MI6 and with the association with the gangs was going to mean that Raider was left in some deep water. It was bad enough when they found out about his connection to Jim and the Moriarty Empire; if they knew just how deep his involvement with the Moriarty clan went, then Raider was sure he’d be extradited to any number of countries to face the death penalty. 

“There’s my little AWOLNATION.” Raider heard a faint Irish accent murmur as they got closer to him. Raider smiled slightly at the old nickname, looking up over the rim of his glasses to see Jim looking down at him, not quite smiling but not quite emotionless. 

“What are you doing here?” Raider asked, watching cautiously as Jim perched next to him, only after wiping down the stone to ensure he didn’t get any muck on him.

“I heard about what happened,” Jim told him, “I had men working in Wales and they said they’d seen you lurking around. What’s going on there?”

“Impromptu holiday.” Raider replied, “Turns out I’ve still got the gift of the gab.”

“I heard about RZ9, what happened?” Jim enquired, causing Raider to look over at him curiously.

“If you heard about it, why don’t you know what happened?”

“Because sometimes, little brother, I know you need to tell someone that knows just how treacherous they can be, in order to get it all out of your head.”

“It ain’t that easy, no more, Jim.” Raider told him as he scrubbed his hands through his hair and dislodging his hat. “There’s shit that I’m involved with and they can honestly kill me, and probably find enough evidence to charge you along the way with it, and they’ll give the pair of us the death penalty faster than Sherlock fell from St. Barts.”

“It’s easy, Raid, it’s always easy with us.”

“MI6 don’t know about RZ9, Jim. And I’ve got to sit there in four days time and try and justify just how I know so much about them, without landing myself or you in it. If Robert finds out that I’m going to be involved with the takedown of them, Jimbo, I’m as good as dead.”

“Step down, then.” Jim shrugged, “No-one is forcing your hand and no-one is forcing you to tell them anything. You tell them about TBH and they’ll be content. Don’t put yourself in danger if it means you could end up leaving the kid. It needs you, MI6 needs you, and we need you, my Brother.”

“There’s a chance I won’t come back.” Raider whispered, his voice barely about silent as Jim leaned into his little brother’s space. Wrapping an arm around him, Jim pulled Raider into him and Raider’s head was cushioned on Jim’s shoulder.

“You will. Suicide Missions aren’t your speciality for no reason.”

“But Fin..”

“Will be loved and cared for, by Jess, those idiots at MI6, his Mother. They’ll find her, Raider. They will.”

“It’s not his mother I’m worried about them finding.” Raider responded, his lips barely moving to emit the sounds out of him.


	22. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> So it's been a while.
> 
> Well this is what happens when you start college and college decides to take your muse and RUN FAR AWAY WITH IT.
> 
> But we started studying psychopaths a few days ago in Philisophy&Ethics and we also study criminals in psychology at the moment, so I've actually got a few ideas of where I want this story to go.
> 
> Hopefully I'm going to finish this before I get started on anymore projects.
> 
> Also, sorry for the length, this is a long one.
> 
> Not beta read, soz. Any mistakes are my own :)
> 
> instagram & tumblr: moriarty009

As the days passed, Raider was doing as limited amount of activity as possible whilst he waited for his enquiry to hit. Since Lewis had been placed in witness protection and kept far away from Raider, the left over adrenaline he harbored was left undealt with, and Raider had to find a way to occupy himself instead. 

He started with hacking Jim's accounts and donating chunks of his money to charities under an anonymous pseudonym, then went onto improving the security around his apartment, setting more electronic locks in order to make it harder to break in to. He altered the bio-thermal sensors to only respond to himself and Finley, whilst removing all MI6 personnel, including Bond, Trevelyan and Jessie, from having access to the building. Next, he altered the sensors further so that when Finley or Raider walked through the rooms in their apartment, alarms were activated and deactivated due to electromagnetic waves passing through the area thanks to a smartwatch that both of them had a copy of that were wore every second of every day. Having started a new relationship with his brother, Raider doubted it would be much longer until they uncovered all the little secrets he'd managed to keep hidden from MI6, the rest of the Government and the Military for so long. 

But whilst keeping those secrets and Finley safe were Raider's number one priority, he also pondered the difficulty of his upcoming meeting in front of the board and how he would have to explain just how he came into contact of finding someone willing to sell his cocaine after his debacle a number of years back. The chances of Raider getting out of the meeting with minimal punishment was next to nothing; rather he would be severely punished and put under intense supervision for a while following the mission. The added threat of Raider becoming involved with gangs that MI6 had deliberately not given Raider access to throughout his field agent and double-Oh career also factored in as another reason that the board could see fit to resign him from active duty for a while, using the Wales extraction as the reasoning why. 

When it came to the day of the meeting, Raider woke at 7am, as per usual, checked his phone for a call from Deck or whoever else, before going to Finley's room and dragging the four year old from bed, often ignoring moans of protest and requests to just stay in bed, sitting the sleepy four year old at the breakfast bar to eat. Deciding the best course of action would be to drop Finley at school and then drive straight over to MI6, Raider lay Finley's school shirt and trousers out on his bed and left him to get finish eating and dress himself, whilst he himself went through to his room and pulled black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a black skinny tie, a black cotton Burberry jacket and black and white Converse out of his wardrobe and got dressed himself. He was just finishing tying his own tie when Finley came trudging into his room, pulling Owen the Dinosaur behind him in one hand and holding his red and blue stripped school tie in the other, a black v-neck school jumper slung over one shoulder. He climbed up onto Raider's bed and stood clumsily, holding out his tie as he pulled his collar up so that Raider could tie it for him.

"Dad, what happens if you go on this job and it turns bad?"

"There's measures put into place, Uncle Deck will come and get you, and you'll be smuggled out of England before MI6 can even blink."

"But what if they keep me there during the job? They know the possibilities of this going wrong."

"Trust me, Fin. As soon as I'm cleared for the job, I'll pack you a bag and you have to be ready to run. Keep your phone on at all times and the earwig I stole has been modified for you. It'll sit comfortably alongside your aid and you'll be okay, just trust me and Uncle Deck."

Finley nodded and wrapped his arms around his Dad. 

"Be safe, Daddy, I love you and I want you to stay for a lot longer."

"I'll always be around, baby. Always."

With that, Raider pulled Finley's jumper off his shoulder and over his head, slipped his converse on, strapped his smartwatch back on and led Finley to put his own shoes on. With Finley dressed fully in his Alteron School uniform and his smartwatch sat on his wrist, he grabbed both their backpacks and checked he had his phone and keys. Taking Finley's hand, they went down the stairs to where Raider's Aston Martin DB9 was waiting for them and Raider chucked Finley gently into the back, reaching around him to buckle him up in his car seat before dumping their bags at Finley's feet and shutting the door behind him. He slid into the car and started it up, allowing the engine to roar with underuse and make Finley laugh loudly in the back. 

The drive to school was as quiet as normal, Finley dozed in his car seat, looking up occasionally at London whizzing past them as Raider kept his eyes on the road and looking down side streets to ensure no vehicle was going to hit them or follow them.

"Come on, you. Undo your belt." Raider told Finley as he pulled up at the school, climbing out to go round to Finley's side of the car and get his school bag. 

Taking his Dad's hand, Finley followed as Raider walked him straight into his classroom and found his teacher, Miss Ross.

"Mr. Moriarty, how may I help?"

"I've got an early meeting at work, so is it okay if I drop Finley off with you now? I know it's only ten minutes early but duty calls." Raider told her, flashing a smile at her.

"Yes, of course, Sir. Do you want to go and put your school bag away, Finley, then you can go and read a book?" Miss Ross replied, smiling at the two.

"Also," Raider murmured, "I'm going to be away for a little while, probably starting in the next few days, I've got some business to attend to, however I'm leaving Finley in London with family. My brother in law, Deckard Shaw, he'll be picking Finley up from school and if it's not Deck getting him, can you not let Fin leave? It's important that only Deckard and myself have access to Finley at the moment."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Moriarty." 

Raider nodded his thanks and shouted Finley over to say goodbye and to give him a hug.

"Be good, little one. I'll pick you up tonight, with your Uncle Deck, don't tell anyone what's happening." Raider whispered, holding him close. 

Feeling Finley nod in response, he let the boy go and stood up, straightened his tie and kissed Finley's crown. Nodding his thanks again to the teacher, Raider glanced up at the clock on the wall, noting that it said '8:53', and set back off to his car. 

The drive was quieter without Finley's giggling in the back, yet the threat of MI6 finding out just how deep Raider's connection to RZ9 left him with little else to do but consider the options for hiding the knowledge.

If Raider hid just how much of a connection to RZ9 he had and the Government found out, Raider would be immediately dragged down to the darkest, bottomless pit they could find and dumped there, only to be shot and killed and charged with over 200 counts of assassinations, hacking and treason. Yet the probability of them finding the information after more than 12 years away from the gang were slim. He knew his chances of them making some connections were higher, after Raider had partook in many tantrums in his earlier years which had led to MI6 finding out different smidgens of information about people affiliated with RZ9. He just hoped that the people he'd named as affiliates were unable to identify Raider as their kid.

He pulled into the underground bunker that housed MI6 employee vehicles, and killed the engine. Leaning back in his seat, Raider checked the time on the dash, '9:16', and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it using the fingerprint encoded home screen button, he opened his contacts app and scrolled until he found a familiar name and number and pressed the phone icon to call the person. Holding his phone with his right hand to his ear, he leaned across the centre console with his left and pulled the glove box open. Inside he routed around, pulling his gun from it and placing it on the passenger seat, and continued to look until he found the little bag he was looking for. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded.

"Hey, it's Raid." He responded, pulling the bag to rest on his lap.

"You okay, kid? It's your inquest today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just pulled into MI6. Sat in the parking lot. I've got fifteen minutes to kill, guess I just needed to hear from you."

"Everything's going to be okay, Raid. I promise you, just go in there and kill it like you always do."

"Mm." Raider responded nonchalantly, only half listening, "The amount of shit I've got to release on RZ9, there's a chance you could be dragged in for questioning, wipe any connections you have now and delete this number. I'm ditching this phone soon, don't need them tracking it."

"Of course, kid. How are you doing though, really? After the other day, any better?"

"Yeah, I guess. It helped seeing you, thanks for hooking me up with the stuff again, it's going to help."

"Yeah well don't get outta your head again, it won't help your case."

"I know," Raider responded as he looked down at the bag on his lap, "Just need some help every now and again, I guess."

"I love you, Raider. You can do this." 

"Yeah I know, thanks man. I'm going to head in now so I'll see you soon."

"Bye, little one."

"Bye, Bo." Raider told the voice and cut the call, immediately deleting the call from his log and wiping any evidence of it from the software. 

Raider had learnt early on in his career that by constantly wiping any history on his phone, it suggested to any department, whether it be the governments or the police, that he had been something to hide and that would cause a further investigation than what Raider would like. Thus, he knew to keep a suitable amount of calls, texts, internet history and anything more that could be used against him in the eyes on the law.

He rubbed his arm where his elbow joint was and pulled the cuff of his sleeve down further, before wiping a hand down his face and shoving the gun into his custom left handed holster that was sheltered easily beneath his cotton jacket. Climbing out of the car, Raider pushed the door close and allowed the car to lock itself behind him. The car park was mostly empty, whilst normally there would be a variety of cars and bikes littering the place, it was void of most of them and instead the occasional black 4x4 which Raider gathered the members of the Ministry of Defence would have travelled to his meeting in. 

There was a strange atmosphere in the MI6 Building on that day, almost as though everyone, including Q-Branch surprisingly, were on their best behaviour purely due to the amount of people that had been pulled in for Raider's meeting. Raider was sure the last time he remembered this happening was when he had just turned sixteen and the MOD wanted to pull Raider out of Military Intelligence and 00-Agent duties and swap him to work with the SAS. Raider had remembered that the old M had fought tough and nail to keep the boy in MI6, and it wasn't until much later that Raider found the reason for the move.

The journey up to the Conference Centre was quiet, it appeared as though Raider's assumption about the building being on their behaviour was true. As he walked down the hallway, Raider played with the lanyard tied around his belt loop which was holding his MI6 ID. Since Jim had been able to break in easily and Raider had gone missing to Wales, it appeared that Q-Branch had got busy with new security systems and redesigned just how MI6 personnel moved around the building, and now it seemed as though just having ID's on clips didn't suffice and rather that everyone had to display the lanyards at all times or they'd be reported.

The 00-Agents wore black lanyards, M-Branch wore white, Q-Branch wore green and so on, each of the 20-odd branches using a different colour to differentiate between them easily, whilst visitors wore red. Raider noticed as he flashed his ID and lanyard strap at security that a lot of the red lanyards were missing, and if Raider was to hazard a guess, there was nearly all of the 25 lanyards gone, rather than the 15 red lanyards that normally were used when the MOD and Security Committee were in MI6. 

Raider knew that more of the members had signed waivers to appear in the meeting so that they could listen to Raider's testimony. He knew that there had been multi meetings over the years since he first joined MI6 as a 12 year old to get Raider fired from the government and placed into any government prison they saw fit in order to get Raider as far away from a government position as possible. But Raider also knew that the government were aware that should Raider be placed into the care of a government prison, there'd be riots everyday and the boy would be out before he'd even stepped a foot over the threshold.

"Lanyard on, 009." Raider heard whatever member of the Secret Services had been employed to stand guard over the MOD members say as he walked past. 

Scoffing in response, Raider pulled his lanyard off his belt buckle and spun it around his hand, flashing a gleaming smile as he hit the Secret Services member in the arm with it. He took a seat on the floor opposite the door into the room, watching as he saw figures move around behind the frosted glass. Pulling his knees to his chest, Raider placed his elbows on top and lolled his head on his palm, following the figure of M as he spotted him moving around the room. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Raider fished it out and looked as a message from his elder brother flashed across the screen.

_Stop using my account you lil shit - JM_

_Shh, it wasn't me. It was Bandit ;) - RM_

_Why is 'Bandit' buying 'goods' from Wales? - JM_

_Because otherwise Bandit is going to lose it again - RM_

Another message pinged through but Raider was stopped from replying by the double doors opposite opening and Tanner stepping out.

"Morning, Agent 009. They're ready for you now."

Wiping a hand over his face, Raider pushed himself up and straightened his shirt before ducking into the conference room behind Tanner. 

"Thanks," Raider murmured as Tanner shut the door behind him, quickly scanning the room and associating names with faces before taking a seat at the table. Pulling his jacket off his shoulders, Raider slid his phone into one of the inside pockets and folded it over the back of his chair. Raider knew that everyone was watching his every move as he fidgeted in his chair and then got comfy in his chair, pulling his right leg up underneath him so that he was in a more relaxed position.

“Raider Moriarty, henceforth known as Agent 009, born November 28th 1992. Father to Finley James Owen Moriarty, born October 10th 2012. Younger brother to James Alexander Blaze Moriarty, born March 15th 1984.” Raider listened as General Stewart Moore started to list details about his family.

“Boring.” Raider yawned, “I didn’t know you were so obsessed with me. I would’ve brought scissors, I would of cut a piece of my hair off for you.”

“Raider!” M reprimanded, glaring at the boy as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“My family has got nothing to do with data concerning gang crime. My elder brother is a criminal, I’m not disputing that, he’s a wonderfully dangerous man but frankly I couldn’t give a damn what he’s up to. The only reason he got dragged into my original briefing story to M is because I stole his credit card details to buy cocaine.” Raider told them, drumming his fingers on his trainer-clad foot as he spoke.

“Jim Moriarty is the leader of a mob which has in the past been connected to the Welsh organization The Bottle Hands and the Irish organization RZ9.”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Raider interrupted again, “If Jimmy-boy heard you referring to his empire as a ‘mob’ he’d be royally pissed. Either way, he’s not been involved with RZ9 or The Bottle Hands for a number of years. Leave Jimmy-boy alone, he may be a – a, well I don’t know how to refer to him, but he’s my brother and you’ll treat him with the same Goddamn respect that you give to any other person that’s name graces your lives.”

The members of the Security Committee exchanged looks with each other as Raider started to lose his temper with them, and they all knew that Raider was capable of killing them all as quickly as they would be able to shout for help. It was important that they managed to control Raider’s temper and attitude before he kicked off.

“Now, Agent 009. You recently went to Wales, what was the meaning of your visit there?”

“I took Finley to see his family. His mother, she has family from Wales and so I felt it was fitting to bring my son to meet his family.”

“The Shaw Family? Consisting of Deckard, Owen and Faith Shaw, alongside their mother, Darcy Shaw. You’re son is associated with a family involving two ex-SAS Soldiers, who you’re implying that you son is related to in some manner?” Raider listened as Mycroft Holmes inputted. 

“Well it sure does look that way, doesn’t it, Mycroft?” Raider responded, smirking in triumph as he saw multiple members of the MOD look at each other in exasperation once again. “But just because we were visiting them, doesn’t mean that they are the family that Fin is connected to. There’s more than just them living in Wales, considering the population last time I looked at the figures was 3.063 million.”

“Agent Moriarty, if we can please get back onto subject.” General Moore announced as he cut off a bidding argument between the two. “You’re reasoning for returning to MI6 was because you gained information including connections between the Irish criminal organisation, RZ9, and the Welsh criminal organisation, The Bottle Hands.” 

Raider listened as formalities were outlined and the information he’d given to M four days prior was repeated.

“Agent, the information gathered, came about how? We are aware that you was able to get the drugs, but the question lies in just how you knew that the drugs were in the area.”

Raider cocked his head to one side and pursed his lips.

“I have connections in Wales. People that used to be able to supply the drugs that I was exposed to as a small child were still in the area. They know what Jim does and they know that I’m his darling little brother. They tell me stuff. I tell Jim. Jim makes it possible for them to get more ports connected to The Bottle Hands. Therefore, RZ9 makes it possible for Moriarty and the Irish crews to work together in just that little bit more harmony.”

“So they were expecting you to make a connection to Moriarty and then were expecting what?”

“Probably sell drugs or something along those lines. Maybe take the drugs, who knows!” Raider told them, throwing his hands up as he started to spin his chair from side to side. “Drugs are fun, you guys should take some sometimes. I remember taking them before, God I was so fucking high, that was hilarious.”

“Agent have you taken anything today?” M asked as Raider rambled.

“No, because that would be bad. Drugs are bad, M. You shouldn’t take drugs. Unless you want to have fun, then go for it.”

“If you’ve not taken anything, then would you object to a medical test?”

“Go for it,” Raider shrugged, “I don’t mind, I've got nothing to hide."

The meeting continued with many of the members occasionally looking over at Raider to see if he would exhibit any signs of being high. But the only signs they saw were the symptoms of his ADHD in which he wouldn't sit still without fidgeting in some way.

Raider continued to swing his chair from left to right as he drummed his fingers against his foot. Occasionally he’d throw in some information and correct anything that had been misquoted. 

“To clarify, 009. You will be heading over to Ireland within the next fourty-eight hours and during this, you will be faced with having to discover who is involved with the drug-importing trade, and also will have to find out how much any arms dealing is being sold for.” General Moore reiterated once he noticed that Raider was starting to stop pay attention. 

General Moore watched as Raider seemed to suddenly wake and pay attention again, causing the Agent to nod in response and push his chair back. 

“If that’s all Sir, it’s been two hours and I would like to go and get something to eat. I haven’t had chance to eat this morning otherwise, what with having to get Finley to school earlier.”

“If no one else has nothing to say, Agent, you’re free to go.”

It appeared as though no one else had anything to say, which caused Raider to stand up and nod his goodbyes to the committee. Grabbing his jacket, Raider lazily saluted to the General, before sauntering back out of the Conference Room. 

Raider got to the end of the corridor, far away from anyone else and let out a sigh, scrunching his eyes up and he rubbed a hand under his nose. Seeing no blood but a slight fever, Raider stumbled his way to the end of the corridor made his way as quickly as he could out of the building. Once Raider got to his car, he threw himself inside and took a breath, hoping to calm his racing heart. 

This wasn’t how it normally went.

Normally he could deal with it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you think you know who Raider was talking to on the phone in this chapter and also if you know what he can usually handle. I'd be interested to know if anyone could work it out :)


	23. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go after RZ9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just express my happiness as this chapter?
> 
> It's not how I expected it to go, but I watched John Wick 2 a few days ago and my muse took that inspiration and spun it in circles until I finally finished this chapter.
> 
> It's not exactly how I wanted to finish the chapter, but actually it will set things up nicely for how I want to carry on/finish this story. 
> 
> It's my goal to *try* and get this story finished by May, which sounds odd but there is a reason which will be reveleaed in probably either the last or the second to last chapter.
> 
> Also, jlillymoon, if you're reading this, thank you for getting excited in the comments of the last chapter, because you really gave me the drive to finish this chapter.
> 
> Also, any science is based on my very bad knowledge of GCSE science, I only got a B so I wasn't very good, but I think I've got it right. Also, translations will be at the end of the work, and they're from google translate because I only speak English, Latin and German :) 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this,
> 
> insta & tumblr: moriarty009

Falling asleep seemed to take longer with every moment that Raider lay in bed. It was 4:36am the last time Raider looked at the clock, having climbed into the hotel bed that he was staying in whilst he was working his newest mission in Ireland. He’d been tasked with trying to stop the new imports of the weapons RZ9 were attempting to import, yet after nineteen hours of observations yesterday, most would expect that Raider would be on the verge of sleep. 

Yet it seemed the complete opposite. 

His whole body seemed to be alive and wanting to climb out of the hotel and go explore Ireland. It had been years since he last visited, and if he remembered right, he was around six years old when he last was in the country. Rolling over, Raider grabbed his phone from under his pillow and unlocked it, pulling up the photos app and typing in his password to unlock it. Flicking through the photos, Raider selected one that had to be around 20 years old. 

Surrounded by the greenery of Ireland, a seventeen year old Jim was carrying a six year old Raider on his back, both of them grinning at the camera as Raider's mother captured the photo of the two brothers. The young Raider had wide green eyes and his white-blonde hair was sticking up atop his head, whilst Jim's dark brown nearly black eyes reflected the light of the flash and his trademark gelled-back black hair was still just as present eighteen years ago as it was now.

Looking at the photo now, Raider saw the clear differences between them.

Raider knew enough about biology from his GCSE Biology to know that black hair was a dominant gene compared to blonde hair, and so it was obvious that as Jim's mother had dark hair, Jim would follow and have the dark hair. But the brothers father also had dark blonde hair that was nearly brown and Raider's biological mother had blonde hair, thus meaning that genetically, Raider should have darker hair. 

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Raider stared as his phone lit up once again, only this time with a text. It was from one of the junior agents, Will Drake, who he’d been put in charge of during the mission. The text read:

Just got word on a meeting going down in two hours. Confirmed that four members of RZ9 will be present. Q will send you the coordinates. – WD

Firing back a response to let Drake know he’d read it, Raider pulled up his contacts and patched himself through to Q-Branch. Pressing the loudspeaker function on his phone, Raider threw it onto the bed and rolled himself out of the bed and onto the floor beside the bed. Pulling his bag out from under the bed, Raider pulled some fresh clothes out and dumped them next to him, before leaning up and readjusting his phone so the microphone was near him.

“Hey, Q. Will Drake says you’ve got an address for me. Coordinates of an RZ9 meeting.” He said, when it finally rang through.

“It's 4:45 in the morning, 009. I was expecting you to be asleep right now."

"Details, Q. It's been a rough night. I just need the address so I can get on with the job and get back to London."

"Coordinates or address?"

"Go for both. Better safe than sorry." Raider responded, listening as he heard Q tapping away at his computer, before hearing his phone buzz on the bed.

“Address has been forwarded to you in a cryptic message, as per standard. Let me know if you need anything more, Raid.” Q told him.

“Thanks, Q. . I’ll talk to you soon.” Raider said, leaving enough time for Q to reply with a goodbye, before shutting the call off and standing up. He grabbed his phone and made his way to the bathroom.

Placing his phone on the porcellian sink, Raider pulled his white sleep-shirt up and over his head, letting it pool in a pile on the floor by his feet. He grabbed a can of temporary black hair-spray and got to work covering his normally blonde hair with a layer of black. The process took around five minutes in total and there were multiple instances were Raider nearly sprayed himself in the eye as opposed to his actual hair, but after rinsing his head under the tap and quickly towel-drying it, Raider guessed that he didn’t look too bad. 

Next, Raider grabbed the bottle of concealer Jessie had used on him before, and stared at the bottle for a good two minutes, before shrugging his shoulders and putting it back down, instead choosing to FaceTime his best friend and deal with the rigmarole of having her tell him how to apply it. 

“It’s 5am, Raider. What do you want?” Jessie said upon answering. Raider could tell that she’d been woken up by the phone, her hair was falling out from its bun and there was sleep in the corner of her eyes.

“How do I cover the scars?”

“Use the make up I leant you. Can’t you read?”

“Cheeky shit.” Raider responded, grinning at Jessie, “I can read, but there’s a bunch of words and I don’t know what any of it means so just tell me what to do and then you can go back to sleep.”

Jessie continued to glare at Raider, before burying herself back under the quilt and starting to explain the process to Raider. The process was slow and Jessie kept having to repeat what she’d told him to do, but all-in-all it only took just under fifteen minutes before Raider had covered his face in the products and –

“BLEND IT INTO YOUR NECK, FUCKING HELL RAIDER, BLEND IT.” 

“Got it, Jess.” Raider responded, wincing slightly at the tone, before going about the notions of ‘blending’ the product into his neck. Honestly, Raider had no clue what he was doing, he normally just stuck with a balaclava, but apparently that wasn’t allowed anymore. 

Raider turned his neck in the mirror, admiring his work as Jessie yawned on the other end of the call.

“You look good with make up on, covers up that shit you call your face better.” Jessie taunted, causing Raider to roll his eyes and muster up a response of,

“Least one of us can actually blend the make-up upon first wearing it, don’t think I’ve forgotton year seven Jessie with her gravy-stain chin.”

“Dude. That’s uncalled for. I was literally twelve.” Jessie laughed, “Not all of us are capable of being beauty guru’s upon first go, bro.”

“Natural talents, what can I say.” Raider responded, and threw his head back as he joined Jessie in the laughter.

“You got much more to put on?” 

“Nah, just some contacts in my eyes, change them from green to brown. Then just got to change and not stick my hair up. It has to be flat. Jess, I’m going to look like I have a bowl-cut.” Raider winged, causing Jessie to laugh at him before responding.

“At least your uterus isn’t betraying you.”

“Ouch.” Raider told her, as he pulled his eye apart to put the contacts in, "Just tell your dad your period hit you, and he'll buy you a ton of cookies. He normally does, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I'll probably do that. I think he already knows. Yesterday, I snapped at him when he told me to turn my music down, he kinda backed out the room very quietly and didn't say much at dinner, but he'd ordered pizza in and he never orders pizza unless you're here." Jessie responded as she rolled herself out of bed. 

Raider heard a groan as she fell to the floor, and the video was shaking as Jessie grabbed her phone to pull it down to her. Raider looked over at his phone and saw Jessie lying on the floor by her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and clutching her lower torso in pain. 

"Get up, go for a run, get some food and then go from there. You'll only be in more pain if you lay on the floor doing nothing." Raider told her, using his years of experience dealing with the girl he'd come to think of as a sister face period pains. "I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Talk to you soon babes, love you."

"Love you too." Raider responded, smiling at his best friend before ending the call.

Rolling his eyes, Raider walked back through to the bedroom and pulled the khaki green t-shirt he'd picked out over his now black hair. Next, he picked up his black skinny jeans and shucked those up his legs, before leaning down to pull socks on and then pull his trainers on. After, Raider picked up his Walther PPK/S 9mm Short and tucked it into the back of his jeans, pulled an old charcoal grey hoodie on, then pulled his custom left-hand holster over his shoulders. He tucked another gun, a Glock 26 this time, into his holster before digging his case out from under the bed and pulling the false compartment out of it.

Sitting waiting for him, the gun he’d been trained to use since his youth, a disassembled Coharie Arms CA-415. Putting it back together took seconds and Raider cocked it against his shoulder, feeling the familiar comfort of it resting lightly against him. Thinking back on the fifteen years he’d had this gun, Raider thought it must have taken nearly two-thousand lives over the years, having been the gun he used for long distance shots for the three years he’d owned it before MI6 took him in when he was twelve.

Now, it was a new weapon. It was no longer being provided for by RZ9. He was using it to destroy RZ9.

The brief they’d been given was to infiltrate a meeting between RZ9 and The Bottle Hands, gain information on when the next handover of arms would be, then take down and arrest as many members of the two gangs as possible.

At least that’s what the Junior Agents and MI5 thought, and the majority of MI6 if Raider thought about it.

Raider had an ulterior motive. The only person aside from Jim who knew the extent of Raider’s childhood was Owen and Raider planned to keep it that way. That was why when he went into this meeting tonight and he saw the leader of RZ9 sitting waiting for him, he was going to be eliminated in a split second. And so was the rest of RZ9. There was no way Raider was leaving any chance of them identifying him and throwing him into the crossfire. 

Finishing getting himself ready, Raider pulled his black military boots on and his Burberry coat that had bulletproof material sewn into the lining on. Quickly, he patted down the pockets before zipping the coat up.

Ammo – Check  
Bandana – Check  
Phone – Check  
Motorbike Keys – Check  
Paperwork – Check

Finally, Raider knew he was ready.

It was time to take down RZ9 once and for all. 

———————

Stepping outside, Raider nodded to the Junior Agents and mentally assigned names and codes to each of the sixteen agents he was responsible for. Beckoning Will over, Raider quietly checked that everything was in place and upon hearing that everything was, he nodded and waved his hand around to give the signal for them to get ready. Nine of the agents alongside Raider were going in on motorbikes and the other seven agents were spread across three cars and two vans normally used to transport criminals. Raider pulled his black drag-racing helmet over his head and mounted the YZF-R1 2017 Yamaha motorbike he’d selected as his transport. The other agents followed suit and got into formation as Raider revved the engine before speeding off.

He’d memorized the route and was able to track down 134 Summerhill Rye in a matter of minutes. Whilst Raider hadn’t grown up in Wexford nor spent much time in the area, he knew enough that the quiet suburban village wasn’t quite what it said on the tin. It had been a front for major crime for decades, due to its close proximity to the port Raider had identified as being trouble. Ireland wasn’t quite the quiet little country that it was perceived to be.

The drive to the spot Q had pin-pointed was easy and as he pulled the bike to a stop, he looked around and saw at least a dozen cars that Raider recognised. There was the Subaru WRX STI, the Ford Escort MK I, a 1967 Mustang Fastback, a 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 and many more. Storing the rest of the cars in the back of his mind, Raider dismounted his bike and kicked down the kickstand on his bike to stand it up. Pulling off his helmet, Raider messed a hand through his hair and looked over at his team. Raider rolled his wrist and motioned for half of his team to follow him and for the other half –who were going to be tactical support- to get into position. 

Now, Raider thought, now I get to face him again. 

He pulled his red bandana out of his pocket and quickly folded it into a triangle, then pulled his hood up before taking a side each of the bandana and putting it to his mouth. Tying it quickly in a knot over his ears, the majority of Raider’s face was covered and he checked that it was good. When he affirmed that he was happy, he grabbed his Coharie Arms CA-415 and tied it into his left-leg holster, Raider started to walk towards the door of the building. 

Raider could feel his guns moving against him and rested his hand against the butt of the gun. It had been a long time since he’d last used his Coharie, but the familiarity of it and the weight against his leg centered him. This was going to get bloody, but if Raider had anything to do with it, it’d be a quick job. 

Pushing the door open, Raider steadied the rest of the team behind him, motioning to be quiet and then proceeded through the building. There was a man outside one of the doors and Raider smiled at him whilst he walked towards him. He seemed to be checking Raider over and trying to acknowledge who Raider was, but it seemed one sided when Raider recognized Cian Yates from his years as a youth in Ireland. 

“Hey, Cian.” Raider murmured as he got within grabbing distance of Cian. 

“And you are?”

“How rude of myself,” Raider told him, pretending to be astonished with his own lack of manners, “It’s me, Ci. Little Ol’ Jimmy.”

As he finished talking, Raider grabbed Cian by the arm and pulled him down. Quickly, Raider dislocated Cian’s arm before shoving him to the ground, motioning for one of the Junior Agents to come forward and put a gag in Cian’s mouth before arresting him and stripping him of any weapons. Once Cian was dealt with, Raider left one of the agents behind and continued into the room. 

The room fell silent around him as Raider stepped in. The men and women of Ireland’s underworld were staring at the figure dressed in black at the doorway. 

“Dia duit uaisle, na mban, ” Raider spoke, using the Gaelic he’d been taught by Jim as a child, “conas tá muid go léir sa lá atá inniu?”

“Who the hell are you?” He shouted from the head of the table. Raider looked towards the voice, smiling.

“It’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it, baćka?” 

Everyone looked confused at the unknown language Raider had spoke, but it was short lived when Raider pulled his Walther out of his jeans and jumped onto the table.

“Nobody moves and if anyone does, I’ll shoot your tiny little brains out.” Just as he finished talking, Raider fired two warning shots just to emphasise his point. He knew by now that everyone at the table would have recognized the gun tapered to his leg, so it was time to start working quickly. 

“Here’s what you lot are going to do for me. You’re going to tell me exactly where I can find all of the records of RZ9. Then you’re going to tell me, one by one, just who each of you are and what affiliation you have. Yes, that includes you, Mayor Sandstorm.” Raider spoke, staring at the Mayor of Wexford and pointing his gun at him. 

“And we’re going to do that why? We could easily just take you down.” Someone interrupted.

“John Burr, right?” Raider spun around to face him. “You were never good at following orders.”

Without hesitation, Raider fired a shot between Burr’s ribcage and knocked him out of his chair. 

“Because that will happen.” Raider muttered as he stared down at the pool of blood building up around Burr’s chest. “Then, once you’ve told me the truth, and believe me, I don’t like liars, you, my good Sir, are going to tell me just where your next import is going and how I can get my hands on it. Because,” Raider knelt down on the table so that he was as close to the Head of the table’s face as he was able without losing his balance, “Ireland is mine and I don’t like people taking what’s mine.”

With that, Raider pushed his gun into the Head’s chest and stood up, not once breaking eye contact as he moved backwards on the large mahogany table. He ducked his head to avoid the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room; he motioned for one of the Junior Agents to come forward.

“Now, I want you to tell my little friend here where your information is. And you better tell her everything she wants, because otherwise - ”

Raider fired another shot, this time into the wall behind the Mayor. He rolled his eyes and smirked behind the bandana as the Mayor jumped in surprise. Someone – Raider thought it was maybe Aleksandra Williams – started to tell Maia (the Junior Agent he’d summoned earlier) whatever information Maia wanted, forever tense due to Raider pointing his gun at her until Maia had someone else, probably Will Drake, go and check the reliability of the information.

Surveying the room led Raider to noticing that most of the criminals at the table were looking at Raider and the JA’s with a mixture of confusion and fear, and some even had a slight look of admiration. Although it did make Raider chuckle slightly at the sight of some of Ireland and Great Britain’s supposed best criminals fear him.  
Will Drake came back, holding a flash drive and a small mountain of paperwork.

“It’s all here boss, everything we wanted and more.”

“Good boy, Drake. Now, we get to play introductions. Why don’t I start? You all seem very eager to get started, so I’ll start. My name is James, James Snow. My father, he always used to call me Little Snowball because he only cared about me at certain points, otherwise he wishes it never existed. And I’m connected to RZ9 because I want guns and cocaine. It makes for a fun party. Now, why don’t we start with you, Mr. Mayor?”

The Mayor reluctantly spoke, before Raider nodded and motioned for the next person along to speak. It went all the way round the table in a clockwise motion before it reached the Head, who was sitting to the left of the Mayor.

“I think you already know who I am, don't you, Mr. Snow?”

Upon hearing the response, Raider watched as The Head nodded suddenly at the group. Raider opened fire. Shooting at the members of the group who were reaching for weapons, Raider knocked most of them to the floor with non-lethal shots, mostly upper arms. Then Raider moved forward on the table before jumping down and knocking The Head sideways out of his chair by kicking him in the chest. The Head was down, winded by the force with which Raider hit him.

He scrambled up before Raider could hit him again and jumped out of the way of some of the JA’s, before pulling a similar gun out of his holster and firing in response at Raider, trying to hit the Agent, but he evaded each shot, his thousands of hours of training coming in handy as he dodged out of the way.

“Stand down, Robert! Stop firing at us!” Raider shouted at The Head, dodging behind a chair and shoving the Walther back into the back of his trousers. Looking behind him, most of the JA’s had got the criminals in handcuffs and were passing them over to tactical support. 

“Maia! Cover me!” Raider shouted, giving Maia a moment to collect her thoughts before he was diving out behind the chair and running to get Robert, having seen the Head Criminal make way for the door. 

Raider quickly unholstered the Coharie and pulled it to his shoulder as he chased after Robert, who had just dived out of the door and towards the Subaru. 

Firing a shot at the door of the car, the sound reverberated as the metal clashed with the bullets. Robert had managed to dive into the car just as Raider spun up above another car. 

The Cohaire fired shot after shot, unleashing the rounds as Raider squeezed the trigger, each shot flying effortlessly towards the cars, causing glass to smash and paintwork to be ripped apart. 

Some of the JA's had followed Raider out and were supporting him in firing at Robert and any of the stray criminals. The snipers from Tactical Support radioed into Raider any faces they didn’t recognise, causing Raider to curse under his breath.

“Don’t shoot blondie. She’s important. Get her in cuffs.” He replied once he got a brief moment of respite. 

However the moment didn’t last long. Robert had managed to get into the Subaru and was firing shots out of the window Raider had smashed earlier on. 

“Not this time, Mr. Snow.” He called, catching Raider in this lower left torso as he jumped up to shoot the criminal again. 

Blood wept harshly from his side, the bullet having nicked his rib and lodging itself in his side. Raider managed to get another few shots out of his Cohaire, hitting Robert in the shoulder and upper arm, before shooting the tires out on the Subaru. Robert still managed to get the car far enough away and dive into another car that one of the lower members of RZ9 the JA’s hadn’t caught was driving. 

Raider dropped to the floor, leaning against someone’s now destroyed Mustang and pressed his hand to his side. His hand immediately coloured red and Raider felt himself go slightly woozy. He pulled the bandana off his face with his free hand and got to work scrunching it into a ball, before pulling his leg holster off and pulling the strap to undo it. Slowly he maneuvered it to press the bandana against his wound and tightened the holster around his torso. The make-do tourniquet managed to hold off the blood flow for a little while, but Raider could feel the pain flowing through his body. The adrenaline had stopped being useful and was now making way to the pain that was coursing through his torso. 

“Maia, get the criminals in the cars and tell Drake to get on the phone to the MOD. I’ll check in with MI6 and let them now.” Raider breathed out as he managed to get back on his feet and towards his Yamaha bike. 

“Sir, do you not think we should let MI6 and Clean-Up know that you’re bleeding? I don’t feel comfortable leaving you to drive by yourself.”

“Don’t worry about me, Maia. Just get the criminals out of here. I’ll get it in the neck for Robert getting away, anyway.”

“Sir-”

“Agent, do as I say.” Raider ordered, swinging his leg over his bike and starting up the engine. His side was pulsing in pain but he roared up the bike and slid his helmet over his head, before placing the Cohaire in front of him and bending low over it. The butt of the gun pushed against the tourniquet, adding another sense of pressure onto the wound. 

Raider made sure that Maia was doing as he told, before pulling off, intent on getting back to the hotel and attempting to stitch his side up. Bless Owen for teaching him how to stitch gunshot wounds up better than Jim ever could.

———————

Raider did manage to get his side stitched up.

He managed to drug himself up with enough paracetamol to take away the pain and get all the make up and other disguise off. 

Raider did manage to survive long enough for Drake to let him know that a private plane was being sent for them all, including the criminals, and make it to the airport where they would be picked up from, including remembering to bring all his guns and equipment he’d brought to Ireland with him.

He managed to get to the airport bathroom, pushing the door open and shoving his bag on the sinks counter once he was sure there were no other passengers in the room. 

Raider dug through his bag, fingers searching like a bloodhound for the one little package. He’d got it through airport security. There was no way he wasn’t using it now.

The little package finally caressed his fingers, lovingly reminding Raider of the devastation and reliance he felt upon it. Sighing to himself, Raider looked in the mirror.

“If only you were here, Owen. You’d stop me doing this again.” Raider breathed, looking himself in the eye as he bent down, succumbing to the white torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia duit uaisle, na mban - hello gentlemen, ladies (gaelic)  
> conas tá muid go léir sa lá atá inniu - how are we all today? (gaelic)  
> baćka - father (belerusian)
> 
> Feel free to comment/kudos. 
> 
> I love hearing from you guys :)
> 
> Also, there are a couple of Hamilton references and I regret nothing :)


	24. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raider comes back from his mission, Bond decides it's time for the two of them to have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me, semi-regularly updating.
> 
> I'm definitely going to try for a new update every two weeks on a Sunday, so the next update should at the latest be Sunday 26th March 8pm GMT.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> Also always, you can find me at tumblr and Instagram under: moriarty009 :)
> 
> If you spot any errors, drop me a comment because I've wrote the majority of this on my iPhone and iPad during my commute to college, and I think I've got most of the errors but if I've missed any, do let me know :)

Raider clutched his grey backpack strap with one hand as he padded through the foyer of MI6. His Toy Story themed hi-top Vans were the only sound as they connected with the floor, every other noise was blocked out by the beats of TWENTY ØNE PILØTS blasting through his white headphones. The white shirt Raider wore had the cuffs rolled up to just below his elbows and the tail of the shirt hanging lose against his black jeans. It was the closest MI6 could get it making Raider dress smartly, even with the brim of his SnapBack perched backwards atop his hair. 

Q watched through CCTV as the Agent moved his left hand against his trousers, tapping along to the song. It looked as though Raider hadn't slept in weeks, and having just come back from what had become a suicide mission, it was worrying that he wasn't falling asleep on his feet, especially with the gunshot wound he’d landed himself with taking all his energy from him, it was surprising that he wasn’t keeling over with death. 

"Raider's back then." Bond commented as he stepped into Q-Branch. 

“Yes, he’s reporting to M now and then coming down to drop off his equipment.” Q responded, as he continued to follow 001 through her mission in Sub Saharan Africa. "Emily, there are three armed guards coming up on your left, don't open that door, because they'll see you. Emily I just told you **not** to open the door."

"I know you did, Q, my dear. But they're all neutralised and you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it. Okay?" Responded Emily, her crisp Oxford accent filtering through the comms.

"Emily I am here." Bond injected, causing the agent to laugh.

"Yes Bond, I'm aware. But you've been a dick recently so I can call Q whatever the hell I want, because he is a dear. He's lovely. You're not. You're a dick."

"Yes Emily, thank you." Q murmured, "Keep the language clean please, you know M likes listening to our conversations.”

"My apologies Q." Emily responded, though Q noted that she didn't sound too sorry. 

Q continued to tap away at his computer and occasionally swap quips with Emily. Out of all the 00-Agents, Emily was one of his favourites. They'd both come into their positions as Quartermaster and 001 at around the same time, finding their new positions of authority scary (mostly on Q's part, Emily not too much) whilst exhilarating (more Emily's part now, Q still got freaked out if you reminded him he was in charge of an entire branch whilst co-director of two other branches sometimes), thus causing the two young employees to find solace alongside each other and in Eve Moneypenny too. 

"Carry on as you were, Ms. Vansom, I'll be handing you over to Minion 14, Breyona, and she'll take you from there. Thank you for attempting to not screw up all my tech, 001. Have a safe journey and rest of your mission." Q told her, signally for Breyona to take over. “Bond, with me please.”

Q lead Bond into his office and automatically set it so that the glass on his office frosted over.

“Is this about Raider being back?” Bond asked, settling himself on the corner of the desk as Q flopped dramatically into his seat.

“Yes. I was talking with the JA’s over comms earlier, and they said that Raider’s been awake for over 36 hours now, and he’s acting like he’s had a normal amount of sleep. He’s bouncing all over the place, he won’t sit still, and he’s talking at thousand miles per hours, he hasn’t been to sleep at all, and Will Drake was saying that Raider hasn’t really eaten much the past twenty-four hours.”

“It’s probably just the high of the mission.” Bond supplied, “You was like this when he was younger, danger and ADHD-Combined never leave for a very calm Raider. He’s always been like this.”

“I thought the same, thought the JA’s were making a mountain out of a mole-hill. But then I looked more closely at Raider.” Q replied, tapping on his computer to bring up the CCTV he’d had on the Centre Console in Q-Branch moments earlier, before turning the screen for Bond to come look at. 

Bond stood and stepped behind Q’s chair, leaning over his shoulder and bracketing his partner in between him and the desk.

“His eyes,” Bond noticed, “His pupils are dilated. They shouldn’t be.”

“No, they shouldn’t be. And look at his hand.”

“Blood stains, like he’s been wiping blood away from his face, or more accurately his nose.”

“And with how he came to MI6.”

“High as a kite, even at twelve years old.” 

“That’s what’s making me think the JA’s are onto something. Bond what do we do?”

“Get him into Medical, they’ll run full toxicology tests and they’ll find anything not-good in his system. And if he refuses your answers are provided.”

“Problem is, he willingly volunteered for a drug test during his MOD meeting last week. And they thought he was high then, but Raider never agrees to anything unle-”

“Unless it benefits him.” Bond interrupted, before continuing, “Let me talk to him first. I’ll take him out to lunch, see if he says anything. It’d do him some good to get something healthy in him, he’s too skinny.”

“Best of luck, 007.” Q responded, turning his head and gently pressing his lips to Bond’s. “Go, I’ve got work to get ready for 009. I need his view on some new systems myself and R are setting up.”

“This the same systems that’s been stopping you coming to bed at reasonable hours?” Bond joked.

“No, that would be that stupid TV show R got me to watch. It’s actually rather addictive, you should join me to watch it sometime, 007.”

“If I want to watch a show about a bunch of fairy tale characters thinking they aren’t actually fairy tale characters but are normal people, in a fictional land, I’ll let you know, Q. Otherwise I think I’ll pass.” He cheeked back, smirking at Q as the younger male shook his head and huffed a laugh at Bond.

“Bugger off, now. I do actually have work to do.”

Bond nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Q’s lips before backing out of the office, intent on finding the younger agent he’d promised Q he’d deal with. He knew he'd have to withhold Alec from getting near Raider as he probably wanted to know how Raider was and also get the bullet wound checked. And Bond would get the bullet wound checked, but he would also be smuggling Raider out of MI6 before any of the other 00-Agents or any of the JA's could get hold of him. Bond managed to track down the young agent to M-Branch, having asked Moneypenny if she'd seen Raider.

It seemed that Raider was going to be kept by M for a long while, having to go through every step of the mission, including Raider's sudden explosion of gunfire. Bond had heard from Q that Raider had an unregistered Coharie gun and how he'd managed to smuggle that into Ireland, Bond wasn't entirely sure, yet either way he knew the kid would be in trouble. He'd let Robert whatever-his-last-name-is, the head of RZ9, somehow get away and Bond knew that the kid would be kicking himself. Raider didn’t let people get away. Only a layman would let someone get away.

Bond waited for a short while, tapping away at the desk until Eve glared at him. Eventually, the door opened and Raider was being escorted out by M.

"Go get that gunshot wound checked out, 009. We can't have you out of the field anymore than we already do."

"Sure, M. I'll go now." Raider loosely promised, everyone present knew that he wouldn't bother unless he absolutely needed to. 

M nodded to the boy, before turning and shutting the door behind himself as he went back into his office. Bond stood up and walked over to Raider, waiting for the boy to unhook his SnapBack from his bag and slide it back onto his hair.

"Come for a walk with me." Bond told him, "I think we need to have a little chat."

Raider looked Bond in the eye, giving him the same look that he'd perfected over the years. An equal show of arrogance and defiance. They fell into step beside each other, enjoying the silence before Raider broke it.

"Where you dragging me off to now?"

"The place where you met with Jim a few weeks ago. And therefore the place where you've been sneaking off to quite a bit recently." Bond replied, causing Raider to stop. Fire seemed to burn deep in his eyes as he glared into Bond's soul.

"You've been following me."

"Yes." Bond shortly told him, knowing there was no point lying to the younger agent. "But we'll talk about why later. Not here. It's bugged."

"I know, I was the one to put the most of the bugs in the building Bond." Raider told him, glaring at him as they continued to walk.

Bond led the kid out of the building, narrowly avoiding Breyona and managing to get Raider out without anyone noticing. As he walked down the steps with Raider, Bond reminisced over the time when Raider had first come to MI6, and sent Bond and Trevelyan on a wild-goose chase after he’d broken out of his holding cell and terrorised Q-Branch.

“You remembering that time I nearly knee-capped Alec when I was twelve?”

“How did you guess?” Bond asked, looking down at the younger agent. 

“You get this very specific look on your face when you’re remembring all the shit I put you and Alec through in my younger years.”

“You still put us through a lot of it now.” Bond told him, raising an eyebrow at the kid.  
Raider shrugged at Bond at that, seeming very nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

“Keeps you guys on your toes, I guess.” Raider started scratching at his right elbow then, seeming to try and stop some form of irritation.

“You alright there, kid?” Bond asked as he held the door open to a little café he’d taken to frequenting instead of taking him to where he'd been meeting Jim.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Raider replied, almost as though he was lost in the moment until Bond had spoken. “Just grab me a coffee, black, throw some sugar in there too whilst your at it.”

Bond watched as Raider walked over to a table in the corner, but at a perfect vantage point so that he could see everything in the room. He situated himself in the perfect spot that would allow him to look out over the room and take note of everyone and everything that was present, alongside any exits. The kid rubbed his eyes and fell back in his seat and Bond noticed that his eyes were starting to look tired, but his leg was shaking incessantly. Bond ordered their drinks and bought the kid a small baguette of pizza. Once he’d got them, he walked over to Raider and placed the pizza and mug of black coffee infront of him, before sitting down and looking round in a similar manner to which Raider had surveyed the café earlier. Pulling his own black coffee to him, Bond looked the kid over, noting that his leg was still shaking and that Raider was biting at the skin of his knuckles on his left hand. Frowning, Bond pulled the kids hand away from his mouth and lightly turned Raider’s hand, noting that a lot of the skin had been bitten and irritated on multiple knuckles.

“What’s been causing this?” Bond asked, letting go of the kid when he noticed he was getting fidgety.

“Just had a lot on my mind.” Raider told him, pushing the pizza around before he took a large swig of his coffee. 

“You’re picking away at your skin, kid. That’s not healthy.”

“It’s just irritation,” Raider hissed as he pulled his hand down to rest on his leg, “It's nothing, I'll be okay."

Bond said nothing, simply choosing to watch the kid as he picked at the pizza and guzzled down his coffee, before getting up again to get another one. Whilst Raider was gone, Bond watched to make sure the kids back was turned, before he grabbed Raider's backpack and pulled it next to his knee. Bond riffled through it, quickly looking to see what Raider had stashed. A couple of receipts, a spare burner phone, his glasses case, his iPad, his Beats headphones, a SIG-Sauer P226 and an envelope. Looking over at Raider, Bond saw he was still distracted and looked over the address. It was addressed to:

_R. Shaw_

A name Bond didn't recognise. He ran his fingers down the envelope, feeling a soft package inside it that moved when Bond's fingers hit it and alongside it what felt to be a USB Stick. 

However Bond couldn't investigate further, as he heard Raider say 'Thank you' to the young barista and make his way back to the table, hobbling slightly as he walked back to the table, seemingly trying to keep the weight off his left leg again. Only, he hadn't been limping earlier and Raider was now looking slyly over his shoulder.

"Pretty boy barista your type?" Bond asked, looking over Raider's head at the barista. 

On second glance, he did seem Raider's type, he was tall, taller than Raider (though that wasn't hard considering the kid barely reached over 5ft6), dark and handsome. 

"Eh, I guess he's okay. Bit young for my taste."

"Considering your last boyfriend was literally -"

"Four and a half years older than me."

"He's wasn't that much older, it's not like you go for people that are hugely older than you."

"I know," Raider shrugged, trying to dismiss Bond's insistence on talking about his love-life, "It's not like it matters anyway. I've got to focus on Fin, he's got school stuff that I need to help him out with. Works getting busy and I'm needed around more. I haven't got time for dating."

Raider's distraction tactic seemed to work, as Bond took note of what Raider said about Finley.

"What's happening with Finley?"

"He's got a football tournament. I've never seen such a determined four year old. When I told him that he probably wouldn't have much time to practice kicking the ball round, what with me going off to Ireland and then Deckard being in Wales, it's been a bit difficult for him to get training in."

"Why would Deckard being in Wales matter? Can't you get Moran or Alec to take the kid out to burn some energy?"

Raider shrugged again, seeming to start to get lost in his mind upon mentioning Deckard. Bond knew how quick Raider's mind would wonder and how Raider soon wouldn't be paying attention to Bond. It was now or never, Bond decided.

"Kid," Bond prompted, causing the young agent to look up, "Myself and Q, we were concerned about something the JA's had mentioned. They mentioned you've not been sleeping and that you didn't eat much the past couple of days. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just like I said, I've been busy, had a lot on my mind. I've not been that well recently, lost my appetite. Side affects of the medication I've been taking for my knee damage."

"Sure that's all?" Bond asked, looking pointedly down at Raider's blood-stained hand. Raider nodded, looking down at his hand also as he took a drink of his coffee.

"It's starting to look as though it's more than just medication you get from medical, Raider. The blood stains, dilated pupils, lack of sleep and appetite, hyperactivity. Those are all pointing to something more." 

"What are you suggesting, _James_?" Raider drawled, "Are you implying I've been using again? Because it's a little hard to be using drugs frequent enough to get addicted to them, when you've got a four year old child to care for, and a duty of care to a country."

"I'm not implying anything kid. I'm saying that there is a lot of evidence to suggest you are using again."

"I'm not." Raider stated, looking annoyed that Bond would even suggest such a thing. "I've got Fin to focus on now, and I can't afford to be getting high when I've got a four year old. Plus, Deckard paid off all the drug dealers in London and any other place where I can get drugs so that I can't get high anymore. You may not understand, James, but Deckard and O- I mean, Faith, they're my family as much as Jim is my brother. They care about me, they know I'm not going to take drugs again, like I said, too much to lose now." Raider told him, draining the last of his coffee and standing up.

"You ready to go?" Bond asked, watching as Raider adjusted his hat and pulled his bag back from where James had pulled it earlier to investigate.

"Meeting Seb. Got some stuff to sort out, papers to file and a couple of deliveries Jim got sorted for us." Raider smiled lazily at Bond, "Bye Bond."

Before Bond had chance to respond, Raider was walking away, passing by 'pretty-boy barista' from before and winking at him. It seemed as though Raider was back to the same attitude he had when he'd first joined MI6 twelve years ago. His cocky demeanour was back with a force, it seemed as though he was back to being the reckless force he'd always been, yet had covered in the past few years. How his attitude hadn't gotten him killed during his time in the Marines, Bond did not know.

Finally, Bond stood up and adjusted his tie. He happened to glance down, something had seemingly caught his eye.

It was the envelope.

The one he'd been sure he'd dropped back into Raider's backpack.

Raider was going to know. He was going to know Bond had gone rifling through his belongings to find out what was going on. Bond reached down to pick the envelope up and dropped it into his inside pocket whilst pulling his phone from his pocket, dialling the one number he knew would be able to help.

"Q, fire up the x-ray machine. I've got an envelope for you."

"Full of romantic gestures you are, James." Q replied, his voice full of snark. 

"I know you love a puzzle, Q, and this might be the final piece to the jigsaw you've been working on recently."

"Raider? What's an envelope got to do with Raider?" Q asked as he seemed to move around Q-Branch, if Bond heard correctly. He probably did. He was 007 for no reason.

"If I knew that, Q, I wouldn't need an x-ray machine."

"It's not an x-ray machine, 007, it's an updated and more reliable version of the -"

"Q, just fire it up. I don't need to know about the details of it, I just need it working by time I get back in ten minutes."

"Eurgh, fine." Q huffed, "Bye, James."

Bond signed off with a goodbye and ended the call, pocketing the phone and heading out the door. As he headed out of the cafe, Bond looked around and couldn't see Raider in the distance so he started to walk back towards MI6. 

Once he was in Q-Branch, Bond walked straight up to Q and motioned for him to move ahead towards the area in which the machine would be. Bond pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it over to Q.

"At lunch with Raider, he denied everything to do with drugs, he just kept saying he's too busy to take any and he hasn't had access to them since Deckard apparently has paid them all off. But when he went to get another coffee, I looked through his bag and he had this. I didn't ask him about the name, but it seems as though there is a USB and some sort of package in there."

Q pushed the envelope under the light and pulled the computer monitor round so that Bond could see it alongside him. Bond watched as the inside of the envelope lit up, showing the USB stick and a folded letter, but there was also a bag of something which was lighting up bright orange. 

Bond and Q exchanged a look, before Q powered down the machine and pulled the envelope back out. Slowly, he picked it up, handling it gently and gave it to Bond.

"What do we do now?" Q asked, looking pointedly at the envelope. 

"I think we need to get in touch with a certain Deckard Shaw." Bond replied, pushing the envelope back into his inside pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting fun now.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are most welcome.


	25. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raider makes a discovery that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So. Yes, I am aware I said this update was coming Sunday 26th March 8PM GMT time, however I WANTED TO UPDATE SO HAVE FUN.
> 
> I actually already have chapter 26 written and I'm writing chapter 27 at the moment. It wont be too long till we finish RFD now, folks.
> 
> I really should be revising/doing homework, yet all I want to do is write RFD, so I'm hoping that I can update again on Friday, which will just be chapter 26, and then update on Sunday. It looks like I should have RFD done by the end of March, if not first week of April. 
> 
> But enough of my scheduling rambling. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's definitely been a lot of fun to write.
> 
> As always, you can find me on my instagram and tumblr: moriarty009 :)

A phone blaring close to his ear woke Raider up, causing him to squint at the bright light and attempt to move away from the sound. He tried to push the phone away from him, thinking it to be just another spam call that he was prone to receiving, but as he pushed it, he saw the name that was scrolling across the top of the screen. Suddenly he grabbed the phone, swiping to answer it.

“Deck? Everything okay?”

“Raider, I need you to help me out. I need you to get onto the DSS Servers in the US and wipe something for me.”

“Deckard, I already wiped them when we broke you out earlier in the year, your records don’t exist.”

“It’s not mine I need wiping, Raid, it’s his.”

“Already wiped, technically he no longer exists anymore. He hasn’t existed since he died.”

“Good, but I need you to get into the DSS Servers and I need something from them.”

Raider climbed out of bed and padded over to his desk, pulling the screen up, typing in his long and complicated password as he set his phone at the side. He pressed for it to go onto loudspeaker.

“Go on, Deck.” Raider told him, pulling up his BANDIT Hacking Software and settling in to start his work. It had been a while since he’d had chance to hack into Government Servers. 

“You have to listen to me, Raider, and listen carefully. This isn’t a job you can go off on a tangent for, you need to hack something very specific for me.”

Whilst Deckard droned on and Raider contemplated internally the reasons why Deckard couldn’t hack the DSS again, he’d done it once, years before, he could probably do it again. Either way, as Deckard started to drone on even more about what he needed and where Raider was most likely to find it, Raider started to work his way through what he could find on the servers. Hacking the government had always been a nineteen second job, and Raider managed to go through the security in a matter of moments, so whilst Deckard was describing, Raider was flicking through files.

“Dig up Hernández Martinez and Abioye Bello’s files. Go through them, find any discrepancies, find anything noticeable that we didn’t address in the past, known associates, known enemies, known family, known weapons, just anything, Kid. Find anything, Kid.”

Raider got to work, pulling apart their files and running them through his files on his computer from any of the other security services Raider had access to via his hacking software. It was the same software he’d been using everyday since he was a small boy, and thus there wasn’t many security services across the globe that Raider hadn’t hacked into at some point or other, whether it be for a job or just because he was bored. 

“Deck, Deck, I think I’ve got something.” Raider suddenly told him as his computer started to send alert after alter up. 

Files were flying up left, right and center, highlighting discrepancies and known terrorists, but it wasn’t these that Raider wanted. 

“Deck, Bello was killed by Bond the week before I joined MI6. Martinez attacked me the day I joined MI6. Then he vanished, and suddenly you’re going after him. But that doesn’t seem odd, right?” Raider questioned, but carried on before Deckard was able to respond, “Okay so, you went after Martinez, but we couldn’t find him, we tracked him to England, but that’s not the important thing Deck. He was in Nicaragua. Deckard, Hernández Martinez was in Nicaragua FOUR days before I got to Wales.”

“When Owen was still in Managua, in Nicaragua.” Deckard filled in, following Raider’s train of thought. He knew what Raider was getting at.

“He went after Owen, and now he’s back in England. He wouldn’t still be in England unless he wanted something and that something is currently fast asleep wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that is far too big for a four year old boy.”

“He’s taking everyone important to you, starting with the biggest one to cause you the most damage. So when he saw me going after him, he knew what to do next.” Deckard replied.

“He knew to stay in London. Deckard, I you need to run, you need to get out of London and get back to the US, go to Hobbs, Toretto’s team, I don’t care what you do. You need to take Finley and get out of London.” Raider stood up as he said this, dived into his wardrobe, “I need you to take Finley and get him as far away from MI6 as you can. Get him as far away from me, get him as far away from anything connected to me as possible.”

“Toretto’s team ain’t going to help us, Raid. Hobbs will arrest me on sight. Explain to me how that’s useful?”

“Because if you’re back in a black site and no-one knows who Finley is except that he’s your son, he’ll get diplomatic security and Hobbs will give him to Toretto’s team. Trust me, Deckard, you have to trust me on this. He's already killed Owen. I can't have him kill you and Finley too."

There was a moment of silence, in which Raider knew Deckard was acknowledging that Raider had finally admitted it. During the last three weeks, Raider had done everything in his power to not acknowledge Owen's death, but he knew that with everything that was happening with Martinez it was finally time to fully accept what had happened. 

"Pack Fin's bag, you little fucker. Get me a flight sorted and Finley classed as my kid, I'll be by yours in twenty minutes." 

"Thanks, Deck." Raider responded, taking a moment to say goodbye and shut off the call. 

Raider pulled his old Marines duffle bag out of his wardrobe and sped through to Finley's room. He flicked the big light on and looked up at the clock. It was just ticking through to 3:30am. 

"Fin, wake up." He shook Finley's shoulder and turned the boy away from the light to shield his eyes when he started to open his eyes, "Wake yourself up, Uncle Deck is coming for you and you two are going on a little holiday. Daddy's got to stay in London and work, but you two get to go and have fun in LA."

Raider watched as Finley rubbed at his eyes with his tiny fists, his blonde hair was messily sticking up at points around his head and he had lines on his face from where his dinosaur duvet had got twisted during his sleep. For the first time in weeks, Finley looked like the four year old boy he was.

"But I'll miss my football match, and I'm striker, Dad, they can't survive without me."

"Sorry, kiddo. But this is important and you need to go to LA for a bit. I'm sorry that you're going to miss your match, but it's only the second match, you won't miss that much. If everything goes to plan, you'll be back in two weeks. If not, you'll be moving to the US and if I can't join you, then you and Deck will be staying there. It's going to be a bit of a different life for a little while. But you've got to trust me."

Raider moved away from Finley at that, dropping to his knees at the kids chest-of-drawers to start pulling clothes out. Weather in LA at this time of year was normally well over 25℃, and as London was barely hitting above 10℃ the past few days, it was going to be a reality change for the young one. 

Raider started pulling shorts, t-shirts and pajamas out, dropping them already folded into his duffle bag, before pulling a few jumpers and tracksuit bottoms and dropping them in alongside socks and any other items of clothing the kid would need. Finley was getting up as Raider was putting some trainers into the bag, folded Finley's comfort blanket and placed it on top of the clothing, and stood up. He pulled a pair of black biker jeans out and a short sleeved light blue denim shirt, alongside a plain white t-shirt. 

"Put these on, grab your Velcro Vans and your Burberry jacket, and grab Owen the Dinosaur. Your backpack is still packed from the other day; it's by the front door. Brush your teeth first please as well." Raider instructed as he picked up the duffle bag. 

He left Finley to get dressed and padded through to the front room. Dropping the duffle bag next to Finley's backpack, Raider grabbed his other laptop to log onto. Raider set about doing as a Deckard asked, booking the two of them last-minute plane tickets that were set to fly out to LA in five hours. He knew Deckard would already have fake-ids under the alias that Raider had taken to using for Finley the past few weeks, and he typed in the general alias that Deck liked to use. Booking took a few minutes and Raider printed the tickets out ready for Deckard. 

Just as he put his computer back down, there was a knock at the front door as it opened and Raider knew then it would be Deck. 

"Just me, kiddo.”

“Hey, Deck.” Raider responded, “Fin’s just finishing getting dressed.”

“Raid, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Deckard, I know what I’m doing. I need you and Finley out of London as soon as possible, London is my playground. And Martinez isn’t stopping me this time.” Raider told him, before motioning for Deckard not to respond as he heard Finley shutting his bedroom door. 

The young boy still didn’t look entirely awake, but he was dressed and he was clutching Owen the Dinosaur in his hand. Finley walked through to where Raider was sat and climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Raider’s neck and hugging him tight. 

“Why can’t you come with us, Daddy?” He murmured into Raider’s neck. 

“Because Daddy has to work, and I need you to be safe and sound. Do you understand, Fin? Do you understand that I need you to be safe and you can’t be safe in London?” Raider told him, pulling the boy back and looking at him straight.

Finley nodded acquiescingly, allowing his Dad to kiss his temple and hug him one last time, before being handed over to Deckard. 

“Stay safe, kiddo and listen to your Uncle Deck. I love you.”

“Love you too Daddy.”

“You keep yourself safe too, Deck. Believe it or not, you’re just as important to me as he is.”

Deckard nodded, pressed a kiss to Raider’s forehead and swept up the plane tickets. 

“Don’t expire out there, kid.” Deckard told him as he reached the front door.

Raider smiled as he picked up the duffle bag to hand to Deckard. ‘Don’t expire out there’ was an old phrase they’d been using since Raider was sixteen, the phrase meaning more than just ‘don’t die out there’, it meant ‘don’t give up before you get chance to die’.

Handing the duffle bag to Deckard, Raider pushed him towards the door with a departing smile for the pair of them. He watched as Deckard walked down the hallway, Finley held protectively in his left arm and his right hand resting near his side, incase he needed to draw his gun.

————————————

It had been three days since Deckard had taken off to LA with Finley. Raider had received photo updates and FaceTime video calls every day from Deckard showing him what Finley was up to and the progress the boy was making in swimming. Upon landing, Deckard hadn’t been arrested by Hobbs, as Raider had got M to call in a favour that meant the man was on an official pardon, as he was carrying out work for MI6, working as a bodyguard for a vital asset of MI6. And if that asset happened to be a four-year-old child, then so be it. 

Raider was working non-stop at MI6, trying to track down Hernández Martinez before the man was able to get to him. So far, Raider had been neither successful nor unsuccessful. Whilst he was getting more frustrated everyday that passed due to not having Martinez tracked down to within an inch of his current location, the man hadn’t come out of hiding to try and kill Raider either. 

After Deckard had attempted to take Hernández Martinez’s life when Raider had been in Wales weeks prior, Raider was more than frustrated that Martinez hadn’t materialised in Wales but it seemed as though he was still in London. Raider had searched every inch of London via CCTV and then using a software he’d created a few years prior that he kept updated that allowed him to illegally use anything with a camera on to use face recognition to search for him. 

Raider was pulled from his thoughts as he bit abnormally hard on his hand, drawing blood as he fidgeted restlessly in his office chair. He’d taken to living in his office at MI6, using his skateboard to move quickly around the building, but his excess energy was burning off quickly as he became grounded again. He needed to stay awake, fight the exhaustion, focus on the skateboarding and hacking to keep him awake. But it seemed that when he did want to sleep, his body fought against him, keeping him awake. The biting of his hand was becoming routine, keeping him grounded when he couldn’t burn the energy. 

He reached for his water bottle, draining the last of it and scrunching it up. Raider threw it at his waste-bin, knocking something over in the process as he threw it, Raider wasn’t too bothered at whatever it was he hit, because as he reached into his draw to grab a fresh bottle, Raider came across the one thing he’d thought he’d ran out of. The one thing that had become his saving grace.

The white powder.

Raider ran the bagged powder through his fingers, working through detox this time hadn’t been as difficult as it had been in the past, Raider’s body had got used to the drug abuse over the years and the detox wasn’t really a detox anymore, it was more his body became reliant on not having the drug for a while. 

He’d managed the past three days. He didn’t need the drugs. He didn’t need cocaine to manage his life. He’d managed the past three days. He didn’t need the drugs. He didn’t need cocaine to manage his life.

Raider repeated the statements over and over in his mind, running through them restlessly before he got up from his chair. He’d made his decision. 

The 00-Agents offices also came equipped with en-suite bathrooms, reasoning that most 00-Agents would come straight from their mission to talk to M and would want showers and to clean up before they’d return home. It was rare that Raider would use his bathroom, as he tended to talk to M and then head home to shower, reasoning that his son was used to him being covered in sweat and grime due to his time as a Marine. 

But finally Raider had a use for it. 

He turned the tap of the sink on, allowing the water to start flowing as he pulled the knot of the bag to his mouth. Ripping it apart restlessly, Raider ripped the bag open, preparing to pour the powder down the sink. 

Raider liked to think it would be an invigorating experience, finally disposing of what had become his prison the past few weeks. But an addict was an addict for a reason. 

Raider looked away as he pushed the tap to stop running. 

Raider looked away as he walked away from the bathroom.

Raider looked away as he passed his computer screen.

Raider looked away as he poured the powder onto his desk.

Raider closed his eyes as he used his ID card to split the powder into line and dropped down to his knees to be at face-level with his desk. 

As much as he wanted to admit that he wasn’t one of _those_ people, Raider knew that until he took Hernández Martinez’s life, he wouldn’t never be truly free. 

Taking the cocaine took seconds, Raider was an experienced user by now, and he knew that he enjoyed taking the drug more when it wasn’t injected. The injected variety brought back too many memories of his Father injecting the drug into his body as a child; making him the passive, mind-warped child his Father wanted him to be. 

The high kicked on immediately, waking him up and sending his senses into overdrive. His body immediately slowed down, his thoughts more manageable and as he pulled his keyboard towards him, Raider felt as though his mind could work through the problem of finding Hernández Martinez much easier. 

————————

Alec was lounging in a chair in Q’s office, listening as Bond explained what he was looking for. He was searching for a reason as to why Hernández Martinez would be back looking for Raider, having been asked by the kid to help him look. Only this time, it seemed that Raider wasn’t just looking to get Hernández Martinez, it seemed that Raider was looking to take down a much bigger part of his own life. The shadow that lurked after him, the cog in the machine, the virus in the software. 

Bond was searching through files Q had in his office, looking through performance data from Raider's previous missions and off-the-books jobs he'd carried out over the years. However due to Raider's notorious nature of doing more jobs than were strictly monitored, it was hard to guess which job Martinez was related to. He remembered Raider had told him it was related to the death of an operative weeks ago and that Martinez was related to a larger syndicate that wouldn't hesitate to take Raider down. Whilst MI6 knew who Hernández Martinez was and his connection to organised crime, particularly in Argentina, it was still very hazy what his connection to the young 00-Agent was. 

As Bond flicked through the folders and various files, Alec was seemingly lost in thought, having stopped listening to James somewhere along the lines of 'Raider could be in serious danger'. Whilst Alec had hoped that the burst of outward affection he'd felt towards the agent was diminishing with every day that passed, he found instead that the kid was becoming a pressing matter on his mind. Every day he would think about what the kid was up to, whether he was happy or whether he was sad, whether he was behaving or getting into trouble, and most importantly, whether the Government wasn’t arresting him.

Suddenly, Alec was pulled from his thoughts as a body shot through Q’s office door and flung itself onto Alec. Whomever it was landed with a thud, knocking the wind out of Alec.

Alec looked down, only to be met with the grinning sight of Raider.

Raider seemed happier, more energetic, as though he was back to his normal self. He had the same spark in his eyes and he was grinning wide.

“Gentleman, I believe we are about to make history.”

“What you got, kid?” Bond asked, still looking through Q’s files as the man himself stepped into his office. 

“So, Deckard got me to look at some files. Specifically, Hernández Martinez and Abioye Bello. And as I was looking at them, my software was literally killing itself with throwing up discrepancies. Left, right and center there was discrepancy, after discrepancy, it was kind of hilarious. So, I was looking and I missed something the first time round. 

“Bond, you killed Bello. In Botswana. Seems unrelated, I know. But, oh gentleman just you hold your horses! So, it turns out that there’s a leak in the FBI, and hot diggity that leak hates me. So, this leak, I don’t know who it is, but I’ll let Deck know and he’ll handle it, but oh damn they knew where I was going and when I’d be there. Bello was a high-ranking member of the Argentinian crime syndicate, Los Destruidores, only no one knew. Phenomenal work really, I never suspected it and I took down 95% of the organization. 

“Anyway, so when the FBI leak, well, leaked that I was leaving to come back to MI6, it was well-known around the place that I had a history with MI6, and yeah maybe that’s bad, but I mean there was no other explanation for why my discharge from the Marines didn’t get me landed in a military prison within thirty seconds. 

“Martinez knew that Bello’s time was being cut short, that someone, somewhere was going after him. So, information was leaked in MI6 and the FBI on whereabouts Bello would be, I’m assuming because they assumed that I would be sent to hunt him down. But when MI6 told the FBI they’d handle it, and Bond was sent out, I think they must have panicked. Martinez came back to London, aiming to once and for all kill me before I could get to him; he knew he was the last piece of the puzzle I needed to get to, in order to take down every piece of Los Destruidores. He’s the final bit and the organization is over, it’s destroyed, it’s kaput.” Raider told the three men, still lying with his head in Alec’s lap and gesticulating with his hands rapidly. 

The three men took a moment to process what it was Raider had told them, and Raider felt Alec’s hand still from where it had been stroking his hair. 

“Martinez is still in London, isn’t he?” Alec said, although they all knew it was a rhetorical question.

“Yup, he is. He hid from Deck and that’s another thing. Deckard isn’t actually in London right now. Or England. Or Europe, for that matter. He’s actually in Los Angeles right now, with Fin. And he’s actually legally Finley’s father right now. I swapped legal rights. Technically I don’t have a kid anymore. Never did, he’s Deck’s son now.”

“Deckard has adopted your son?” Q questioned, seemingly lost.

“Nah, not properly. Just until I can make London safe again, I needed Fin safe and the only way to keep him safe was for him to leave the country. M called in a favour for me, go Deckard diplomatic security and all of Finley’s legal rights connecting him to me have swapped, making Deckard seem as though he is his biological father. It’s just to keep him safe, I’ll bring him home in a few weeks and everything will be fine again.”

“But you have to kill Martinez first.” Bond threw in, looking down at Raider.

“Yup, that’s where you guys come into it. I need back-up.”

The room fell silent, lost in thought as Raider admitted he needed help. It wasn’t often the kid asked for help, he was more of a solo-type. Whilst he was a hostile agent who couldn’t manage a simple stake-out without getting bored and walking off, Raider was a bloody good agent when it came to tracking down and disposing of people, often leaving him working alone.

When the kid asked for help, it meant help was needed. 

And also that people were likely to die in the cross-fire. 

But that was a risk Bond and Trevelyan were willing to take, so long as they had Q guiding them and Raider picking off targets quicker than one could blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Also, can I just talk about how much I love writing the dynamic between Raider and Deckard? I really love it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	26. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raider finally gets the chance to deal with Hernández Martínez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So can I just express how proud I am that I'm updating this again at 8pm GMT, because CONSISTENCY.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's taken a bit of a dark turn but this was definitely one of my favourite chapters to write, it's action filled and Raider is a lot of fun in this chapter.
> 
> Also, any science is based on my very bad knowledge of GCSE science, I only got a B so I wasn't very good, but I think I've got it right. Also, translations will be at the end of the work, and they're from google translate because I only speak English, Latin and German :)
> 
> As always, you can find me at tumblr and Instagram under: moriarty009 :)
> 
> If you spot any errors, drop me a comment because I've wrote the majority of this on my iPhone during my commute to college, and I think I've got most of the errors but if I've missed any, do let me know :)

After telling M what they'd found out, Q was grounded to MI6, Raider was given full governmental support to destroy Martinez as quickly as possible, and Bond and Trevelyan were once again, placed on babysitting duty. Only to make sure that the kid didn't get himself killed or get lost somewhere along the way in order that Raider would make it back to his boy one day.

An emergency meeting was called, but Raider snuck out of it, abandoning Bond and Alec to explain what would be happening, instead Raider chose to skip out on the meeting and go wandering around London. 

Well wandering was a broad term for meeting up with an associate and getting his gear.

Raider entered St. Dunstan in the East Park, a quiet park he’d taken to frequenting when he was meeting up with Him. It was a quiet, little known park in East London, and was the holding grounds for an old Church of England building. Whilst Raider and Him had both been raised to be Roman Catholic, both of them had turned away from Catholicism at a young age, Raider was less than five years old when he told his parents he didn’t believe in the deity and He had been around twelve years old when He’d turned away from religion. Regardless of their conflicting religious upbringing, it was still relaxing for Raider and Him to be back in a vaguely-familiar setting, even if the two of them were technically raised as an opposite branch of the Christianity religion.

He sat down under a tree on a stone bench and pulled his phone up. There was message after message from Alec, questioning where he was and how he’d snuck away. Firing back a text that let Alec know he was okay and that he was just meeting with someone, Raider proceeded to lie down on the stones and threw his arm behind his head to cushion him as he closed his eyes.

Unsure of how long he actually lay there, Raider could feel his phone vibrating incessantly in the back pocket of his skinny-jeans but he ignored it, only focusing on waiting for Him to get here.

Without a word being exchanged, Raider’s head was lifted up and automatically his arm he’d been resting on flew to his gun. But his snapback was pulled off and his head cushioned on someone’s thigh. It had to be Him. Raider knew it just by the smell of Him.

“Tired, little brother?” An Irish accent filtered through to his ears.

“Hey Jimbo.” Raider responded, looking lazily up at his elder brother. “You got some stuff for me?”

Jim didn’t respond, just dropped the small bag of cocaine onto Raider’s stomach.

“Thought you were detoxing.”

“So did I. That was until I had to deal with all this shit going off at work. Jesus fucking Christ, Jim. It’s a mess; it’s a fucking mess. I’ve got M on my back about Los Destruidores, I’ve got the security committee trying to get me locked up, I’ve got the FBI asking if I know who a leak is in the FBI like I fucking know, I’ve got Deck having to take Fin half-way across the bloody world to keep him safe, I’ve got Robert on the loose, Hernandez Martinez on the loose, fuck knows who else, the death of one of my operatives to deal with. You’ll forgive me for needing some of this to help me manage my fucking life.” Raider ranted, as he seemed to drop again, flopping into Jim, before he suddenly sat up. 

Jim followed the movement as Raider swung his legs back down so that he was back in a sitting position. 

"How did Robert not recognise you, considering he gave you that scar?" Jim asked, lightly touching the scar along Raider's jaw. 

"Make up. I had to completely change how I looked, MI6 didn't want my face anywhere so they made me cover everything up, Jess has to teach me how to 'blend' makeup so that I looked authentic."

Raider stood up as he finished talking.

"Thanks for this, Jim." He shook the bagged drug at him, "I'll let you know if I need anything more."

Jim watched as his little brother walked away. He was walking with his limp again, as though he'd damaged his leg again. But Jim knew that the cocaine had become Raider's reliant drug over the years to handle the pain. His blonde hair caught the light as he pulled his hat off to adjust, and Raider's slightly tanned skin shone in the light. 

It was now more than ever that Jim noticed the differences between them. As they'd grown up, Raider's green eyes shone brighter whilst Jim's nearly black eyes only seemed to darken. Their hair had gone opposite ends of the colour scale, Jim's black hair and Raider's bright blonde. Their skin colours were still vaguely similar, but Raider had a slight more tan than Jim did, his skin was still pale but it had a sense of a golden undertone to it. 

Jim only questioned how long it would be till his younger brother finally questioned it. He knew it had to be soon.

——————

Raider stepped back into MI6, his eyes bright again and his arms swinging by his sides, as though he was the same twelve year old Kid who'd originally joined MI6. He had the same look of cockiness and pure confidence he'd had years ago when he knew that he was close to getting someone and winning once again.

Alec grabbed Raider by the elbow as he passed by. 

"Dude, what the fuck." Raider exclaimed, pulling his arm away as though he'd been burned. 

"Where the hell have you been? You're the one telling us that there's a price on your head that seems impossible, and you're vanishing off like nothing's happened."

“I just nipped out, I went to see Jim. It’s no problem, calm down, Alec.”

“No, Kid, you can’t just run off and then act like it’s not a problem! We don’t know what could have happened to you, if you’re going to sneak off you need trackers on you, I’m not losing you, Raider. You can’t lose Deck and Fin; I can’t lose you, Kid. I can’t.” Alec told him, grabbing Raider by the shoulders to stop him walking off.

Raider stared at Alec, his eyes wide as his eyebrows furrowed. He looked confused and slightly freaked out as he processed what Alec said.

“I need to go find James.” Raider told him as he ducked out of his hold. 

The kid ran down the corridor away from Alec. Alec cursed in Russian under his breath as he watched Raider run away. He knew he’d spooked him, he never sought out James unless he needed to get away from something, simply because he knew that James would argue back and forth with him, and he’d keep Raider’s mind busy enough so that he wouldn’t think about what had just happened.

Alec took a deep breath, scrubbed his hands over his face and started to walk towards Q-Branch. He may have freaked the kid out but he was still needed.

He got as far as the stairwell to take him down to Q-Branch, when a body flung out of the door, grabbed Alec by the forearm and started to tug him along behind them. 

Once he’d got his bearings, Alec noticed it was Raider that was dragging him along behind him and the 00-Agent was staring at his phone as he ran along, still holding Alec as James came charging behind them. 

“Raider! Stop, slow down a second. We need to figure out how we’re going to attack.” James announced, causing Raider to suddenly stop and Alec to barely miss flying into him.

“ _We_ aren’t going to attack. I’m going to attack and you two are going to support me, that’s what was agreed on. Hernandez Martinez is in London. In the Tate Britain. I’m not losing him now. You two are on evacuation duty, get everyone out of the area and as far away from the building as you can get. This is going to become a street fight.”

“He’s in the Tate Britain, it’s a four floor building, and just how are you planning to make this a street fight?” Bond questioned, following Raider as he started to pick up pace out of MI6 again.

“By enticing him. It’s me he wants, boys. It’s me he’s going to get.” Raider told them, stopping only to dive into the locker room.

Quickly, Raider yanked his locker open and ripped his lanyard off. He pulled a white bandana from his locker and tied it around his face, before pulling it down to rest around his neck. Next, Raider pulled off his grey Vans snapback and swapped it out for a black baseball cap, turning it round so the brim was at the back. He pulled his white shirt he’d been wearing off, leaving him in a white t-shirt and his holster, packed with two handguns and instead pulled on his black Burberry jacket, which had ammo in the lining that Raider just unzipped to get to. After that, he clipped another handgun onto his belt buckle along with the hunting knife that had been a present from Jim when Raider turned ten years old. 

Finally, Raider grabbed his Coharie Arms CA-415 and buckled it into his leg holster. If he was going against Hernandez Martinez, he was using the same gun he’d wounded him with years prior. 

“Let’s go, boys.” Raider told them, walking out of the locker room much calmer than he’d walked in. 

Alec and Bond exchanged a look, noting that Raider seemed abnormally heavily armed just for one man. The handguns were standard MI6 issue, and all agents were sent into the field with at least one handgun. 

But the use of his Coharie worried Bond and Alec. Just how much damage Raider intended on inflicting they weren’t sure. 

————————

The three of them split between cars.

Raider dived into his Aston Martin Vantage GT8, Bond into his Aston Martin DB10 (which Q had so kindly fixed after it was dug out of the Tiber River in Italy) and Alec into his Jaguar F-Type. 

All three cars reflected who they were as agents. Competent. Agile. Dangerous. 

The drive from MI6 to Tate Britain took only ten minutes and Raider led the procession, driving the other two to the parking lot and pulling into a spot. Raider climbed out of his Aston and waited for Bond and Alec to follow suit. Once they’d pulled into their spots, Raider moved forward to meet them. 

Raider unholstered one of the guns on his hip and passed it to James.

“Keep this on you. It’s a modified Springfield Armory XD that Deck hi-jacked from Luke Hobbs in 2014. It’s unregistered to the UK and is still technically legally Hobbs, but alas I own it now. Use your Walther first, but if you need to use it, you can’t get in trouble. 

“Alec, I want you to take the east wings, Bond west wings. I’ll get an emergency message out calling for an evacuation, but I need to track Martinez first. I have trackers in place and I’ll find him first, but then I’m going in for the attack. Stay safe, gentlemen; keep your earwigs in and the comms lines open. I’ll see you soon.” And Raider took off before they could say anything back to him. 

The two 00-Agents entered into the building and set about getting people out of the building. It was a mid-day of a weekday and so it wasn’t too busy, so it didn’t take too long for them to start evacuating people. 

Bond was just running down the last corridor, shepherding people out when the tannoy went off.

“Ladies and Gentleman. This is an emergency request from the government that you all evacuate the building and leave the perimeter. Please evacuate to Herrick Street and do not enter back into the area. A menos que su nombre sea Hernández Martínez, entonces me gustaría que se quedara por favor. Gracias hombre. El amor de Z.” It was Raider’s voice echoing over the tannoy, and Bond quickly translated the Spanish to understand what it was Raider had requested from Martinez.

Raider jumped over the front desk as he finished talking and pulled his Coharie from his leg. Hoisting it up to rest against his shoulder, Raider proceeded to march around the foyer, his bandana pulled back onto his face as he noted the people running past. There was one person stood over at the other end of the foyer and Raider stared him straight in the eyes. Neither of the two men made a move whilst there were civilians around. Whilst neither of them cared for civilian deaths, they'd both rather save their bullets for each other. 

Finally the last person filtered out and it was just Martinez and Raider left in the room.

"Hola Senõr Martinez, it's been a while, hasn't it, Sir." Raider stated, cocking the Coharie. 

"Senõr Z. I've missed you in Argentina, how long has it been, ten, fifteen years?"

"Twelve years. 2005 was when I got taken out of Argentina. That was the last time I was there. Although, I know you've been in London since January 2nd and I know you were the one that caused me to crash my Aston Martin in an attempt to kill me. I also know that you recently were in Nicaragua and you were therefore behind the killing of Major Owen Shaw. You killed him, didn't you, Martinez?"

"No, Senõr. I did not kill him. I simply mentioned how the ending of his life would benefit me, and upset you. It's a terrible thing to occur, isn't it not, mi pequeño asesino."

"You bastard." Raider told him, glaring at him as he took hold of the Coharie in both hands. 

Martinez knew what Raider was thinking; he was weighing up how quickly he should murder him. 

Martinez pulled a gun from a holster underneath his jacket and cocked it at Raider. 

At once, both men started firing at each other, causing Raider to duck beneath a counter and pop his head up every few seconds to get a new visual on where Martinez was. Raider knew he couldn't spend too much time in the Tate Britain; it was a beautiful building full of beautiful artwork. And it was hard to shoot people accurately in them.

Raider noticed that Martinez was taking a moment to reload his gun and he chose that moment to dive out of the building. Whilst any other 00-Agent would take that moment to kill their target, which Raider normally would do, Raider wasn't being a 00-Agent anymore. 

He was back to being Z.

The ghost assassin. The person responsible for a number of deaths that Raider stopped keeping track of after 250. The person who could get in and out without anyone noticing. The assassin who took down anyone, anytime, anywhere.

Z was a cold, heartless, bastard orphan, who had been drugged by his father as a child and brought up to be a murderer. 

He was a killer and a killer enjoyed the thrill of the chase. The feeling of blood pumping through his veins and the feeling of being unstoppable. 

Raider ran through to the outside world, and quickly looked around. Bond and Trevelyan had managed to clear the area of civilians and cause a roadblock. The rest was open to Raider. Martinez followed swiftly and raised his gun, firing a few shots off at Raider but he easily evaded them. 

It may seem odd for Raider to go out into the open, to be in a space where he couldn’t hide or duck away from Martinez if he got injured. But the Tate Britain opened onto a road where on the other side it was possible to see MI6 over the River Thames. And Raider really wanted Martinez to see MI6 in the moment before he died. 

Firing at Martinez, Raider took a few shots before he noted that the Coharie was feeling lighter. He dodged behind a pillar as he unzipped his jacket and took out another round of ammo, replaced the ammo in his gun and shoved the empty case back into his jacket. Ammo and casing was expensive to replace, so Raider often kept his stuff around. 

Stone and debris exploded around him as a bullet ricocheted into the pillar he was stationed behind. Dust flew onto his cap and stones cut his face, causing blood to slide down his face. 

Spinning around, Raider fired more shots up the stairs at where Martinez was stood. Raider aimed for Martinez’s shoulder and fired at his left one, causing him to fly backwards and temporarily losing his grip on his gun. Whilst Martinez took a second to acknowledge what had happened, Raider sprinted forward, flying up the steps two at a time as he ran up towards Martinez. 

Martinez managed to get control of himself and started firing again at Raider, but Raider dodged him and managed to get up to where Martinez was firing at him. Raider was still eight feet away as he took another shot, again hitting Martinez in his side of his torso as he himself was shot in the side, ripping open the bullet wound that hadn’t healed from his encounter with Robert. 

Blood dripped through Raider’s white t-shirt but the adrenaline coursing through his body numbed the pain, although the numbing may also have come from the cocaine Raider took just before he’d climbed out of the car. He’d taken too much today, some before he came back to MI6 and some after leaving MI6, but if he was going to face the man that had killed Owen, he was going to need for his body to not betray him and he needed to be the one to come out on top. 

Ignoring the blood, Raider holstered the gun and unsheathed his hunting knife. Without really processing it or thinking it through, Raider dived towards Martinez and punched him in the jaw with his free right hand. Martinez went down but he pulled Raider with him. The pair of them grappled for Raider's knife but as Raider was straddling Martinez's torso due to the way they'd fell, Raider had the upper hand and he managed to roll of the Argentinian-Criminal, taking the knife with him, but punching him in the face multiple times, breaking the skin across his knuckles. 

With a well-timed kick to this bullet wound in his torso, Raider caused Martinez to roll in pain, giving him enough time to unholster his Walther and hold it loosely in his hand. Raider bent down, looked Martinez in the eye and told him,

"You don't win everything."

Using the knife, Raider carved a letter 'Z' into Martinez's cheek before grabbing the man and pulling him up. Raider fired a shot from his walther into the mans leg just above his knee and Raider knew that that would cause the man's bone to shatter and leave him with the ability to never walk properly again. Not that that mattered now. 

Then he stood up, pulling Martinez up with him. Raider was holding Martinez up with one arm and had the walther held in his other, balancing the muzzle at the base of Martinez's neck.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Raider told the man, who was now covered in blood and breathing heavily. "I've always admired the aesthetic of the Security Services' building, but you've really helped me add to the aesthetic of loving it. Let's have a wander over, shall we?"

Raider dragged Martinez across, causing blood to be dragged across the road.

'The rain will wash that away', Raider thought.

"Truly remarkable." Raider announced, looking and smirking at MI6.

"Just because I fail," Martinez told him, his accent coming through thick, "I fail but there be more. More will come. They come for you, Mr. Z. They come to kill you and your family."

"That's a shame." Raider replied, as he used his gun arm to pull down the bandana, finally exposing the cuts across his jaw that he knew Martinez's recognised immediately. "Because when they come, I'll do exactly to them as I've done to you. I'll kill every last one of them and I won't stop until I avenge his death."

"You're him. Your Robert M-"

Martinez didn't get chance to finish his sentence as Raider shot him in the neck, causing blood to spray up the side of his face and onto his own neck and clothes, covering him in blood. Martinez's neck snapped forward with the force and he fell onto the ground, blood immediately forming a puddle around him that leaked down the path and onto the road. Just for the sheer heck of it, Raider fired another four shots into the man. It was overkill. Raider knew that. But this man had terrorised him and his family for years. He'd taken Owen. So Raider took him. 

Alec and James ran forward, noting that Raider was just stood above the body, staring down at the crater left behind at Martinez's neck by the bullet. 

"Kid," Alec murmured as his eyes flicked between the look of murderous rage on Raider's face and the dead body lying at his feet, "Kid listen to me, focus on me. Come on kid, listen."

Alec moved forward slowly, his hands out in a friendly position that indicated he wasn't going to hurt Raider. He inched out with the intent of taking the gun out of Raider's hand. 

But the movement caused Raider to do the opposite. He fired another shot into Martinez's corpse before he whipped his head up and shot over Alec's shoulder, just barely scrapping the skin at the surface but ripping 006's shirt.

It wasn't Raider who was staring back at them.

It was Z.

Bond dived forward just in time to disarm Raider of the walther and throw it towards Alec, who'd darted out of the way as Bond moved forward. He dragged the kid to the floor, not caring that he ripped Raider's jeans at the knees or that he scrapped his exposed skin at the concrete. Bond roughly pulled Raider's hands behind his back and handcuffed them.

He rolled Raider into his back, with every intense of helping the boy up, when he noticed that Raider's head was shaking slightly and his eyes had rolled back into his head. His nose was pouring with blood that didn't entirely look like it came from colliding with the rough London floor. Raider's body started shaking, as though he was going into an epileptic fit but Bond knew he wasn't. Raider wasn't epileptic, but he was a recovering drug addict. 

Moving quickly in order to make sure he remained safe, Alec grabbed Raider's head to stop it shaking so much that he could cause damage even in his unconscious state, whilst Bond phoned through to Q-Branch to get emergency treatment for Raider. 

"Get me an ambulance, a bed set up at Medical and nothing to kill the pain. His body has gone into shock and there's a chance we're going to lose him, Q." Bond barked down the phone. 

He looked over at Alec. Bond could see the torture flying through his eyes.

Raider had done so well. 

He'd been clean for years.

He'd promised Alec he wouldn't use again.

But James guessed the kid was always foreshadowing, 'promises are made to be broken'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A menos que su nombre sea Hernández Martínez, entonces me gustaría que se quedara por favor. Gracias hombre. El amor de Z. - Unless your name is Hernandez Martinez, then I'd quite like you to stick around please. Thanks, man. Love from Z.
> 
> mi pequeño asesino - my little assassin
> 
> \---------
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
> I'll probably be updating again on Sunday 26th March, 8pm GMT :)


	27. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to the medical wing for Raider and it's time for more revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, a lot of it has actually been written since very early on in the RFD writing process and that's cool. The idea behind this chapter is what got me to write RFD in the first place, so yay I guess.
> 
> Also, any science is based on my very bad knowledge of GCSE science, I only got a B so I wasn't very good, but I think I've got it right. 
> 
> Also, Happy Mothers Day to any of my British readers, especially to my mother who deals with me on a daily basis, and can I say she is a saint. Happy Mothers Day Mother Greeny :) (yes, I am British if you didn't gather)
> 
> As always, you can find me at tumblr and Instagram under: moriarty009 :)
> 
> If you spot any errors, drop me a comment because I've wrote the majority of this on my iPhone during my commute to college, and I think I've got most of the errors but if I've missed any, do let me know :)

Light shone through an open blind, causing Raider to wince backwards into the pillow of his medical bed. His throat scratched with every swallow, though his mouth was so dry, it probably had something to do with that. Raider's entire body ached, causing him to shake every once in a while as a cold wave rolled through his body. 

He recognised these symptoms. It was detoxing. 

Every inch of his body seemed to ache with every movement that he took, but Raider wanted to climb out of the medical bed and go for a run. His body was aching in pain but also aching in want to move. Raider knew that was mostly a joint-symptom of cocaine detox and ADHD. 

Lifting himself up took effort but Raider managed to pull himself into a sitting position and looked around the room. The blind in questioned seemed to be turned on purpose to shine light directly onto Raider, and Raider had no way of moving it unless he called for one of the nurses or got out of bed himself to move it. 

Rather than have to deal with other people, Raider decided to try and walk around the room a bit in order to try and cease the want to move. Slowly he moved his legs round, causing spikes of pain to shoot up through his left leg. As he scooted to the end of the bed, he tentatively dropped the last couple of inches to the floor and immediately hissed in pain.

His side was burning with pain and it caused him to go light-headed. Thinking back, Raider realised it had to be pain due to Martinez shooting at him and ripping open his barely healed bullet wound. He had to keep his weight of his left side as sparks of pain flew up through his leg. Every step caused it to seem as though the leg was broken again, but Raider knew better. He'd masked the pain of a broken leg with cocaine and now he'd had none in his system, his body had nothing to compensate it with even though the bone wasn't broken.

Eventually, with the support of a crutch, Raider managed to make it to the window and adjust the blind.

Looking out, Raider noticed that there were people walking around in t-shirts and shorts, confusing Raider because England was not known for being overly warm in May, at least not to the point where shorts would be worn. Especially considering they'd just taken down Martinez and he'd been wearing a jacket.

Raider chose that moment to fleetingly look at his watch, only to have to look again when he noticed the date.

It had been three weeks. 

It was the end of May. He'd been unconscious for three weeks.

That explained why the detox wasn't killing him too badly then, he'd gotten over the first two week hurdle which was always the worst. When the cravings hit and the want for cocaine would consume his thoughts. The first week was never too bad, but the second week of detox was always horrific. Now, Raider gathered he was towards the end of week three and his body ached. He was exhausted, he was starving, everything seemed to be going in slow motion and he was annoyed. 

A cough alerted Raider that someone had entered the room, and he hopped around to see who it was. 

Alec was stood in the doorway, trying to look casual but Raider could see the way Alec raked his eyes over his body, assessing the damages now he was stood up.

"Morning, kid." 

"Hey." Raider responded, his voice gruff with a lack of use.

"You should be in bed."

Raider shrugged his shoulders, turning back to look out over London.

"Needed to get up." He told him, only managing a few words before his body reacted against him and he started coughing violently. 

Raising his arm to his face, Raider coughed into his elbow, feeling something wet splatter onto the exposed skin. Once he'd finished coughing, he pulled his arm back but forgot to look at what he'd felt hit his skin. 

Alec moved silently over to Raider and lifted his arm, looking down at his right elbow. Track marks littered the crease, hitting every available spot of his vein, but it wasn't the evidence of drug abuse that startled Alec. 

Blood.

There was blood splattered on Raider's elbow from where he'd coughed.

"Alright back to bed, I'm getting a doctor." Alec announced, leaving no room for argument as he pretty much picked up Raider and dragged him back into the bed. He pressed the emergency call button as he manoeuvred Raider to lay down on the bed. 

Whilst Alec had been the one to changed Raider from the gear he'd been wearing when he'd fought Martinez into shorts and a t-shirt, it wasn't until he stepped back that he noticed just how scarred Raider had become in the last few months. His leg had always been heavily scarred but with the scrapes on his knees from where James had dragged him across the floor gave him a childish look. His hands were in a similar fashion, the palms scrapped from falling and his knuckles busted from fighting. The scrapes on his body and the bruises that littered him reminded Alec of when Raider was younger and they trained him to be an agent.

Reminiscent thoughts were abruptly cut off as Dr. Swan (the head consultant-doctor at MI6) entered into Raider’s room, flanked by a team of other doctors and nurses. One of the nurses escourted Alec out the room as Dr. Swan lifted Raider’s shirt to listen to Raider’s chest using the stethoscope. 

“How long have you been abusing drugs, 009?” Swan asked as he motioned that Raider could pull his shirt back down.

“As long as I can remember.” Raider coughed out, "But if you are referencing the most recent use of it, like four weeks. When I went to Wales was when I started using again."

"And before that?"

"Not since I was seventeen." Raider told Swan as he smiled slightly, "He saw a stop to that."

"Mr Shaw and his siblings, correct?" Swan asked.

He was the only person aside from the old M and the old Q who knew the extent of Raider's previous drug abuse and also had known about what the Shaw family had done to help him. Not only had Deckard paid off a lot of drug dealers, but the rest of the family had also been the ones to support Raider through his second detox.

"We're going to take you for x-rays and we'll need to do a blood transfusion on you. But we'll need to take a blood sample first so that we can be sure we're giving you the right blood type, seeing as you wiped your files last time. We haven't got your blood-type on the system."

Raider nodded and held out his left arm. It was the arm less littered with track marks so Raider thought it may be easier to draw blood from him that way. One of the junior-nurses moved toward and tied the blood pressure pad around his bicep and pumped it to get his veins to rise to the surface. Raider formed a tight fist as the nurse swapped down his arm with an antibacterial wash. Raider looked down as she stuck the needle into his vein. She drew a few millilitres of blood, enough to fill a syringe the size of Raider's pinky. 

"Emelia is going to set an IV in your arm, then when we know your blood type, we can immediately set you up with a blood transfusion. Don’t fidget, and I swear to God, 009, if you pull your IV out, I will stab you with it.” Dr. Swann threatened.

Raider rolled his eyes and nodded to Swann, seemingly too tired to fight back. Emelia started the process of putting the IV lines into his elbow whilst Raider lolled back into bed. His whole body was aching and he just wanted to sleep. 

But the sound of ruckus outside get Raider awake as he heard Alec start arguing with someone. The door to Raider’s room was flung open and in walked Jim, accompanied by Sebastian. Jim came into the room and as Sebastian sat himself on the chair by Raider’s bed, Jim kept moving forward until he was close enough to reach out to him.

“I can’t believe this happened.” Jim told him, as he moved forward to smooth Raider’s hair off him face, “I didn’t know it was this bad, you should’ve told me.” 

“I did tell you, when you dropped the bag off for me before I went after Martinez. I told you drugs help deal with the shit that’s been going on with my life.” Raider told Jim, before having to cough into the elbow that wasn’t holding the IV. 

He rolled his head away from Jim and breathed in deep when he’d finished coughing. 

Dr. Swann came back into the room once he’d taken Raider’s blood sample away and looked over Sebastian and Jim as he picked up Raider’s chart. 

“You and Jim are brothers, right?” Swann asked, looking between the two.

“Half-brothers.” Raider answered, “Though going by the look on your face I’m going to throw in the word ‘supposed’.”

“No-one has ever spoken to you about this, have they, Raider?”

“Spoken to me about what?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up at the doctor.

Dr. Swann didn’t reply, instead just choosing to step out of the room and Raider heard him call Trevelyan over,

“Get me M and Bond down here. Tell them it’s important, it’s about Raider.”

Raider looked over at Jim and stared at him. Normally, Jim would meet his eye and stare at him back long enough until Raider questioned him. But this time, Jim wouldn’t look at Raider, instead he turned to Sebastian and tried to make conversation with the sniper, but Sebastian wasn’t having it. And neither was Raider.

“Jim, what the fuck do you know and I don’t know?”

“It's nothing, Raid, I'm sure the doctor has things confused."

"He wouldn't fucking call for M if he was _confused_ though, would he, big brother?" Raider argued back, getting angrier with every passing moment.

He shut his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to push out any of his anger that he could feel. Raider didn't feel scared or nervous, he didn't feel love or happiness in the same way as others, but his feelings of anger skyrocketed everyday and Raider knew that was a real emotion. That one wasn't a learnt emotional response.

"Kid? Good to see you awake." Bond said as he entered the room, offering a nod and smirk to Raider. 

"Bond." Raider replied, nodding back.

M followed Bond into the room as he looked at a file in his hands. Dr. Swann was next to him and was pointing out something in the file and talking in hushed tones to M. Raider couldn't really hear what was happening, but he sat up enough that as he leant forward he heard the tail-end of the conversation,

"-tance of the security of the world comes into it."

Taking a mental note of what had been said, Raider reached under his pillow to where he knew a gun had been stashed. Alec wouldn't leave him empty handed. Hell, Deckard had probably been the one to tell him, seeing as Deckard had once left his younger brother with a machine gun whilst Owen had been unconscious. He pulled the gun out so that he could quickly grab it but still left it hidden enough that no-one would notice it. 

"Right. Agent 009. You've stated that you and Mr. Moriarty are half-brothers, correct?"

"As far as I'm aware. Half-brothers on our dad's side, we share a dad, different mums."

"And you're sure of that?"

"Had my suspicions over the years, never really gave enough of a fuck to do anything about it."

"What have you been suspicious off, Raider?" M intervened. 

"That maybe we aren't related." Raider told them as he raised an eyebrow at Jim, "And with his reaction I'm going to assume he knows."

"009, I've always been a bit concerned about you. Specifically your blood type and your lack of inherited genes from your brother. As you know, your mother was light haired, but blonde hair is a recessive gene, and so if Jim has dark hair, it would have come from his parents. So we looked around and both of Jim's parents had dark hair, correct?"

"Yeah." Raider drawled, staring intently at Dr. Swann.

"And dark hair is a dominant gene. This means that if you shared a father with Jim, you would have dark hair also, it's just the way genes work. Same with your green eyes and Finley's for that matter.

"You and Finley both have green eyes and blonde hair. Now, in order for Finley to have green eyes, if his mother had brown eyes, he would have brown eyes as green is a recessive gene to brown, so likelihood is she also had green eyes. It's just the way genes work.

"When we put Finley against you, you two share a remarkable amount of characteristics, both physical and emotional. However, when we put you against Jim, all we get are learnt emotional characteristics. 

"But when we put you against other people, Raider, your behaviour and looks are more representative of someone else. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Dr. Swann asked once he'd finished talking.

"Yeah, you're saying I look like the kid because I share half my DNA with Fin. But you're saying the fact that I don't look anything like Jim even though I'm meant to share half my DNA and genes with him suggests that we aren't related."

"Unfortunately not, Agent." M told him, and motioned for Alec to go and sit next to Raider. "There's no suggestion that yourself and Jim Moriarty share any form of fraternal genetic make up at all."

"So we ain't brothers." Raider summarised, staring at Jim as the Criminal looked away, "And you fucking, you fucking knew! You knew and you never said anything?"

"How could I, Raider? I asked Dad! Okay, I sat down one day and I asked him. I wanted to know why my darling little brother was a psychopath and didn't understand human emotions. I wanted to know why I wasn't. Why wasn't I good enough to have that gene. And do you know what he said? He said 'the kid is a bastard and he isn't mine'. He told me, Raider, he told me when you was seven."

Raider pulled the gun out at that point and pointed it at Jim. He saw Sebastian sigh in his peripheral vision and move to grab Jim before the two of the started grappling.

"What else did he say?" Raider quietly demanded, not even paying attention to M, Dr. Swann, Alec, Bond or Q now, who had joined them at some point. 

"He told me Nai had an affair. Lasted for a number of months whilst we lived in Scotland. I was eight when we lived there. Back in 1984. And the man she had an affair with had a son from his current marriage, who was eleven, so he wouldn't leave his family. Broke Nai's heart, but she stayed with Pai because of me."

"That's why Pai hates me. It's why he trained me to be an assassin isn't it, that's always been his end-goal. Get me killed in the field and it goes back to his precious family of His James and His Wife Nicole."

"'Fraid so, Raider." Dr. Swann input, dragging everyone's attention back to him, "And back to your blood. You're test results have come back, and of course you have to be rare, don't you?"

"AB-Positive?" Raider asked.

"Yes, you are." Swann confirmed, "And it's not a common blood type at all, but there is one person at MI6 who shares that blood type."

"It's me, isn't it?"

Raider's eyes widened as he looked at the voice who had spoken. 

Of course everything made sense now. Of course _he_ was Raider's matching blood type. Of course _he_ was the one who was the son of the man his Mother had had an affair with. Of course _he_ was Raider's real half-brother.

"Sorry," Alec interrupted, pulling Raider from his thoughts, "Doesn't this mean they're brothers?"

"Yeah." Raider whispered, answering the question.

Alec grabbed Raider's hand, careful not to knock his arm to dislodge the IV in anyway. He intertwined their fingers and held his hand tightly. 

"I'll need to run a DNA test to be sure, but I'm confident that Raider Moriarty and James Bond are brothers." Dr. Swann replied, causing Raider to swivel his head to the right slowly in order to look at Jim. 

He raised the Glock 18 Handgun once more and stared at Jim.

"How long have you known?"

"Pai told me when I was eighteen. Just before you vanished. But I didn't believe it until I saw you two together." Jim replied. 

"Get the fuck out. Get the fuck out and don't come back." Raider told him, seething with anger. 

Jim quickly departed, knowing that his brother (they may not be blood but he would never stop considering Raider to be his brother, they were brothers in everything but blood) could go from calm to psychotic in a second. He wasn't dangerous for no reason.

"James? Are you okay?" Raider heard Q ask, and he looked over to stare at Bond also.

"Yes, I think so. Just a bit of a shock, really."

"It makes sense." Q attempted to reason, "You're both brilliant at your jobs, you're both-"

"Psychopathic murdering bastards who decided to wreck half of London and completely overkill a known criminal who MI6 wanted in prison? Yes, Q, it makes total sense that I'm related to a gun-wielding psychopath, thank you." Bond erupted, causing Raider to scoff and then start giggling when Bond turned to glare at him.

"Could be worse." Raider told him, "You could be related to Jim. Imagine that, James and James. Now I have to call Jim, **Jim** and not James because I have two brothers called James."

Raider smiled slightly at the end, but his usual charm was gone and his natural cockiness was taking a bit of a backseat.

"I'm tired." He provided as he settled back down into bed, turning towards Alec as he lay down. 

Alec didn't move, only moving his free arm to gently brush Raider's hair off his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Kid. You've had a long day." Alec told him, keeping Raider's left arm straight as Nurse Emelia came back to plug the wire into his IV line so that his blood transfusion could occur again.

"Okay." Raider sleepily replied, as he wiped his right hand over his eyes and got himself as comfy as he could on the medical bed. 

It may only be 1:13 in the afternoon, but Raider was already done and he couldn't be bothered to deal with the rest of MI6 anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT GOT THE MAJORITY OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN YET SO I HAVE TWO DAYS TO FOLLOW ON FROM THIS HAHAHAHHAHHAHA 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kill me.
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you all enjoyed this, kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
> I'll be updating again on Tuesday 28th March, 8pm GMT :)


	28. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes interrogation methods have to change a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT JUST GO WITH IT OKAY? OKAY.
> 
> Seriously though, I think I could redo this chapter a million times and I'd never be happy, but I'm pretty content with where it is now so I'm okay with you all *hopefully* enjoying it.
> 
> But I'm currently sick and so I'm laying in bed writing this. So it may be absolute shit, but to be fair, I'm sick, so let me off, yeah?
> 
> Soz that it is so long btw lol
> 
> Also, translations will be at the end of the work, and they're from google translate because I only speak English, Latin and German :)
> 
> As always, you can find me at tumblr and Instagram under: moriarty009 :)
> 
> If you spot any errors, drop me a comment because I've wrote the majority of this on my iPhone during my commute to college, and I think I've got most of the errors but if I've missed any, do let me know :)

Medical was too quiet.

It worried Tanner.

Raider Moriarty (could he even be called that now they’d found out he wasn’t actually related to Moriarty?) and Finley had been reunited the previous day, after Deckard had been given the okay to return to England, bringing Finley with him. Finley hadn’t left Raider’s room apart from when Alec had taken Finley to get food so Raider could explain to Deckard what had happened. Now that Raider and Finley were back together, Tanner knew that havoc would soon be unleashed, but since Finley had been back, they’d been quiet and it worried Tanner. 

M had tasked Tanner to go and check on Raider and to get an update from Medical, without it being intercepted by Raider along the way. As Tanner entered Raider’s room in Medical, he picked up Raider’s file which was outside the room in a little transparent box. Tanner flicked it open to his recent results. 

They’d ran another x-ray on Raider after noticing that he was limping on his left-leg and they’d discovered that whilst the leg wasn’t broken, Raider had a hairline fracture on his leg which had occurred some time ago, but due to Raider’s drug abuse he hadn’t noted the pain. Medical had decided that whilst Raider couldn't entirely be trusted with it, a brace would work better than a cast as the bone was in the process of knitting itself back together anyway. 

Tanner looked up once he'd finished reading, expecting to find a 00-Agent staring at him. 

Instead, he was met with the sight of two 00-Agents and a small child, all fast asleep. 

Raider was laying towards the left side of the bed, his hand outstretched and being held by Alec, who in turn was sat in the seat by Raider's bed and was resting with his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on the arm rest. Finley was sleeping on Raider's left side, curled up into him with Raider's arm secured tightly around his sons body. Raider's head was tilted to the right and down, as though he had fallen asleep with his head on Finley's.

Tanner stepped back out of the room, urging himself to not make any noise. It was astonishing when two 00-Agents didn't wake up immediately upon someone entering their room, yet Tanner was hoping that they'd remain asleep so that he at least had something positive to report back to M.

Luckily, none of the three woke up and Tanner was able to track down Raider's doctor quickly enough. 

"He's still asleep?" Doctor Swann replied when Tanner had informed him as much, "That's the longest the kid has willingly slept since he came to MI6 as a twelve year old. He's been asleep for fourteen hours, Finley's been asleep for at least nine and Alec won't leave their side. Concerned Raider's suddenly going to start fitting again, I imagine."

Tanner nodded and thanked Swann. He took a file M requested he bring along with Raider's and started to make his way back up to M Branch, with Agent 0010, Lexi Rivers, following. When asked, Rivers told Tanner that she'd been requested by M to make her way up to M Branch at some point, but she wasn't sure why. 

\-------

"Rivers, this is a highly classified mission. You'll be working closely with the Diplomatic Security Services and the CIA You are not to disclose information of your retrieval with anyone. The CIA are providing you with tactical support and any support agents you will need. This file is bugged so you won't be able to leave this office with it." M told her, passing over a file of information. 

Lexi looked over the file, noticing the words classified printed over every single inch of the papers.

"Of course, M." She replied, sitting back in the chair and looking over the papers.

\-------

When Lexi returned three days later, she was covered in scrapes and bruises, but she actually looked pretty clean from damage to say she was a 00-Agent. Bond and another 00-Agent, Carter Manderson, were made to meet her at a helicopter pad that was at home on the top of the MI5 building. They assisted the other agent in removing the terrorist they'd recently arrested and taking him down to an interrogation cell. 

The terrorist never said a word, only willingly following the agents as they took the person who had previously worked alongside them down.

"They never said a word, when they saw me they knew I was MI6. I don't know how." Lexi told them as the three of them looked through a two-way mirror. "He just followed me willingly, I didn't even pull a gun on him."

"Get Raider." M said, as he entered the room. "The terrorist has a history of working in London, across the Middle East and and Eastern Europe. Raider's probably come across him at some point."

\-------

"Hey Raid, you good for to do interrogation for us?" Bond asked as he shook Raider's shoulder to wake him, watching as Raider sat up rubbing his eyes. Regardless of how many times he'd seen either Raider or Finley do it, he could see the resemblance between it.

"Yeah sure," Raider replied, yawning, "Just give me a sec to wake up. Can you grab me that jumper?" Raider asked, pointing to the grey one he'd had for years but wore religiously as he straightened his glasses on his face.

Bond grabbed it and passed Raider some shoes, allowing 009 to get himself dressed and change his shorts to his jeans, before coughing violently into his elbow. James grimaced, he really didn't want to have to get his little brother out of bed when he was feeling as shit as he was, but he was the criminal interrogator expert for Eastern Europe and any military related terrorism. He was the one criminals trusted and would give him the information the quickest, and the guy Raider was meant to be interrogating was one of the hardest they'd ever come across. The man was an expert, he was a criminal mastermind and was behind a ton of heists in and across Europe, which had landed the man on multiple wanted lists across the world. 

"Brief?" Raider asked, smoothing down his hair so it only stuck up slightly and placed his phone in his pocket. 

"Criminal Mastermind, ex-military. Wanted by CIA, FBI and The DSS. No known connections still alive, the team is either dead or in custody too. Lex' brought them in with the CIA's help around two hours ago." Bond supplied, rattling of the facts, Raider nodded as the two walked out of Raider's Medical Wing. As the brothers stepped towards the interrogation room, they walked in a comfortable silence, still adjusting to their brotherly relationship. Bond left Raider at the door to the room, bidding Raider luck as he stepped through to the observation room. 

It was just James observing today during Raider doing his interrogation. The boy was talented at his job, everyone knew that and so they didn't feel the need to have as much agent presence as normal, instead Raider chose which 00-Agent observed. One of the rules Six did have, was that if the Higher Powers weren't observing, than an equivalent agent was to be watching over the "chat".

Since Raider was impossible to keep up with half the time, Six often made Bond or Trevelyan monitor him, but since Raider had asked Alec to take Finley out for a little while, it had to be James. 

James was one of the many agents to be met with the anger and murder attempt by Raider, and there was a chance that Raider would always lose his temper with these criminals and the murder attempts would then be aimed at them. Especially given that Raider has tried to kill Bond when they had disagreed once. And that had only been a minor disagreement. 

"Raid?" Bond suddenly asked through the intercom, causing the younger man to look up at him. "You spoken with Alec about what's been happening between you two?" 

The terrorist in the room couldn't hear them, so Bond knew Raider didn't feel too bothered by having his personal life broadcast, even if it was between the two brothers. Raider just shrugged his shoulders, a frown on his face as he finished his last minute prep. 

Bond wasn't a stupid man. He knew when Raider was just going to ignore him, so he kept his mouth shut. He may not be as smart as Raider, however no one that worked in MI6 was. The kid was a force to be reckoned with, and while Raider prepped to get every last little bit of detail out of their hostage, Bond knew that it was time to shut up.

Raider stepped through to the room, flicking on the light switch and allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. His hands hid below the huge sleeves of his hoodie and pushed his glasses up to wipe his eyes when the figure in front of him started to make sense. The short hair and defined muscles all linked to the green eyes that faced him and the smirk he'd seen a thousand times over. 

The two locked eyes, eyeing each other as Raider gingerly touched the ring that sat on his left middle finger. 

"Rai…" The man breathed, standing up and walking over to where the blonde had propped himself on the table. His back was facing the man, but he knew it was an open invitation for the criminal to come stand with him. “I’ve missed you.”

Raider sighed at that, not able to stop himself from admitting it in front of Bond, “I missed you too.”

“Come here baby,” the brunette murmured, stepping between Raider's open legs and wrapping him into a hug. Raider leaned into him, arms snaking around the criminals’ waist and his head rested against his chest “I heard about what happened, Deckard told Vegh who managed to relay the message to me. I was so worried about you. Please don’t scare me like that again.”

His words sounded so sincere and it ripped at Raider's heart. Raider knew it wouldn't be long until MI6 figured it all out. And with the past the two shared, Raider knew that he was probably going to lose his job, the man stood opposite him and the child the two of them shared. He couldn’t hold back the conflicting emotions, a choked sound coming from his throat as he tried to suppress a sob. The man only held him tighter, making calming noises as he rubbed his back soothingly. “Shh, Rai. I’m here now. I’ve got you.” He nuzzled into his hair. “I’ve got my boys back."

“Two and a half fucking months Owen.” Raider stuttered out, tears racing down his cheeks as he regarded the man in front of him.

“I know babe, and I’m so sorry.” Owen replied, pressing his lips to Raiders, “But I’m back now.”

“You better be sorry.” Raider responded, pulling Owen down to kiss him once more, not caring that Bond was watching in the opposite room. 

Once the pair had become re-familiarized with each other, Raider pushed Owen off him and motioned for him to go sit in his chair. Owen did so without hesitation, he trusted Raider with his life, and if Raider told him to do something, he would. 

With Owen sat down, Raider twizzled around on the table, planting his feet on the edges of Owen’s chair and sitting with his knees at Owen’s head-height.

“This brings back memories.” Owen stated, smirking at his long-term partner. 

“Shut up.” Raider laughed, nudging Owen’s head with his knee. The two laughed, not daring to take their eyes from each other incase it turned out to be only a dream. 

“So, why are you interrogating me? Why’s it got to be you?”

“No-one knows about us Owen, so there was no conflict of interest and if my position as a double-0 agent could be compromised. Also, head of gathering information to do with military background criminals and I don’t often do supposed-terrorist, but when they’re also connected to the military, Six may ask me to do the interrogation.” Raider supplied, smiling down at his terrorist/partner.

“I’m not a bloody terrorist Rai.” Owen responded, scoffing, “I’m a criminal mastermind, do your research.”

“I know you’re bloody job you douche,” Raider told him, rolling his eyes and for a time, forgetting James Bond was watching them from the next room, “You’re my husband, I’ve slept with you. I know your job and what it- oh shit.” Raider suddenly stopped, his eyes widening when he realised what he’d said.

“What?” Owen uttered, looking up at his husband and then behind him, where he was expecting to find one of the other agents.

“Bond.” Raider whispered, slowly looking towards where Bond was stood, “He’s in there.”

“So?” Owen queried, not understanding what it was Raider was hinting at.

“He’s my brother. And he’s dating a high-power member of MI6, and he’ll tell him. Then Q will tell Eve and Eve will tell Tanner and Tanner will tell M, then they’ll separate us and tell Jim and then Finley will be taken from us. I can’t loose Fin Owen, I can’t.” Raider panicked, shaking his head fiercely and staring at Owen with wide eyes. 

“Raid, calm down. Listen to me, focus on my voice.” Owen sternly told him, standing up and placing his strong hands on Raider’s jaw, forcing him to look up at him, “Breathe with me, come on, concentrate on that, nothing else. We’re going to work on this baby, we’ll talk to Q and Bond, just concentrate, yeah?” 

Bond watched as Owen calmed Raider down, he’d clearly had practice doing it and if the fact that Raider had said earlier that they hadn’t seen each other in two years was anything to go by, it had clearly been a while since Raider had panicked drastically, infact Bond couldn’t even remember the last time the kid had panicked. With Raider’s breathing back under control, Owen wrapped his arms around Raider and allowed the younger male to lean into him, clinging tightly.

Bond watched as Owen sat back down on his chair, pulling Raider with him and sitting with Raider sideways in his lap. Owen sat silently, rubbing his hand up and down Raider's back while Raider placed his face against Owen's neck. As 007, he knew he should report the fact that 009 was married to a career criminal, but as James he knew that his little brother should come before the job. Taking his job into his hands, Bond left the room and stepped through into the interrogation cell.

"Raid?" Bond asked, watching as both men whipped their heads up to look at him, “You need to get your information, but there’s a problem with the CCTV, I’ll go let Q know.”

Although Raider knew his brother wasn’t telling the truth, he smiled and nodded a thanks, muttering a quiet

"Thanks James. I owe you one."

Bond shook his head, smiling at the boys before him as he pointed at Owen,

"Keep my little brother safe and happy. I'm sure you know what I'm capable off and if you hurt him I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Owen replied, brushing his hand down Raider's cheek. 

009 leaned into the touch, feeling comfort and a sense of protectivity leak through, as he looked Owen in the eye. For the first time in a long while, Bond saw 'Raider' shine through. The cheeky, cocky boy he knew existed but failed to be around after he came back from war. But this Raider he was seeing, was the one Bond wanted. This Raider was the one Bond remembered from the Kid’s teenage years.

"Make sure you get the information Kid, I'll be back in a bit." Bond reminded as he left the room, turning and seeing Raider smiling and nodding, all the while keeping his gaze on Owen. The two had mirrored grins, with an unspoken conversation reflecting in both their eyes. 

With Bond gone, Owen placed his hands on Raiders jaw and pulled him close, the mouths slotting together and Owen kissed him deeply, their first proper physical exchange in more than two years. Raiders eyes fluttered close as his husband held him close, making Raider smile into the kiss.

"What you smiling about?" Owen muttered against Raiders lips.

"Just missed you and I love you, I guess."

"Love you too babe." Owen responded, causing Raider to grin again and hide his face against Owens neck. 

"You do need to tell me what you've been doing though. Tell me about the Russia job." Owen scoffed and laughed, shaking his head at the younger man. 

"You're a right wanker sometimes, you know that? Anyway, I think you need to tell me about since when is James Bond your elder brother?”

Raider nodded, looking at Owen and raised an eyebrow, prompting Owen to roll his eyes and start explaining the Russia job as he accepted that Raider was going to make him wait.

"I needed a part. It was military grade and it held a lot of significance." Owen said, as he wrapped his arm tighter around Raider's waist, "It was the reason I phoned Fin a few months ago, I needed him to gather the whereabouts for it. But anyway, I did the logistics and got people to do the job. But then it went to shit." Owen told him, no longer looking at Raider and instead choosing to fiddle with Raider hands. 

"And you made me think you were dead for two months." Raider told him, remembering how hard he'd tried to find Owen after hearing of it.

"I didn't mean to baby, you've got to believe me."

"But Deck-"

"He didn't know. I promise you. I had to make The DSS believe me dead until I found you again. I needed you and Finley to know I'm alive and because you're MI6, they wouldn't exile me."

"Hang on." Raider said, leaning back as he looked at the man he called his husband. "You're using our son as a MI6 connection? You're using your family as a fucking connection to stop your ass from getting kicked out and put back into prison!" Raider shouted, causing Owen to smirk and look Raider in the eye.

"Yeah, but also because I knew you'd react like this and you know I love it when you're angry."

"Don't be cocky Shaw." Raider told him, glaring at him. "I swear to whatever God is listening that I will snap your fucking neck with my bare hands should anything happen to Fin."

Owen wiped his smirk from his face and lowered his eyes, feeling Raider's glare burning into the top of his head.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to our son.”

"Yeah? Well whichever fucking terrorist it is you piss off is also going to know that, and guess what, Owen? They'll use the little shit as a form of negotiation and hold my little boy hostage. He's bloody smart but I am not letting no bastard touch him. You saw what happened with Martinez.”

"And you think I will?" Owen responded, astonishment on his face, "I wouldn't dream of letting anyone hurt either of you! Plus, every bloody criminal there is loves you, bat your fucking eyelids and ask nicely and you get whatever the fuck you want." Owen muttered, resentment in his voice.

"Can't exactly help my past, can I?" Raider shouted, standing up from where he was sat and adopting his 009-persona, slamming his hands down onto the table, "You don't get it Shaw! You've not got thousands of people's blood on your hands. If a criminal knows me, I can't help it. Now, tell me where the bloody chip is before I start hurting you."

"Really? My own husband would hurt me?" Owen responded, standing up and pushing Raider into the wall. 

Raider grabbed Owen by the shirt and spun them around, pushing Owen into the wall instead. Owen looked down at Raider, seeing his eyes lit up with fury and he had a look of anger barring his face. He wrapped his arms around Raider's waist and pulled him up, giving Raider a couple of inches of height to pull him to Owen's height. 

He smashed his mouth into Raider's, locking their mouths together and kissing him deep. He felt Raider arch up into him, pressing himself against Owen as they kissed. Owen let his hands roam Raider's sides and across his back, feeling Raider buckle underneath his touch slightly.

“Fuck, Rai.” Owen breathed out as they split for air.

“Hmm,” Raider replied, his eyes glossing over as he stared up at Owen.

The 00-Agent stepped back slightly, feeling himself fall slightly as he put too much pressure onto his left leg. 

“Yebat' menya, that hurts.” Raider announced, grabbing hold of the table and hopping backwards.

He sat down on the table and pulled his leg up, resting it stretched out on the chair Owen had previously been sat on. It was only then that Raider realised,

“You weren’t handcuffed.” 

“The girl that brought me in said she wasn’t allowed to.” Owen replied as he knelt down next to Raider.

Owen started roaming his hands over Raider’s leg and looked up, seemingly expecting a response.

“Hairline fracture.” Raider provided, “Didn’t feel the pain of it due to the cocaine abuse, so I didn’t know it had happened. I was in Wexford when it happened.”

“As in where RZ9 operates from?” 

“Yup, my mortal enemies at the moment, as soon as my leg’s better I’m being put on Robert duties.”

“You’re tracking him down?” 

“I have to.” Raider told him as he pulled Owen up to his height, “I already destroyed Martinez and the rest of Los Destruidores. That’s one demon down, may as well go for the devil himself who set me up against them.”

\-------

Once Raider seemed adaquetly happy with the information he’d dragged out of Owen and go it written down, he called for security to take the encoded tablet Raider had wrote on up to Q-Branch and assured them that he would deal with ‘Major Shaw’.

“How do you even still have that title?” Raider had asked as he walked with Owen back to his cell. Raider had stuck a set of handcuffs around Owen’s hands and was walking with the chain between his hands, but if one looked closely enough they’d see Raider and Owen’s fingers linked together.

“Dunno, considering someone was the reason for my dishonourable discharge.”

“Well it seems like we have that in common, Major.” Raider had cheekily told him, looking round quickly to make sure no one was around as he leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of Owen’s mouth.

“It’s always nice to have things in common, Captain.” 

Raider smiled at Owen when he heard the title, before pulling the man to a stop and undoing the handcuffs. Owen was still dressed in what Raider assumed was the same gear he’d been wearing when MI6 had picked him up. He was wearing a dark blue denim shirt, unbuttoned to show the tight white t-shirt he wore underneath along with a pair of dark jeans and military boots. It was standard stuff that Raider was used to his criminal wearing, but the main difference now was that Owen’s hair was longer, no longer being maintained by it’s military-crop style. Now it had more length on top and Raider liked it, it made Owen looked softer. More normal.

He pushed Owen into the cell, let it beep to signify that the correct person was occupying the cell, before Raider stepped into the cell also and pulled a knife from his back pocket.

Flicking open the swiss-army knife, Raider jammed the knife into the mechanism that processed that electronic tag Owen was wearing on his wrist. Raider managed to rip the mechanism from the wall and reprogram the wiring.

“What you up to there, Rai?” 

“Rewiring the systems so I can take that tag off you and you won’t have to stay here.” Raider told him as he finally finished the rewiring and shoved it back into the wall, using his shoulder to make sure it went in flat. “Give me your arm.”

Owen held out his arm and let Raider fiddle about with the tag. Owen watched on with wonder at Raider, it had been a long while since he’d seen Raider work with electronics and still Raider had the exact same look on his face as he did when Owen had last seen him. Raider would cross his eyes slightly as he focussed on whatever he had in his hands and his tongue would stick out the corner of his mouth. It always amused Owen how young Raider looked when he did that.

“Done.” Raider suddenly announced, “Come on. I’m tired, you can come hang in my office.”

“Are you not going to get into trouble?” Owen asked as Raider grabbed his hand to start walking towards his office. 

Raider shrugged as he limped down the corridor. Owen knew that Raider was just giving up with MI6 at this point, he’d not even been back with the agency six months and Raider was done. But Raider ended up being done with a lot of things after a few months. 

When they’d arrived at Raider’s office, Raider let the pair of them in and he immediately pushed Owen down onto the small single bed that all 00-Offices held. He climbed on top of him, straddling him as he bent down to kiss him.

“I love you.” Raider whispered as he pressed down into Owen.

“And I love you, my darling.” Owen replied, wrapping his arms around Raider’s waist and holding him tight.

Owen looked over Raider’s head when he felt Raider shift to lie down against him to see the time. Raider placed his head into the crook of Owen’s neck and stretched his arm to throw it across Owen’s chest. Raider’s clock read 21:36 and Raider was quickly falling asleep, feeling safe and secure for the first time in over three years. Owen was quick to follow, falling asleep with his arms secured tightly around Raider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW.
> 
> I LIKE THIS.
> 
> HAHAHAHA
> 
> Drop us a kudos and comment, let me know what you think and I'll probs be updating again Friday. I don't know. I'm hoping so, it depends if I get chance to write the chapter ngl.
> 
> \------------
> 
> Yebat' menya - Fuck me


	29. Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Raider get to spend time together and are reunited with Finley, but not without Raider and Owen havig to deal with the rest of MI6 first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> This is like a week late. Sorry!
> 
> Basically I've been really sick the past week with laryngitis and I've just wanted to sleep and I just didn't know what I wanted to put into this chapter. But I hope to have another chapter up by this time next week, because FAST AND FURIOUS 8 COMES OUT A WEEK ON SATURDAY AND MY CHILD DECKARD SHAW WILL BE IN IT AND I WILL PROBS END UP HAVING MANY PLANS ON NEW FICS SO I WANT TO GET THIS STORY DONE SO I CAN START WRITING MORE IN THIS UNIVERSE.
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> Soz that it is so long btw lol
> 
> Also, translations will be at the end of the work, and they're from google translate because I only speak English, Latin and German :)
> 
> As always, you can find me at tumblr and Instagram under: moriarty009 :)
> 
> If you spot any errors, drop me a comment because I've wrote the majority of this on my iPhone during my commute to college, and I think I've got most of the errors but if I've missed any, do let me know :)

Owen awoke to the feeling of a warm body holding him close. Looking down, the warm weight that was resting on his chest was a head of blonde, messy hair, attached to the shirtless body of his agent. Raider looked peaceful as he slept, even if his body was littered with bruises and marks, the only evidence left of their previous evening alone. Around Raider's neck was the military dog-tags which Owen had given him not long after they'd first got together, stamped with Owen's name, regiment and a few pieces of key information. His head rose and fell with every slow, steady rhythm of Owen’s breaths as he rested against Owen's chest and his arm subconsciously tightened around Owen's waist when he shifted slightly, his fingers digging possessively into Owen’s hip as he felt the movement in sleep.

Lifting his free arm, Owen ran his fingers through Raiders hair before leaning down to press a kiss to his crown. The black bags under Raider’s eyes indicated to Owen that he was sure this was the first time in a long while that Raider had slept for more than a couple of hours here and there, and he also knew that he was predominantly the reason as to why Raider had slept so little. And the drug abuse, but Owen was also taking responsibility for that.

Raider was a warm and familiar weight, but it was a weight that Owen would never tire off. After they'd fallen asleep early, Raider had startled awake which had woken Owen up as well. The two took that moment of consciousness to fully refamiliarise themselves with each other's body, with Owen gently caressing every new scar Raider had acquired and brushing his fingers over the site of Raider's drug abuse as he moved slowly into the agents body. 

But now, with nothing but the bruises on his skin and the marks that Owen had left on him, Raider looked just like the boy he'd fell in love with eight years ago. Bright eyes and bright hair, a bright mind and a sharp tongue. He looked peaceful in his sleep, his hair a mess and sticking up, tickling Owen's chin. When Owen shifted slightly to try and move his dead arm, Raider frowned in his sleep, furrowing once more against Owen and tightening his arm around him. Owen resigned himself to knowing he wasn't getting up any time soon and looked over Raider's head at the clock. It was barely six am and he could afford to sleep a few more hours. He could afford to keep Raider laying on him for a bit longer. 

Eventually Owen drifted back asleep and Raider remained motionless, which confused Owen considering the fact that Raider literally never stops fidgeting. But either way, the pair of them got a good number of hours asleep, curled up tightly together and not letting go.

Apart from when Raider was literally ripped off Owen by a furious 00-Agent.

The door to Raider's office had been slammed open, but it still wasn't quite enough to wake Raider. Owen had startled awake when he heard the door open and looked over to see a furious Alec Trevelyan staring back at him. He saw Alec take his eyes over himself and Raider, seeing where the blanket they'd slept under had slipped in the night and bared Raider's bruised and marked torso. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Alec announced as he stormed into the room, "Raider wake the fuck up."

Raider stirred and burrowed his face into Owen's chest as he woke up. Owen felt Raider scrunch his face up as he attempted to wake himself. Slowly Raider turned his head and squinted up at Alec,

"Morning, Al." Raider murmured as he closed his eyes again. 

It took six seconds for Raider to wake up again and suddenly move his head to look up at Owen.

"Oh fuck."

" _Oh fuck_ is right there, Raider." Alec sarcastically responded as he ripped Raider away from Owen and flung him backwards. 

Luckily Raider had had the foresight to put on a pair of shorts and had thrown Owen some to wear after their encounter the previous night. Raider's rational at the time had been he'd dealt with Finley coming into his room too many times to not have shorts on during the night.

"What the fuck are you doing, Raider?" Alec shouted, pulling Raider off the bed and towards his desk.

Raider stumbled but managed to catch himself. Owen recognised the look on Raider's face at that point. It was pure anger and a look that would cause lesser men to tremble. 

"Get your fucking hands off me." Raider told him, his voice barely above a whisper. 

It was clear that Raider was unarmed, he couldn't be holding any kind of weapon on him when all he was wearing were a pair of shorts, yet Owen knew better than to underestimate Raider. He'd seen Raider kill with his bare hands and there was also that one time he saw Raider kill a man using a pencil. Anything could be a weapon to the trained assassin.

Another few agents entered the room at that point, looking between Raider, Alec and Owen. Bond was one of them and he nodded a greeting at Owen as he walked over. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Raider and Alec, who were in the middle of a huge argument.

"Alec find you two, then?"

"Yup." Owen told James, "Walked in, saw us in bed, asleep we weren't doing anything Bond, and then ripped Raider off and chucked him halfway across the room. He seems pretty mad."

"He's had a thing for Raider for a while. Since he split from Lewis he's been hoping that Raider would see what's been in front of him this whole time. Don't think it's really worked though."

"That may be my fault." Owen told James, looking quite sombre, "I may have led him to believing I was dead."

"You're the reason he started using again, aren't you." Bond asked, though both were aware it was a rhetorical question.

"I think so. I don't think Jim helped much either though." Owen replied, as he sat up. James saw the ex SAS-Operative wince in subtle pain. The left side of Owen's body had been badly burned in a jet-fire a few years ago, but he'd had numerous skin transplants and now you was barely able to see where the burns had been. "When he figured out Jim wasn't his brother, he went nuts from what Deck told me. Figured he'd spite Jim by getting high again, he always blamed Jim for it before."

"So you know, then? You know Jim isn't his brother,"

"And you are, yeah." Owen interrupted, "When you interrupted the interrogation yesterday and you told me to take care of your little brother, it all started to make quite a bit of sense. You're nicer to him now."

James didn't get chance to respond as he heard a cry of pain. 

Alec and Raider had started having a physical fight, grappling each other and rolling around on the floor as the fought. Raider's head had started bleeding from where he'd hit it on the way down and Alec's nose was bleeding along with his split lip. Raider was currently bending Alec's arm back and curving it around, trying to dislocate Alec's shoulder. As Alec fought back, James looked over at Owen who was staring at Raider in a bored manner.

"Should probably stop them two, shouldn't we." James told Owen as he stood up.

"Eh, leave them a while. See how much damage Raider can do."

James looked over at Owen at that point, finally seeing what Raider saw in the operative. Owen was handsome in a rugged kind of way, yet he also had that sense of danger that a young Raider would be attracted to. He was ex-military yet he was still exciting and clever. But that didn't matter when Raider's husband was encouraging him to carry on assaulting a fellow agent. 

Bond was in the process of standing up to go and separate Raider and Alec, whilst the other agents who had entered earlier were still stood watching, when a voice boomed through Raider's office.

"What the hell is going on here?"

It was M.

And he looked livid.

Alec stopped fighting Raider, looking upside down at his boss from his position laying on the ground, yet Raider stayed straddling Alec's chest and was raining fist after fist down on Alec. Some made contact with his face, others his chest and some hit the shoulder Raider had previously damaged. 

Bond made his way over to Raider and dragged his kid-brother off his best friend. Raider was fighting Bond's grip on his upper-arms, trying to get out of the hold as he kicked his legs out, trying to make contact with Alec's body. M stared at Raider, attempting to control the boy-agent, yet his attempts seemed unworthy. 

Raider had seemed to lose all self-control and had resorted back to viewing everyone as a target. M could practically see the cogs whirring behind Raider's eyes and though it was clear the kid was squinting slightly without his glasses, he still seemed to have the same eye for precision that he always had. Raider seemed lost in thought, plotting ways to get out of James' hold and how to murder Alec using his pencil if the way his eyes kept flicking towards it was anything to go by.

Just as Bond was getting ready to drag the kid out of the office and away from anyone who could cause him harm, Owen grabbed Raider, hauled the kid over his shoulder in a fireman lift and motioned with his free arm for M to escort the two of them out of the office. Bond watched as Raider attempted to fight out of Owen's grip, kicking his legs at Owen's stomach and pushing with his hands against Owen's bare lower back.

"Let me go! Let me kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" Raider screamed as he fought against Owen's grip. 

James was reminded of all the times when he'd had to carry Raider out, normally due to similar situations, and Raider would scream the same words. He really did look like the same child who'd joined MI6 all those years ago. 

Raider's screams could still be heard even as they moved further from his office. James looked over at Alec and the other agents, knowing that they were probably thinking the same thing. 'Owen Shaw had some kind of hold over Raider and even he couldn't control the boy anymore'.

\----------

M led Owen to a spare office and motioned for him to dump Raider onto the couch in there. Raider had stopped screaming bloody murder and instead his chest was heaving as he attempted to calm down. His eyes were a little less frantic now, yet his entire body was shaking in a mixture of anger and withdrawal. Yesterday, Raider had been lying in a hospital bed, dealing with withdrawal symptoms and thinking about the supposed death of his husband. Today, his husband was in front of him, his boss was staring at him and his body wasn’t aching with withdrawal but rather anger.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Raider suddenly asked, staring up at M.

“Knew what, Agent 009?”

“About me and him. You didn’t react in any way other than to haul my ass out of there. You didn’t even bat a fucking eyelid that I was trying to murder Alec.”

“Language, Raider.” M reprimanded, before nodding, “But I knew. My predecessor had left a nice little note in your file that detailed your relationship with Major Owen Shaw of the SAS. I waited to see if you’d ever tell us, yet when you didn’t, I was correct in assuming something had happened to Shaw. I kept the relationship strictly classified, no one aside from you and myself knew of your relationship with Shaw. However, I think after this morning’s debacle, everyone in the building will be aware of your relationship. Though, you both may want to dress before you leave the room, I’m not happy seeing this much skin, Raider.”

Raider laughed as he processed what M said. 

“Thanks, M.” Raider nodded to him.

“Just don’t fuck this up, Raider. There’s too much in it for you and there’s a high chance that the MOD will want a full investigation and I imagine they’ll investigate the relationship more due to the age difference. Get dressed, get your child, come speak to me in my office in a little while and then you’ll be suspended pending investigation.” M finished speaking and quickly shook Raider and Owen’s hands, before he made his way out of the room. 

“I’ll call Bond to bring us some shirts, he should still be in my office and he can bring us some stuff to wear.” Raider told Owen as he pulled a phone from his shorts pocket. How he’d kept that in there all night and during the mornings scandal Owen wasn’t quite sure, but he’d learnt better than to question Raider. 

A few minutes later, Bond turned up holding Raider’s backpack with his spare clothes in and another bag with what Owen assumed where his clothes from where they’d ended up on Raider’s floor. He handed the bags over to Raider who shouldered his backpack and then chucked the other bag at Owen’s head. It bounced off as it hit him, causing Owen to laugh at the look of acomplishment on Raider’s face. 

“Need anything else, Kid?” 

“No, I should be good now, thanks, Bond.” Raider told him. 

He walked over to where Bond was stood, awkwardly looked up at the man, before he lifted his hand and patted James on the shoulder.

“You’re a good one, Bond. Sorry to get you involved in this.” 

Bond ruffled Raider’s hair and laughed at the look of pure disgust on Raider’s face.

“Nothing to be sorry for, you didn’t get chance to mess up my life as a kid, well you did when you were twelve but that doesn’t count, may as well make up for that now.” Bond told Raider. 

He looked at the boy who he’d seen grow into a young man, yet Bond couldn’t help but see the same little boy he’d always known. Raider was a cocky, ridiculous, daft young man, yet he was strong and brave, and whilst he’d spent a lot of time hating Raider, he was in slight awe of how much Raider had been through and dealt with. Bond had seen child soldiers being used around the world, being exploited by the military and the criminal underworld. Whilst the extent of Raider’s childhood was still very blurry, the fact that he’d been abandoned by his family at the age of eleven, left to protect himself and live by himself in a foreign country for a month until MI6 finally picked him up, suggested that his childhood had a lot more abuse and manipulation then they’d originally figured. 

“Why you starin’ at me like that?” Raider asked as he pulled a khaki t-shirt over his head. 

“Just thinking.” Bond replied, “I better get back to your office, see if Alec’s still trying to hack into your computer again.”

“He won’t be able to. I’ve upgraded all my computers so only I can access them, even Fin can’t access them.” Raider told Bond, smirking when he saw Owen throw his hands up, seemingly done with Raider's attitude. 

Raider laughed again and quickly swapped over his shorts to his jeans. 

"Why do I love you." Owen sighed as Raider grinned at the looks that Owen and James exchanged. 

"Because I'm adorable." Raider replied.

He bent down to pull his socks on and readjusted his jeans around his legs. He'd packed black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, so Raider's scar across his left knee was clear through the rips.

"Your scars bleeding again, Rai." Owen observed, causing Raider to look down and see the blood.

"Not again." He exasperated. Raider grabbed his shorts from the floor and dabbed at his leg, "I'll clean it up in a bit."

He slipped his feet into his Old-Skool black vans and pulled the dog tags out of his shirt to rest on the outside of his shirt. Raider limped over, not putting too much pressure onto his leg. He held his hand out to Owen, who joined their hands together and linked the fingers. Raider's left hand was linked with Owen's right, but the cold metal of Raider's wedding ring was nestled between their palms. It was nice, Owen thought, having Raider there again, with him.

"Let's go find our kid." Raider murmured, swinging their hands as they walked through MI6. 

Raider didn't have his lanyard (which held Raider's MI6 Clearance and ID) on and due to Owen's criminal status, he didn't have one either, yet Raider easily got through any locked doors using the ID he'd jacked from M. Owen looked at Raider with a slight sense of pride as he moved them around the building. It had been around eight years since he'd last been in MI6 and since Silva's attack in 2012, the building had changed quite a bit. But the main feel of the building was still there, it made Owen feel normal again. 

"Just through here, but I need you to do something for me, O." Raider requested, "I need you to wait outside, just here. I need to talk with Fin first, I need to entertain the idea that his father is still alive. We both grieved for you, and he's still not entirely okay. It hurt him a lot and I need to talk to him first."

Owen nodded and raised Raider's hand to his lips. He brushed a kiss across the scarred knuckles and dropped the hand. Leaning forward, Owen pressed a kiss to Raider's forehead. It was a silent promise of 'I won't do it again' and 'I'll always love you'.

Letting go of Owen, Raider padded though to the room he knew Finley would be waiting in. 

"Daddy!" Finley screamed as he launched himself at Raider, "Uncle Alec wouldn't let me near you, and I don't know why. I wasn't allowed to come play with you, what happened Daddy?"

“Listen, Fin, someone was arrested by Lexi, Agent 0010, and M got me to do the interrogation. That’s why I couldn’t play with you yesterday, but Alec was told to keep you away because the person that I was talking to, I didn’t want them to see you.” Raider sat down on the floor at Finley’s feet and looked up at Finley as he held the boy’s small hands in his.

“Finley, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Raider said, as he leant back to speak to someone out of the door, “Oi, you, come in.” 

Finley looked at his Dad as Raider sat back up, but followed his Dad when Raider moved to the side. Someone walked into the room and immediately Finley saw Raider’s eyes light up. Raider met Finley’s eyes and nodded towards the door. 

“Say hey, Squidgy.” Raider murmured. 

Finley looked over and gave a slightly confused look.

“Dad,” Finley whispered, “Dad, is that my other Dad?”

“Yeah, little one, it’s your Father.”

Owen smiled softly at Finley, holding out his hand for Finley to shake.

“Hello, Finley.”

Finley couldn’t remember how Owen sounded, but he recognised him from the photos Raider had shown him. The slight difference was that Owen had new scars creeping up his neck and his hair was longer. Instead of joining their hands in a handshake, Finley launched himself at Owen and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Hello, Father.” 

Raider grinned at the two, watching as Owen’s broad hands effortlessly held Finley tight against him. Owen met his eyes over Finley’s head and held his hand out for Raider to join them in the hug.

“I’ve got my boys back.” Owen whispered into Finley’s hair.

Owen sat down, pulled Finley into his lap as Raider cosied up against Owen’s side. Raider wrapped his arm around Owen’s waist and leant his head against Owen’s shoulder. Owen lifted his arm to wrap around Raider’s shoulder and absently ran his fingers through Raider’s messy hair. 

“I’ve missed both of you, I can’t believe how big you are now, Fin.”

Finley smiled up at Owen, before looking over at Raider to check that he had heard.

“I’m a big boy now, Father.” Finley told him, “Aren’t I Dad? I have a big boy bed, but I still have my dinosaur because Owen the Dinosaur keeps us safe.” 

Owen nodded seriously, losing himself in his son’s words and listening sincerely.

“Just because you’re a big boy doesn’t mean you can’t have a dinosaur, some people still have dinosaurs even as grown ups.”

“We’ll go up to M later on,” Raider whispered in Owen’s ear, “I think we need to take a while to get to know each other again.”

Owen nodded and hugged Raider tight against his side. 

“But I’ll leave you two to get to know each other, because I’ve got something to go sort out.” 

Raider stood up, pressing a few kisses to Owen’s lips, murmured an ‘I love you’ against his mouth, pressed a kiss to Finley’s temple and started to shuffle out of the room.

“Raider, where are you going? Raider, Raider come back! Raider, you lil fudge, come back! Raider what do you mean?” Owen shouted after Raider, causing the kid in his lap to laugh as Raider struggled away.

“I swear, Fin, one day, your Daddy will be the death of me.” Finley laughed behind his hands, causing Owen to melt. 

The look was adorable. Owen hated the fact that he’d missed out on two and a half years of his boy’s life, yet he knew that he was now not going anywhere.

“I’ll never leave you, no matter what.” Owen told his son, causing Finley to grin up at him.

“And I’ll never leave you, Tad. Or Daddy.” 

Owen blinked back some tears at the Welsh word his son had used, and hugged the boy tighter against his body. 

“Whatever and wherever you Daddy has vanished off to, it’s the three of us against the world now, mab.” 

As Owen finished talking, the tannoy system beeped and a voice rang out over the tannoy.

“Vsem privet! This is Agent 009 and I would like to inform you that I currently have three of your 00-Agents held hostage, and if anyone touches my husband or my child, I will hunt your ass down, perform a fucking lobotomy, make you forget everyone and everything and then, just then when you’re begging for death, I’ll throw you out to the rest of MI6. Spasibo!” Raider’s voice broke out over the tannoy.

“Oh fuck.” Owen muttered, making eye contact with Finley who actually looked bored. 

“Not this again.” Finley whined, causing Owen to laugh as the sound of people running down the corridor towards where he assumed Raider was stationed.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts for what you'd like to see me write about in this universe, with any of the characters, just drop me a comment or send me a message, I'd love it.
> 
> Okay, so translations:
> 
> Tad - Father  
> Mad - Son  
> Vsem privet - Hello everyone  
> Spasibo - Thank you
> 
> \--------
> 
> Raider's such a little shit at times, but jesus I love my child. He may be fictional and technically Raider doesn't exist, but he's been my brain baby for around three years and I love him. 
> 
> Also, if anyone was wondering, this is Owen the Dinosaur, I just really love dinosaurs too so I spent too much time finding the perfect Owen for Finley. This was far too important to me.. ( https://www.thegiftandgadgetstore.com/product/snuggleasaurs-green?gclid=CjwKEAjw8ZzHBRCUwrrV59XinXUSJADSTE5kAGtF81RJCKn0FttVpBExYBVm4GgrZ0qzuMjx4dGJwRoCq6_w_wcB )
> 
> Drop us a kudos and comment, let me know what you think and I'll probs be updating again on Monday. I don't know. I'm hoping so, it depends if I get chance to write the chapter ngl.
> 
> See ya soon peeps x


	30. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything finally comes to an end, but will it be in a way that Raider can fix, or will everything go wrong before he gets chance to save himself and his family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it folks, the final RFD Chapter. This is nervewracking and very exciting.
> 
> I ENDED UP WATCHING A WEIRD 'ROPE BONDAGE TUTORIAL' VIDEO TO UNDERSTAND SOMETHING FOR THIS CHAPTER. LORD HELP ME THAT WAS WEIRD. THE THINGS I DO FOR FICS.
> 
> I spent most of my time writing this chapter watching Fast and Furious 6 (the movie with Owen Shaw in because LIFE) and listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and I have no regrets. I love Owen..I really love him.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's definitely one of the darkest chapters, it gets quite violent towards the end but I really love this chapter. It's also the longest chapter I've ever written so that's fun.
> 
> Translations will be at the end of the work, and they're from google translate because I only speak English, Latin and German :)
> 
> As always, you can find me at tumblr and Instagram under: moriarty009 :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this :)

Raider was angry.

He was really angry.

He'd left Owen with Finley with a clear idea of what he was going to do. And who he was going to beat the shit out of.

Raider was going to murder Alec Trevelyan and he was not going to regret it.

It wasn’t easy to get one 00-Agent hostage, let alone three, yet a pissed off Raider was able to do a lot of things that the common criminal couldn't do.

Alec had been easy to get hostage. All Raider did was cause some tears to well up in his eyes as he 'bumped' into Alec.

"Shouldn't you be off with the love of your life?" Alec had spit at him, but when he saw the 'tears' in Raider's eyes, he immediately dropped the attitude and wrapped his arms around Raider's shoulders. 

"Owen wants to take Finley back to Wales." Raider had sobbed out on Alec's shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't start laughing when Alec got angry. 

Alec had attempted to comfort Raider, offering to go and get Finley for him and batter Owen for Raider, to prove a point. Raider pulled back, looked Alec in the eyes and said, 

"I'd appreciate that, but I don't think you'll get chance."

Before Alec was able to comprehend what Raider had told him, Raider swung the gun he'd managed to unholster from Alec's belt and hit 006 in the temple, knocking the man unconscious. A small cut appeared due to the force of the hit, yet Raider let the blood drip down Alec's face. It made Raider smile.

Alec was quite a bit bigger than Raider, both in height and broadness, but Raider managed to drag Alec into the interrogation cell and quickly set about tying Alec hostage. 

Raider tied Alec's left wrist first, doing a complicated knot with the rope before he tied it around a wooden pillar. He dragged Alec's arms so they were both behind the pillar and then set about tying his right wrist in the same fashion. Alec was tied up in a matter of minutes; it took Raider longer to find the rope than it did to tie him up.

All agents and Marines were taught how to break out of restraints in the case that they were caught. In the same manner, they were taught how to tie someone up so they couldn't break out. And Raider was using his experience to help him. With Alec still unconscious, it was easy to tie him up in such a way that he wouldn't be able to get free. 

Next, Raider grabbed some more rope and tied Alec's legs together, but not as tightly as he did Alec's arms. Then, he grabbed a piece of duct tape and stuck it over Alec's mouth. All Alec had to do to get the tape off would be to pull his lips in and cause moisture to build up on the tape for it to fall off, but Raider knew that. He wasn't looking to stop Alec from talking; he just needed him to be quiet whilst Raider worked.

Once Raider was satisfied with how Alec was being held, he headed back out to the corridor and looked around. Raider wasn't sure who else he'd need, maybe Emily. She'd been one of the few agents and government employees over the years who HATED Raider. Maybe he'd take her. That would be fun. 

It seemed that today was just Raider's day.

Emily Vansom, otherwise known as 001, was walking around the corner when Raider caught sight of her. He still had Alec's gun tucked into the back of his jeans, so he reached back and took hold of it. A quick run over of Emily told Raider that she didn't look to be armed, but Raider wasn't taking his chances. 

A 00-Agent was trained to use anything as their weapon. 

Raider walked up to Emily and saw 001's lips curl in disgust at the sight of him. For some reason, Emily had hated Raider upon their first meeting. 

She'd met Raider back in 2007 when Raider was training to become 009. He'd been sparring with Alec, and her eyes had lit up when she saw Alec's naked torso, having removed his shirt before their sparring session so that it didn't get sweaty. When Alec had ignored the woman and instead focused on training Raider, Emily had turned on Raider and blamed him, even though he was only a fifteen-year-old boy, who was also quite captivated by a shirtless Alec. Since that moment, Emily had refused to cooperate with Raider and wouldn't work with him, instead choosing to call him out on _everything_ and complain to Alec about his attitude a lot.

"Morning, Emily."

"I heard about your stunt, you stupid boy. Don't think you'll be getting away with it this time." She snarled in response as she got close to Raider.

Raider screwed his face up and scoffed slightly at her.

"I think I already have." 

Raider grabbed Emily by the neck and pulled her down, trapping her in his grip as he held the gun to her head. Raider had to work quickly because he could hear someone else exit the elevator that was round the corner at the end of the corridor. He brought the gun down against the back of Emily's head and knocked her unconscious as well.

Due to Emily being female, she was lighter and shorter than Alec, yet she was still heavy due to her muscle mass, so Raider worked just as carefully as he did on Alec. She was tied to a pillar adjacent to Alec and Raider pulled her heels off as well, knowing that the stilettos had been designed by Q himself to be weaponised. Raider really didn't need any of the agents breaking out before he'd finished working.

Finally, Raider grabbed 008, Carter Manderson, and performed the same treatment on him as he did to 001 and 006. It wasn't that Raider actually had conflict with 008, quite the contrary really. 008 and 009 got along wonderfully, but if Raider was going to pull this hostage situation off appropriately, he need to take friends as well as foes. And Carter had been instrumental in bringing Owen back to MI6 and whilst Raider was pleased to have Owen back, it did scupper his plans a little bit.

With three 00-Agents unconscious, Raider slid Alec's walther back into the back of his trousers and walked over to where the intercom was. The intercom usually worked to enable the interrogator to communicate with those watching behind the two-way glass, yet Raider had a slightly different use for it now. He quickly hacked into the software the intercom used and set it to broadcast across MI6. Raider pressed it a couple of times to make sure the intercom was working and when it beeped Raider spoke, 

“Vsem privet! This is Agent 009 and I would like to inform you that I currently have three of your 00-Agents held hostage, and if anyone touches my husband or my child, I will hunt your ass down, perform a fucking lobotomy, make you forget everyone and everything and then, just then when you’re begging for death, I’ll throw you out to the rest of MI6. Spasibo!”

When he'd finish with his threat, Raider stepped through to a small armoury, which held a small array of weapons. But Raider knew what he was reaching for.

An APS Ram 50 Pistol and a BT Omega Paintball Marker.

It'd been a while since Raider had used paintball guns but they were fun and at times deadly.

He holstered the pistol in the side of his jeans and he still had Alec's Walther in the back of his jeans in case he needed it. Stocking the paintball guns up with ammunition, Raider paraded back into the room with the agents in and looked over at the door. Raider had locked it and barricaded it, but through the indestructible glass, Raider could see movement. It looked as though M, 007 and a few Junior Agents were outside, along with tactical support who Raider assumed were there in case he actually went through with his lobotomy threat. From the looks of it, they had left Finley and Owen alone, which Raider was proud of.

The sound of someone stirring behind him caused Raider to turn to the noise, with a wide grin on his face. He propped the BT Omega against his left shoulder and kept his finger over the trigger as he ripped the tape away from the agent’s mouth.

"Nice snooze, Emily?"

"Untie me now you little fucker." The woman hissed at him, struggling against her ropes.

"You really didn't listen in training, did you? What you trying to do, humanise yourself? Make me see that you're a human being like myself and I should treat you the same way I want to be treated. Well, newsflash hun, this ain't primary school no more and I have no reason to treat you in any other way than another target." Raider threatened as he knelt in front of Emily. 

"Daddy issues, that's what this is." Emily spit at him, causing Raider to cock his head to one side and raise an eyebrow.

"Don't think everyone's not talking about it. Raider Moriarty, the bastard son of a whore and a Scotsman, such an illegitimate child that even his own Daddy died before he knew. Everyone knows about 'poor lickle Raider and the abuse pretend Daddy Robert put him through because of it'. Everyone feels sympathy for you, but maybe if your mother had kept her legs shut-" 

Emily didn't get chance to finish talking as Raider shot her at close range using the paintball gun. Colour exploded across Emily's cheek and jaw, a mixture of paint and blood at the close-range fire. 

"Oops. Finger slipped." Raider laughed at the cutting look that Emily gave him, and if Raider were any lesser of a man, he’d feel slightly threatened by the danger in Emily’s gaze.

“When I get out of these bonds, I swear to God, Raider, I will murder you and bury you six feet under.” Emily threatened, tilting her head to the side to avoid the blood/paint mixture falling into her mouth.

Raider laughed again, but didn’t get chance to respond as Alec was stirring, but more importantly, his phone was buzzing in his back pocket in a vibration pattern specific to Owen.

“Hold up, Alec, I gotta take this call.” Raider told him as he pulled his phone out and swiped to accept the call.

“Raider?” 

“Hey, Owen, M put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“’Fraid so, babe. Listen up, you need to let us in there, or at least let Emily and Carter go.” 

“Don’t you want Alec, is he not important enough?” Raider asked Owen as he grinned at Alec.

“He fucked you up, Rai, he angered you. I know you think this is bad, that everything you’ve been through the past few months have all been due to this, but you have to know, that if anything happens to you, I think I might find that slightly harder to bare than the drugs. And something will happen to you, if you don’t give up the agents. We have a child, love, a life ahead of us, pardons, and the chance to be a proper family again. To raise our boy in the way you were never raised. I would hate to see you make this mistake, Raider. You need to let them go. Fin needs you, he needs both of us.” Owen told Raider, and Raider half-believed him.

“I know, O, I know. It’s not even really Alec’s fault. It was my idea to fuck with his head, to make him think that I loved him. It’s sad, isn’t it, Owen? When you make someone fall in love with you when really you could not care less about them.” Raider stared Alec in the eye as he said that, and he watched as the moment Alec realised Raider had never loved him fell into place.

“Captain, I need you to listen,” Owen tried to reason, “All you need to do is let them go, okay? We can work this out.”

“I think I’ll pass on that one, thanks. I need to have a chat with Alec and then I’ll ring you back later on, love you.” Raider ended the call and dropped the phone back into his pocket.

“Now, Mr. Trevelyan, where to start with you?” Raider asked, but they both knew it was a rhetorical question.

\------------

Owen looked down at his phone when Raider ended the call.

“Well that could’ve gone better.” Owen muttered, a slight smile on his face. He knew when Raider was only half of himself and he knew that this was full-Raider, psychopathy and madness and all. 

“We have maybe three minutes before Raider’s goes psycho. And until then, Q, you work on getting into the cell. Tact get ready to storm the cell as soon as Q gets access, Bond, you’ll follow up, along with Will Drake, Maia and 004. Ava will arrive momentarily. And Shaw,” M directed, causing the criminal in question to look up, “Get Finley and meet me upstairs. I know how to lure Raider out.”

Everyone settled into positions and Owen dived away, moving to go and get his son. Finley had been left in Raider’s office with instructions not to mess with anything. When Owen arrived back in the office, Finley was sat cross-legged on the floor with a book in his lap and Owen the Dinosaur tucked under his arm. Owen stopped momentarily to look at his son, amazed by how much his son had grown over the years, but also not surprised at the boy’s fluency in reading given Raider had raised him. 

“Bore, Father.” Finley said as he placed the bookmark in his book. 

“Bore, kiddo.” Owen replied as he knelt down in front of his four-year-old, “You okay?”

Finley shrugged quite nonchalantly, but it was a look Owen had received countless times off Raider.

“I’m fine, what’s happening?”

“Your Daddy isn’t cooperating, so M says we’re going to help out, you’re going to be my little agent and I need you to come with me, okay son?”

Finley nodded and stood up, grabbed his Velcro-fitted Vans and slipped them on. Owen saw him contemplate what to do with Owen the Dinosaur, but eventually the boy decided to leave Owen the Dinosaur on Raider’s desk chair and when he came back, he reached out automatically for Owen. Owen wrapped his arm around his kids back and hoisted him up to carry Finley on his hip. Finley wrapped his own arm around his Father’s neck and rested his head against his shoulder. 

"Daddy didn't explain this." Finley whispered against Owen's neck as he gingerly touched the scars at Owen's neck.

"I got hurt when I was protecting you and your Dad from some mean people a few years ago. In Spain, but it’s okay, because it doesn’t hurt now and your Daddy made sure that those mean people couldn’t hurt us anymore.”

“Was it Dom’nic Toretto’s team?” Finley asked, looking up at Owen with the same wide eyes Raider did when he wanted something.

“Where did you hear his name? Uncle Deck?” Owen guessed, knowing his brother often didn’t shut up about his hatred for Dominic Toretto or Special Agent Hobbs, but Owen liked to not think about Deck’s fascination with Hobbs. 

“Yeah, and Daddy. When Martinez was in London and Daddy needed Uncle Deck to take me away, he warned Uncle Deck that the only way to keep me safe was Dom’nic. Then Uncle Deck wouldn’t shut up about Hobbs and that was just annoying.”

Owen laughed at the anguished look on Finley’s face, as he seemed to recall the comments Deckard had made. Finley had settled his head back to rest against Owen’s shoulder and Owen felt an outpour of love for his son. The laughter the boy would cause, the happiness, the reminiscence of memories, the reminders of Raider; it only furthered Owen’s worry for his husband. He could look after their son, he’d done it early on in Finley’s life when Raider’s Military career was important to him, and when it had become less important, Owen had handed over Finley to Raider and took the criminal life by storm. The two were used to parenting on their own, yet now Owen and Finley had seen what it was like to be a family of three again, for the first time in years, Owen didn’t want to lose it. He needed Raider and he needed him sane.

Owen had moved on autopilot, holding Finley tight as he’d walked to where M had told him to meet. The only sign of discomfort was when Finley burrowed closer into Owen, whimpering when he caught sight of the cells and some of the criminals who were currently being held. It served as no comfort to Owen that he saw none of his team there. He almost wished he had seen them, or at least Vegh, who had become like an Aunt to his son. 

“Major Shaw, just in here.” Tanner had told him as he approached, indicating towards the room Owen could hear M talking out of. 

He shifted Finley around so that the boys face was hid more and stepped into the room. 

Immediately Owen’s sight landed on the man in the beige jumpsuit. The man was familiar and Owen knew him. He’d seen the photos Raider had shown him, showing the man who had always been Raider’s number one target, yet he’d never been able to do anything about it. And when the opportunity had arisen, the man had got away before Raider could kill him.

“Mr. Moriarty.” Owen greeted.

“Shaw.” Moriarty greeted in response, “Good to see you again. I hear you married my son.”

“He’s not your son, Robert. You and I and everyone in this building know that. You’re just the step-dad.”

“Now you understand why I had to train him. Roman Catholic’s don’t approve of adultery.”

“They don’t approve of war and murder unless it’s ‘God’s War’, and from what I’ve seen of Raider’s reasoning for why you trained him to be a murderer, you know fuck all about what is proper in Catholicism.” Owen responded, holding Finley’s head so that he wouldn’t fidget to try and see Robert Moriarty.

“Ceart as always Major, but Raider deserved it.”

“No one deserves that.” Owen had responded, starring at Robert, “He was just a little boy, barely older than this one and he already had blood on his hands and cocaine in his veins. He never really got over that addiction, and that’s your fault Rob.”

“Guilty as charged, but if the little bastard hadn’t been a little queer than I wouldn’t have needed to train it out of him, I see it didn’t work though. Got to get himself a big, scary criminal to protect him because he could never do it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Robert. He’s never needed protecting, everyone’s always needed protecting from him. 

“We’ve got a situation downstairs, in which Raider Shaw has three agents of the same league as he is, and he knocked them all unconscious, tied them all up, and is currently holding them hostage. And you’re going to stop it.” Owen told Robert, putting Finley down but pushing him behind his leg so that Finley was partially hid. “So unless you want to spend the rest of your life banged up in a maximum security black-site, you’re going to help me and my kid here out.”

Robert spit in response at Owen’s feet, causing Owen to raise an eyebrow in disgust and laugh slightly at the man.

“The lack of respect is astonishing considering Raider is such a stickle for manners.” Owen told Robert as he lunged at the man. 

Robert Moriarty had been brought in only a day before Owen, but Owen had been plunked with the organised-crime lord momentarily whilst he waited for his cell to be prepared, and in that time, he’d grown to really hate the man. Robert had trained a two-year-old Raider to hold a gun and to fire it, using psychology to condition the boy to feel no remorse when he killed. Raider had studied psychology for his A-Levels when he was seventeen, and when Owen had listened to Raider revising, all the behaviour changes started to make sense.

Whilst Raider had never jumped or been frightened by guns and killing things, he’d once expressed that ‘int this bad?’, and received a smack around the head from his Dad as a result. Robert had negatively reinforced Raider’s behaviour, making him think that if he thought about the consequences of his job, he’d get hit. As a result, Raider had never stopped to think about the jobs and instead he began to associate being hit with remorse. When Raider’s best-friend at the age of six had been killed, Raider had learned to associate the beats with death, and before long, Robert Moriarty had conditioned his son to associate being alone with being clean of beatings. It was a classical example of the behaviourism assumption that behaviour could be learnt through conditioning, yet Raider had never believed Owen whenever he tried to bring it up. 

Now, having met Robert Moriarty, Owen really understood why Raider couldn’t see it. The man was a bastard and he clearly felt no guilt or remorse for what he’d done to his younger boy. Whilst Raider hadn’t been related to Robert, most parents would still take on that role of caring for the child like they was their own, but it seemed Raider was right in that Robert only ever wanted it to be his perfect family of himself, his wife and Raider’s mother, Nicole, and Robert’s son, Jim. 

Owen landed a few punches to Robert’s face, using the anger of everything that he knew about Raider’s childhood and Robert’s own attitude to funnel the strength with which he hit Robert. Robert’s nose started bleeding and it looked as though Owen had perhaps dislocated it, along with a few cuts across Robert’s face, having caught them with his wedding ring as he reigned down punches.

“I think we’re good, now, Tad.” Finley interrupted, bringing Owen back to reality and relinquishing the abuse he was going to put Robert through.

Owen looked down at Robert and smirked at him, feeling accomplished as he stood and reached out for Finley. 

“You didn’t see that, did you, kiddo?” Owen asked as two of the junior agents dragged Robert Moriarty up.

“Nah, M dragged me out as soon as you put me down.” Finley shrugged, slipping his hand into Owen’s larger one.

“Good, you didn’t need to see that. Let’s go find your Dad and give him his new present.”

Finley nodded and looked up at Owen, smiling widely at him. A smile that held innocence and love. A smile Raider had never experienced when he was a child.

\------------------

Whilst Owen had been off doing God knows what, Raider hadn’t let any of the agents outside of the room in and he was continuing his abuse of the three 00-Agents he was currently holding hostage. 

He’d decided to predominantly leave 008, Carter Manderson, alone, seeing as the man never did anything to piss Raider off and aside from shooting him a couple of times with the paintball pistol, Raider wasn’t worried about him being in pain. He was more collateral damage than anything. 

Emily Vansom, however, was definitely not collateral damage. Raider had every intention of not really damaging the woman, yet when she'd started insulting Owen and Finley, saying that Raider was nothing more than a sinner who didn't deserve love, Raider had saw red and his attitude had flipped. Raider started with shooting her with the paintball pistol a number of times, splattering paint across her white shirt and black knee-length skirt, creating a piece of art Raider thought Jackson Pollock would be proud of. Once he'd gotten bored with the paint, Raider had resorted to pulling on the rope that bound Emily's hands together and pulled her shoulders harder around the wooden pillar she was strapped to. Raider laughed at the hiss of pain Emily gave off but he didn't stop. He couldn't. It was good to cause pain. It wasn't bad behaviour. He didn't need to be beaten now. He was a good boy now. 

When Alec had started protesting at Emily's abuse, Raider had pulled the walther out and dropped down to sit cross-legged next to Emily, looking Alec straight in the eye as he cocked the gun at Emily's forehead. He watched as Alec's eyes went wide and when Alec started shaking his head, indicating that Raider shouldn't shoot. He'd already caused a lot of pain and damage with a paintball gun, but all of those wounds could be fixed, a gunshot wound through the forehead couldn't be fixed.

"You're a shite 00-Agent, Al. As soon as I pull a gun, you start panicking. It's just a gun, 'lec, I swear your pride will be the death of us all. You seem to think you can stop me, but it's a gun. It's fun. Stop with your wining." 

But Raider seemed to relent and he dropped the gun back into his jeans, swapping back to the Omega Paintball Tracker as he levelled it at Alec. 

"Raid, come on, you don't need to do this. Just let the others go, let Em and Carter go and we can deal with it, just the two of us. I'm the one you want, you want to hurt me and fucking hell kid it's working, but just let them go."

Raider scoffed at Alec, rolling his eyes as he fired the Omega gun at Alec’s upper leg. The spot Raider had shot at was a spot Raider knew Alec had an old gunshot wound at, and if Alec received a direct hit to it, as the bullet had nicked the bone on it’s journey through Alec’s leg, it would hurt. A lot. And Raider saw that when Alec winced in pain and attempted to curl into his leg in a natural reaction, but was stopped by the restraints around his legs and wrists. Smirking at Alec, Raider moved to squat next to Alec, with his back to the door.

“It’s not just you I want to hurt Alec, I want to tear down everyone that ever doubted me. _You_ nearly stopped me going to Ireland a few weeks ago, and as a result, you nearly stopped me killing one of the few people I have left to destroy. 

“Then you try to stop me going after Hernandez Martinez. You try to take away my one chance for revenge. Alec, you were trying to get me taken off the case, even though you were there through every psych test at the start of me being in MI6 and you heard what Martinez and the rest of his organisation did to me. You knew what my involvement was with them and what they did to me as a kid and as an adult. They nearly took the only person I’ve ever loved away from me for good, without me being able to stop you.

“And that’s why you need to be stopped. You need to be eliminated because you’re bad, Alec. You’re a bad egg and bad eggs need to be disposed of. And so I’m going to dispose of you.” Raider finished talking and smiled gently at Alec, however his eyes hardened behind his glasses and he looked like he had when he’d taken down Martinez.

Raider stood up and walked away, but he could feel Alec’s eyes on his back as he stepped back through to the armoury. He could hear struggling back in the cell, as though Alec was trying to get away, when they both knew Raider’s restraints were impossible to break out of unless you had a knife of some sort to cut through the rope. Even if Alec broke his thumbs to pull his hands through the rope, the rope was tied in such a way that Alec would have to get his hand removed in order to pull the ropes off him without being untied. 

Raider brushed his fingers over the knives on the wall and selected one that had a thin and narrow blade. They were always the best for lobotomies. Especially if he was going for the ice-pick technique through a transorbital lobotomy, though Raider was tempted with the apple-corer technique, he just didn’t have anything to create the cross-section or a drill to get through Alec’s skull, and so he’d probably just stick with the icicle technique, and go up through Alec’s eye socket and poke around his brain, severing the connection between his frontal and temporal lobe that way.

The Coharie Arms CA-415 was sitting on the side underneath the knife cabinet and for sentimental purposes, Raider picked it up and grabbed a holster to attach to his leg. Luckily, as Raider was left-handed but could shoot with both hands, it didn’t matter that Raider could only find a right-handed holster and quickly pulled it to sit on his leg properly. As he looked down to sort the holster, Raider could see that his left knee had stopped bleeding.

Good, Raider thought, less blood to clean up later.

Walking back through to the cell and where the hosts were still tied up, Raider twirled the knife around his fingers and looked towards the door. The glass was frosted, but Raider could make out faint shapes and he could see the shape of Owen holding Finley, simply due to his knew what Owen looked like behind frosted glass. It seemed as though M was there, along with Tanner and the other agents and tactical support who’d been present earlier. It now seemed that Jessie was there, if the blue uniform was anything to go by, and so Raider guessed Alexander, Jessie’s father, was there also. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Raider made his way round the back of the agents and checked that their restraints were still tight, and when he was satisfied, Raider walked over to Alec and straddled Alec’s legs. He used his right hand to tilt (it was more of a shove but Raider tried to be gentle) Alec’s head back and he saw 006’s eyes widen when he appeared to realise that Raider was going to go through with his lobotomy threat. With the knife in his left hand, Raider lifted it up and positioned it to rest just under the bottom eyelid of Alec’s right eye.

“Hold still, this might hurt a bit.” Raider warned, before he leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek. 

He used his left elbow to hold Alec’s head as he grabbed Alec’s walther out of the back of his trousers. Raider needed a way to shove the knife into Alec’s eye and brute-strength wouldn’t be enough, but the strength of the butt of the gun would be. Raider was just about ready to move the knife to perform the lobotomy when he heard the door slam open.

“Really?” Raider whined, “Can you not just give me like five minutes, I’m in the middle of a procedure.”

“You always were a whiny little shit.” Raider heard someone respond, and immediately his arms froze. “Always whining when you didn’t get your own way. Íosa Críost I should’ve shot you when I had the chance.”

“Robert.” Raider murmured, dropping himself down and rolling off Alec. He physically felt Alec untense and relax slightly, but his breaths were coming fast as he tried to control himself, but Raider couldn’t bring himself to care. “It’s been a long few months.”

“Aye, lad. It has. I hear you know the truth about your mother now, and that you’re still the little queer I tried to stop you being.”

“Yeah, I know. Cén fáth a ndearna tú é? That’s what I’ve always wanted to know, why you let Martinez and the rest of LD and some of RZ9 hurt me. I get that Nai upset you and your ego by making you a cuckold, but that’s not my fault. Nai got pregnant because of some guy that apart from being my father had nothing to do with me.” Raider questioned, slowly spinning the knife in his hands. 

Over Robert’s shoulder, he could see the looks on various collegues faces as they listened to what Robert Moriarty had subjected his young step-son to.

“Some of it was purely experimental, I wanted to see if I could make you overdose or die on a job due to cocaine, but you got good at taking it and your precious brother was there to make sure you didn’t die. But once he’d fucked off to university and left you, that’s when I knew you were going to be one of _those_.”

“Jim’s gay too, been with Seb about as long as I’ve been with Owen, I think it’s two years less. Why let them hurt me and not him too?” 

“Because his mother had made me promise to look after him. I had no such obligation with you.” Robert told Raider and threw an evil smirk at him.

Raider quickly lost his temper upon hearing the reasoning, but that wasn’t what caused him to flip. Every memory quickly came back. The years of being left out in the dark, survival training he’d been told, the years of being left on rooftops for hours with instructions to not move, which was hard for someone with ADHD to do, the years of cocaine abuse to the point where he could now take it without feeling anything, the years of not knowing how to date because he wasn’t even allowed a friend. Everything came back to him, every moment of Raider’s childhood that had been atrocious was because of the man stood in front of him. The man responsible for his psychopathy, the man responsible for his drug addiction and weird lack of relationship knowledge. Raider resented Robert for it all.

He lunged at the man, much like he had earlier on with Alec and stabbed Robert in the gut. His right hand flew up to Robert’s shoulder as he jammed the knife into Robert’s stomach over and over, repeating the movement around four times as he felt the blood pour out of the wound and splatter across Raider’s hand. 

Robert slumped against Raider as the blood started to pour out of the man’s beige jumpsuit.

“Wait,” Raider suddenly noted, “Why’s he wearing MI6 criminal uniform?”

“He got arrested Rai, he’s under investigation in association with child abuse, firearms dealership and smuggling, disposing drugs to minors, and a whole host of other chargers. He’s going to go down for a long time, Rai.” Owen spoke in a soft manner as he walked into the room, having passed Finley to Jessie, “So I need you to let me take him out of here, I need to get him medical attention so that he can pay for everything he did for you.”

“No need to. I got this.” Raider replied, “Sorry.”

It was the closest anyone had ever gotten to hearing genuine remorse from Raider and it threw everyone off. Raider hadn’t fully holstered the Coharie so he pulled it from his holster and pointed it at where Robert was laying in a pool of his own blood.

“See you on the other side, Pops.” Raider told him, as he unleashed fire. 

The Coharie wasn’t meant for close-range fire, so Raider stepped back slightly to give another meter of space between him and Robert. He pressed the trigger causing bullets to fly out of the gun with minimal pullback against Raider’s shoulder, meaning he was able to shoot multiple times into Robert’s body. 

Before he’d even had chance to empty the chamber of bullets, Raider was tackled in the side and as the gun was pointing downwards, the bullets just kept flying into the floor until Raider lost his grip on the gun and it went skidding across the floor. Blood had splattered all over Raider and he found that he didn’t care as he saw the complete overkill he’d performed on Robert’s body. Blood covered every inch of the man’s torso, until the reddy coloured blood became a dark red almost black as it mixed with gut blood. 

That must’ve hurt, Raider thought. 

For some reason, as he lay on the floor with the weight of someone on his back, Raider started laughing. His entire body shook and his laughter was the only sound as everyone stared at him. His laughter swapped between throaty-laughter and pure mania. Tears formed in Raider’s eyes at how hard he was laughing, and when he felt himself being pulled up, he tried to stop, which only caused him to laugh more. 

“He’s fucking gone,” Raider huffed out between laughs, “I’m fucking free, he can’t hurt me anymore.”

The scent of Owen filled Raider’s senses as he was pulled into the man’s chest, being held tightly between his arms and his face pressed into Owen’s shoulder. His tears turned into sobs, though Raider wasn’t sure where that came from because he couldn’t cry unless he made himself in order to get his own way. But Owen held Raider tight and rocked him backwards and forwards, stroking a hand through Raider’s hair and whispering words of reassurance in Raider’s ear. 

“Come on, you, let’s get out of here.” Owen softly told Raider as he pulled an arm away from Raider.

Owen kept one arm around Raider’s shoulders and kept him pressed against Owen’s chest, almost as though he was trying to hide Raider’s face from everyone. 

Raider’s sobs and Owen’s quiet words of reassurance were the only sounds as the two made their way out of the cell, leaving behind everyone who’d tried to stop Raider reaching this point. Jessie, who’d shielded her nephew’s eyes from the fight, was left holding Finley but she couldn’t shield his ears too and so he’d heard a lot of it. But Finley didn’t seem too shocked currently, which Jessie hoped wasn’t a bad thing, she just hoped the boy wouldn’t end up having nightmares.

M and Tanner had told Owen to take Raider to M’s office and wait for them there so they could attempt to sort out this mess. 

Bond and Q had moved into the cell, leaving tactical support to clean up the mess that was Robert Moriarty, and started untying Alec, Carter and Emily. When Bond untied Alec, he was met with a dead stare, as though Alec couldn’t believe what’d witnessed.

“He just flipped.” Alec had muttered, “He wasn’t even the same person.”

“I think he finally realised who he was.” Bond told Alec, “Finally took that last step he needed to stop everyone and everything that had damaged his head when he was younger.”

“I hope you’re right and that we don’t see this again.” Alec replied, looking at James with a look that said he didn’t entirely trust that Raider was ever going to completely sane again.

Bond just shrugged, unsure of how to answer seeing as he wasn’t a fortune teller not a mindreader so he could predict what Raider was going to do next.

\---------------

“Agent 009.” M announced as he walked into his office with Tanner by his side. 

Raider was currently sat in Owen’s lap and whilst normally M would have made Raider move to sit in his own seat, Raider was staring into space as his head rested against Owen’s shoulder. It seemed as though it was the perfect crevice for Raider to rest.

“Raider, I need you to listen. You’re going to be in serious trouble with the MOD if they found out what had happened today. Finley would be taken away from you and Owen would no longer have diplomatic security and you two would be thrown into the deepest darkest corner of the earth.”

“You said ‘would’,” Raider said as he appeared to wake from his trance, “Finley ‘would’ be taken, and ‘if’ the MOD found out, you’re not going to tell them?”

“No, I’m not.” M told Raider as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, “And you’re going to be suspended for three months. An internal investigation will occur and also an investigation into your childhood will occur. There was a technical fault today, which caused all the CCTV cameras across the cells to stop working, so unfortunately we have no evidence of what really happened, aside from what you saw. All the other agents were busy.”

Raider smiled broadly at M.

“You mean I’m free? I’m not going to get into trouble?”

“We can’t charge you on something that we have no evidence for, Agent, you know that. And you know that someone can’t be charged on a single eye witness testimony alone due to the Devlin Report and the unreliability of EWT’s.” M told Raider, watching as the boy’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you, M. I’m really greatful.” Raider answered, “Anything you need on Robert, I can give that, I can testify on him and I’m sure Jim can. A lot of Rob’s employees will defect to Jim now that Rob’s dead. That was always the plan, once the head of RZ9 was killed, everyone would go to Jim, so he’ll get a full comprehensive list of everyone that was ever involved. Including a killing a few months ago which I heard Sherlock Holmes was working on, where it seemed like Jim had authorised the killing, it actually was Robert, I recognised the MO when I saw the file of Q’s desk.”

Owen smiled against Raider’s neck and pressed a kiss to the bottom of it. M saw the exchange and he saw Raider fidget slightly against the movement, clearly being tickled by it.

“Go home, Agent 009. Take your husband and your son and don’t let me see your face around here for the rest of the week. Tanner will call you early next week to organise some meetings with psych and medical, you’ll be expected to report in for questioning.”

“Of course M, thank you, Sir.” Raider said as he jumped up. He grabbed Owen’s hand pulled him up after him, stopping momentarily to shake Tanner’s hand and M’s.

“Raider,” M stopped as he shook Raider’s hand, “Apologise to Alec at some point. He’s been through a lot trying to protect you over the years. This is going to hurt him a lot, and it’s going to take a while before he’ll trust you again.”

Raider seemed to sober at those words and he nodded solemnly.

M dismissed the two at that, sending them away with a wave of his hand and Raider didn’t hesitate as he walked out of M’s office, stopping only once to again thank M.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up and let’s get our kid and go home.” Owen said as he looped his arm around Raider’s shoulder. 

Raider kept his hand linked with Owen across his body and rested his head against Owen’s shoulder again as they walked. He felt Owen press his lips to Raider’s crown and he melted into the touch.

“I’d rather save the cleaning up till we got home, then you can help me.”

“I can clean the blood of your neck and face in the bathroom’s here, Rai.” Owen responded, looking slightly confused until he realised what Raider meant.

Raider giggled (actually giggled, Owen needed a soundbite of that) when he saw Owen click on, but didn’t get chance to respond as Finley came running down the corridor, followed by a tired looking Jessie.

“Daddy! Father!” Finley shouted, running and jumping into Raider’s arms and hugging his Dad tightly, “I love you Dad.”

“Love you too kiddo, we both do.” Raider whispered back, moving to hold Finley against his hip between his and Owen’s body. He reached out with his other arm and wrapped it around Jessie, pulling his bestfriend, the girl who was the sister he’d never had, into a hug. 

“Thank you, for everything, absolutely every single thing you’ve done for me over the years, I couldn’t have done half of it without you.” Raider told her, squeezing Jessie hard and feeling the same squeeze in reply. 

“Go home, Raider.” Jessie berated, “Go be with your family. We’ll catch up for lunch tomorrow, I think we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Raider grinned at Jessie.

Jessie grinned at Raider.

“Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow, sis.” Raider agreed, dropping Finley to the floor and took one of his hands.

Owen took the other and as Finley walked between his two parents, Jessie watched Raider’s back retreat, walking away with his family. The family he’d fought for so long to get and keep.

Bond was looking out of the window at the family he’d watched walk out of the MI6 building. Raider had grabbed a hoodie from somewhere and pulled the hood up, which was hiding most of the blood. Bond thought back, thinking about that insane little boy MI6 had picked up all those years ago, at the tender age of twelve on November 28th 2004. 

A boy with no friends, with no one to ever make proud, but he’d smashed every expectation of everyone in the MOD and Security Services. Raider didn’t know what glory felt like, but he’d joined the fight and took on everything he could. Raider had fought up close and personal with some of the worlds weirdest and most dangerous criminals and never apologised for doing what he saw as being right. He’d been the one to take down dozens of criminal organisations and he’d had no one to tell his story to. 

Until now.

Now, Raider was free.

He’d made his way out of hell and through danger, suffering, loss and psychopathy, but Raider had made it. He was free.

And Bond bet that when Raider finally left, whether it be through death or resignation, everyone would remember his name and everyone would tell his story.

It was time for the next chapter in the Raider Shaw Pamphlet, and Bond couldn’t wait to see where his little brother went with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bore (welsh) - Morning  
> ceart (Irish) - Correct  
> Íosa Críost (Irish) - Jesus Christ  
> Cén fáth a ndearna tú é? - Why did you do it?
> 
> ——————
> 
> Well. That’s it folks. It’s been a long two and a half years, but here we are. I’m officially done with Reporting for Duty. I’m so proud of everything that I’ve achieved, what started as a weird little idea has blossomed into a huge nearly 120k story and Raider has become such an integral part of my life that I don’t think I could’ve gotten through these past few years without him in my head. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this, whether you’ve been here from the start, the past few months or whenever it is you’re reading this. I’m so thankful for every single one of you, all the kudos and comments (I see you, Jlilymoon ;) ), I appreciate them so much, it’s what keeps me going and sticking with writing when everything gets a bit much and I think everything sucks.
> 
> I think I’ve left this in such a way that a sequel could happen, but it defintely won’t be any time soon. I’m going to be so busy with college over the next eighteen months that I think short episodes or one shots will be the way to go. I don’t know, if I draft a sequel, it’ll happen, otherwise I’ll probably just leave this at it is.
> 
> If anyone’s wondering, I do actually study psychology at a-level currently so I am familiar with all the psychobabble talk that I wrote about in this chapter, including the lobotomies, so it should be accurate, but don’t do a lobotomy on anyone. Leave it to trained professionals and not psychotic 00-Agents.
> 
> If you have any prompts for what you'd like to see me write about in this universe, with any of the characters, just drop me a comment or send me a message, I'd love it.
> 
> As always, drop us a kudos and comment, let me know what you think :) 
> 
> See ya soon peeps, 
> 
> Ky x


	31. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER SOZ

Okay so it’s officially been 3 years since I started RFD and like 6 months since I finished it. And honestly I miss it. I want to write more, I want to tell Raider’s story more.

So I have a question.

Would a sequel or prequel (so from Rai’s birth to starting back at MI6) be wanted? Is that something people would like? Or would a series of one-shots, some long some short, be better suited?

If you do, please leave a comment telling me which one you’d like to see, and any suggestions for anything you’d like to see. I would be more than happy to oblige. 

Thank you❤️


	32. lol again not a new chapter but an announcement

Just a quick announcement

I’ve started doing some little prompt fills for this story. I’ve creates a little series so that they’ll all be together. 

Bc I wasn’t sure how I wanted to do a prequel/sequel/etc I decided little prompt fills were I get to fill in different aspects of Raider’s life will be done. Some will centre around Raider, some Owen and some Finley. So there will be a good collective mix and i’d appreciate it if you could check it out. 

If there’s anything in particular you’d want hmu in the comments


End file.
